


All That Was Me

by MackenzieW



Series: All That Was Me [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 163,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a much needed vacation to England with her husband Daniel, Regina Mills-Ahern goes into Sherwood Forest during the Midsummer, when legend says travel between worlds is possible. She exits into a different forest, one populated with characters she only knew from fairy tales. Trying to return home to Daniel, she encounters intrigue, friendship and love. Stable Queen, Outlaw Queen and other pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edwinstowe, 1982

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU Outlaw Queen story inspired by Diana Gabaldon's "Outlander." It does start out Stable Queen, where both Regina and Daniel were born in our world, the “Land Without Magic.” I have adjusted plots accordingly to fit this change. I hope my changes make sense. 
> 
> This does have a mature rating for cursing, violence and sexual scenes. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own Once Upon a Time or the characters from the show. Once again, the premise is based on "Outlander" by Diana Gabaldon and some elements from the novel have been incorporated into this story.

_Sing me a song of a lass that is gone_  
 _Say, could that lass be I?_  
 _Merry of soul she sailed on a day_  
 _Over the sea to Skye._

(Outlander opening titles, "The Skye Boat Song")

### Chapter 1: Edwinstowe, 1982

I had always found comfort in science. Science always had the answers. Why was the sky blue? Because molecules in the air scattered blue light more than red. Why did pennies turn green? It was oxidation, the copper reacting to oxygen molecules. Basic questions, but all answered by science. Sitting in my first grade classroom, I was fascinated. When we created a volcano using baking powder and vinegar in third grade, I knew I wanted to be a scientist.

But it was 1963, the last year of Camelot. The women’s liberation movement was just starting to catch fire but not in my elementary school. My teachers told my parents to dissuade me from science, believing it impossible for a woman to break into the field. They told them to encourage me to switch my love of combining chemicals into combining ingredients and to focus on baking. It was a more ladylike pursuit, after all.

My mother, Caroline, took their advice to heart. For Christmas, she bought me one of the new Easy-Bake Ovens in an attempt to courage me toward baking. I liked it well enough—it was very similar to chemistry—but I still loved science more. Mother also signed me up for etiquette classes, hoping to make me more ladylike. She had plans and my happiness was never part of them.

In those days, my father Henry was my lifesaver. He bought me my first chemistry set and snuck science books in for me to read. And he hid them for me so Mother wouldn’t find them. When she was trying to get me to go to dance recitals, Dad and I drove to different science museums. I would have gone insane if not for him.

Pain gripped my heart as tears pricked my eyes. Dad's death hurt still. Which was understandable as it had only been a month earlier. It had been cancer. Dad and his doctors had fought it with everything available in medicine. I used my connections and was able to research a new experimental drug. Long days and late nights followed but I was relentless. If I wasn’t experimenting, I was reading everything I could. Dad and I weren’t going to go down without a fight.

In the end, the disease won. It was the first time science let me down. That hurt almost as much as the fact that my father wasn't there anymore.

A tissue was pressed into my hand. I glanced up, looking at my husband Daniel through tear-filled eyes. He smiled at me though his eyes were filled with concern. Wrapping an arm around me, he pulled me in close. Daniel kissed the top of my head before whispering, "It'll be all right. It's okay to cry. It's okay."

I rested my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. My sobs shook my body as he held me close, muttering nonsense in my ear. It was soothing nonetheless.

Our taxi hit a bump, sending us into my window. “God fucking damn it! Did you have to hit the one bump in the road?”

"Sorry about that,” the driver said, sounding contrite. “I didn't mean to but it was unavoidable.”

"It's okay. We're fine," Daniel assured him. He turned to me with a pointed look. "Right, Regina?"

"Yes, of course. No worries.” I was working on my temper, one more unwanted gift from Mother. Daniel was a saint in my opinion for putting up with it. When he didn’t run after the first time I exploded at him, I knew he was “The One.” But he was also right when he sat me down and said I had to learn how to control my anger. It hasn’t been easy, but I was making progress. Only a year ago, that man would’ve had his head chewed out.

But he seemed to have brushed off my hotheaded response. He glanced at us in his rearview mirror. "So, what brings you two to Edwinstowe? On your honeymoon?"

"Oh, we're not on our honeymoon. Did that already to someplace a bit more romantic than here. Right, Regina?" He nudged me.

I smiled, remembering our honeymoon in the south of France. It had been a wedding present from Dad, who said we deserved to go someplace filled with sun, sand and history. He gave Daniel strict orders to make sure I didn’t get absorbed in my work and I was to make sure he didn’t drag his typewriter along for the trip. “This time is for you two to get to know each other as husband and wife. Use it wisely. Your experiments and your writing will be here when you get back,” he told us. We took his advice to heart and I believed we were stronger as a couple for it.

“Yes, dear. It was amazing.” I threaded my hand through his, squeezing. His silver wedding band caught the sunlight and shone. I smiled at the sight.

Daniel leaned forward to talk to our driver better. His blue eyes shone in excitement and he grew animated as he spoke. “We’re here on vacation, and to conduct some research into Robin Hood.”

The driver chuckled. “Robin Hood, eh? Any particular reason why?”

“My husband is a writer.” I couldn’t keep the pride from my voice and I didn’t want to. “And he’s working on book featuring Robin Hood.”

“Is he now? Well, that should be a good read.” The driver chuckled as he turned off the highway. “You can tell me if I’m being nosy but you aren’t staying in a hotel or even a bed and breakfast.”

I fixed him with a hard look using the rearview mirror. “Yes, you are being nosy.”

“Regina,” Daniel said in a warning tone. He turned back to the driver. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. She isn’t the first jetlagged traveler to snap at me. Probably won’t be the last either.” He chuckled. “So, care to tell me more about the book? Or is it a secret?”

“It is a secret.” Daniel laughed. “All I can say is something drew me to him. Told me I had to write about him, had to come to England to learn about him. I’m not sure why. But thankfully, a friend of mine put me in touch with a professor here—that’s where my wife and I are staying, with him and his wife—and things have been rolling along since.”

Their voices faded away as I turned my attention to the scenery passing by outside my window. We had crossed into Edwinstowne and it looked like everything I had ever imagined an English village to look like. Cottages and other quaint houses lined the quiet streets. It was a sweet mixture of different architectures representing various eras in English history. I wouldn’t have been surprised to find some structures dated back to when Robin Hood was supposed to have lived.

 

James and Cassandra Sampson lived on a tiny street not far from the main part of town. Their white little cottage was set back a bit from the road, stones forming a path to the wooden front door. It reminded me of a painting from the book of fairy tales my father used to read to me before bedtime, when Mother wasn’t around to protest him putting such “nonsense” into my head. The illustration was part of Snow White, showing the cottage of the seven dwarves. Edwinstowne may have not been the most romantic place I would’ve thought of, but it appeared Daniel and I were staying in a place from a fairy tale. Maybe we could get our happily ever after this trip.

The door opened and older woman stepped out of the cottage. Her graying dark hair was pulled into a bun. She wore a dark red sweater paired with dark black slacks. I knew this had to be our hostess, Cassandra.

She watched as the driver came to a stop and as I opened the door, anxious to stretch my legs out. The drive from the airport seemed longer than it had been according to my watch. Behind me, Daniel and the driver pulled our luggage from the trunk as they discussed the fare. Cassandra hurried down the walk. “Don’t you give him a single pound! Jim and I are taking care of this,” she declared, clutching money in her hand.

“No, I can pay! See?” Daniel showed her his wallet.

Cassandra chuckled. “I know. But as long as you are with me or Jim, consider your money no good. Now go on and take your lovely wife inside. You two must be starving!”

I didn’t feel hungry, though my eyelids were growing heavy. Bed sounded more appealing than food. Yet I knew it was still a long way off. We had to stay awake in order to get over the jetlag and adjust our internal clocks to Greenwich Mean Time. So food was going to have to be a good distraction. I held out my hand to Daniel. “Come on. Let’s get the luggage inside.”

“Listen to your wife. Your bedroom is up the stairs. Can’t miss it,” Cassandra said. She then turned her attention back to the driver.

Daniel and I carried our luggage into the cottage, entering the foyer. Straight ahead was the kitchen, leading into a spacious and bright living room. A wooden staircase was next to us, leading up to what I suspected was an attic converted into a second floor. We had our own bathroom, with a toilet and a porcelain tub, which was separated from our bedroom by a simple wooden door. A queen-sized bed sat under a small window with a nightstand next to it. A dresser lined one wall while a vanity sat opposite of it. There was no closet, but it appeared James Sampson had set up a rod for us to hang up the clothes we didn’t want to fold.

“Much better than a hotel, Regina?” Daniel put down my luggage, which he had just finished dragging up the stairs. He encircled his arms around me.

I leaned against his chest. “I guess so. That bed looks very appealing.”

“But…”

“What?”

“I heard the ‘but’ in your voice, Regina. You can tell me.”

Sighing I turned around to wrap my arms around his neck. “I was hoping to we could try again for a baby on this vacation. And it seems awkward to have sex in someone else’s house.”

“It does, I’ll admit.” He kissed my forehead. “But we’ll see what happens. And if you really want, we can check into a bed and breakfast for a few days and really give it the old college try.”

I rose on my toes to kiss him. His embraced tightened, pressing me against him. We fell back on the bed, never breaking contact. The mattress bounced but at least the frame didn’t make any noises. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as awkward as I feared…

“Daniel? Regina? Do you need any help?” Cassandra’s voice wafted up the stairs.

We broke apart and I sighed as he sat up. “We better go downstairs and be polite to our hostess. Besides,” he said, glancing down at the bed, “we don’t want to fall asleep and screw up our internal clocks, right?”

I nodded. “Right, right. Jetlag sucks.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.”

Pushing myself off the bed, I walked over to the vanity to look in the mirror. My dark hair, while short, was still a mess. Strands stuck up in odd directions. I crinkled my nose and went to search my luggage for my brush.

Daniel waited by the staircase. “You look fine, Regina. Come on.”

“You always think I look fine. But I do look like a mess and I will not meet our hostess looking like this.” I pointed to my hair. “You go down. I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Famous last words,” he muttered. I resisted the urge to throw my newly retrieved brush at him. Instead, I turned back to the mirror and pointedly ignored him. His footfalls grew softer as he descended the stairs.

 

Once my hair was tamed, I joined Daniel and Cassandra in the kitchen. She had put the kettle on the stove and was preparing to make tea. But she still turned from the stove to hold out her hand to me. “Cassandra Sampson, nice to meet you.”

“Regina Mills-Ahern.” I shook her hand. “Thank you for inviting us into your home.”

“It’s a pleasure, I assure you. Jim and Daniel have been writing back and forth for so long, I couldn’t pass up the chance to meet you two. I feel like I’ve known you forever.” Her smile drooped. “And we were very sorry to hear about your father. He sounded like a wonderful man.”

I swallowed past the lump forming in my throat. “Thank you. He was.”

Silence descended upon the kitchen, broken only by the whistle of the kettle. As Cassandra poured the hot water, I took a seat next to Daniel. He rubbed my back, knowing how painful thoughts of my father were. I closed my eyes and willed the tears away. Not here, not now.

Cassandra placed the tea tray down on the table, a plate of vanilla wafers sitting next to the cups. “I hope you like this type. If not, let me know what you prefer and I’ll have it ready.”

“Thank you, though I think Regina and I are more coffee drinkers than tea drinkers. Right, dear?” Daniel handed me a cup.

I nodded. “But don’t worry about getting a specific brand. We’ll drink anything as long as it’s coffee.”

“No, no. You’re our guests. We’re going to make sure you are comfortable so don’t think you’re being a nuisance.” Cassandra sat down with her own cup. She held out the plate of wafers. “Biscuit?”

Biscuits. Of course. I took one with a smile. “Thank you.”

“When is your husband expected home?” Daniel asked.

Cassandra shrugged. “Soon, I imagine. He can get lost amongst the stacks when he’s in research mode. And I can assure you, Mr. Aherns, he’s been researching for you the past few days.”

“Please, call me Daniel. And I’m sorry if I’ve inconvenienced you by preoccupying your husband.”

“It’s one of Jim’s quirks. I knew it when I married him and I think I love him more for it. Most days.” She glanced at the clock. “I just hope he remembers you two were arriving today and doesn’t come home too late.”

 

James Sampson came home at half past six, to his wife’s surprise. She almost dropped the roast she was taking out of the oven when he strolled in. I managed to grab the pan, a towel providing protection from the heat. As I put the roast atop the oven, Cassandra hurried over to him. “Jim! You’re home!”

“Of course, my dear.” He kissed her cheek. “How could I forget our guests?”

“You’ve done it before. Can you blame me for thinking you would do it again?” Cassandra took his jacket and went to hang it up.

James hummed in response before noticing me. “You must be Mrs. Mills-Ahern! A pleasure, my dear.”

He kissed the back of my hand. I usually didn’t like such faux chivalrous gestures but his seemed genuine. I studied him as he did so. His hair was gray but still thick. Wrinkles lined his face, giving him a wise visage. His blue eyes shone with a humor that made him seem younger, though. I could tell we were going to get along well with this couple.

I smiled as I said: “The pleasure is mine. And you can call me Regina. Please.”

“Of course. And where is your husband?”

I pointed toward the stairs. “He’s washing up before dinner.”

“Which is something I think you should do, Jim. Regina and I have things covered down here.” Cassandra kissed his cheek before giving her husband a push toward their bedroom, which was down the hall from the kitchen.

She exchanged a look with me. “Men. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them. Am I right?”

“Absolutely.” We laughed and continued setting up for dinner.

 

After dinner, Jim and Daniel retreated to the small room designated as Jim’s study to start going over research about Robin Hood. Cassandra and I remained in the kitchen, sipping wine after cleaning the table. She studied me over the rim of her glass. “So, Regina, I know you work. What do you do?”

“I’m a chemist for a pharmaceutical company. I help create new drugs that hopefully will help people.” _Not always, not when it matters._ I took a sip of my wine. “How about you?”

“I’m the local librarian. It’s not a very demanding job but I love it.”

“That’s all that matters, right?” I shifted in my seat. “So, what do you like to do in this town?”

“There are things to do. We have a cinema and the park. Shops as well. We have enough to pass the time. If not, we can find it in the next town over.” Cassandra set down her wine, running a finger along the rim.

After a short pause, she asked: “Regina, do you believe in magic?”

“Pardon?” Her question struck me as odd. Why had she asked it?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t set that up right,” Cassandra said. “I’m sure you’re aware it’s almost the midsummer. We’re preparing for the festivities. Legend says that the fairies can come through on that day and magic is possible.”

I scoffed. “Just fairy tales, Cassandra. I believe in science, not magic.”

“I understand. But you have to admit there are things science can’t explain.”

“Of course. But I can say with certainty that fairies don’t exist.”

“They don’t. I know that, most people around here know that. But still, on the Midsummer, people look for fairies all the same. And I know you and Daniel will be here. Would you like to go on a fairy hunt with me?”

I raised an eyebrow. “You’re inviting me to go looking for something we both know doesn’t exist?”

Cassandra laughed. “It does sound crazy when you put it that way. But it’s just a fun night out in the woods. And I always feel like a young woman again when I go. Jim usually went with me, but he hurt his knee earlier this year and it hasn’t healed as it should’ve. We’re getting old, apparently.”

“So you’re asking me to be your partner in fun?”

“Partner in fun? I like that! You’re wittier than I expected, Regina,” Cassandra said. “So, what do you say? Or do I need to get down on one knee and ask you properly?”

I shook my head. “It’s not that serious. And yes, I’ll go with you. I’ll admit, I loved fairy tales when I was a girl. Maybe I do need a little magic in my life. And besides, it’ll be a nice night out, right?”

“Absolutely. And who knows? Maybe you’ll find yourself a fairy.” Cassandra waggled her eyebrows.

I laughed. “Maybe I will.”


	2. Regina and Daniel

_Love doesn't come in a minute_  
 _Sometimes it doesn't come at all_  
 _I only know that when I'm in it_  
 _It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all_  
(“Silly Love Songs,” Wings)

### Chapter 2: Regina and Daniel

Daniel and I slept like babies that night thanks to jetlag. When I awoke the next morning, I felt more rested than I had since Dad’s diagnosis. Daniel continued to snore beside me, his arms wrapped around my waist and chest pressed to my back. I turned as carefully as I could in his arms so I could look at him without waking him.

Thick dark lashes fluttered as his eyes moved in REM sleep. I knew every inch of him by heart now after five years of marriage. Not that it felt that long. Most days, it still felt like our wedding was only the day before. We were blessed.

When I moved to Boston for school, I never imagined I’d also meet my soul mate within months of doing so. I was focused on earning my chemistry degree and proving everyone who said women didn’t belong in science wrong. It was my own feminist battle. But even crusaders need a night off. My roommate, Lucy, convinced me to join her at a poetry slam in a small café. She promised I didn’t have to rhyme, that I could just listen. And that’s when I first saw him.

He sat on the same stool everyone else did, but he treated it like a throne. Brownish blond hair flopped into his eyes and he pushed it back. His bright blue eyes swept the room the room before settling on me, drawing me in. As he delivered his poem, his focus never left me. It was if he was reading the poem to me and only me. I don’t think I breathed at all during it.

Afterwards, Lucy and I sought him out. His smile as we approached sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach. I have forgotten what we talked about, though I’m sure I complimented his poem. Because two days later, he left one taped to my dorm room door. Lucy gave it to him after seeing how much we clicked.

Daniel was my first and only serious boyfriend. My mother had a set plan for my love life. She wanted me to marry a politician or a business man, to be the socialite she never was. Mother married my dad because of his family, a business dynasty. But Dad was the youngest of the brothers and my uncles filled most of the leadership roles. Dad was happy in middle management, doing what he loved. Mother thought he needed to be more ambitious, to earn more money. We weren’t poor by any means but she acted like we were because she wasn’t rubbing elbows with the elite or having tea with the Queen of England.

So she wanted to live her life through me. Chemistry didn’t feature into that plan. Nor did any of the boys I was interested in in high school. I tried to date, but my mother always scared the boys away. My prom date had been selected by her. He was nice kid from a good family and destined for great things, but we had nothing in common. Mother tried to ground me when I refused to go on a second date with him—ignoring the fact that he didn’t want a second date either—but it didn’t work as I was an adult. I packed up and moved in with Dad.

I hadn’t talked to her since.

Daniel swept me off my feet, making me believe in fairy tale love again. I never thought I’d fall in love so fast but I knew within a few months that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Daniel. He supported my pursuit of a career in chemistry, he never told me that a woman should focus on being a housewife. When I got too lost in my studies, Daniel would make sure I remembered to eat and, if necessary, take me out for some fun.

And I supported him in his writing as well. I loved to listen to him talk about his latest project just because of the way his eyes lit up. His passion rolled off him in waves and made her excited as well. She celebrated with him when the writing was going well and she comforted him when it wasn’t. When it got too much, she would make sure he took a break and had some fun.

We were partners as well as lovers, supporting each other as best we could. It didn’t mean things were always perfect between us. Especially with my temper. We fought and said hurtful things at times. But we managed to makeup as soon as possible. After all, it was said to never go to bed angry. We never did.

“You’re staring.” His voice was rough from sleep and his eyes remained closed.

I snuggled closer into his embrace. “It’s your fault.”

“Oh?”

“Mm-hmm. You’re too attractive for your own good. I can’t help but stare.”

He chuckled. “You’re right. It is my fault.”

“Good. You admit it.”

“Is there anything I can do to help ease your suffering?”

I sighed overdramatically. “No, I’m afraid not. I am just going to have to suffer.”

“Well, maybe I can help ease that suffering for a little while.”

His lips found mine as he pulled me even closer. I weaved my finger through his thick hair, glad he had decided against cutting it before the trip. It was last cohesive thought I had as his lips moved down to the sensitive point where my neck met my head. I groaned at the sensation.

Daniel’s hands hitched up my thin nightgown, fingers grazing my thigh. Heat pooled lowed in my stomach, heading lower with each stroke. “No underwear? Anticipating this, my dear?”

His breath tickled my neck as he nuzzled against it. I struggled to keep my composure to remain coy. “Maybe I did. Or maybe I just didn’t feel like wearing underwear last night.”

“Tease.” Daniel nipped my ear.

My breath hitched. His hand trailed further, teasing my most sensitive spots. As he continued to rub, I shimmied out of my nightshirt. I grabbed his hair, silky strands sliding through my fingers. Making sure not to hurt him, I guided his head further down until he realized what I wanted.

I gasped as his tongue replaced his fingers. My left hand grabbed at the sheets. The right bobbed in time with his head. I kept my eyes trained on it. Up. Down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Up. Down. In. Out. Up. Down. In. In. In…

With one last gasp, I cried out. He let up, resting his cheek against my abdomen. He trailed kisses along my stomach. “Still squeamish about having sex in a stranger’s house now?”

“Yes. But I may be coming round.” I stretched out, giving him more access to my body. He nipped every inch of me. I squirmed under his ministrations. I groaned. “Definitely coming round.”

Daniel had worked his way up and was now flush against me. I arched up to kiss him. He massaged one of my breasts, a thumb toying with my nipple. Every inch of me was sensitive to his touch. Fire burned through me, ready to consume every fiber of my being. Nearly five years of marriage later, he still had that effect on me. I hoped it never stopped.

I broke the kiss, trailing a hand down his chest. I traced his muscles, toying with the hair there. Going further down, I grabbed his penis as he sucked the spot where my neck met my shoulder. Pumping along his shaft, I felt him shudder. I turned my head to whisper in his ear: “You know, turnabout is fair play.”

I tried to flip our positions but he kept me down. He rose up over me. “It is, but not today. Next time, I promise.”

“Impatient today?”

He groaned before kissing me again. He lifted up my leg, positioning himself right. As he entered me, I locked my legs around him. I drew him closer, deeper and met his every thrust. It was a dance we had perfected over the years. He knew all the ways to unravel me. We went over the edge together.

Daniel rolled to lie next me. I rolled over to rest my head against his chest. We lay there, trying to get our breathing and heartbeats under control. My eyelids began to droop.

He pressed a kiss into my sweat-drenched hair. “Can’t fall asleep now, Regina.”

“Why not?” I moaned.

“Jim and I have a meeting this morning.”

“So why do I have to get up?”

“I think Cassandra wants to show you around town.”

I groaned, burrowing my face into his neck. He chuckled, the sound vibrating against my body. “We need to get up and shower.”

“Together?”

His chest shook against my cheek as he chuckled again. “Yes.”

“Okay. Give me a few seconds to gather the energy.”

“Don’t worry. I need a few seconds as well.”

I nuzzled his chest, closing my eyes. Sleep pulled at me and I tried to fight it, like Daniel had asked. It was just so tempting…

“Regina? Regina, we need to get up now.” Daniel jostled me gently. “Wakey, wakey.”

“Did you really just say that?” I opened my eyes as I lifted my head from his chest.

His blue eyes met mine, twinkling with mirth. “Got you up, right?”

I rolled my eyes and pushed the covers off. “Fine. You can shower alone.”

“Oh, come on!” He slid out of bed as well. “Don’t be like that, Regina.”

I ignored him, searching through the drawer I had emptied my luggage into last night. It grew difficult to keep up the charade when he came to stand behind me. Heat radiated off his body, making my bare skin tingle. An arm wrapped around my midsection and he pressed his mouth against my ear. “Do you really want to take a shower all by yourself?”

My resolve melted away as he nipped my neck again. “No,” I moaned.

I felt his smile against my shoulder. “I thought so. Come on.”

He took my hand, leading me to the bathroom. Dark wood paneling lined the entire room and a white porcelain tub sat against the far wall. I vowed to take a nice bubble bath in it before we left the Sampson house for London.

I leaned against the matching porcelain sink as Daniel bent over to turn on the shower. It gave me an unobstructed view of his ass and I enjoyed every minute of it. He glanced over his shoulder, as if he knew I was ogling him. I smirked in response, crossing my arms.

The shower burst on, the water pounding against the shower curtain wrapped around it. Daniel stood and faced me. “Enjoying the view?”

“You know it.” I reached out, wrapping my arms around his neck. Pressing myself against him, I kissed him again. When I broke the kiss, I smiled. “Shall we?”

We stepped into the steam enveloping the tub, letting the water cascade down over us. Though the tub was big enough, we stayed as close together as possible. It had been too long since we last showered together. The last few months had been filled with stolen moments when I wasn’t sitting by my father’s bedside or working to find anything to make him feel better. Superfast showers after quickies with Daniel followed by meals lacking nutritional value but were easy to make became our marital life. It wasn’t fair to him.

But he had been patient and understanding through the whole thing. He had even kept his own vigils at Dad’s bedside for me when work wouldn’t let me go. I was lucky the two most important people in my life liked each other. Yet Daniel still gave up his time for my father. We both needed this vacation.

 

When we entered the kitchen, Jim and Cassandra were already seated at the table in the middle of breakfast. She stood, ready to serve us. I held up my hands. “We can get our own food. You sit and eat.”

“Absolutely not! You are our guests and I will not have you serving yourselves. Go, sit. I have a feeling you need a little rest, right?” She winked and I realized they guessed if they didn’t know for certain what had kept us upstairs for so long.

My cheeks burned as Daniel led me to the table. Jim glanced over at us and focused on me with concerned eyes. “Are you hot, my dear? Cassandra, I think you need to open a window.”

“Oh no, I’m fine. Don’t trouble yourself.”

But Cassandra ignored me, opening the window over the sink before handing us our plates. “Don’t worry. It is hot in here and the breeze will feel nice. Right, dear?”

“Yes, dear,” Jim replied, turning the page of his morning paper.

Cassandra tried to snatch the paper away from her husband. “We have guests! And you’re ignoring them for whatever drivel that old rag is printing today.”

“I like the drivel this old rag prints. And I am certain our guests aren’t going to mind if I finish my morning paper, do you?” He looked over the top of the paper at us, raising an eyebrow in askance.

Daniel shook his head. “I’m not much of a conversationalist in the morning. Right, Regina?”

“It’s true. I give him coffee, something to eat and then leave him alone. He usually comes around after the first cup. I read the paper while I wait.” I turned to Jim. “May I read that after you’re done?”

“Of course, my dear. I’m glad someone else appreciates the morning paper.” He shot a look at his wife.

Cassandra ignored him, talking to me. “Well, when we’re done here, I was hoping to steal you away for the morning. Show you around and perhaps do a little shopping.”

I looked at Daniel, raising an eyebrow at him. He held my gaze, his expression unchanging. “I’d love to spend the day with you, Cassandra.”

“Good, everything’s settled. Can I read my morning paper in peace now?” Jim pulled the paper up further, creating a wall between himself and us. Daniel winked, knowing full well I sometimes did that as well. I bit back a chuckle.

We ate in silence as Daniel rubbed my leg under the table. He traced little circles and it tingled even through my jeans. It took all my willpower not to make excuses and drag him back upstairs. That and the leftover embarrassment I felt from Cassandra’s look earlier.

Jim finished his newspaper and passed it to me. He turned to Daniel. “I don’t want to rush you, but I would like to get over to the university as soon as possible.”

“Of course, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back. I’d like to have dinner out tonight, if that’s okay?” He looked between the Sampsons.

Cassandra nodded. “Of course that’s okay. In fact, Regina and I can look at a few places while we’re out.”

“Thank you. You are being so kind, I don’t know how we’ll ever repay you.” I wanted something to thank these wonderful people. It seemed only right.

Cassandra glanced at her husband, who nodded slightly. “Well, we do have an idea. Jim and I have been talking for quite some time about visiting Boston…”

“You are absolutely allowed to stay with us. We wouldn’t have it any other way, would we, Daniel?” I elbowed him for a response.

He jumped. “Yes, of course. Just let us know and we’ll make the arrangements. Promise.”

“Well, now that’s all agreed, we need to get going, Daniel. It’s about an hour’s drive to the university.” Jim stood, wiping some crumbs off his shirt.

Daniel stood as well, munching on one last piece of bacon. He leaned down, giving me a quick kiss before following Jim. Before stepping out, he turned back to me. “Pick some place good. Love you.”

“Love you too,” I called back.

Cassandra chuckled after our husbands left. “I’m surprised you two are honeymooning here in Edwinstowe.”

“We aren’t. This is just a vacation.” I fiddled with my tea cup. “You are the second person to assume we’re on honeymoon.”

“Well, you two can’t hide the fact you’re newlyweds.”

“We’re not,” I replied.

Cassandra’s surprise was genuine. “The way you act…I had just assumed. How long, then? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Of course not. We just celebrated five years last month.” Not that we really celebrated. My father’s funeral had been a week before our anniversary and neither of us felt merry. We still had a candlelight dinner at home and exchanged presents but I felt our fifth anniversary deserved so much more. I hoped to achieve that here in England.

“Good for you two. It can be hard to keep the romance alive.” Cassandra stood. “Why don’t you grab a sweater and meet me in the car?”

 

Cassandra was a great tour guide. She wasn’t a native of Edwinstowe but she had lived there with Jim for nearly two decades. As such, she knew every brick and stone in the village. Everyone also knew her. It was a different feeling than living in Boston. Cassandra knew people who lived across town; I wasn’t able to name the people who lived down the block from us.

With her help, I found a restaurant for dinner and started to plan a makeup anniversary dinner. I had showered again and changed into a nice black cocktail dress when he returned from his studies at the university. He stood at the top of the staircase with an awestruck expression. I smiled, looking at him in the mirror. “You like?”

“You look absolutely stunning. I didn’t know the place was that fancy. Do I need to wear a suit and a tie?”

“I’ve already laid it out.” I pointed to the bed.

“Thanks.” But instead, he turned toward the stairs. “I’m going to let Jim know.”

“What?” I turned around. “Why?”

“Because they’re coming with us. You knew that, right?”

“No. I thought this was going to be just us. So we can celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?”

“Our anniversary.”

He tilted his head. “Uh, Regina, that was last month.”

“I know.” I stood and approached him, taking his hands in mine. “But we didn’t really celebrate properly.”

“I thought our dinner was nice.”

“Nice, yes,” I said. “But we deserve wonderful. Don’t you agree?”

Daniel kissed me. “Of course. But not tonight. It would be rude toward James and Cassandra.”

I fiddled with the gold band on his left ring finger. “I still want to celebrate our anniversary while we’re here in England.”

He leaned forward, kissing my forehead. “We will. I’ll plan us a great five year anniversary when we’re in London. Promise.”

My shoulders sagged. “Fine. But you better make good on your promise.”

“Come on. I would think you would have more faith in me than that.” He pulled me closer for a kiss.

When we broke apart, he smiled. “Let me go get changed. Be only a few minutes.”

I watched as he slipped into the bathroom before returning to my vanity to clean up my makeup. Since I had the time, I checked my hair. I still wore it in a feathered style, which my friends teased me about. “It’s time to let the Seventies go, Regina. Everyone else has—disco’s dead, polyester suits are finally out of style and the economy is on a rebound. Join us in the eighties,” one of my neighbors had said once. But I kept my hair short out of necessity in the lab and the feathered look complemented me the best. I wasn’t going to give it up and Daniel kept insisting I would look beautiful bald, so he didn’t care what I did.

He appeared in the mirror, standing behind me to fix his own hair. “You look lovely, Regina. You’re going to be the envy of everyone here.”

“Flatterer.” I shot him a look but it only made him smile more. I sighed. “You’re lucky you’re so cute. Come on.”

 

We piled into Jim’s 1977 Buick LeSabre, which I only knew because Daniel told me. My husband loved cars and tried to stay up to date on all the cars on the road. He rattled off facts about the car as we sat next to each other in the backseat, pressed together despite the fact that there was plenty of room there. He slung his arm around me and, though the car talk was boring, I enjoyed just being near him. Even though my night wasn’t going as I planned, we were together. That was all that mattered.

Cassandra turned around to face us. “I see someone is a car enthusiast.”

I shrugged before looking at Daniel with a smile. “Boys and their toys, right?”

“She’s put up with a lot of car talk since meeting me.” He glanced down at me, kissing the tip of my nose. “Regina’s practically a saint.”

I tried not to snort as Cassandra changed the topic. “You chose a great place, Regina. Jim and I have eaten there before but we’ve never found time to go back. Thanks for giving us an excuse.”

I shrugged. “Glad to be of service.”

“Here we are. Why don’t you get out and I’ll go park the car?” Jim suggested. We nodded and got out of the car.

The restaurant was nice, just as Cassandra said. It was the fanciest place in Edwinstowe, I could tell, but couldn’t compete with the more upscale restaurants in Boston. Still, it was perfect for us. The lights were dimmed to allow the candles on the tables to create a more intimate and romantic atmosphere. We were sat at a round table set for four. Water glasses sat before us, as did clean wine glasses. Daniel ordered us a bottle, ignoring Jim’s protests.

The waiter arrived with wine and poured out four glasses. Daniel raised his glass. “I’d like to make a toast. To five years of marital bliss with my wonderful wife. Here’s to ten times as many more.”

I smiled and clinked my glass with his. After taking a drink, Cassandra turned to Daniel. “So, do tell us about what you and my husband were researching this afternoon. Are you an expert on Robin Hood now?”

Daniel shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that…but I did learn a lot.”

“Oh?” She leaned closer. “Like?”

“There’s a lot about Robin Hood, both as a legend and theories about him as a historical figure.”

“Historical figure?” I leaned closer to him. “You mean Robin Hood was real?”

“Possibly. There are a few nominees for the historical Robin Hood but most scholars agree he is a legend.”

Cassandra rested her chin on her hand. “Okay, so which angle are you taking?”

He hesitated while I tensed up. Daniel was secretive when working on a new project, as if talking about it would be bad luck. Even to me. There were many people who assumed I knew everything about his books and would ask me. But I didn’t know anything until the advance reader’s copies came out. Daniel always gave me one.

Daniel glanced down and gave a vague, nonanswer in line to the ones I used to receive before I learned to stop questioning him. Cassandra, though, pressed on. “Robin Hood is such a fascinating character. And I’m sure you’ve decided on an interesting take for him.”

“I have.” Daniel’s tone, to my surprise, was excited and open. “What do you want to know?”

“Let’s go back to the historical Robin Hood discussion. You never really finished it.”

Daniel nodded, leaning closer to her. “Good place to start. Well, there are a few nominees for the real Robin Hood, going back to the twelfth century…”

As he and Cassandra chatted, I watched them as I drank my wine. Daniel was enlivened as he spoke, gesturing and almost bouncing in his seat at one point. His eyes shone in a way I loved, but not tonight. Not when they were shining at Cassandra, a woman who had done something I never could. Jealousy left a bitter aftertaste in my mouth and no amount of wine could wash it away.

Jim leaned closer to me. “What about you? Did you learn anything new today?”

“Just that Cassandra knows everybody in this town. Everybody,” I stressed.

He laughed. “I know, right? I married a social butterfly, but it’s good for me. I tend to retreat to my books too much and need her to pull me out every now and then.”

“Balance,” I said. “Everyone needs it.”

“Of course. I’m sure you and Daniel balance each other.”

I nodded. “He’s a lot calmer than me but I’m more adventurous them him.”

“See? Balance.” Jim winked and I chuckled.

But it was drowned out by Cassandra’s laugh. She had moved closer to Daniel and they had shared some joke. I knew it was nothing—Cassandra loved Jim and Daniel loved me—but my irrational side was starting to overpower my rational one. Jealousy flared up again and I had to look away.

Jim noticed and leaned closer. “Regina, would you like to know a secret?”

“Sure, why not?” I shrugged. “What is it?”

“Well, I know a place Daniel would love to go to. If you want, I can show it to the two of you tomorrow. Then I can get lost for, oh, say an hour and give you two some alone time. If you want?”

“Yes!” I resisted the urge to hug him. “I think we’d both like that.”

“Good. Then we have plans for tomorrow.” He smiled as our meals arrived.

Excited, I turned to my dinner and ignored how Daniel and Cassandra had their heads together, talking low about Robin Hood and his book. Tomorrow, he was all mine. 

 

The next morning, I felt like a child on Christmas morning. It took all my willpower not to bounce in my seat as we ate breakfast at the table. Beside me, Daniel seemed oblivious. Or still tired. We had turned in early the night before but hadn’t fallen asleep until the wee hours of the morning.

Jim brought up his idea after his first cup of coffee. “Daniel, there’s a place I’d love to show you. I think it’ll help your research.”

“Oh?” Daniel’s interest was piqued. Everything was going according to plan. Good. “What is it?”

“It’s a place here in Edwinstowe associated with Robin Hood. Probably the most associated with him, outside Sherwood Forest. You’ll love it.” Jim turned to me. “Regina, would you like to come?”

“I would love to. Sounds interesting. Right, dear?” I nudged Daniel.

He smiled and nudged me back. “If you say so, sweetheart.”

Everything was going the way I had hoped. Until Daniel turned to Cassandra. “Do you want to join us as well? Make a day of it?”

I lowered my head, using my hair to hide my frown. This was a wrinkle neither Jim nor I had thought about. I told myself Daniel was just being polite and that I shouldn’t read anything more into it.

“Thanks but no thanks. I have a meeting with the ladies about the Midsummer festivities,” I heard her say. “Besides, I think I know where Jim is taking you. And I’ve seen many, many times before. You go and enjoy it with Regina.”

“Well, now that that’s settled, why don’t we get ready to go?” Jim suggested.

I lifted my head, smiling. “Sounds great. I’ll just go get my sweater. Meet you in the car?”

 

We pulled up to a church, a large gray stone structure. I had seen its spire as I had walked around town but never thought to ask about it. What did it have to do with Robin Hood?

“This is St. Mary’s Church. Legend says that Robin Hood married Maid Marian in this church,” Jim explained.

Daniel’s eyes widened and he leaned closer to the window to get a better look at the church. “A place where Robin Hood may have been? Amazing! Can we go in?”

“Yes, you can. I can show you around, if you want.” But Jim glanced at me using the rearview mirror and winked. Our plan was still in motion.

“Let’s go.” Daniel unbuckled his seatbelt as he opened the door. He leaned back in, holding his hand out to me. “Coming, Regina?”

I took his hand and let him help me out. Smoothing out the skirt of my white sundress, I waited for Jim to make his exit.

It was quick as he saw someone he knew the moment we got out of the car. He waved us on. “You two go ahead. I’ll meet you in there once I’m done chatting with Bill for a few minutes.”

I locked arms with Daniel and we almost ran into the church. The silence enveloped us as we stared at the stone interior. Arches held up the church as wooden pews filled its body. We stood at the end of the aisle, staring down to the nave. “Amazing,” he whispered.

“Why don’t we get closer?” I whispered back.

He nodded, squeezing my hand as we walked down the aisle in silence. I remembered walking down the aisle five years ago, one arm clutching my bouquet and the other my father’s arm. Not out of nerves but from the excitement of becoming his wife. I glanced over at him; his eyes shone with the same joy they had that day but this time it wasn’t directed at me. But this time I was able to share it with him.

We passed under the wooden structure set up before the altar. It was like the trellis I had requested set up in the church, just without the ivy climbing up it. Daniel released my hand and looked around. “Imagine a wedding scene. I should take notes to remember how to describe it. How could I forget my camera?”

He was muttering to himself, something he did when in “writing mode.” I had learned to ignore it, knowing he wasn’t talking to me. But this time, I wanted him to. “So, you’re going to write Robin and Marian’s wedding?”

“I don’t know. Marian’s a late addition to his tale in many respects.” Daniel faced me, eager to share his newfound knowledge. “In some versions, he romances a woman named Clorinda, queen of the shepherds.”

“I didn’t know the shepherds had a queen.”

“Apparently. And you know what? Her description reminded me of you.” He ran a hand through my hair. “Dark hair, dark eyes. Beautiful.”

I smiled and lowered my eyes, trying to be modest but I failed. No matter how many years we had been together, his complements still made me feel like a school girl with her first love.

Entwining our fingers, I pulled him closer to me. “So are you really going to use her? It seems wrong to pair him with someone other than Marian.”

“I was just flirting with the idea. Mostly because of how much she reminded me of you.” He leaned closer. “I don’t think Robin Hood could be with anyone else but Marian either. Don’t be surprised if Marian is a lot like you.”

“Temperamental with a mouth like a sailor?” I raised an eyebrow. “I think she would be a bit more genteel than that.”

“I meant the sassy, smart, passionate woman I married and who I love.”

Touched, I rose on my tiptoes to kiss him. When we broke, I played with a loose thread on his shirt. “This reminds me of our wedding. You, me, the altar…”

Daniel pulled away a bit and took my left hand in his. He looked me in the eyes. “I, Daniel Aherns, take you, Regina Mills, to be my wife.”

“What are you doing?” I laughed.

“Renewing my commitment to you,” he replied. “Now where was I? Oh, right. I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”

Warmth spread through me at the sweetness of his gesture. Glad I decided to wear my nice white sundress today, I took a deep breath. “I, Regina Mills, take you, Daniel Aherns, to be my lawful husband. I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”

We kissed in front of the altar, sealing our recommitment to each other for the rest of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who subscribed, left a comment or left kudos! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as my first. And I hoped you had a great Halloween as well.


	3. The Midsummer

_Then suddenly I’m falling_  
 _Tumbling through space_  
 _I feel as if I’m travelling_  
To a very different place

(“Falling,” Outlander the Musical)

### Chapter Three: The Midsummer

After our impromptu recommitment ceremony, I didn’t see much of Daniel for the next two days. He and Jim almost moved into the library at the university. So I spent the days reading, finally catching up on the reading I had sworn to do after graduating from college, while I lounged on the Sampsons’ couch. Like Carl Sagan’s _Cosmos._ I had watched the TV series and the book allowed Sagan to expand further on the topics he discussed on the show. It was my favorite show…aside from _Dynasty._ Daniel couldn’t believe I liked something so melodramatic but I was hooked. There was just something about seeing families more dysfunctional than mine—it was even better than Sagan’s journey through the universe.

I was entrenched in Sagan’s discussion of the universe, life and our future when something heavy landed on my shoulder. Letting out a little yell, I jumped up. My book fell to the floor, forming a little tent, as I tried to fit myself in a tiny corner of the couch, panting.

“Sorry, Regina! I didn’t mean to startle you.” Cassandra pulled back her hand, which had been the weight on my shoulder. “I just wanted to let you know I was back and making tea. Do you want some?”

“Tea sounds lovely,” I replied. She nodded and moved into the kitchen.

After collecting myself and my book, I joined her at the table. “So, are things ready for tomorrow night?”

“Pretty much. We just need the fire department to build a bonfire for us but everything else is good to go.” She held up a plate. “Biscuit?”

I took one, nibbling it. “So, a bonfire?”

“Yes, it’s a Midsummer tradition. You burn a fire until the dawn.”

“Sounds like a long night. I guess there’s nothing planned for the next day?”

“Aside from sleeping in? Not really.” Cassandra chuckled as she took a sip. “I just hope no one tries to jump the fire this year. Last year someone nearly burned themselves.”

“Jump the fire? Dare I ask where that stupidity came from?”

Cassandra chuckled. “It’s an old tradition. Men would jump the fire and the highest jump would predict how high the wheat would grow.”

“Really?” I shook my head. “It’s surprising how superstitious people were.”

“Some people still are superstitious.”

“The fairy hunt?” I asked.

“Not that, really. That’s now more of a fun romp through the woods and an excuse for the younger couples to get romantic in the woods.” Cassandra winked.

My face felt flushed. “So no one really expects to see fairies?”

“Maybe one or two people, but not really. It’s all just fun.”

“Well then,” I said, grabbing another biscuit. “I can’t wait for the Midsummer.”

 

“How was your day, Daniel?” I lay my book down as my husband climbed the stairs into our attic room. He crossed the room in three long strides and fell face down onto the bed. I bounced from his impact. “I see.”

Daniel groaned, the blankets muffling it. I rubbed his back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. I just want to change into my pajamas, crawl under these blankets and fall asleep.”

I pushed back the covers and knelt beside him. “Poor baby. Do you want a massage?”

“Oh, that sounds heavenly.”

“Okay, you take your shirt off while I go get the massage oils I packed.” I hopped off the bed and pulled out my bag. The massage oils were the only things I didn’t take out and put in the bathroom. I chose the lavender oil in order to help Daniel sleep.

Rubbing the oil over the palms of my hand, I began to massage my husband’s back. To think I once scoffed when Kathryn suggested we learn how to massage properly back in college. Her thought at the time was that we could at least give each other massages to relieve stress from school. When I met Daniel, I realized it was a great way to bond and pamper him. He tried to learn but was never able to get the motion. But he did give great foot massages.

His muscles tensed and relaxed under my ministrations. I felt his breathing even out and I knew he was asleep. Leaning over, I kissed his forehead before going to wash my hands. When I came back, I crawled into bed beside him and waited for sleep to claim me.

It took its sweet time, though. I laid on my back, staring at the wood beams over my head. The house was silent, as was outside. We lived in a quiet section of Boston, a rare thing for anyone who lived in big cities. But it was never as quiet as this. This was the first time I really noticed it, now that my internal clock had straightened out and I wasn’t as busy.

Beside me, Daniel slept on. He had rolled onto his side, tucking an arm under his pillow. I rolled on my side to snuggle closer to him. Perhaps it would help me fall asleep. As I moved my head onto his pillow, I pulled his free arm around me. And I resumed my wait.

 

I don’t know when sleep took me. I blinked and the attic was filled with sunlight as birds chirped outside. Daniel continued to sleep on as I felt anything but rested. I laid still, trying to see if sleep would reclaim me. It didn’t. Accepting the inevitable, I wiggled out of my husband’s embrace and crawled out of bed. Perhaps a shower would put me in a better mood.

I tried to be as quiet as possible as I gathered my clothes for the day. As I held them close, the window caught my eye. Something drew me toward it, like a magnet. I glanced out of it, but the Sampsons’ street was empty. Everyone was probably sleeping late in order to make it through the long night.

But something kept me glued to that spot. There was nothing to see, yet I kept watching the street. What was I waiting for?

A young woman turned the corner, walking down the street. Her clothing was odd. She wore a green short sleeved dress that glittered in the June sun. Blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and she seemed to glow. I recalled watching “Peter Pan” as a child and found myself thinking of Tinkerbell. Perhaps she was part of tonight’s festivities?

The young woman stopped in front of the house and looked up, right at me. I froze, wondering what she wanted. She smiled and moved on, out of my line of sight. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, a response to the panic this odd occurrence stirred in me. I stumbled back from the window, eager to escape into the shower and forget the episode.

I was the first one up and downstairs. So I took it upon myself to make coffee. The shower had done little to chase away my fatigue and I hoped the caffeine would do something.

 

Cassandra found me at the morning table, nursing my second cup. She wore a fluffy white robe over her nightgown and her hair was still up in curlers. “You’re up early,” she said. “Did you sleep well?”

“Not really,” I said. I was too tired for my filter to function properly.

She frowned. “Was something wrong? Is there anything I can do?”

“No, I think it was just me. Everything else is fine.” I felt guilty for making her feel bad, like my lack of sleep had been her fault. “Just one of those nights, I guess.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Well, is there anything I can make you for breakfast?”

“I was wondering you would let me make something?”

Cassandra’s brows rose up. “Of course. What do you need?”

I rattled off the ingredients for my famous omelets and was pleased that Cassandra had all of them. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down as I prepared us breakfast. I felt her eyes on me. “Do you like to cook, Regina?”

“I prefer baking, but cooking is fine as well.” I moved her omelet to a plate and placed it in front of her. “Why?”

“Nothing had ever hinted that you liked it. It just surprised me.”

I smiled. “It surprises a lot of people. I guess I keep it hidden to stick it to my mother. She did everything she could to dissuade me from chemistry. Cooking lessons were part of it and I liked them. But I didn’t want her to know.”

“Didn’t want to give her the satisfaction?”

“I didn’t want to give her a way to dissuade me from my dreams.”

“Your mother sounds like a piece of work, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

I shook my head. “No, I agree. She is definitely a piece of work.”

“Present tense, I see. So your mother is still alive then?”

“Yes,” I said, tersely. “But I haven’t spoken with her since I left home for college. She’s tried to contact me a few times but I never respond.”

“Does she know you’re married?”

I put my omelet on a plate and joined her at the table. “She does. Dad got a call from her and she apparently ranted for a half hour about my choice. He doesn’t really know what she said as he just put the phone down and let her vent to the coffee table.”

Cassandra laughed. “And without ever meeting him? Shame. He’s a sweetheart.”

“He is. He’s just not what my mother wanted for me.”

“Oh? And who did she want you to marry?”

“If she had her choice? Prince Charles.”

We shared a laugh and Cassandra shook her head. “That would’ve caused a raucous. Good thing you found Daniel first.”

I nodded and grew somber. “Sometimes it seems so unfair. Why is my mother still around but my father gone? And then I think I’m an awful person for wishing she was dead.”

“Oh, no.” Cassandra took my hand. “It’s perfectly human. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

I squeezed Cassandra’s hand as we sat in silence. She waited as I let peace wash over me, the guilt ebbing away.

Loud footsteps on the stairs disrupted our moment. Daniel was up and had no doubt smelled my omelets. They were his favorite. I stood, walking back over to the stove to start his breakfast. He stumbled into the kitchen, kissing my cheek before acknowledging Cassandra. She stood and offered to pour him coffee. After nearly a week with the Sampsons, she had come to know how both of us liked our coffees. He thanked her before collapsing into a nearby chair.

As Cassandra poured his coffee, Jim walked in. He was no better than my husband. I turned to him. “Would you like an omelet, Jim?”

He grunted and Cassandra leaned over. “That means he would. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It’ll be ready in a few minutes.” I moved Daniel’s over to a plate and handed it to Cassandra to give to him. He dove into it before she had even removed her hand. I rolled my eyes as I began Jim’s omelet.

Everything felt normal, like we had done this for several years rather than a few days. I locked eyes with Daniel and he winked. My father was gone and I was never going to speak with my mother again, but I was not without family. I was building my own with Daniel by my side. Nothing could ever change that.

 

After breakfast, I rested on the couch with _Cosmos_ again. I was hoping I could find the sleep that eluded me during the night but was unsuccessful. Perhaps the book was too engrossing. Or maybe it was the caffeine. I didn’t know what to blame.

The couch dipped by my feet. I peered over the top of my book to find Daniel sitting there. “Yes?” I asked.

“Just wondering what you were doing.” He smiled. “I’m glad you finally got around to reading that. I knew you would love it.”

“Because I love the show. That gave you a pretty big hint about what to get me.” I crinkled my nose, enjoying teasing him.

“Yes, but I still got it for you. That has to count for something.”

I smiled, closing the book and lying it aside. Sitting up, I kissed him. “It does count. For a whole lot.”

He cupped my cheek, kissing me again. “You’re tired. Did you sleep well last night?”

“Not really. I don’t know why.” I sighed. “Not even the lavender worked.”

Daniel frowned. “Poor thing. I feel bad now for sleeping like a baby.”

“Don’t.” I shook my head, keeping his hand on my cheek. “You needed that sleep. You’ve been busy working. I’ve been lazing about and listening to music.”

“Music? What type of music?”

I laughed. Daniel and I had also bonded at first over our love for music. I had shown him that disco wasn’t that bad while he had introduced me to the wonders of jazz. “Different types. I’ve been listening to Swan Lake the past few days.”

“Still listening to classical?” Daniel was concerned, I could tell. Classical music was like comfort food to me. It was the only thing my family could agree on and it brought back good memories whenever I heard it. I usually only listened to it when I was feeling blue. The past month had been no different.

“It takes time, you know that. I’m managing it every day.” I stood, walking over to the record player. “But today, I feel like a little jazz. How about you?”

“I can always go for a little jazz.”

I pulled out an album. “George Gershwin sounds good. I think I know the perfect song.”

“They Can’t Take That Away” started playing from out the speaker. I turned back to Daniel to find him standing behind me, smiling.

“It is the perfect song.” He swept me in his arms. “Shall we dance?”

“I’d love to dance.”

We swayed and twirled around the floor as the singer crooned about how he would always remember the little things about his lover, no matter what happened to them. I had wanted this to be our wedding song but the singer in the band we had hired convinced us to pick another song as he wasn’t comfortable singing jazz. We still danced to this song, though, every anniversary.

I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. The fresh scent of his aftershave with a hint of the lavender I rubbed on his back the night before washed over me. His warmth engulfed me. I felt safe in his arms. The rhythmic beating of his heart pulled me down toward what had eluded me for hours: sleep.

He lifted me into a bridal carry and I let out a little squeak. “Shh,” he soothed. “I’m just taking you upstairs. You’ll be more comfortable on the bed.”

I let out a soft “mm-hmm” as I nuzzled his neck. Our bed sounded good and a nap was just what I needed. As he laid me down, I refused to let go. “Stay,” I pleaded.

The bed dipped and I felt him lay down next to me. I curled around him and fell asleep.

 

_I stood in a castle straight from one of the fairy tales Dad used to read to me before bed as a child, wearing a ball gown straight from a Disney movie. I was able to view myself as it was like I was hovering over my own body. My dress was a dark purple with a corset-like bodice, its laces crisscrossing my back. A fleur-de-lis design was embroidered in the bodice in white thread. The skirt billowed out, falling in ruffled layers. Gauzy material covered my shoulders but my arms were bare. My dark hair was longer than I usually kept it, curled into an elaborate up do. Purple ribbons were woven amongst my black locks._

_People danced in the room. At least, I assumed they were people. They appeared as colorful blobs that spun around me as if they were planets and I was the sun. For my part, I remained still as if waiting for something. Or rather, someone._

_The blobs parted and a figure approached me. Unlike the blobs, I could tell this figure was human—a man with broad shoulders but not a bulky body. He was a full head taller than me and wore a white tunic with white breeches. Black boots echoed against the wooden floor. That was all I could make out, though, as his features were fuzzy. All except eyes—a brilliant blue color. They gazed on me with love._

_He held out a white gloved hand and I placed my ungloved one in it. We waltzed around the ballroom and even the blobs faded away. I felt safe in his arms, like I had when I had danced with Daniel. Was this Daniel? The blue eyes were similar to my husband’s. Yet why wouldn’t I see his face?_

_We stopped and everything around us grew darker. Dread filled me and I wasn’t sure why. I clutched onto my dance partner and he held me close as green smoke billowed around us. It engulfed us, tearing us apart no matter how hard I clung to him._

_As the distance between us grew, I heard a voice echo through the green mist: “REGINA!”_

 

My eyes opened and I stared at the wooden beams above me. Disoriented, I waited for the cloud to clear and my heart to slow down. As it returned to a normal rhythm, I remembered where I was—Jim and Cassandra’s attic bedroom. Daniel had lain me down for a nap before the Midsummer celebrations.

I rolled over but his side of the bed was empty. He had probably gotten up after he was certain I was in a deep sleep. Sitting up, I stretched before going over the vanity to tame my bedhead.

“Regina?” I jumped, more unnerved by my strange dream than I thought. Daniel appeared in my mirror, standing on the stairs. “Cassandra made something to eat before the festivities. Are you hungry?”

“I am, actually. I’ll be down after I do my makeup.”

“You don’t need any. You look beautiful au naturel. Makeup will only enhance it and then I’ll have to fight the good men of Nottinghamshire. The UN might have to get involved.”

“Are you trying to tell me that if I wear makeup, it’ll cause an international incident?” I turned around to face him, raising an eyebrow. “Really?”

Daniel nodded, remaining serious. “Absolutely.”

“Well, you better call the army because I’m putting on makeup. End of discussion.”

He threw up his hands. “Fine. It’ll be on your head. I’ll see you downstairs.”

“You’re a goofball!” I yelled at him as he headed down the stairs.

“But I’m your goofball!” he yelled back up.

I smiled as I turned back to my mirror. He was right—he was my goofball. And I would do anything for him. Except not wear makeup tonight. I would just have to stop him before he caused World War Three.

 

Jim drove us to where the Midsummer festivities were being held. People milled about the edge of Sherwood Forest, where several white tents were set up. I watched as a couple left holding cups and plates. Cassandra had explained there would be some food, but nothing too substantial to count as a proper meal in her opinion.

I glanced around. “So where’s this bonfire I’ve heard about?”

“The council ruled it couldn’t be too close to the forest out of fear so it’s a bit further down the street, away from Sherwood. We can go there later if you wish to see it. Or if you wish to jump it.” Jim winked at me.

“Jump the fire? What?” Daniel looked between me and Jim, confused.

Cassandra and I chuckled as I laid my hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, dear. I’ll explain it to you.”

“Well, you can do that while I take you to another place closely associated with Robin Hood,” Jim said. “Follow me, you two.”

“Wait! Take a torch, dear.” Cassandra handed Jim a flashlight.

He hesitated to take it. “I don’t think we’re going to be gone that long, Cassandra.”

“It never hurts to be careful.” Cassandra thrust the flashlight at her husband.

I took the flashlight. “Thanks, Cassandra. I’ll carry it.”

“Someone with sense! Thank goodness.” Cassandra turned to her husband. “Don’t take too long. Regina and I have a date with the fairies tonight.”

She winked at me and I smiled back. “Oh yes, I don’t want to miss that.”

“Well, then, let’s go. Before I burst and before my wife misses her fairies.” Daniel looped my arm through his as we followed Jim into the forest.

He didn’t led us too far into the woods before stopping at a giant oak tree. Its green leaves covered us as branches stretched out overhead. Daniel and I looked at Jim, waiting for the explanation about why we were brought here.

“This is the Major Oak,” he said, pointing to the tree. “And it’s probably more connected to Robin Hood than Saint Mary’s.”

I glanced up into its branches. “How?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Jim smiled and his voice shifted into what I imagined was the tone he used in his lectures. “The Major Oak is where Robin and his Merry Men had their base camp, according to the legends. They used to sleep here and meet here after raids.”

“Robin Hood’s hideout. Now I really regret forgetting my camera.” Daniel’s voice was wistful.

I opened the drawstring bag I had been using as a purse and pulled out a disposable camera. I held it out to my husband. “Here you go. Bought it just for you.”

He took it, eyes shining. “Thank you, so much. You know me well.”

I crossed my arms and watched as he took some pictures of the tree. Seeing him so happy made me feel happy. He moved around the tree and I bent sideways, trying to see him.

A flash of green caught my eye. I looked further into the woods, certain I saw the woman from this morning walking amongst the trees. I tried to follow her, to see where she was going. What was going on?

“Regina? Is something wrong?” Jim asked. Behind him, Daniel watched her with a concern expression.

“I thought I saw someone over there.” I pointed to where the stranger had been.  
Jim shrugged. “You probably did. I know the ladies have finished setting up for the fairy hunt but sometimes the teens like to hide in the woods and scare the fairy hunters. Nothing to worry about.”

I nodded and tried to convince myself of that. It was a small town so I was going to see the same people over and over again. As a city girl, I just had to get used to that. Nothing more than a simple adjustment, I told myself.

Jim held up the camera. “Daniel wants a picture of the two of you by the Major Oak. Cuddle up!”

Laughing, Daniel and I stood next to each other by the tree. He slung his arm around my shoulders while I snaked mine around his waist. We held each other close as Jim snapped a few pictures. “There you go,” he said, handing back the camera. “Let’s head back before Cassandra starts to worry.”

 

We found Cassandra soon enough, talking with a few neighbors. She confirmed that a group of teenagers had been spotted going into the forest. “Their parents have given us permission to smack them if they scare us,” she said, holding up her flashlight.

It still didn’t allay my suspicions. My nerves remained on edge, getting worse as the skies finally began to darken. I tried to ignore it but it was hard to focus on anything but how tense I felt.

As torches were lit around us, Jim and Daniel excused themselves to head over to the bonfire. “You know, make sure no one attempts to jump it this year,” Jim explained.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “The fact that Tom McGregor’s bringing his whiskey has no role in this, right?”

Jim winked as Daniel kissed my cheek. “Have fun on the fairy hunt. I’ll see you when you get back.”

I nodded, watching as he and Jim walked away. They were only a few feet gone when a sense of dread washed over me. I never put faith in feelings or ESP but this was too powerful to ignore. I dashed forward, shouting his name.

He stopped and I threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him as if we would never see each other again and I needed to get my fill with this one kiss. When we broke, I looked him straight in his bright blue eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He sounded confused and there was concern in his eyes. “Are you okay? I can stay, if you need.”

I shook my head. “Sorry. I’m just being emotional. I don’t know why.”

He smiled a soft smile. “Oh, really? I think I have an idea.”

With one more kiss, he walked away. I knew what he suspected. Judging by the knowing looks several women—including Cassandra—gave me, they suspected the same. I doubt it was a sudden surge of hormones related to pregnancy. I was pretty certain I hadn’t started ovulating yet. _Still, there’s always a chance,_ an optimistic voice whispered.

“Are you still up for the fairy hunt? I don’t mind sitting it out this year,” Cassandra said as I returned to her side.

“I am, don’t worry. I guess I’m just tired or something.” I tried not to meet her eyes.

“If you insist.” Cassandra didn’t sound so confident. “Come on, let’s head down to the forest’s edge. I think they’re about to start.”

I followed her, joining the throng of people heading down to the forest. Several women surrounded us and I heard them whispering. A few times, I caught people staring and when I met their eyes, they ducked their heads quickly. _Don’t let them bother you, I told myself. You’ll be gone soon enough. Just two more days and you’ll be in London. Then they’ll move on to the next piece of gossip._

One lady—the head of the celebration committee Cassandra told me—called for everyone’s attention. “Well, the sun has finally gone down and witching hour fast approaches. Are we ready to find some fairies?”

Everyone cheered and she smiled. “Good. Now, before we begin, let’s go over some safety tips. Try not to go too far into Sherwood. Best to make sure you can see the lights at all times. If you do get lost, stay put and keep your torch on. Yell every so often as park officials are patrolling the woods. We will find you.

“The goal is to find the fairy tree, get a ribbon and return here. Everyone understand?” Another roar erupted from the crowd and she nodded. “Good. Then happy hunting! Try not to follow the fairies home to their world.”

Cassandra chuckled as she locked her arm with mine. “Come on. Let’s go on your first fairy hunt and get you a ribbon. Hold on to your torch.”

I nodded as we entered the woods. Two women who were friends of Cassandra—Marjorie and Bess—joined us. Marjorie shined her flashlight into the trees. “Do you remember where the fairy tree was last year?”

“Oh, that won’t help. You know they change it every year,” Bess said.

Marjorie groaned in response. “Great. They couldn’t make it easy, could they?”

“Come now. It wouldn’t be fun if it were easy. Right, Regina?” Cassandra nudged me. I nodded in response, clutching the flashlight as tight as I could. The woods at night seemed different, scary. Shadows lurked everywhere and anything could be hiding, waiting to hurt me. I was not meant to be so close to nature, I decided.

“Okay, let’s try to orient ourselves.” Cassandra slipped her arm from mine. “Camp’s behind us. The Major Oak is a few paces to our left. Why don’t we try going right?”

We all agreed and walked in that direction together. In the distance, I could hear the others shouting to each other. I couldn’t see them, no matter how many times I shined my flashlight in the direction I thought the voices came from. The feeling of dread continued to grow, sitting like a rock in my stomach.

“Regina? Regina, try to keep up. We don’t want to lose you,” Bess said. She tugged on my arm and I followed her.

Cassandra, our leader, stopped short and frowned. “Girls, I don’t think this is the way we wanted to go.”

We groaned and Marjorie crossed her arms. “Cassandra Sampson, you have the world’s worst sense of direction. Maybe I should lead.”

“You leading a coup?” Cassandra placed her hands on her hips.

Marjorie stood her ground. “Only because you’re leading us nowhere!”

As Cassandra and Marjorie argued and Bess tried to mediate, I kept my focus on the woods. I felt like there was someone lurking out there. Living in Boston taught me to never ignore that feeling. It was usually right. So I shined my flashlight into the trees and I caught another glimpse at curly blonde hair pulled into a bun. Was it the mysterious woman I kept seeing?

I tried to follow her while remaining still but she was moving away from me and moving fast. So I took a few steps toward her but she disappeared into the murky black of the night. I sighed and turned around.

No one was there. I hadn’t thought I had gone that far away, but somehow I had lost sight of the other women. “Cassandra? Marjorie? Bess? Hello?” I yelled into the woods.

There came no response. I knew we were told to stay put, but I was certain I wasn’t too far away from the other fairy hunters. So I tried to retrace my steps, still calling out. No responses came, except for the hoots of owls. Where did everyone go?

I spun around, casting light all around me. Still it failed to pick up any other person. Panic filled me as I noticed I couldn’t see any lights in the distance either. I had lost sight of the field.

I was lost.

Walking toward what I hoped was a path that would lead me back to the field, the wind began to pick up. The forecast hadn’t called for any storms and I would be caught in a downpour. Being around all the trees didn’t bode well if there was lightning. I tried to pick up the pace but the winds were too strong. They kept pushing my back, whipping my hair across my face. Unable to see, I tripped over an overgrown root and landed on my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me and I lied there for a few moments, waiting to breathe normally again.

I sat up, grasping for my flashlight. It had turned off when I dropped it and I prayed it wasn’t broken. My fingers grasped the cold metal and I pulled it close to my body. Even if it couldn’t give me any light, I could still use it as a weapon.

A small light emerged in the distance. I turned on my flashlight, relieved when the beam of light flicked on. The light grew larger and redder so I stood. “Is someone out there? I need help. Hello?”

The light was now close enough for me to see who held it. It was a tall man with dark hair and a dark beard. He also wore a dark tunic paired with black breeches and boots. Fur lined his cloak. It was like I had stumbled into a production of a Shakespeare play.

He held his torch high, smiling. “Well, well, well. What have we here? A little lost bandit?”

“I am lost,” I said, indignant. “But I am certainly not a bandit.”

He stared at me before his smile transformed into a smirk. “Well, we’ll let the queen decide that. You best come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have to thank everyone who has sent kudos, commented or bookmarked this story. You guys rock!


	4. The Enchanted Forest

_Into the woods_  
 _Without regrets_  
 _The choice is made_  
 _The path is set_  
(“Into the Woods,” Stephen Sondheim)

### Chapter 4: The Enchanted Forest

I had wanted to protest but the man was my best chance to get back to Edwinstowe, to Cassandra and more importantly, to Daniel. So I followed him through the woods, trying to figure out why he was dressed like he was. Perhaps there was supposed to be some sort of re-enactment Cassandra hadn’t told me about? It seemed the only explanation.

The man brought me to what appeared to be a camp. Other men sat on logs around a fire, some shining their swords. I hesitated when I saw them. They looked real, not like props. Maybe these men weren’t actors. Then who were they?

My rescuer—I used that word loosely—pushed me toward the fire. “Look what I found wandering the woods. Claims she isn’t bandit, but I’m not entirely certain of that.”

The other men chuckled and one approached me. He didn’t seem much older than me and was dressed in gray furs. His brown hair was tussled from lack of a comb. “She does have a strange manner of dress,” he said.

“She is standing right here,” I spat out.

They glanced at me and then went back to their conversation. “She is wearing breeches. I only ever see Snow White and the women who foolishly follow her wear them,” my rescuer said.

Snow White? What were they talking about? Had I been rescued by a madman? If I wasn’t so lost, I’d leave them now. But they were my best chance out here in the woods. So I stayed put and prayed they weren’t serial killers.

“What do you want to do with her, Sheriff?” The other man glanced over at me again.

The Sheriff shrugged. “I guess we keep her with us until we get back to the palace for the Queen to judge her. Unless you have any other plans, Huntsman?”

Huntsman’s shoulders sagged. “No. That seems to be our best plan. Should we bind her hands?”

“I don’t think so. She doesn’t seem to be a threat nor does she appear to be armed. Well, except that strange metal object she has.”

“We should take it.”

I held the flashlight closer. It was my source of light and best weapon out here. They weren’t going to get it without a fight. “I dare you to try,” I said.

The two looked at me as if forgetting I was human. The Sheriff smiled a cruel one. “Oh, really? Looks like our little bandit has teeth. I’d like to go one round with you.”

I backed up a bit, unsure what he meant by that. Was he going to fight me? Or do something else, something worse?

“Sheriff, enough.” The Huntsman stepped between us. “Leave her be. She can keep her strange object unless she proves a threat.”

The Sheriff frowned but walked away as the Huntsman turned to face me. “Why don’t you have a seat? Can I get you something to eat?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Suit yourself. But I can tell you out here, you never know where your next meal is coming from. Best to eat your fill because it might be a few days before you get something filling in you again.”

I eased myself down on an empty log as the Huntsman handed me a piece of meat. Deciding it was best not to ask what type of animal it had come from, I bit into it. It was tangy and a bit tough, but still edible.

The Hunstman sat down next to me. “Do you want some more?”

“No, I think I’m good. Thanks for the advice.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked me over. “I must say I have never seen garments such as yours. Tell me—where are you from?”

“I’m from Boston.”

“So Edwinstowe is in Boston?”

I was impressed he remembered the town I was looking for. “No. Both are cities, in two different countries. I was visiting Edwinstowe when I got lost out here in the woods.”

“Oh. And all you have are the clothes on your back and that metal object? No bag? No supplies?”

“Supplies for what? I wasn’t planning on camping out here in the woods.”

The Huntsman motioned to one of his companions, all who wore black tunics and breeches, and the man approached me holding a cloak. “You can use this to sleep on,” he said.

“What will you sleep on?” I asked, not wanting someone else to be uncomfortable for my sake. Unless it was the Sheriff. He could suffer.

The other man shook his head. “Ain’t mine. Its previous owner is no longer with us.”

I didn’t ask for an explanation, deciding I didn’t want to know. Taking the cloak, I thanked the man.

The Huntsman motioned behind us. “You can sleep over there. It’ll still be close enough to the fire for its warmth but a good distance away for privacy.

“Thank you. And in the morning, I’ll head back into the forest. I think I’ll be able to find my way home better in the sunlight.” I actually doubted the sun would make much of a difference. But no doubt there would be search parties scouring the woods for me. If I could find one, I’d be saved and reunited with Daniel.

The Huntsman frowned. “I’m afraid not. Not until we are certain you are not a bandit or a rebel.”

“I swear I am neither. I’m just an ordinary woman who got lost looking for fairies.”

“And what need had you of the fairies?” The Sheriff had walked over and now loomed over me, arms crossed.

I glanced up, looking him in the eyes. He was not going to intimidate me. “Nothing. It was just a harmless game to celebrate the Midsummer.”

“So you weren’t looking for their magic?”

I laughed. “Magic isn’t real. Fairies aren’t real. I was supposed to grab a ribbon and return back to town.”

“Edwinstowe?” the Hunstman asked.

“Yes. Once you men are done with your re-enactment, I need to go back there.”

“Re-enactment? Of what?” The Huntsman sounded almost as confused as me.

The man who gave me the cloak stopped his charade of not listening. “We are not some men play acting. We are soldiers of Her Majesty, the Queen.”

“Of England? Elizabeth the Second?” I glanced around but there was no recognition on any of their faces. A sinking feeling filled me. “I’m not in England, are I? Am I even in the United Kingdom—Ireland? Scotland? Wales?”

I must’ve sounded upset as the Huntsman grabbed my hand. “I am sorry but we have never heard of those places.”

“We need to talk.” The Sheriff barked the order at the Huntsman before moving away. After squeezing my hand, the Huntsman followed. They stood a few feet away, a distance they thought I couldn’t hear them from, especially when they spoke in hushed voices.

I remained still, staring at the fire. The other men must’ve thought I had gone into shock and left me alone. I was able then to strain and hear snippets of the conversation happening behind me.

“The woman is clearly addled.”

“Perhaps she was accosted and left out here in the woods? It would also explain her clothing.”

There was a pause and I felt their eyes on me. After a few seconds in which I dared not even breathe, the whispering began again. “…talks of strange countries unknown to us.”

“I know you are more learned than I, Sheriff.” The Huntsman’s tone made me believe this was a fact the Sheriff often lorded over him. “But surely you can’t know every country in our world.”

“…enough. I do not believe she is from our world.”

The Huntsman paused. “You think she’s traveled from another world? How?”

“Don’t know. Best to let the Queen figure it out.”

Their voice died away as their footfalls grew louder. When the Huntsman tapped me on the shoulder, I pretended to jump as if startled out of a reverie. I turned to face him. “Well?”

“It’s best if you stay with us. The Queen will be able to help you,” he said.

“How far away is the palace?”

“About three days if we continue at a fast pace and don’t face any setbacks.” The Sheriff stepped closer. “We don’t have any horses so do your best to keep up.”

I nodded. “Then I should get some rest. Good night, gentlemen.”

 

Sleep eluded me once again. This time, I knew why. The ground was cold and lumpy. I was in the middle of the woods with strange men who had never heard of England. What had happened to me? The sheriff and the Huntsman believed I had traveled from another world. They also believed in fairies and magic.

Fairies. Was that the answer? Had I crossed over into their world?

 _No, Regina.”_ A calm, sensible inner voice spoke to me. _You’re just exhausted and hysterical. Close your eyes. Get some sleep. Things will be clearer in the morning._

 

The voice lied. Nothing was clearer in the morning. Instead of waking up in bed, snuggled next to Daniel, I woke up on the ground, snuggled next to a log. The others were up and they shared their cold meat (venison, I learned) with me. I was able to choke it down with some help from the watered-down ale the Huntsman gave me. As they broke camp, I vowed to stay close to him. So far, he had proven the least likely to harm me. It almost felt like he cared.

We trekked through the woods for most of the day. Nothing exciting happened as we moved in silence. I did my best to keep up and my feet were very sore by the time we made camp that night. Another meal of cold venison and ale did little to satiate my hunger. But I had no problem falling asleep that night.

“Good lady? Good lady, it’s time to wake up.” The Huntsman’s voice cut through my haze as he shook me. I opened my eyes but closed them against the bright sunlight. Every inch of me was sore. My clothes were becoming stiff from the dirt and dried sweat. I had been using my white sweater as a pillow the past two nights so now it was a dingy shade of brown. My hair was knotted and felt gross. I just wanted to jump into the nearest body of water.

“Is she up yet? We can’t wait for her for much longer.” I heard the Sheriff’s annoyed voice and it annoyed me.

I sat up. “I’m awake. No need to leave me to whatever lurks in these woods.”

The Sheriff smirked. “Oh, I doubt you want to know what lurks in these woods.”

“Enough!” The Huntsman looked at me. “Can you be ready in a few minutes?”

“Absolutely. It’s not like I have anything to change into. Or pack.” I stood, tying my sweater around my waist again. I folded up the cloak the best I could as the Huntsman opened his pouch to let me store it in there.

One soldier put out the fire as the others began to trek again through the woods. I followed them, once again keeping close to the Huntsman. The Sheriff stayed close as well, but didn’t bother me for the rest of the morning.

 

After hours of walking, we reached a road. Everyone seemed to relax and started talking amongst themselves. The Huntsman turned to me. “We’re almost there, good lady. This road leads straight to the palace.”

“Good. I can finally get a bath, a change of clothes and sleep in a bed. Sounds like heaven.” I sighed before turning to him. “You can stop calling me ‘good lady.’ My name’s Regina.”

“Regina. That’s a nice name. Mine’s Humbert.”

“That’s not…too bad,” I replied.

He shot me a look. “You’re too kind.”

I laughed. “I could keep calling you The Huntsman. It does sound cooler.”

“What?”

“Never mind. So, tell me more about this queen. Is she fair? Or mean?”

The Huntsman didn’t answer right away. I felt it was a bad sign, so I grabbed his arm. “Please, tell me. I want to be prepared for when I meet her.”

“Regina, look. The Queen…Well, she’s…” He was cut off by a cry from the skies. The men around me unsheathed their swords as they looked up.

I glanced up but saw nothing. “Humbert, what’s going on?”

“Just stay quiet and low to the ground. On my signal, prepare to hide in the woods.”

“What is it?” After the past few days, I wouldn’t have been surprised if a fire-breathing dragon was about to descend upon us. It would’ve just been shitty frosting on my already crappy cake.

Another cry echoed around the trees. Everyone stood in a circle, with me in the center, unsure where the creature was going to come from. The Sheriff even looked frightened, though he tried to mask it with annoyance. “Why did she send these creatures out? We had everything under control!”

I grew more confused. Was the “she” the queen? What sort of creatures did she have in her employee? And if these creatures scared her own soldiers, what type of queen was she then? I was starting to doubt I’d be received with kindness and hospitality.

My thoughts were disrupted by the rustling of leaves. With a horrifying shriek, the creature took to the skies. I followed up, trying to figure out what it was. It wasn’t a fire-breathing dragon, thankfully. The creature was shorter and squatter, covered in gray fur. I saw a long tail swish in the air as feathery wings held it aloft. The creature turned around to face us and I saw it was a monkey.

Images from _The Wizard of Oz_ flashed in my mind. Dad and I always went to go see it whenever it played in local theaters. I even dressed up as Dorothy for three Halloweens in a row before Mother insisted I was too old to go trick or treating and I needed to focus more on maintaining my figure, not eating candy. As a child, though, I was terrified of the flying monkeys that served the Wicked Witch of the West. Whenever they appeared on screen, I would hide my face in my father’s arm so as not to see them. He would then tap my shoulder when it was safe to look again. Over time, my fear subsided.

But it came back full force when I stared at the flying monkey overhead. A chill ran through me as it hovered overhead. It studied us for a few moments before shrieking again. The monkey began diving toward us and Humbert grabbed my arm. “Go, hide. Now!”

He shoved me toward the woods and I tripped over a log. I curled up next to it, trying to be as silent as possible. As the sounds of swords swishing the air and the creature’s shrieks roared around me, I closed my eyes. It wasn’t a dragon, but this was still shitty frosting on top of my crappy cake anyway.

Reality crashed down around me. I wasn’t in Sherwood Forest. I wasn’t even in my own world. No, I had crossed into a place where fairies existed and people believed in magic. A place where flying monkeys tormented people in the woods. It hit me that there was a chance I was going to be able to go back home. A chance I would never see Daniel again.

Another shriek pierced my heart and I curled up in the fetal position, waiting for it to end. I focused on Daniel’s face, on his smile. But it did little to calm me down as it only reminded me of what I had lost.

“Regina? You can come out now.” I heard Humbert call for me but I couldn’t move. Everything was too much.

I felt him shake me. “Regina? Are you hurt?”

His concern warmed the chill that had settled over me. I sat up, brushing the dirt from my shirt. “No. I’m just not used to being attacked by flying monkeys.”

“Understandable. They are vicious. Here. Let me help you up.” He held out his hand.

I took it and let him help me to my feet. “Thank you. Why did that flying creature attack us?”

“I don’t know.” Humbert frowned. “They usually don’t attack the soldiers. Maybe it’s a rogue monkey.”

“I doubt it. The Queen has complete control over her winged creatures. This one must’ve sensed a bandit nearby.” The Sheriff stared at me as he said this. I held his gaze, challenging him to accuse me of banditry again.

He didn’t accept it. Instead he motioned to the woods. “I think, Huntsman, you should take a soldier or two and search the woods. I’ll escort our guest to the palace.”

Panic engulfed me. I didn’t want to be alone with this man. Who knew what he would do with me? “Must he? Can’t the soldiers go on their own?”

The Sheriff smirked as he glanced between the Hunstman and me. “Oh, am I disrupting some bludgeoning romance?”

“No. I just don’t trust you,” I said.

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know the feeling is mutual.” The Sheriff grew serious. “But it’s the best course of action. We need to make sure there aren’t any bandits lurking in these woods. You know that, Huntsman.”

Humbert looked at me. “I’m sorry but he’s right. I need to do that. Don’t worry, though. I’ll do my best to be quick about it. And don’t worry. If you keep up the pace we’ve been keeping, you should come to an inn up the road. It’ll be more comfortable than another night on the ground,” he said with a smile.

I nodded. “Thank you.”

 

We didn’t make it to the inn. It began to grow darker and the Sheriff didn’t want to be on the road at night. “It’s the best time for robbers, bandits and rebels to try and waylay us. No, we’ll make camp a ways from the road for the night,” he told us.

He then looked at me. “I do promise that tomorrow we’ll arrive at the palace. So you’re going to be on the ground for just tonight. Do you think you can handle it?”

I nodded before helping to collect some firewood with one of the soldiers. We had ran out of meat though and had to eat the fruits and berries growing nearby. The soldier I had collected firewood with knew his plants and told us which ones to avoid. It wasn’t as filling as the venison had been but it was food. At this point, that’s all that mattered to me.

Once I was done eating, I settled down by a log. Like my other sleeping spots, it was near enough to the fire for me to feel its warmth but far enough away from the men to afford me some privacy. I rested against the log, arms wrapped around my bent legs, and stared at the stars.

I wasn’t a religious person. Mother had made sure I was christened, of course, and we were seen in church on Christmas and Easter. Otherwise, religion was not an important part of our lives. Daniel came from a large Irish-Catholic family but after our church wedding, he hadn’t practiced as well. I did believe in a higher power and I sent a prayer to that higher power, wherever it was. _Please let me be able to get back home. Get back to Daniel._

Daniel. I bit back a sob as I thought about him. What was he going through? By my calculations, I had been missing for almost forty-eight hours. Were they still searching for me? Had the police interrogated Daniel? After all, they always suspected the husband in these scenarios. Good thing he had an alibi and witnesses that he was nowhere near the woods. But he still had to be out of his mind with worry.

Had my disappearance made the news? Was I on TV? I hoped not. My mother would’ve milked my disappearance for everything she could get—money, air time and fame. Everything she would’ve wanted because I went missing while in Sherwood Forest. She probably would never even call Daniel about it. After all, she hadn’t called when Dad died. She didn’t acknowledge his passing or my pain at all. I was surprised I was so bitter about it—I knew my mother was a selfish creature.

“Someone looks deep in thought. Or are you missing a certain Huntsman?” The Sheriff stood over me, smirking once again.

I wanted to slap the smirk off his face. “I’m not missing the Huntsman. Please, leave me alone.”

“Oh, come now.” The Sheriff sat down. “I think you need to talk to someone. And I’m just as good a listener as that Huntsman.”

He leaned closer, causing me to lean further back. “That’s okay. I just want to be alone before I go to sleep.”

“Alone? A pretty woman shouldn’t be alone at night. It’s a crime.”

I grew more uncomfortable as he leered at me. So I stood up, hoping to put some distance between us. “Go away.”

The Sheriff stood, stalking toward me as if I was a deer he was hunting. “Come on, little lady. You’re a woman, I’m a man. It’s only natural. Why resist?”

“Because I’m not some sex toy for you to use and discard. And I definitely don’t put out for anyone who calls me ‘little lady.’”

He smiled. “Oh, I get it. You’ve never known a man before, have you?”

“I am not a virgin. I’ve been with someone who is more of a man than you’ll ever be.” I spat at him.

He wiped the spit from his eye, still smiling. “You have a fire. I like my women feisty. It’ll make it so much fun to dominate you.”

Before I could respond, he grabbed my arms and yanked me close. Pressing his mouth to mine, it felt like he was trying to suffocate me. I tried to free myself from his hold but he only tightened his grasp as I struggled.

Emboldened, he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I took my chance—I bit his tongue as I kneed him in the groin. He pushed me away as he groaned. As he doubled over, clutching his knees, I tried to run back into camp.

“Help! Help me!” I tried to get the soldiers’ attention but it was as if they had gone deaf. They just stared into the fire as I continued to yell.

A hand clasped over my mouth as I got pulled against a hard body. The Sheriff hissed in my ear. “It won’t do you any good to yell. They are my soldiers. They aren’t going to rebel against me. Even for a pretty lady like you.”

He kissed my neck as he pulled me deeper in the woods. I tried to struggle but his hold was too great. I wished I hadn’t dropped my only weapon, the flashlight, during the flying monkey attack. Had I had it, I knew I could’ve done some serious damage. But without it, this still wasn’t going to happen without me putting up as much of a fight as I could.

The Sheriff popped the button on my jeans but seemed baffled by the zipper. He seemed to leave it for now, no doubt certain he would have all night to figure out how to work it. Instead, he caressed my lower abdomen, making my skin crawl. As he kissed my neck, he dragged me further from the camp and into the darkness of the woods.

A whirring sound past my right ear and my cheek stung. Before I could process it, another whir blew past my other ear and that cheek started to sting. The Sheriff released me, cursing. I spun around to find him pinned to a tree by two arrows. Where had they come from?

“Still accosting ladies, Master Sheriff? It’s no wonder you have no wife. No lady would ever want someone ignores their wishes and doesn’t respect them. When will you learn that?” A tall figure wearing a dark cloak emerged from the woods. From the voice, I could tell the figure was male. And he had an accent that sounded almost British. If it weren’t for the flying monkey from earlier, I would’ve thought I had been Britain the entire time. Perhaps he was like me—trapped in this strange world?

He kept his bow aimed right at the Sheriff. “Are you hurt, my lady?”

Before I could respond, the Sheriff laughed. “If I had known this is what it would’ve taken to get you to show yourself, thief, I would’ve done sooner. My men will capture you and finally bring you to justice.”

“I believe they are a bit busy at the moment to come deal with me, Sheriff. Sorry to dash your hopes again.”

In the distance, I heard the clashing of metal and shouts from the men. Whoever my rescuer was had associates. He turned to me, holding out a gloved hand. “Come with me, my lady. I can keep you safe from this poor excuse of a man.”

I hesitated. On one hand, I wanted to get far away from the Sheriff. But on the other, we were so close to the palace. The queen was probably my only hope of getting back home to Daniel. Yet the shrieks of the flying monkey haunted me and I realized there was a greater chance that she wouldn’t help me at all.

Slipping my hand into his, he led me away at a run. I was able to scoop up my discarded sweater before we ended up in the woods again. He knew his way, dodging trees even in the dark. We ran until we reached another clearing, bathed in moonlight.

Once there, my rescuer lowered his hood. It was too dark for me to make out his features but what struck me was his bright blue eyes and the kindness in them. He reached out and touched my cheek. “I apologize for hurting you, milady. I didn’t realize my arrows had skinned you.”

“It’s nothing. Thank you for your help,” I said. I held out my hand. “Regina Mills-Ahern.”

He took my hand and kissed it, his beard feeling scratchy on my skin. “Pleasure to meet you, milady. My name is Robin of Locksley. But most people know me as Robin Hood.”

Darkness started to creep in on my vision and I felt myself waver on my feet. I felt like I wanted to laugh but no sound came out. Instead, the ground rushed toward me as the darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that kiss last week? It was so hot, I thought I was going to combust watching it! I’m on pins and needles for tonight’s two-hour episode! 
> 
> I’ve been trying to post once a week, on Sundays since that’s Once day. And I hope to get it in before the after episode fics flood in and give us those missing moments we all crave. But won’t be posting a chapter next week. I just barely got this chapter written and edited for today. So I’m going to skip next Sunday (11/23) in order to pull ahead writing wise so I’m not rushing and I have time to edit as well. I do feel bad because I know there won’t be a new Once episode next week. But I hope Chapter 5 is worth the wait! 
> 
> However, I DO hope to be far enough ahead to give out a sneak peek next Sunday. It will be posted to my Once tumblr, located here: believingispowerfulmagic.tumblr.com. Check it out as I do use it to post/reblog a bunch of Once things, with a heavy emphasis on Outlaw Queen (though I do reblog a few other ships as well). 
> 
> Since I’ve shamelessly plugged my tumblr, allow me to make a shameless request. I can’t draw. Stick figures and lilies are about the extent of my abilities. Nor am I good with photo manipulations. You can check out the story cover for proof of that. So if there are any artists out there who find inspiration from my story, this is my permission to go crazy and create! All I ask is that you provide a link back to this story (either here or Fanfiction.net where I am also posting) as well as credit to me as the author. And don’t be scared to share! 
> 
> Well, I think I’ve rambled long enough. Enjoy tonight’s two-hour episode and look out for “All That Was Me” Chapter 5: Robin and the Rebels on November 30th! 
> 
> \--Mac


	5. Robin and the Rebels

_Is this home?_  
 _Am I here for a day or forever?_  
 _…As my life has been altered once_  
 _It can change again_

(“Home,” _Beauty and the Beast the Musical_ ) 

### Chapter 5: Robin and the Rebels

Consciousness returned to me as I rested on something soft. It definitely wasn’t the cold hard ground I had been forced to sleep on the past two nights. When I rolled over, I felt a warm blanket move with my body. Even without opening my eyes, I could tell I was no longer wearing my clothes. Someone had changed me into a light nightgown.

I opened my eyes to find I was in a simple room. Besides the bed, there was a wooden table and two chairs. A trunk rested at the foot of the bed. Some rays of sunlight shone past the curtain drawn over the one window of the room. When I rolled over, there was a fireplace in the room as well. A fire crackled there. It seemed homey.

The door opened and an older woman entered, carrying a tray. Her gray hair was piled in a bun on top of her head. She a simple brown dress with a white apron tied over it. Silver glasses were perched on her nose. For a moment, she reminded me of Mrs. Claus. And after the past days, I wouldn’t have been surprised if she was.

“Good morning! How are you feeling?” The woman set the tray down on the table.

I sat up. “Much better now that I’ve slept in an actual bed. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, Robin tells me that your name is Regina. Is that correct?” At my nod, she smiled. “Well, that’s a pretty name. You can call me Granny. Everyone else around here does.”

“Where am I?” I asked.

Granny paused for a moment before answering. “It’s best if I don’t tell you a place. I can assure you that you are safe and no one around here would ever dream of pawing you like an animal unlike that awful Sheriff.”

My shoulders sagged in relief. “Thank goodness. I don’t think I could’ve spent another day with him.”

“Understandable.” Granny finished setting up the table and turned to me. “Now, my dear, you have a choice. Breakfast or bath first?”

I debated it. My stomach rumbled, begging for the food. But I felt every inch of grime covering my body. I felt stiff from the dirt and dried sweat. “Bath. Definitely the bath.”

“Good choice. It’s in the next room. Follow me.”

I stood, my legs a little wobbly at first. They grew stronger with each step as I crossed the room. Granny led me to a big brass tub sitting in the middle of another room. Water was already in it and I could see some steam rising from it. It looked so good.

Granny helped me out of the nightgown and into the bathtub. I sank into the heated water with a contented sigh as Granny ran a hand through my hair. “Not much to wash. That should be the easy part. I’ll let you soak for a bit before we start on the washing.”

I closed my eyes, letting the dirt dissolve and the warmth soothe my sore muscles. “I think it’s time for my hair,” I said.

“Of course. Tilt your head back and close your eyes,” Granny instructed.

I did so and I felt the warm water flow over my short hair. Granny’s expert fingers massaged some strange concoction into my hair. It didn’t smell of roses like the shampoo I used at home. To be honest, it smelled more like smoke but it still felt good. She poured more water over my hair until all the “shampoo” was washed out.

“Your hair’s done. Let’s move on to the body. Do you need any help or do you think you can handle it?” Granny asked me.

“I think I can handle that. Thank you anyway.”

Granny nodded, handing me the soap. “Give a shout when you’re done and I help you out. I’ll be in the next room laying out your clothing.”

I soaped myself up, scrubbing the dirt away. When I was done, I felt nice and fresh. “Granny? I’m done!”

She helped me out of the bath and wrapped me up to help me back into the bathroom. Several articles were laid across my now made bed. “The dress is one that no longer fits my granddaughter. I do believe it’ll fit you,” Granny explained.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to go through so much trouble,” I said.

Granny chuckled. “Well, dear, you couldn’t go through our camp wearing nothing. It would cause a rather large scene.”

I blushed and let Granny dress me. First came a light white linen dress similar to my nightgown. She tied the strings at my neck before handing me stockings. “Put these hose on. You can sit down on the bed if it helps.”

Once the hose was on, she put on a strange garment that was rigid. It was almost like a corset, yet it had straps. “Lift your arms,” Granny instructed. I did so and she tied the garment tighter on each side. Whatever it was comprised of, it was hard but it provided support similar to my bra.

“What is this?” I asked.

Granny raised an eyebrow. “They don’t have stays where you come from?”

I shook my head. _Not anymore. I fell into another world that’s several centuries behind mine. Fantastic._

“Well, you’ll get used to it. Now let me tie your pocket on.” I glanced down to find Granny tying was looked like a thin pouch onto my waist. Sticking my hand into it, I found it contained a lot of room. Why didn’t we still have pockets like these?

Granny had me step into a simple white skirt, also tightened to fit me. She then pulled a simple blue linen dress over my head. The sleeves fell just below my shoulder and there was no design on the material. She tucked a white kerchief around my neck before tying an apron over the dress.

“There. It’s not too tight?” Granny brushed some dust and lint from my dress.

I shook my head. “It fits fine. Thank you.”

“I’m afraid there’s not much I can do with your hair right now. I hope you don’t mind leaving it down?” Granny frowned.

“Just give me a comb or a brush and I’ll be fine.”

As I tamed my knotted locks, someone knocked on the door. Granny opened it and a tall brunette stepped inside. She wore all a white shirt under brown vest and a red skirt. A red cape rested on her shoulders. Her hair fell in ringlets halfway down her back. “Granny, they’re ready for you.”

“Ah, thank you. Regina, this is my granddaughter, Red.” Granny pushed Red closer to me.

I held out my hand. “Nice to meet you. And thank you for letting me borrow your dress.”

“It looks better on you than me anyway.” Red turned to Granny. “They are waiting, though.”

“Go on ahead. Regina and I will follow,” Granny instructed.

Red nodded before leaving. I turned to Granny. “Who are they?”

“Our leaders and their council. They just want to talk to you. Don’t worry. I’m on the council so I’ll be beside you the entire time.” Granny wrapped an arm around me. “It’ll be fine. Just tell them the truth.”

 

Granny led me from the cottage into what appeared to be a little town. A few other cottages lined a giant courtyard which also had several tents set up around it. Some livestock roamed the courtyard, mostly goats and chickens. A few children chased after the animals, laughing at their little game. Several people kept an eye on the children as they went about their chores. It all seemed so…ordinary.

Red met us at the door of another cottage, leading us to the back where several people sat around a round table. I wondered if I was about to meet King Arthur and his knights, even some of the people were women. It would be an interesting twist, one I’d appreciate so far in this strange world.

I took the seat Granny offered, realizing I was staring right at the two who had to be the rulers. They were young, even younger than me I believed. Especially her. She had a friendly, round face with beautiful green eyes. Her dark brown hair was curled and it fell around her shoulders though the front part was pinned back to keep it off her face. I couldn’t tell if she was wearing a dress or not, but whatever she wore it was white and lined with fur. Next to her was a handsome man, with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a shite shirt under a black vest, ruffled sleeves covering his hands.

The woman smiled at me. “We’re glad to see you’re feeling better this morning, Regina. Do you know who I am?”

I shook my head. Her smile didn’t falter. “I am Snow White and this is Charming,” she said, putting her hand on the man’s arm.

Of course. In this new world, it all made sense. I recalled my first night in the woods, when Humbert and the Sheriff had mentioned Snow White and her bandits. I smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“We know a little of your story from Robin. But we want to hear it from you.” Charming leaned forward. “How did you come to be with the Sheriff?”

I hesitated, unsure how much I could tell. The Sheriff had thought I was mad at first. Would they? Or would they turn on me once they learned I was from another world? I glanced at Granny, who nodded. Tell the truth, she had advised. So I took a deep breath and told them the truth.

When I finished, everyone was silent. Snow White and Charming were eyeing me, no doubt wondering if I was crazy or dangerous. Perhaps they feared I was both. All I could do was sit there and wait for them to decide.

“Your Highnesses, if it helps, I detect no falsehood in her story.” A grasshopper spoke, walking out to the middle of the table. I did my best not to jump up and get far away from it.

Snow White nodded. “That’s what I felt. Thank you, Jiminy.”

As the grasshopper hopped away, Charming continued to study me. “Thank you, Regina. I believe Snow and I have much to discuss. We’ll talk with you later.”

 

“I’m going with some of the others to start making dinner. By any chance, Regina, can you cook?” Granny asked as me as we left the cottage.

“Yes, though I doubt you have many of the same tools and inventions we have back home. I’d need some time to adjust,” I answered.

Granny nodded. “Why don’t you stay out here and get some fresh air? When you’re ready, come find us in the kitchens. Just ask anyone for directions.”

I thanked her again—my new favorite phrase, it seemed—and walked off toward the edge of the little town. There was a bench there and I believed it would be a good place to sit down, collect my thoughts. And I had a lot of thoughts to collect.

“Regina! Wait, please.” I recognized the voice. A raspy tenor with a British lilt that had given me hope last night when I was in the Sheriff’s clutches. Robin Hood’s voice. That still sounded weird in my head.

I turned around and had to make sure I kept my mouth from dropping open. Just because I was a married woman it didn’t mean I couldn’t appreciate how handsome my rescuer was. He was tall—almost as tall as Daniel. Where Daniel was leaner, Robin had more muscles judging from how tight his green jerkin was. His blond hair was kept close to his head like Charming though Robin’s was thicker. He also had a scruffy beard and mustache, which seemed appropriate for the legend. Like most of the men I had encountered, he wore breeches—tan ones—and he wore a white tunic under his jerkin. Brown boots topped off his look.

 _Stop staring. You’re better than that._ I glanced away, taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart. “Robin, right?”

“Yes, milady.” Robin stopped when he got close enough. “I am glad to see you’ve recovered from your fainting spell.”

I blushed. “Yes, I can’t believe I did that. It’s such a damsel in distress move. I’m stronger than that. Though thank you for catching me.”

“You’re welcome.” Robin looked serious, studying me. “But don’t consider yourself weak because you swooned. You have been through an ordeal and I am impressed you were able to make it nearly three nights with that man. You are clearly a strong, remarkable woman.”

I ducked my head, feeling my face get warmer. This was ridiculous; I was way past the blushing schoolgirl phase. “Well, thank you. And thank you for not thinking I’m a raving lunatic. Because honestly? I lived it and I think I’m crazy.”

Robin tilted his head. “I take it traveling between the worlds is not something that is done where you come from?”

“No. Is it common here?”

“Common? Not very. There are only a few ways to travel between the worlds, the most common way being magic beans. And those are very rare. Especially after the queen ran the giants off.” Robin glanced at me and laugh. “This is all new to you, isn’t it?”

“It’s all fantasy to me. Magic beans? Giants? Traveling to another world? Those only exist in fairy tales where I come from.” I shook my head as I began pacing. “This is insane.”

Robin reached out, stilling me. “I can imagine you are scared and confused.”

“That…does sum it up.” I sat down next to him on the bench. “I just want to go home. Where things make sense and the only the only magic is whatever my husband writes.”

“Your husband? So you are married?”

I nodded. “His name is Daniel.”

“He’s a lucky man,” Robin said, smiling.

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled back. Whoever Marian was here, she was a lucky woman. I hoped to meet her soon.

Robin stood. “I’m sorry to leave you, milady, but I have a son to corral. Perhaps after he’s eaten, I can introduce him to you?”

“I’d like that.” I stood as well. “Anyway, I need to go help the women with the cooking. I’ll see you around?”

He nodded. “Absolutely, my lady.”

 

I entered the kitchens where several women worked to make the meal for that night. Granny set me to kneading bread with Red. “We’ll start you off easy until we get you used to this kitchen,” she told me.

“Thank you,” I said. I began working the dough, feeling everyone’s eyes on me. Red and Granny had been at the council and knew my story. Did they tell it to the other women? Or were they wondering where I had come from?

Red was the first one to speak to me, other than Granny. “So, I saw Robin Hood talking with you when I came in. What did he want?”

“He just wanted to tell me that he was glad I was feeling better.” I glanced at her. “Why?”

“I was just curious. He seemed very concerned about you last night when he brought you unconscious into the camp.” Red had a suggestive smile.

Granny shook her head. “That man nearly drove me insane last night, asking about you every five minutes. I was never so grateful for a child to have nightmare. Poor Roland, but at least it got Robin out of my hair.”

So Robin’s son was named Roland. I filed that information away later, certain it would come in handy. Pretending to focus on my dough, I tried to be as nonchalant as possible as I asked, “What about Robin’s wife?”

The room grew silent and I felt tension rise. I glanced up to find everyone looking at Granny, as if waiting for her reaction. She sighed. “Well, I guess it isn’t a secret. Robin is a widower.”

“Oh.” That was an unexpected twist. No Marian. “May I ask what happened?”

Granny stared at me before nodding. “I guess you’ll find out about it soon enough. Robin was married to a woman named Marian. Together, they led the Merry Men in robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. While they weren’t completely aligned with us rebels, they did sometimes aid us. Besides having the Sheriff chasing after them, they also made enemies of the queen.

“One day, the men were out on a raid. Marian stayed behind with baby Roland and a widow named Hilda who had known Marian since she was a little girl. One Merry Man stayed behind as a lookout and he spotted the Sheriff coming with several soldiers. Marian told Hilda to take Roland and go hide in the woods. The Merry Man tried to take on the Sheriff but failed. He arrested Marian and brought her to the queen.

“When Robin heard of the arrest, he set out immediately for the palace. But he was too late. After Marian refused to tell the queen anything about Snow, the queen ordered her to be executed along with a few others branded as traitors. By the time Robin was able to sneak into the palace, she had already been hanged.”

I gasped and Red reached out a steadying hand. I took a few deep breaths. The other women watched me, as if evaluating my reaction. It was probably a test of their own—to see where my loyalties lied. Well, they certainly weren’t with that queen. “What happened then?” I asked, unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

Granny sighed. “The Queen ordered the so-called traitors to be decapitated and their head placed on pikes to serve as warnings to others in the land not to betray their queen.”

My stomach turned and I clutched onto Red. She guided me onto a nearby stool as someone put a bucket by me. Another woman placed a damp cloth on my neck. “Take deep breaths. It’ll help,” Granny instructed me.

Once I felt like I wasn’t going to spill my guts in front of these strangers, I chanced talking. “Was Marian…?”

“No,” Granny said. “I hate to give the Sheriff any credit because of the role he played in Marian’s death—he had her captured in order to force her into a relationship with him—but he did seem to care about her. He asked the queen to release her body to him, as a favor. She did. The Sheriff then let Robin steal her body for a proper burial.”

I frowned, trying to imagine the Sheriff being merciful. But all I could feel was his hands on me and his lips on my neck. I shuddered. “At least Robin had that small comfort. Poor man.”

I had passed the women’s test—I had reacted the right way for them. Not that it was hard. Everything on my part was natural. I couldn’t imagine losing Daniel like that. Even trying to do so made me sick all over again.

Red patted my shoulder as a woman handed me some water down ale. “Just sit a spell and don’t get up until you’re ready,” she advised me.

Thanking her, I took a sip of the ale. It did start to settle my stomach and I continued to sip it while the women worked around me. When I felt strong enough, I joined them as the conversation turned to happier topics.

 

At dinner time, I opted to remain in the kitchens with Granny. Red had told me that everyone ate together and I decided I wasn’t ready to face everybody just yet. I didn’t think I could eat with them watching me, judging me. The kitchens seemed the safest place.

Granny didn’t mind the company. “The children all eat in here and I could use the help. Thank you, Regina.”

“You’re welcome. But why do the children eat in here?”

“Gives the adults a chance to be adults together, have conversations without worrying about little ears listening. The children like to eat together. Sometimes, it’s hard to keep them seated and focused on their food.” Granny chuckled. “You up to it?”

“I think so.” I shrugged. “How hard could it be?”

“You don’t want to find out,” Red said. “In fact, if you’re staying in here with Granny, I’m going to go eat with the adults. Good luck.”

Red dashed from the kitchens so fast, I started to worry that I had gotten myself in over my head. A few minutes later, the children trooped into the kitchens and showed Granny that their hands were clean. When they passed inspection, she guided them to the table to eat. Everyone settled down easily and I served them their meat, potatoes and bread. All the children thanked me.

I had just sat down with my own meal when one of the children approached me. He couldn’t have been more than four, with a tan complexion and curly black hair. His brown eyes could melt even the coldest heart and he held up his plate. “Can you cut my meat for me, please?”

After taking his plate, I lifted him onto my lap. I cut his meat and potatoes into easy pieces for his little fingers to pick up, watching as he ate every piece. I enjoyed having him on my lap, his body warmth comforting even in the kitchens. I gave in to the urge to run a hand through his curls. He didn’t seem to mind.

When he finished, he thanked me and hopped down off my lap. I watched him join the others at the table as Granny came up to me. She leaned close. “Like father, like son it seems. I’ve never seen Roland take so fast to someone.”

Roland. “That’s Robin’s son?” I looked at him, where he sat with the other children. He smiled and I could see his father in him.

Granny nodded. “He’s a sweet thing. Has most of the women here wrapped around his finger.”

“I imagine you are talking about my son.” Robin entered the kitchen, smiling. I once again felt my heart skip a beat. This was getting dangerous.

Roland ran into his father’s arms. Robin settled him on his hip. “Well, Roland, I see you’ve met Lady Regina.”

“She helped me with my dinner,” Roland said.

“Did you thank her?”

“Yes, he did. You’ve raised a very polite boy,” I told him. I shook Roland’s hand. “It was an honor to meet you, Roland.”

“Nice to meet you, Regina.” Roland waved as Robin carried him out of the kitchen. I was a goner for that little boy.

 

Granny sent me back to her cottage as the other women showed up to help clean. “You’ve had a busy day. It’s best not to overtax yourself just yet. Go, get some sleep.”

I left the kitchens and shivered. The sun had set, bringing a chill to the air. My sweater was in the laundry and I hadn’t thought to grab the cloak when Robin took me from the camp. I wondered if there was a way to get a cloak soon.

“Milady? May I escort you to Granny’s cottage?” Robin appeared at my side.

I crossed my arms. “Are you stalking me?”

“No, of course not. It’s just a small encampment. It’s easy to see the comings and goings of everyone here.” He smiled. “Besides, I wanted to thank you for helping Roland.”

I shook my head. “You don’t have to. I didn’t do anything special.”

“Are you always this put off by praise?”

“Only when I feel there’s no need for praise. Otherwise, I bask in it.” We laughed.

Robin and I started to walk toward Granny’s cabin. I noticed he got serious. “The women told you about Marian, didn’t they?”

“Yes. In all fairness, I asked.” I placed my hand on his arm. “I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.” His response, though, sounded rote. Almost as hollow as mine had during the services for my father, when I couldn’t feel anything but the grief and the loss.

“I lost my father two months ago,” I said. “I know that’s not the same, but I have some idea about the pain. It’s just a deep ache that never goes away. You learn to move on, but you have to recreate your life. You can’t go back to what it was before.”

I surprised myself by saying that. It was something I had kept buried deep down, something I hadn’t even told Daniel. Around him, I kept trying to pretend I was feeling better just to stop him from worrying. Maybe that’s why I could let my guard down around Robin.

He didn’t say anything, though, and I feared I had gone too far. “I’m sorry. Here I am making it about me.”

“No need to apologize. Your grief is fresher than mine.”

“This isn’t a competition.”

“Exactly.” Robin stopped, facing me. “Grief is grief. And you managed to put what I feel into words better than I have ever been able to come up with. I am sorry for your loss as well.”

“Thank you.” We resumed walking. “They told me about what the Sheriff did. It’s hard to imagine the man I encountered doing something so…selfless.”

Robin let out a wry laugh. “I agree. But he did it, and so I vowed that he shall never die by my hand. My word is my bond.”

I thought back to the night before. Robin had fired his arrows but all they did was pin the Sheriff to the tree. He probably wasn’t even nicked. I admired Robin for showing such restraint around the man who had played a role in his wife’s death. I doubted I could do the same.

As we walked, I tried to keep my teeth from chattering but failed. Robin heard and frowned. “Are you cold, milady?”

“Just a little. I’m afraid I don’t have cloak.”

“I wish I had brought mine but I fear my shirt is warming than your dress.” Robin held out his arm. “Let’s hurry to Granny’s then.”

We began walking again at a quicker pace. Part of me was eager to be out of the cold but the other part wasn’t eager to be out of Robin’s company so fast. It was a strange sensation I hadn’t felt since Daniel and I got married. I tried not to read too much into it. Perhaps I was just clinging to Robin because he was one of the few people I felt I could trust here—along with Granny.

He stopped in front of Granny’ door. “There you are—safe and sound.”

“You don’t have to keep doing this. I’m sure you have better things to do than worrying about my safety.”

“I assure you, milady, that your safety is worth my time.” He took my hands in his gloved ones. “I promise you that while I am around, no harm will come to you.”

His word was his bond, he had said. So I knew I could rely on him. Spurned on by the gratitude flooding through me, I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. And good night.”

As I entered Granny’s cottage, I heard him whisper: “Good night, milady.”

 

The next morning, Granny helped me put on a new dress. This one was green in color though the same style as the dress I wore yesterday. “Another one of Red’s castoffs?” I asked.

“Yes. We’ll try to get you some of your own soon enough. Just need to get some material.” Granny brushed off the dress again. “But these are suiting you just fine.”

“Where are we going this morning?”

“Back to the Council. Snow and Charming want to talk with you some more.”

Dread filled me. “Should I be worried?”

“I don’t think so, dear. They aren’t like the Queen. Snow and Charming are kind, good people. You’ll see. Now, take a deep breath and don’t let the negative thoughts get to you. You’ll be fine.”

Granny led me back to the same cottage as the day before. Once again, people sat around the round table. They must’ve been Snow and Charming’s council. I sat down next to Granny again but this time I noticed that Robin now sat on my left. He gave me a nod as I took my seat.

Snow and Charming looked like they hadn’t moved. She was still smiling at me and I took it as a good sign. I found her smile so warm and friendly. “I hope you settling in, Regina,” she said.

“I am. Thank you.” I glanced over at Robin, who winked.

“I am glad to hear that.” Snow grew serious. “I am certain you want to know why we have called you here.”

“Well…Yes,” I admitted.

Charming leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. “We’ve asked for one more person to come and hear your story. Blue?”  
Something flitted toward us, a blue light surrounding it. As it got closer, I realized it was a tiny woman dressed in a blue poofy dress. Her brown hair was done up and little wings kept her afloat. My mouth fell open at the sight. “A fairy? After all of that, I actually found a fairy?”

Everyone laughed, including the fairy. She hovered by me. “I am the Blue Fairy. The prince and princess have sought my counsel many times and they did so again about you.”

“They told you what happened to me?”

Blue nodded. “I must say I’ve never heard about the barriers between the worlds coming down on certain days, allowing people to cross between them. However, what you described does fit accounts of people who have travelled between worlds—the strong winds. And you may have gone through a vortex without knowing.”

“So what does that mean?”

“It means that, like Jiminy, I find no deceit in you. But it also means that I can’t guarantee I can get you home. We can try again at the next midsummer and hope for the best.” Blue seemed contrite because she could not help me now.

I tried not to let my disappointment show. Especially as I knew this was probably the case. That there was always a good chance I was stuck here, never to return to Daniel. I pressed my hand to my mouth, closing my eyes. Granny rubbed my back and I felt Robin grab my other hand. He squeezed it.

“Have faith,” he whispered. I nodded.

Blue floated back up, turning the meeting back over to Snow and Charming. Snow continued to smile that soft, reassuring smile she always had. “Well, Regina, I’m sorry we can’t help you right away. We can offer you a place to stay until the next Midsummer. But I must warn you that if you accept to stay with us, you are joining our rebellion. My stepmother and her army will not differentiate between me and anyone who helps me. Do you understand?”

I didn’t answer right away. I had come of age during the turbulent 60s. During my teenage years, there were protests of all sorts. Civil rights marches, draft burnings, and women’s rights rallies surrounded me. I had attended a few when I could escape my mother’s grasp. They never turned violent, though I always knew that was an option. Yet the violence did seem far away, happening elsewhere. I always felt safe—the rallies I went to were the right amount of danger and enough to say I had supported the cause.

This was different. I knew the danger was real after my encounter with the flying monkeys. Marian’s fate also played over and over in my head. Yet staying with them was my best chance of not only surviving but getting home to Daniel.

“I understand,” I said at last. “And I thank you for your hospitality.”

Snow and Charming nodded. It was decided I would stay with Granny and Red. None of us minded. As the council ended, it was the first time I realized I was still holding Robin’s hand. He raised mine to his lips. “Remember what I promised last night. I meant it.”

As he left, I believed living here might not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am both excited and terrified for tonight’s episode. Anyone feel the same? And after those sneak peek pictures of the Hood and Mills families together…I think I might combust. Again. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that the wait was worth it. For those who haven’t seen it yet, I posted a Thanksgiving drabble on my tumblr: http://believingispowerfulmagic.tumblr.com. I hope those who have read it enjoyed it. 
> 
> Once again, thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and/or reviewed! You guys always put a smile on my face! 
> 
> x Mac


	6. Preparations

_Tomorrow we’ll be far away_  
 _Tomorrow is the judgment day_  
 _Tomorrow we’ll discover_  
 _What our God in Heaven has in store_

(“One Day More,” _Les Miserables_ )

### Chapter 6: Preparations

Over time, I was able to piece together what was going on in the Enchanted Forest. Most of the information came from Granny, Red and Robin. It had been decided that it was best no one outside the council knew I was from another world. Everyone just thought Boston was another land neighboring the Enchanted Forest.

“The Queen came from another world,” Robin explained after the decision. “People are wary of others who can travel between the worlds now.”

“I can imagine.” Especially if I was right about where the Queen came from.

Red told me that the Queen (always “the Queen” as if saying her name would summon her) was born here in the Enchanted Forest. She was somehow transported to the other world while still a baby. She returned as a teenager and reuniting with her mother, now the widow of a baron with a modest fortune. After the Queen rescued a young Snow White, the widowed king proposed to the young woman.

Jealous of the attention her new husband paid to his daughter, the Queen convinced him to send Snow away to live in another palace with her faithful nurse, Johanna. Red told me about this as we cleaned the cottage one day. “She used her magic. She’s a witch, you know.”

“I figured,” I said, pushing the mop across the floor. “So what happened next?”

Red frowned as she cleaned the dishes. “Snow doesn’t talk about it much. But when she was sixteen, she was summoned for a ball and the next morning, King Leopold was dead. The Queen blamed Snow, forcing her to flee for her life. The Queen then used that to declare herself the ruler. She’s been terrorizing us ever since.”

“Snow is the rightful queen, which is why my men and I helped their cause anyway we could. We recognized that fact before well…you know.” Pain flashed in Robin’s eyes and I knew he was thinking of Marian. He turned from me, pretending to focus on Roland as he played in the courtyard. I changed the subject.

Granny had more to say on the subject as she helped me dress one morning. “Snow is the rightful queen and we all want her on the throne. She’ll be fair, just and kind. Unlike that wicked stepmother of hers. Sic’ing those winged creatures on poor townspeople, taxing us into poverty, and arresting people who look at her funny—these are dark times indeed.”

I nodded. “Sound like it. I had an encounter with the flying monkeys. Horrifying.”

“Monkeys? Are those what those beasts are? You have them in your world?”

“Monkeys, yes. They don’t have wings though,” I said. “They’re adorable since they aren’t attacking us.”

“I’ll take your word on that.” Granny handed me a plate filled with food. “Can you bring that to Robin? He tends to forget to eat when he’s preparing for a mission.”

“Mission? What mission?”

Granny paused before shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Regina. I can’t tell you.”

Of course not. They may have agreed to let me stay, but that doesn’t mean I was trusted by the rebels yet. I hadn’t been to a council meeting since they agreed to let me stay almost two weeks ago. Out of everyone, I probably knew less than the children.

“I understand. So where can I find him?”

Granny shrugged. “Try his camp in the woods. If not, ask Little John. He always knows.”

“Little John, got it.” I picked up the plate and stood up.

Before I left, Granny gave me a suggestive look similar to her granddaughter’s. “If Little John doesn’t know, just stay still. No doubt Robin will just find you. It’s like he has a sixth sense when it comes to you.”

I glared at her. “It’s a small camp. We’re bound to keep bumping into each other.”

“If you say so,” Granny said in a sing-song manner.

“Look, I know what you and Red are trying to do.” Part of it was my fault. There had been a few things I had omitted when talking to the council and this one I should’ve mentioned sooner I realized. “I’m married back in my world. I have a husband I’m trying to return to.”

“Oh. Oh, Regina, I’m sorry.” Granny took my hand. “This is harder for you then I realized.”

“Thank you.” I picked up the plate again. “I’ll be back in a little bit. Provided I don’t get terribly lost in the woods.”

“You’ll be fine. Oh, and Regina?” I paused, looking back at Granny. She smiled. “Even if you’re married, it doesn’t mean you can’t be friends with Robin. We all need friends, right?”

I turned and left the kitchens, her words echoing in my head. We did need friends. And I needed them now more than ever.

 

The Merry Men made their camp just outside the row of cottages, underneath several giant oak trees. Their tents were arranged in a circle with a giant fire in the middle. Several of the men sat about it, talking or checking their weapons. Whatever this mission was, I knew it was going to include fighting.

One Merry Man, a large man with long black hair, greeted me as I entered the camp. “Lady Regina! Looking for Robin?”

“Yes, I am. Are you Little John?”

The man beamed. “Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you. Properly that is. I did help Robin carry you after you swooned that night we raided the Sheriff and the soldiers.”

“Thank you. Anyway, where can I find Robin?”

“I can take him to you. Follow me.”

Little John led me a little ways from camp where several targets were set up. Robin stood in front of them, firing off arrow after arrow. He hit the dead center on each target. My mouth fell open. “Wow.”

“Robin’s shooting is quite impressive. He never misses. It’s like magic.” Little John wiggled his fingers to emphasis his point. I laughed.

Robin lowered his bow and looked up at us. He smiled upon seeing me. “I see Granny sent along some food.”

“Yes. She’s certain you would starve otherwise.” I walked down the hill sideways, careful not to trip over my skirt.

He held out his arm, guiding me down the rest of the way. “Will you be joining me?”

“I ate already.” His face fell and I couldn’t say no. “But I can stay while you eat. I don’t think Granny’s going to miss me.”

As we sat down, I noticed that Little John had left us alone. Were the Merry Men also trying to match me with their leader? At least Robin knew about Daniel. I trusted he would shut down any attempts they tried.

“Are you sure you don’t want any of this?” Robin held out his plate. I shook my head and he shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

I glanced over at the targets, Robin’s arrows all still protruding from them. “You are an amazing marksman.”

“Thank you. It’s one of the reasons for my success, if I’m allowed to brag for a bit.” His blue eyes twinkled with pride.

“I’ll let you. For now.” I winked at him before we shared a laugh.

Robin settled in, eating. “So, are you a baker back home?”

“I like to bake, but it’s not my job, if that’s what you are asking.”

“So, what is your job?”

“I’m a chemist.” At his confused face, I tried to think of the best way to explain it to him. “It’s kinda like baking. I combined different ingredients to make something new. Lately, it’s been new medicines.”

“So, like potions?”

I shrugged. “I guess, if that makes the most sense.”

We lapsed into silence and I stood up. “I’m not going to keep you. I’ll see you at dinner?”

“You don’t have to go so soon. You’re not keeping me from anything. I promise.” It was like Robin was pleading with me to stay.

I did want to stay. He was easy to talk to and I felt I could tell him anything. But there was something I had to do. “Red’s waiting for me to help with the laundry.”

“Of course. We mustn’t keep Red waiting. Nor anyone else who needs clean laundry.” He smiled. “Which includes myself. Thank you.”

I shrugged again. “Whatever I can do to be helpful. I’ll see you later.”

 

Robin once again sought me out a few days later. “Regina, can I have a word?”

I glanced over at Granny and Red, who nodded. Wiping my flour covered hands on my skirt, I stepped over to Robin. “Is something wrong?”

“I was just thinking…Do you know how to defend yourself?” Robin crossed his arms.

“No, I can’t say I do. Why?”

“Well, you may not official be part of our little rebellion, but you are surrounded by rebels wanted by the crown. Raids can happen at any time. I want you to be able to protect yourself. You know, in case I’m not around.”

I frowned. I hadn’t thought about that. But I should’ve, especially after my encounter with the Sheriff. “Thank you. But how am I going to defend myself?”

“That I’ll figure out. If Granny and Red can spare you, can you meet me at my camp in say an hour?”

“Yes. Of course. Do I need to bring anything?”

He shook his head. “Just yourself.”

Granny agreed to let me go and I raced down to Robin’s camp. Little John didn’t even look up, just pointing in the direction Robin had gone. I thanked him before running down the hill to the clearing with the targets. “Am I going to learn archery?”

“Yes. Amongst other weapons. Starting with this.” He handed me a little silver knife with a pearl handle. “RL” was carved into it.

I took it. “Is this yours?”

“It was. Now it’s yours.”

“No.” I tried to hand it back to him. “I can’t take this. Isn’t this something you’d rather give Roland some day?”

“I have plenty to give Roland. Now, hold it like I am.” He hold out the knife, a firm grasp on the handle.

I copied him. “Okay. Now what?”

“Watch and learn.”

We spent a few hours, at least, practicing with our knives. I was able to at least defend myself by the time he called it a day. He studied me as I sat on a log, breathing heavily. “Tomorrow, we’ll work on archery. Keep that knife somewhere you can access it easily.”

I nodded. “Thank you. And now I think I need a bath.”

Robin laughed. “I definitely advise one. Your muscles may hate me in the morning.”

I groaned. “I didn’t even think of those. Will it get better?”

“Yes, with practice. Though I hope you never have to use these skills.” He held out his hand to me. “Milady?”

I didn’t take it, squinting at him as the sunset behind him. “Why do you call me that? I’m not a lady.”

He lowered his hand. “Yes, you are.”

“I have no title. I’m not royalty or nobility.”

“That doesn’t matter. You carry yourself as if you were. That makes you a lady.” He extended his hand again. “You ready?”

I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. My muscles began to protest then. I groaned. “Oh, that bath is definitely needed.”

Laughing, Robin escorted me back to Granny’s with my hand tucked close to him.

 

We continued our lessons for a week. As he promised, Robin moved me on to archery and then I tried my hand with a sword. The sword didn’t work so well for me as I did not have the upper body strength to wield one just yet. “Don’t worry,” he told me, taking the sword from me. “We’ll get you up to the sword. It’s something you’ll find you want to know how to use.”

“I guess. But the knife and the bow seem to be suiting me just fine.” I patted my side. Granny and Red had made me a little makeshift holster for my knife that went next to my pocket. I was able to pull it out as fast as I could pull out the little things I kept in my pocket.

Archery was proving to be my favorite part of my lessons. I had wanted to learn archery ever since my friends came back from summer camp raving about it. We had all wanted to go to summer camp after seeing Hayley Mills in _The Parent Trap._ None of us had divorced parents, but the idea of finding a twin sister seemed like fun. So did camp. Their families agreed to send them but Mother refused. She didn’t think summer camp would teach me anything I needed for my life as a wealthy socialite.

I wished I had gone now that I was going to spend about a year in these woods. The skills would’ve come in handy here.

Of course, the fact Robin had to get really close to help me with those lessons had nothing to do with it. At least that was the lie I told myself. I was a married woman and I loved Daniel. But was there any harm in enjoying Robin’s company?

“Regina? Is something wrong?” Robin sat down next to me on the log.

I shook my head. “Just lost in thought. What shall we do now?”

“Archery again. Let’s see if we can get you to hit the bull’s-eye today.” He patted my knee as he stood up. “You were really close yesterday.”

“I was nowhere near it. You’re flattering me so I will feel better.” I stood, grabbing the bow he held out to me.

Robin shook his head. “Always try to be positive. It’ll help you improve. Guaranteed.”

I rolled my eyes as I took my stance. Like always, Robin stepped close to me until I could feel his body heat against my back. He placed his hands on my arms, checking my posture. “You’re looking good. Now, concentrate and when you’re ready, release.”

Concentrate. It was easier said than done, especially with him so close. But I took a deep breath and did my best. I let the arrow fly, watching it hit the bull’s-eye with a satisfying thud. As the arrow bounced up and down, I let out a shriek of triumph.

Robin let out a shout as well. “Well done, Regina! I knew you would do it!”

“Well, I had a great teacher.” I beamed at him, throwing my arms around his neck.

We froze. This had been the closest physical contact we had ever had with each other. I knew it was innocent, but Daniel still flashed in my mind. Perhaps he flashed in Robin’s mind as well or Marian did because we jumped apart, staring at each other.

“Regina? Robin? Are you down here?” Red’s voice echoed through the trees. I turned to find her navigating her way down the hill, her red cape held up so she wouldn’t trip on it.

Robin’s brows furrowed. “Is something wrong?”

“The Council is meeting. Both of you are needed.” Red looked at me and my stomach turned. What did the council want with me?

Robin began cleaning up from our lessons. He looked up at me. “You go with Red. I’ll be there shortly.”

I didn’t want to without him but I didn’t want to say it out loud. So I climbed the hill and followed Red to Snow’s cabin.

The other members of the council sat around the table again. I had started to learn their names. Besides Granny, Red and Robin, I realized the cricket—Jiminy Cricket—was on the council. So was Gepetto. I had met his son, Pinocchio, who was friends with Roland. The Blue Fairy was a member, though she wasn’t at every council meeting, as were two of Snow’s dwarves friends—Grumpy and Doc. Grumpy glared at me as I sat down.

Snow and Charming waited for Robin to come before the started the meeting. He slid into the chair next to me. I wondered if he always sat there or only when I came to meetings. Robin looked around. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re almost ready to storm the palace and take it back. And we need Regina’s help.” Charming looked right at me.

“Me? How?”

Snow placed a hand on Charming’s arm. “We’re planning something big that could leave a lot of people injured.”

“How can I help then?”

Charming motioned to Robin. “We’ve been told that you’re an alchemist with a specialty in healing.”

I paused, wanting to correct him. But I realized I couldn’t. Alchemy was the forerunner to chemistry and I had spent the last few years working pharmaceuticals. Instead, I tried not to squirm in my seat. “I don’t see how I can help, though.”

“Blue gave us this.” Charming motioned to Gepetto, who handed me a piece of paper. “It’s a healing potion. It won’t work miracles, but it could help save quite a few. We need you to brew it.”

My hand shook as I looked at the paper. The ingredients were straight out of a fairy tale, which I had to remind myself I was in. I glanced at everyone. This was a test, I knew, and my chance to earn their trust at last. “I’ll do my best.”

Snow relaxed. “Thank you, Regina. This will help us.”

“I’ll need a lab,” I said.

Snow nodded. “I’m certain we’ll find a place for you. And any ingredients you need, just ask.”

 

Charming and Snow had an empty cabin transformed into my lab. I set up my makeshift lab as close to the one I left behind in Boston. I finally met all the dwarves as they helped gather the ingredients I needed. Happy was assigned to be one of my helpers. As far as assistants went, he was pretty good for someone without any science training.

As I worked, I found I had another assistant. Robin found some reason to stop by every day and often stayed to talk with me as I worked. I didn’t mind as much as I would’ve had I been back home. Perhaps because I felt lonelier here, knowing I wasn’t going back to Daniel every night.

Robin stayed in a corner, watching as I measured the toadstool. As I added it to the smoking concoction, I glanced up at him. “Are you sure you want to spend all your time here? There have to be more exciting things you could do.”

“I don’t know. Watching you is quite fascinating. You’re so precise and when you focus…well…you should see your face.” He leaned against the table.

I shooed him away. “Be careful. I don’t want you to get burned.”

“I’ll be fine.” But he moved his arms anyway. “And I don’t have anything else to do right now.”

“What about Roland? Don’t you want to spend time with your son?”

Robin laughed. “I have. And now he’s off playing with his friends. For some reason, he finds them more fun than his father.”

It was my turn to laugh, which meant I struggled to keep my hands straight. Who knew what was really in essence of ogre? I put down the vials and swatted him. “Stop it or who knows what will happen to me.”

“Sorry, milady. I will try to keep my humor at bay.” Robin’s smile faded. “Or would you rather I left?”

“No, I don’t mind the company. Just try to make sure I’m not holding something when you decide to be funny again.” I began mashing up some moss-like ingredient. “Why don’t you tell me about how you met Marian?”

Robin’s eyes grew distant, as if he was seeing the scene play out again before his eyes. “I stole her father’s horse.”

“Isn’t that what you do? Steal from the rich and give to the poor?”

He frowned, looking away. “Not then. I was a very different man, one who had no honor and only lived by a code in which I thought only of myself. Marian’s family were poor farmers and I stole their only horse because I was bored. I certainly didn’t need it.”

“So what did Marian’s family do?”

“Well, only Marian saw me steal it. And she pursued me into the woods.” He chuckled. “She was able to cut me off, pointing her bow and arrow at me as she demanded I return her father’s horse. I was too stunned to raise my own weapon, so I just stood there as she explained how much the horse meant to her family’s survival. I fell in love with her then.”

“So you gave her back the horse?”

He nodded. “And one of mine. After that, I realized I could use my skills for a better purpose. That night, I vowed to become a better man. Better than I had been, better than my father. I developed my code and shared it with my men. I told them if they couldn’t abide by new rules, they were free to leave.”

“Did any?”

“One or two,” Robin admitted. “But most chose to stay. They were looking for a greater purpose as well. Once I started doing good, I began courting Marian.”

“Did her family approve?” I removed part of the concoction from the flame, missing my Bunsen burner.

Robin chuckled. “Not really. I was still the man who stole their horse. And the Sheriff was also trying to court Marian. Marrying him would’ve increased their station.”

“But she chose you.”

“Yes, she did. And I don’t think she regretted a moment of it. I know I didn’t.”

I smiled at him. “Sounds very romantic.”

He leaned forward. “What about you? How did you meet your Daniel?”

My Daniel. I liked the sound of that. “I met him at a poetry slam my friend dragged me to. I was young, just started college and not looking for love. Seems fate had other plans.”

“A poet?” Robin leaned back, arms crossed. “I wouldn’t have pegged you to fall for a poet.”

“Neither would I but he was just so sweet, kind and funny…The way he made me feel, I thought it only existed in fairy tales. He invited me to a party for New Year’s Eve and it’s tradition to kiss someone at midnight. He kissed me and while I wouldn’t peg that as the moment I fell in love with him, it was the moment I knew I never wanted to let him go.”

“That sounds wonderful.” He smiled before growing serious. “I hope you don’t mind me asking…You never mention it, but I wonder…Did you leave any children in your world?”

I glanced down, shaking my head. “We want children, it’s just…We got married soon after graduating college and both agreed to focus on getting our careers started. I was a woman trying to break into science while he was busy writing, which isn’t the most stable of careers. Thankfully, we both found success soon. But then my father got sick and I was so focused on him, Daniel agreed it was best to wait a little longer. We were going to start really trying this vacation.”

Turning away, I pretended to focus on something regarding the potion. In truth, I didn’t want him to see the tears in my eyes. When I was on the field by Sherwood Forest, I believed I wasn’t pregnant—knew I couldn’t have conceived yet. But there was still part of me that hoped I was wrong. That part was dashed a few days ago when I awoke to discover blood on the sheets. Red helped me clean them and helped me, seeming to understand my disappointment.

Once my emotions were under control, I turned back to him. He had moved closer and took my hand. “I hope that we can get you back to your world. And I know you’ll make a wonderful mother. You’re already great with Roland.”

“Thank you,” I whispered. We released hands and I picked up the completed potion.

It looked like a salve. I frowned. “I hope this works.”

“Why don’t we test it out?” Robin suggested. He rolled up his sleeve and I caught sight of a tattoo on his lower arm. It was a white lion against a black shield. Robin didn’t notice it distracted me. “Here you go.”

“What are you doing?”

“Do you have your knife?”

“Yes.” I realized what he wanted me to do. “No. I’m not knifing you to test the potion. What if it doesn’t work?”

Robin laughed. “I’m not asking you to knife me. We know the potion won’t work on deep wounds. So just nick me. See if it works on that.”

I put down the bowl and pulled out the knife Robin had given me. Unsure, I met his eyes. He gave me a nod, holding his arm out closer. I took deep breath and then ran the blade across the arm. The red of the blood stood out against the white of his skin.

“There you go. Put the potion on it and let’s see if it works.” He motioned to the bowl.

Taking it, I put some salve on a nearby rag. I pressed it to his wound. “How long do you think I need to hold it here?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you check?”

I removed the rag. Once I wiped the blood away, there was no cut. “It worked!” I exclaimed.

Robin laughed. “It did. Congrats.”

“I have to make more. How much do you think will be needed?”

“Just keep making it.” Robin rolled down his sleeve. “I shall let Snow White and Charming know. It’s time for our little mission to begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter Six! I hope you enjoyed it. Tonight marks the return of the Evil Queen. I’m both excited and scared to see everyone’s dark selves. I think I’ll just have to keep thinking about the Outlaw Queen scene in the woods from last week in order to cheer me up.  
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Daniel and Regina’s first date, the one I describe above, will the basis of a short—“What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?” Guess when that’s coming out?   
> See everyone next week!  
> \--Mac


	7. The Palace

_We seize the day_  
 _We turn the tide_  
 _We touch the stars_  
 _Fortune favors the brave_

(“Fortune Favors the Brave” from _Aida_ )

### Chapter 7: The Palace

The compound buzzed with activity for a week after my first successful healing potion ever. I tried to stay out of the way as everyone prepared for whatever their mission was. Judging from the supplies being gathered, I knew it was some kind of battle. Robin and his men were often busy sharpening their weapons and I saw Charming fighting the air with his sword by my makeshift lab a few times.

I split my time between the lab and the kitchens. Those going on the mission needed food and medical supplies. Our days were long but they were productive. More and more, I was starting to feel like a member of this little community. And I believed I was being seen as less of an outsider with each passing day.

The first time I found myself with some own time, I grabbed my bow and arrows for some practice. If my hunch about a battle was right, I wanted to make sure my skills kept improving. As I walked down to the target area, I heard the dull thud of arrows hitting the targets. Was Robin down there? I sped up, hoping so as I hadn’t seen him much since the day in my lab. That was a week ago and I found myself missing him.

It wasn’t Robin’s tall, broad physique that greeted me. The archer was smaller, lithe and very much female. Her dark brown hair was braided and she wore tan breeches under a tan tunic. After a few seconds, I realized I was watching Snow White. She released arrow and arrow with the same skill and precision as Robin. This was a far cry from the helpless girl I remembered from the Disney movie.

I slipped a bit on the slope of the hill, my boot heel landing on a twig. The crack reverberated through the trees. When I glanced up, an arrow was pointed in my direction.

“Regina!” Snow lowered her weapon. “You startled me.”

“Sorry. I had wanted to get some practice in but I can go if you want to be alone.”

She shook her head. “The target area is open to everyone. I’d love the company.”

I climbed down the rest of the way and choose my target. Snow watched as I notched my arrow, took a calming breath and released. The arrow didn’t hit the bull’s-eye but it landed in an inner ring. Not bad.

“Robin’s right. You do have a skill for archery.” Snow sounded impressed.

I shrugged. “Did he tell you about my abysmal skills with a sword?”

She laughed. “Don’t worry. You’ll improve.”

“Doubt it,” I muttered. I let another arrow fly toward the target—outer ring. “Shit.”

“They can’t all hit the center all the time. See?” Snow released her own arrow, which hit dead center. She let out a sheepish “Oh.”

I shook my head. “And that’s why I came down here to practice.”

“Good attitude. You’ll be as good as Robin and me soon enough with it.” She winked at me before focusing on her own target.

The situation struck me as surreal. I was chatting with a princess, the woman everyone believed to be queen, like we were old friends. Did everyone in this camp have that ability? First Robin, then Granny and Red and now Snow White. Maybe there was a nice test you had to pass to join the rebels. Grumpy and his permanent scowl then flashed in my mind and rethought that possibility.

We shoot off a few more arrows in silence before Snow glanced over at me. “So, were you looking for Robin?”

“No.” I released my next arrow—it missed the center by what I figured was millimeters. “Why?”

“Just wondering. You two spend a lot of time together.”

I shrugged. “He’s really been my first friend since I arrived here. I trust him.”

“Robin inspires that in people. There’s just something about him. And you have to admire how he’s carried on after the death of his wife.” Snow watched me, gauging my reaction. I guessed she didn’t know I had been told about Marian.

I nodded. “I do. I nearly got sick when I heard what happened to her and I didn’t even know her. I can’t imagine how he reacted.”

Snow looked guilty. “He was a determined, angry man when he came into our camp that day. Charming jumped in front of me because we thought he was after me since Marian refused to reveal she had helped me only days before she was captured.”

“He’s always seen you as the rightful queen. He told me that.”

“I know that now. But when an angry widower storms into your camp, you worry.” Snow shook her head. “I learned soon I didn’t have to. He dropped to his knee and swore his loyalty to me, as long as he could avenge his wife. Charming and I accepted. He’s been a great adviser.”

She turned back to the target, raising her bow again. Then she glanced at me. “He’s pretty handsome as well, don’t you agree?”

“I’ll admit he’s attractive. Not the usual type I look for.” I let my arrow fly. “His eyes remind me of my husband’s. Bright blue and kind.”

“Husband? You’re married?”

“I guess gossip doesn’t travel as fast as I thought.” I sighed, facing her. “Yes. I have a husband named Daniel waiting for me back home.”

“I don’t think I could stand being separated from Charming like that and we’re not married yet.” She grew pensive. “Though we have been separated before.”

“Your stepmother’s doing?”

“Not the first time.” Snow sent an arrow hurling toward the target. “Charming was engaged to someone else. Thankfully, she loved someone else and ended it.”

“So the second time was your stepmother?”

“Yes. She captured Charming and forced me to take a sleeping curse.”

“By giving you an apple,” I said, absentmindedly. I froze once I realized what I had said.

Snow’s eyes narrowed. “Who told you that?”

I considered lying and saying someone (Granny? Red? Happy? Robin?) told me but decided against it. Granny had told me to be honest and it had worked well for me so far. So I sighed. “In my world, you’re a character in what we call fairy tales. That’s how I know about the poisoned apple.”

This time, her eyes grew wide. “Stories? So you know what happens to us? Tell me!”

For the first time, I realized how young Snow really was. She carried herself with such maturity, I often mistook her for being closer to my age. But I realized she was barely out of her teens. She’d still be in college were we in my world. Here, though, she was responsible for the fates of so many. A difficult burden for one so young, it was no wonder she wanted reassurances that what she was doing was right. That they would win.

Once again, I couldn’t lie. “I’m sorry, I don’t. The story of Snow White I know doesn’t involve you leading a ragtag group of fairy tale characters against the Evil Queen.”

“Oh. Of course.” Hope faded from Snow’s green eyes.

I couldn’t let that go. “But there’s one thing we always learn from the fairy tales. Good triumphs over evil. You’re good and so I know you’ll be triumphant even without reading it in a fairy tale.”

Snow smiled. “Thank you, Regina. I know Charming doesn’t quite trust you yet…”

“That’s okay. If I was in his shoes, I probably wouldn’t trust me either.”

She laughed. “Well, I think I’m closer to trusting you.”

“That’s all I can ask for,” I replied.

We heard someone approaching and tensed up. Snow nodded and we turned, bows at the ready. Red held up her hands. “I come in peace. Snow, you’re needed.”

“I’ll be right there. Thank you, Red.” She turned to me. “You coming, Regina?”

I nodded, gathering my arrows. We followed Red back to camp.

 

Snow and Red hurried away as soon as we reached the edge of camp while I headed for Granny’s. I caught sight of Robin outside another cabin, talking with a tall yet plump woman. Brown curls escaped from under her veil and she wore a plain blue dress. She clutched Roland’s hand as she listened to whatever Robin said.

I approached Granny and pointed to the woman. “Who’s that?”

“Remember I told you about Hilda, the widow who was caring for Roland when Marian was captured?” I nodded and Granny continued. “That’s her.”

“So is she here to take care of Roland while Robin’s on the mysterious mission?”

Granny nodded. “She lives in a nearby village but comes when needed. She’s one of the few people Robin trusts with Roland.”

Roland spotted me and broke free from his father. He ran across the courtyard to me and I crouched down to catch him. “Lady Regina! Papa’s going away and he said I have to protect you.”

“Well, now I feel much safer.” I knelt down, hugging him as he giggled.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. I was able to pick him up and carrying him over to his father, who smiled at us. Hilda, on the other hand, frowned. “You know better than to run off,” she scolded Roland.

Robin frowned. “He only ran across the courtyard. I let him do it all the time. Roland knows where he can and cannot go.”

“You are too lax with him, Robin.” Hilda was still scolding but her voice had softened. “Boys need boundaries. He can’t go running off when he feels like it.”

“I wanted to tell Lady Regina about my job,” Roland explained.

Hilda focused on me as if seeing me for the first time. “Lady Regina? I’ve never seen you before. When did you come here?”

“A month ago,” Robin replied. Had a month really gone by?

She frowned. “And what brought you here?”

“I found myself the victim of misfortune and everyone here was generous enough to take me in.” The truth without revealing too much.

“Roland? Why don’t you go play? I’ll fetch you for dinner.” Robin took his son from me and placed him down. After looking between the three of us, Roland ran off to find his friends. He turned to Hilda. “Are you done interrogating Regina?”

“Not yet. What’s this job Roland had to tell you about?” Hilda asked me.

I smiled. “He’s going to protect me while everyone is away. My own White Knight.”

Hilda glared at Robin but he ignored her, focusing on me. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to say this in the morning, so I want to say my farewells now. Milady.”

He took my hand and raised it to his lips, like he had the night we first met. I tried to keep my voice from cracking as I wished him luck. “Please, try to stay safe.”

“As my lady commands.” He bowed low and I rolled my eyes, though I knew everything—his words and actions—were genuine. They were also over the top.

“Robin, we should go inside to finish discussing things.” Hilda’s voice was once again sweet but it didn’t cover the irritation well enough. She gave me a side-eye. “Good day, _Lady_ Regina.”

I did not miss the sarcasm in her voice. Nor did Robin, judging by his frown. He took his leave of me before following her to another cabin. I turned and stormed back to the kitchens.

“I take it you and Hilda didn’t get off on the right foot?” Granny asked.

I shook my head. “We didn’t argue but I got the distinct impression she disliked me immediately. How long has she been in love with Robin?”

“Aha!” Red exclaimed, pointing at her grandmother with flour-covered hands. “I told you she’d figure it out. Hilda’s the only one that thinks she’s being coy.”

“So Robin knows?” I asked.

Granny nodded. “He’s turned her down gently, he’s turned her down harshly. But each time he summons her to care for Roland, she gets hopeful again.”

“The only way to get her to fully back off is for Robin to marry again. Then he’ll not only be off the marked but he’ll have someone to take care of Roland.” Red handed me some potatoes to peel.

“I’ve offered to watch the boy but I think he still sends for Hilda because Marilyn trusted her.” Granny sighed. “Best keep out of her way, Regina.”

“Why? I’m not a threat to her. I’m married.”

“She doesn’t know that. And you don’t have a husband to show her.” Granny looked over the rims of her glasses. “Besides, all she’ll see anyway is how close you and Robin are.”

Red nodded. “He doesn’t call her ‘milady.’”

I agreed they were right before concentrating on my tasks. This was a small camp but I knew I could find ways to avoid Hilda until Robin returned.

 

The next morning, those going on the mission left at dawn. I stood next to Granny as we watched them depart, wearing the cloak she made me to keep out the morning chill. Robin had been right about not having time to say goodbye this morning. He had to make sure his men were present and ready as well as pry a tearful Roland from his leg. Roland tried to run to me but Hilda stopped him, holding him as his father prepared to leave.

Red hugged me, which surprised me. And not just because I didn’t know she was going on this mission. “Take care of Granny for me,” she whispered.

“I will,” I whispered back. ”Be safe.”

Charming gave the signal and the group moved out, disappearing into the woods. One by one, the others drifted away until Granny and I were the only ones to remain. “They’ll be okay, right?” I asked.

“We have to keep hoping so.” Granny patted my arm. “Come, let’s have some breakfast.”

 

Our little camp grew quiet and eerie with so many people gone. My time in the kitchens was halved as we didn’t have to prepare as much food. I tried to spend more time then in my lab but Happy and I ran out of supplies three days after they left. So to avoid Hilda, I spent more time either at the target area or helping Granny with the laundry. I couldn’t sew—it was a skill Mother didn’t think I needed—but I was able to fold. Granny also taught me some stitches so I knew how.

I also played with the children as well. Over time, I realized their games were not very different from the ones I had played as a girl. Ogre, for instance, was very much like tag, except whoever was “it” was called an ogre. When I played, I was often the Ogre. Perhaps it was because my skirts slowed down or the fact I tried to growl and be ogre-like that made the children tag me often.

One day, Roland and Pinocchio approached me as I helped Granny fold shirts. They begged me to play Ogre with them and the other children. Roland clasped his hands together and looked at me with wide brown eyes. “Please?”

I glanced at Granny, who shook with silent laughter. She nodded and I placed the unfolded shirts back in the basket before standing. Roland and Pinocchio took my hands and led me to the other children. We passed Hilda, who frowned and muttered something about “shirking responsibilities.” I paid her no mind.

“Lady Regina’s the ogre!” Roland announced. The others squealed and began running around. I made my hands look like claws and chased after them.

It was around noon, so none of us had shadows. But as I tagged Hansel, I noticed a strange shadow on the ground. It appeared to be a large bird. Glancing up, I felt the blood drain from my face. A flying monkey was circling overhead.

Hitching my skirts in one hand, I began gathering children in the other and pushed them into my lab. The others noticed the monkey and began taking cover, though a few tried to reach the children.

The burst of activity alerted the monkey and it swooped down toward us. My heart stopped when I saw Roland in its way. I ran, scooping him up before the monkey could. We hit the ground and I turned to take the brunt of the impact. I clutched him close as an arrow pierced the monkey’s leg. It let out an unnatural screech before taking to the skies again.

Granny stood in the middle of the courtyard, holding a crossbow. She scanned the skies, waiting to see if the monkey had any friends coming along. I picked up Roland, setting him on my hip as he clung to me. “Why did that attack us?” I asked Granny.

“I don’t know. We best get everyone inside to the dining hall for a roll call.” Granny turned and walked toward her cabin.

I helped round up the children and we all sat at the long tables everyone ate at each night. Roland continued to cling to me even though Hilda tried to take him many times. I ran a hand through his hair and tried to soothe him as Granny made sure everyone was still there. She sighed. “All present and accounted for. Thank goodness.”

“Do you think it means they failed to take the Palace? That the queen has taken them?” one woman asked, frantic.

Granny shook her head. “I think if they had lost, the Queen would send those Black Soldiers of hers to capture all of us. I think the flying monkey’s presence means they are succeeding.”

“How so?” Hilda asked.

“Because it means the Queen is trying to distract them, to get them to divert attention away from their goal. This means there may be more attacks. We must remain vigilant. And I’m afraid it means we must limit our time outside for the time being. Agreed?” Granny stared at us.

We agreed.

 

No one went outside unless necessary as we neared the two week mark. I took to wearing my bow over my shoulder wherever I went, even if I didn’t anticipate going outside. One could never be too careful, I figured.

The children began suffering from cabin fever. We tried to keep them as entertained as possible. One day, I convinced some of the other women to push the tables away and the children played Ogre in the dining room. The games never lasted long enough though and boredom set back in quickly for them.

I didn’t see Roland, though. Hilda kept him locked up in the cabin she was staying in. One of the women also living in the cabin told me he asked for me every day, but Hilda refused to let him outside. So one morning, I took my bow and crossed the courtyard to the cabin. I knocked on the door and waited.

Hilda opened the door and glared at me. “What do you want?”

“I’d like to see Roland. I heard he’s asking for me.”

“He’s busy with his chores.”

“Just for a few minutes? Then he can go back to his chores, I promise.”

Hilda shook her head. “No. I don’t know what you are playing at, but Roland is in my care and he’s not going anywhere.”

I tried to keep calm. “I’m not going to hurt him. I care for him as well.”

She shut the door behind her as she stepped closer to me. “I will not let you use Roland as a ploy to woo Robin. He’s not interested.”  
I narrowed my eyes. “You don’t know anything about the relationship Robin and I have. Which, not that it’s any of your business, is just friendship. Either way, I would never use a child just to get into his father’s good graces.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Of course not.” I stepped closer, lowering my voice. “Because it’s what you’re doing. You hope that one day, he’ll come back and fall to his knees professing his love. That’s why you keep watching Roland. It’s not going to work. He is not interested in you. Time to face the fact.”

“You’re not going to see Roland. Ever, if I have my way. Good day, _Lady_ Regina.” She stepped back into her cabin and slammed the door.

I let out a growl of frustration. That woman didn’t have Roland’s best interest at heart, I knew. Not while she was trying to become the next Mrs. Robin Hood. And she accused me of using Roland to get Robin! Talk about pot calling the kettle black.

Resigned, I headed back to Granny’s. Something hit my ear. I froze, straining to hear it. Hoof beats. It was strange how fast I had learned to identify those. Grabbing my bow, I notched an arrow and prepared to fire it. No one was going to invade this camp.

Others heard the sound and came running outside. I saw Granny with her crossbow from the corner of my eye. We weren’t going down without a fight. I prayed Hilda had the sense to flee with Roland if it came to that.

The rider burst through the trees, riding hard toward camp. I lowered my bow, recognizing one of the Merry Men. Granny hurried closer to me. “What news?”

He reined in his horse, smiling. “We were victorious. The Palace is ours!”

Everyone cheered, myself included though I had no clue what that meant. The Merry Man continued. “Princess Snow White wants everyone to pack up camp and journey to the Winter Palace. The others are coming to help escort you.”

“You heard the man,” Granny said. “Start packing. Regina, come with me.”

I followed her to help pack. There wasn’t much I called my own and I only filled half a trunk with the few dresses I had been given. Granny placed some parchment over them and started to put the of Red’s dresses on top of mine. We were packed in about an hour, joining the others at wagons the Merry Men brought.

Craning my neck, I search for Robin but didn’t see him anywhere. Much the Miller’s Son (his real name) approached me. “Robin had to stay behind at the Palace, milady, and help guard it in case the Queen tries to reclaim it.”

“Oh, that’s understandable. Thank you.”

Much placed the trunk on the wagon before he helped me in. “Don’t fear, milady. We’ll make certain everyone makes it to the Palace with no trouble. Promise.”

“Thank you, though I think I’ll keep my bow with me. Just in case.” I glanced around. “Where’s Roland?”

“He’s on Little John’s wagon. To be honest, you were supposed to be on it but, well…” Much shifted from foot to foot.

I sighed. “Let me guess. Hilda didn’t want me on it?”

Much nodded, leaning close. “If you ask me, I think she’s being silly. Robin trusts you with Roland, and so should she. He’s not going to be too happy when he hears about it.”

Little John gave the signal and Much jumped into the driver’s seat, Granny by his side. A few other women had joined me in the wagon and Hansel as well as Gretel came to sit next to me. I taught them some of the songs I sang as a child and they taught me some of theirs as we rolled toward the road leading to the Palace.

 

The Palace was three and a half days away at the speed the wagons had to go. Much told me it had taken them two at a hard ride and stopping only for little sleep. For the most part, we didn’t stop to rest. We all took turns sleeping in the wagon so that there were people who were always awake in case we needed to defend ourselves.

I was dozing one day with Gretel pressed to my side, asleep as well. Someone shook me and I cracked open to find Granny turned in the front seat. I frowned. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head. “No. We’re approaching the palace.”

“We’re almost there?” I sat up, mindful of Gretel who slumbered on, and tried to get my first glimpse of our new home.

The Palace was everything I ever imagined a fairy tale palace to be. It was a tall white stone building with several towers. We crossed a stone bridge to enter into the courtyard, only the first part of the palace grounds. I saw a few more gates before one entered the actually palace building. It appeared every window would have a view of the forest and water surrounding the building. All in all, I felt it a gorgeous new home.

Little John’s wagon had led the way and Robin had already been reunited with his son. Though Roland sat on his hip, he frowned and discussed something with Little John. The taller man pointed at our wagon and then at Hilda. I figured they were discussing me and why I was with Much instead of Little John. I didn’t understand all the fuss—I was only a friend to Robin.

Robin handed Roland to Little John and approached our wagon. Much helped the others get down but Robin jumped in when it was my turn to get down. He held out his hand and I took it, letting him guide me back to the ground. It felt good to be out of the wagon.

“Are you well, milady?” he asked.

I nodded. “For the most part. A bit stiff, but nothing a good walk won’t fix.”

“Shall we then?” Robin held out his arm to me. I looped mine through it and he guided me toward the gardens. Everything was green and neat, but I didn’t see any flowers. As if reading my mind, Robin said, “Snow will see that the gardens are restored to their former splendor. The Queen wasn’t fond of flowers, it seems.”

“It seems she wasn’t fond of a lot of things,” I replied.

Robin chuckled before turning serious. “I want to thank you. Roland told me about the flying monkey attack and how you saved him. You are his hero.”

My cheeks burned. “Granny should also be his hero. She shot the monkey, chasing it away.”

“Sharing the credit, I see. But don’t sell yourself sort. You put yourself in danger to protect Roland.”

“It just came naturally.”

“And that’s why you’ll make a great mother, Regina. Once we get you back to your husband, of course.”

“You seem so certain I will be.”

“That’s the secret, milady. If you believe it, it will happen.” He winked.

I laughed. “I guess I’ll have to follow your lead.”

We slipped into silence and my legs felt stronger with each turn. Robin squeezed my hand. “I wanted to apologize for Hilda. I know she gave you a hard time.”

“She was only doing what she thought was best for Roland,” I lied.

“Do you really believe that?”

Could the man read minds? “No, I thought she was being a tyrant and wanted to hurt me at the cost of hurting Roland.”

“We agree on that. I shall speak with her though I do not think she will be here much longer. Now that Roland and I are reunited, she’ll go back to her own village.”

“Regina!” The wind was knocked out of me as someone enveloped me in a viselike hug. It took me a few minutes to realize it was Red.

I hugged her back. “Glad to see you came through without a scratch.”

She pulled away. “Actually, I did. Your healing potion worked wonders. Right, Robin?”

Red nudged him and he smiled. “Of course it did. Though I’m afraid we’re a bit low now, milady. It was fierce fight.”

“I imagine. Good thing I brought more with me.” I frowned. “How bad was the fight?”

“We’ll tell everyone at supper tonight. For now, we want everyone to get settled into their new rooms.” Robin bowed. “I shall see you tonight, my ladies.”

He walked away as Red tugged on my hand. “Come on. You have to see the rest of the palace. It’s the fanciest place I’ve ever seen.”

 

Red was right. The Palace was the fanciest place I’ve ever seen, even though it was in the process of being redecorated. She chattered on as we climbed a large, sweeping marble staircase. I vowed to come back later and do my best Scarlett O'Hara impression.

At the top of the stairs hung a giant painting of a king and queen. He was a tall man, somewhat plump with his crown covering his hair. She sat in a gold chair lined with velvet. Her long dark hair fell in curls from underneath her crown. Both had kind faces, just like…“Are they Snow’s parents?”

“Yes. That’s King Leopold and Queen Eva. Snow had their painting restore the minute we seized the palace.”

“Snow looks like her mother.”

Red nodded before taking my hand again. “Come on. Our rooms are down this way.”

She led me down a long corridor lined with polished mahogany doors. As we approached a window, she opened a door. “Here we are.”

I entered into a furnished sitting room. A table with chairs was stood off to the side, set up for afternoon tea, while beige sofas sat in the middle of the room. Four doors led away from this central room. Going from left to right, Red named them off. “Granny’s, mine, yours and the water closet. We won’t have to run outside if nature calls.”

“That’s an improvement.” I approached my door and opened it.

Sunshine filled my new room, making the gold walls glow. Everything else was beige—the curtains on the window and on the four poster bed, made up with soft blankets and fluffy billows. My trunk sat at the foot of my bed. I crossed over to the white wardrobe and opened the doors. Someone had already unpacked my few dresses as well as the clothing I wore when I arrived in the Enchanted Forest. A few new pairs of shoes lined the floor of the wardrobe. They did look used, but I was grateful for whoever gave them to me.

I closed the door and looked back at Red. “Someone pinch me. I think I must be dreaming.”

“I know, right?” She laughed. “I’ll let you get some rest before supper. I have some more investigating to do.”

“Rest sounds great. I’ll see you down there. Thank you, Red.”

Once she left, I took of my boots and laid down on the bed. I sunk down a bit, as if the bed was trying to envelope me. This was as close to heaven I was going to get in this place. I closed my eyes, knowing I could get used to this life.

 

Red and I got lost at least twice trying to find the Great Hall where supper was to be eaten. At last, Much found us and led us to the right room. Others had also gotten lost, so we were not the last ones to the meal. We settled at the long table which was covered by a gold table cloth. Several dishes, including a roasted pig, lay out before us. My stomach rumbled at the sight.

“Hungry?” Robin slid into the unoccupied seat at my right.

I nodded. “Everything smells amazing. Then again we’ve been eating light the past few days.”

A hush fell over us as Snow and Charming entered the room. They wore bright gold outfits and Snow had left her hair loose. She looked like the young, carefree girl she should’ve been had her stepmother not gotten in the way.

We stood, watching as they took their seats at the head of the table. Charming raised his goblet. “To everyone who helped us reclaim this palace, thank you. We salute you.”

“Cheers!” Snow raised her goblet and sipped. We copied her motions.

They sat down and we did as well. It was like a game of Simon Says. Everyone started eating as stories of the battle were shared. How they fought against the black guards and defeated them easily. The flying monkeys proved more challenging but Snow recalled a secret tunnel from her childhood. She used it with a few select people and they took the Queen by surprise. Everyone attacked at that point, driving the Queen from the palace.

“So where did she go?” I asked.

Robin shrugged. “Our best guess is the Winter Palace. But we’re leaving her be for now. Most of her black guards have deserted her and turned coat. She still has those blasted flying monkeys, but her grasp on the villagers is weakening. Many are welcoming Snow and Charming as their rightful rulers.”

“That’s good. I hope this ends soon. That Queen has to go,” Granny said.

Charming cleared his throat, clinking his knife against his glass. We fell silent as he stood. “Snow and I have an announcement we’d like to make. We’ve reclaimed the Palace and so, we will be getting married three weeks from now.”

Everyone clapped, myself included. Snow beamed at her husband-to-be. Things were looking up and I found myself glad to be here. After all, who didn’t love a wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Tonight’s the winter finale. No Once after tonight until March.  And we know Robin has to make a choice tonight. This is terrifying, isn’t it? But I am excited to see the other Villainesses tonight. Should be great! 
> 
> I’m afraid I may not be able to post a chapter next week. I’m going to try, but I’ve fallen behind again. And with the holidays coming up…there’s so much to prepare for! I’ve also looked at my outline for this story and realized I packed a lot into each chapter. So much so I’ve been adding more chapters almost every week. Which means I keep pushing back the chapter you’ve no doubt been waiting for, if you’re familiar with Outlander. 
> 
> So, enjoy tonight’s episode. If I can’t post next week, I’ll let you know via my tumblr (http://believingispowerfulmagic.tumblr.com). 
> 
> \--Mac


	8. Zelena

_I feel wonderful because I see_  
 _The love light in your eyes._  
 _And the wonder of it all_  
 _Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._  
(“Wonderful Tonight,” Eric Clapton)

### Chapter 8: Zelena

Life became a whirlwind as everyone prepared for the royal nuptials. I thought three weeks was very quick to throw together a wedding but Granny told me it was very common in this world. “I once managed to get a wedding together in a week. Of course, there were extenuating circumstances.”

Red motioned with her hands, showing a growing stomach. I laughed before glancing at my room. “What am I going to wear? I don’t have anything fancy enough for a wedding.”

“Don’t worry. Everyone is getting new clothing for the event.” Granny patted my shoulder. “In fact, you have a meeting with the dressmaker so he can get your measurements. You and Red best be heading down there.”

Red and I joined the line of people waiting to be measured. I wondered how one tailor was going to handle all of this. We walked into the next room and I nearly laughed when I saw the Blue Fairy flitting around with her fellow fairies. “Magic. We’re getting magic dresses. Of course.”

“Well, the fairies are assisting to make certain all the dresses are ready in time,” Red said. “I can’t wait to see what they chose for me.”

“I have a feeling it’ll be red. You have a theme.”

She laughed. “I guess I do. What color do you think your dress will be?”

I shrugged. “Whatever the fairies decide, I guess.”

Blue flitted before me. “Hold still, Regina. This won’t take long.”

She flew around me, leaving a trail of dust behind her. It tingled and I resisted the urge to laugh. When she finished, she flew back up so she was level with my face. “I’ve gotten your measurements. Your dress will be ready in about a week. Have a great day.”

Red and I parted ways outside the room. I headed for the gardens, wanting to go for another walk and to get some fresh air. Now that we were living in the palace, it was easy to remain indoors all day. Soon I would have to find the target area, not wanting to let my skills get rusty. The Queen wasn’t defeated yet. We still had to be vigilant.

I turned a corner and saw Snow White coming down the path from the opposite direction. She smiled when she saw me, picking up her pace. I stopped and waited for her to reach me.

“Regina!” Snow sounded a little out of breath. “I’m glad to see you. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh? What?”

Snow looked nervous. “It’s something I feel uncomfortable asking the other women about but I guess because we’re closer in age…”

“Snow, you’re rambling. What is it?”

She glanced around. “Can we go somewhere more…private?”

I nodded. We found a bench nearby and sat down. I took her hands. “What do you want to know?”

“It’s about the…wedding night.” She whispered that last part.

I tried not to smile. This was a serious topic for her, but the situation did strike me as funny. I had to tell a fairy tale princess about sex. How odd was that?

But how much did Snow already know? Did I have to tell her everything? I hoped not, recalling my own adventure in sex ed. Mother didn’t think it was something to be discussed—I would just discover it on my wedding night in her opinion, I guess. Dad tried his best when he realized Mother wasn’t going to do it but he was too uncomfortable to do more than stutter through it. The school nurse at last set me straight when my period started at school and I had a panic attack at the sight of the blood. Lucy then told me about the mechanics of sex in college. Daniel, though, taught me its real meaning.

“Okay. What do you know already?”

Snow shifted on the bench, refusing to meet my eyes. “Not much. I know we have to do…what it takes to make a baby…but I don’t know how. Do we have to take off our clothes? Do I just lay there? What do I do?”

I tried not to laugh. She sounded panicked. I squeezed her hand. “Calm down. The wedding night is nothing to get so worked up over. It’s going to be an amazing night.”

That is if Charming had more experience than his wife. If not, it was probably going to be very awkward. Daniel’s and my first time was. But that would only make Snow worry more. “Anyway, yes, you should take your clothes off. It’s not necessary, but it just makes everything so much more intimate. And you definitely do not just lay there. The important thing to remember is that you should get as much pleasure as he does.”

I told her more about what to expect and while her cheeks grew redder, she seemed to get less nervous. “Thank you, Regina. I needed to hear that.”

“If you have any more questions, don’t hesitate to ask me.” I hugged her. “Come on, let’s go back inside.”

We linked arms and walked toward the palace. Charming and Robin came from another corner, meeting up with us. “Good afternoon, ladies. I see we all had the same idea,” Charming said. “Regina, do you mind if I steal my bride-to-be away from you?”

“Of course not. If she wants to go.” I looked at her.

Snow removed her arm from mine, thanked me again and took Charming’s hand. They disappeared into the gardens as Robin offered his arm to me. “Milady?”

We headed back toward the palace. “So, what were you and Charming talking about?”

“Well, without giving away too much, our dear prince needed some wedding day advice.”

“Wedding day advice or wedding night?” I glanced at him.

“I have a feeling you know the answer. What were you and Snow talking about?”

“I think you know the answer to that as well.”

He nodded. “Everyone is focused on the wedding these days. It’s a good distraction. Though I had to tell Roland that children do not attend weddings. His disappointed face nearly broke my heart.”

I could imagine his crushed expression and it tugged at my heartstrings. “Oh, the poor thing. What did you do?”

“I told him that weddings weren’t much fun for little children anyway. Everyone just stood around talking or doing boring dances.”

Dancing. I stopped short and Robin looked back at me. He frowned. “Is something wrong, Regina?”

“I don’t know any of your dances. I barely was able to dance at my own wedding. Daniel made me look good.” I looked at him, not hiding my fear. “What if I make a fool of myself?”

Robin took both my hands in his. “Don’t worry. I doubt you will look like a fool. Red and I will make certain of that.”

 

My dance lessons started the next day. Red woke me up and pulled me into our common area. Granny sat out there and shouted out instructions to us. I tried to follow the complicated movements, trying to work my feet and hands together at the same time. Red also wasn’t used to being the “man” and so she threw me off several times.

Robin, Little John and Much also came to help us with our dancing. It was easier with them as they were used to what the man did in these dances. As I went through the motions every day, I vowed to never complain about dances back in my world ever again. It could be so much worse.

The weeks leading up to the wedding seemed to fly by. Soon the day arrived and I found myself in the dresses made by the fairies. It had shown up in my wardrobe two weeks ago, startling me when I opened it up to pull out a dress to wear for the day. It gave me a sense of déjà vu when I saw it. The dress was dark purple with a corset-like bodice and a poofy skirt. Fleur-dis-lis were embroidered into the bodice in white thread. The sleeves were short and made of a gauzy material.

It wasn’t until it was on me, with my now-shoulder length hair done up, that I recognized it as the dress from my dream. The one I had before this whole mess started on the Midsummer. Part of me still couldn’t believe that was almost three months ago now.

“Is something wrong, Regina?” Granny frowned over my shoulder as I stood in front of the window.

“The dress…” I shook my head. “Why am I wearing purple? I’m not royalty.”

Red entered, wearing the same dress. “We’re Snow’s attendants.”

“Attendant? I’ve only known her a few months. And I’m already her bridesmaid?”

Granny shrugged. “Snow hasn’t had much time to gather female friends as an outlaw princess.”

She had a point. No doubt Snow had struggled to put together a wedding party not entirely made up of dwarves. I took a deep breath. “Well, then I’m honored she chose me. Do I have to do anything?”

“I have the ring so no,” Red said. “You just have to stand there and look happy.”

“I can do that,” I said. I touched my throat, wishing I had something to wear around my neck. My wedding ring was the only jewelry I had worn on the Midsummer.

The motion seemed to jar Red. She left the room and returned with a box. “I forgot. This was left for you.”

I picked up the note attached to the top. “Thought you could use these. I have no need for them. Robin.”

Red and Granny exchanged looks as I opened the box. Sitting inside was a strand of polished pearls, almost like the necklace I left behind in Boston. I shook my head. “Oh no. This is too much!”

“At least wear them now. You can try to give them back to him tomorrow,” Red suggested.

I frowned. “What do you mean ‘try’?”

“Robin’s a stubborn man. It could take a lot of arguing. But worry about that later. You two have a bride to attend to.” Granny took the pearls from the box and tied them about my neck. She then gave Red and me a little shove. “Go!”

We raced down the hallway toward Snow’s chambers. Her chambermaid had already helped her into her wedding dress and she was having her hair done when we entered. The woman piled her dark brown curls atop her head while sticking white flowers—snow bells, Red told me—into Snow’s hair. “You look beautiful,” I told her.

“Thank you. You two look wonderful as well.” Snow smoothed out her feathery skirt. “Do you think Charming will like it?”

“I think Charming wouldn’t care if you wore your breeches and tunic to marry him. He just wants to marry you.” Red hugged her friend.

I smiled. “Red’s right. Besides, your wedding dress is yours. It’s supposed to make you feel like a fairy tale princess. Which you are.”

“I do feel like a princess at last.” Snow squeezed my hand. “Thank you, Regina. And thank you, Red. I definitely chose the right attendants.”

Red straightened up. “Well then, let us get you down the aisle and married!”

 

There were more people in the Great Hall than I had ever seen before. Charming and Snow were royalty and so other royalty had traveled to witness their union. I saw a tall blonde woman wearing a gold dress standing with a handsome young man in a gold tunic, blondish-brown hair falling into his eyes. Red leaned over. “That’s Princess Abigail. She was betrothed to Charming before they parted ways due to loving other people. She’s now married to Frederick, the man standing with her.”

“Well, at least they both got happy ending,” I whispered back. We held Snow’s long train as she walked down the aisle toward Charming and the minister that was going to marry them. I wasn’t too sure what the religious nature of the Enchanted Forest was, but Robin did have Friar Tuck and this man was dressed like the pastor from the church I went to as a child.

Charming’s smile as Snow approached reminded me of Daniel’s on our wedding day. That “I can’t believe this beautiful woman wants me” smile. I could only imagine Snow had that “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with this man” smile I saw I had in my pictures. She leaned against Grumpy’s arm as he escorted her down the aisle. I saw a few tears prick his eyes.

Snow stood next to Charming and the minister began the ceremony. With two “I do’s” they were married. Red and Robin handed the couple their rings, which they slid onto their right ring fingers. I fiddled with my gold band, snug on my left ring finger, wondering why they used the other hand. Snow and Charming kissed as we all cheered.

Once they broke, Charming led his wife out to the middle of the floor as musicians began a waltz. They started dancing, gliding across the floor. I was stuck in a Disney movie and I was starting to realize I didn’t want to escape. Not yet anyway.

After the new couple made a few turns around the dance floor, others began to join them in their dance. Red was whisked away by a soldier while I was content to stand on the sidelines and watch. I wasn’t able to make a fool of myself that way.

Robin, though, had other plans. He approached me in his fine green velvet jerkin over a silk white shirt and held out his hand. “Milady? May I have this dance?”

I tried to think of an excuse, but I knew he’d demolish each one. So I sighed. “Alright, but I apologize now for any broken toes.”  
“You do yourself a disservice. Your dancing is much better than you seem to think.” Robin placed his hand at my waist as he took my hand in his other one. “Besides, all you have to do is follow me. Think you can do that?”

He waited for my nod before he swept me into the sea of dancers. I had another sense of déjà vu, recalling my dream. But I squashed it. Daniel had been my mystery partner, not Robin. I was certain of it. So I distracted myself with something else. “How does a common thief know how to waltz?”

“I am not a common thief.” Robin pretended to be insulted before he laughed. “But if you must know, I was born noble. Remember I introduced myself as Robin of Locksley?”

That night in the woods seemed so long ago, but the name sounded familiar. Robin of Locksley. RL. Like on his knife. “Oh. So how did you end up living in the woods?”

A dark look crossed on his face. “My father and I had a falling out after my mother’s death. I took what little inheritance she gave me and left, determined to make my own way.”

“So, these pearls…” I trailed off.

He nodded. “Part of my inheritance.”

Well, that sealed it. “I can’t keep them then. I’ll give them back in the morning.”

“I told you. I have no use for them. You keep them.”

I shook my head. “Don’t you want to give them to your wife? You’re young. You’ll fall in love and marry again.”

“I don’t think I will. The stars are not in my favor.” Robin’s eyes grew distant and sad. No doubt he was thinking of Marian.

I was about to argue that they should go to Roland’s future wife when the music stopped. A hush fell over the crowd as the air became colder. Robin pulled me closer, his body warmth though could not keep goose bumps from rising up and down my arms. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. He scanned the room, filled with scared wedding guests. Charming held Snow but the two looked more defiant than scared, ready to take on whoever was interrupting their happy day.

The doors flew open. In one fluid motion, Robin spun me so that I was behind him. Everyone tensed up more and I knew. The Evil Queen had crashed the wedding.

Since I had cottoned on to the fact the Queen was also the Wicked Witch of the West, I had imagined Margaret Hamilton in full costume whenever anyone mentioned the Queen. I expected green skin, crooked nose, and warts with her cackling about catching Snow White and her pretty little dwarves. What I didn’t expect was how…normal…she looked.

Instead of green skin, she had pale skin that looked like it never saw the sun. Red curls were pinned to her head, flowing down in a ponytail behind her emerald tiara. She wore a long, skin tight black dress that had a sheer black train trailing behind her. The long sleeves covered her hands though I could see long, claw-like nails protruding from them. They were painted black, like the dress. When she moved, the dress shimmered green, like the giant emerald she wore around her neck.

Her icy blue eyes scanned the room before settling on Snow. She smiled and when she spoke, it was with a sweet tone. “It seems, daughter, my invitation was lost. I apologize for being late.”

I felt the muscles in Robin’s back tense up, like he was ready to strike if the Queen did something underhanded. She didn’t appear armed, nor did she have any soldiers or flying monkeys with her. All she had was a lone figure standing by the door. I squinted, realizing it was Humbert. His eyes widened when he saw me.

“You’re not welcomed here, Zelena,” Snow said. For the first time, I heard the Queen’s name. It didn’t sound terrifying but it sounded alien, even for the Enchanted Forest.

Zelena’s smile fell away. “Oh. Of course. Well, I guess I’ll take my leave. But first, I have a present for you.”

“We don’t want it.” Charming’s voice was firm and authoritative.

“But you shall have it!” Zelena snapped. She composed herself and smiled again. “My gift to you is this happy, happy day.”

She swept the hall with her hands. Everyone backed up, which delighted her. “Enjoy this day, Snow. Cherish it. Because in a year, I will take all of this away. And then I’ll get my happy ending at last.”

Laughing, she turned and left in a cloud of green smoke. Humbert was gone as well. Light seemed to return, bringing warmth though a child still hung in the air. I hugged myself to keep it away.

Robin spun around, crouching to look me in the eyes. “Are you all right, Regina?”

I nodded, though I noticed I was shivering. He pulled me close and I rested my head against his chest, my arms wrapped around his midsection. For once, I didn’t care that I was married and maybe Robin was getting too attached. We just comforted each other.

When my trembling stopped, he released me. I thanked him before shaking the fear from my head. “What a lousy attendant I am. I should go check on Snow.”

Red had the same idea as we approached Snow at the same time from opposite directions. Princess Abigail was there, trying to console her, as Charming discussed something with Frederick. Tears streamed down Snow’s face. “What does she mean? What is she planning?”

“Don’t focus on that,” I said as Abigail gave Snow a handkerchief to dry her eyes. “Today is about you and Charming. Not her and what she might do. Banish her from your thoughts for now.”

It was the same speech Daniel’s mother Kathleen gave me when Mother called hours before my wedding to criticize about it. From the fact I wasn’t getting married in our church to who I hadn’t invited to my venue choice down to the fact I was marrying Daniel—nothing was off limits. I had tried to argue back but she was persistent. My future mother-in-law and my father found me in tears, the phone clutched in a white hand. Dad pulled the phone away to give my mother a piece of his mind while Kathleen calmed me down.

Her speech worked now for Snow. She grew resolved, nodding. “You’re right. We can worry another day.”

“We’ve set up patrols around the palace.” Charming embraced his wife, cradling her close. “I won’t let her get to you. I promise.”

Abigail took control, inviting everyone into another hall for the wedding feast. The crowd followed her until only a few of us remained.

Charming tilted Snow’s head up so their eyes met. “We can withdraw now, if you like.”

“No!” Snow’s outburst even startled her, so she softened her voice. “No, Regina’s right. Zelena’s not going to ruin today. We are going to eat, dance, make merry and celebrate our love. No matter what, she can’t take that away from us.”

Judging by the love glowing in their eyes, I know it was the truth. Red and I glanced at each other before walking away to give them some privacy. Robin and Frederick joined us as we went to the wedding feast.

 

How I managed to dance after such a sumptuous feast is still a mystery to me. But I found myself twirled around the dance floor like a spinning top by quite a few suitors. Even Grumpy asked me for a dance. The Queen’s visit seemed like a bad dream now.

I glanced up to find the stained glass windows dark. The sun had set and night had fallen. It was time to perform my other duty as attendant: preparing Snow for her wedding night.

After excusing myself from Gepetto, I hurried over to meet Red. She was waiting by the door as Granny extracted Snow. The brides’ face was flushed and she was breathing hard from dancing. “I don’t think I’ll have any energy for tonight. I may fall asleep on Charming,” she said.

“Oh, I think you’ll find the energy.” I winked at her as we walked down the hallway. “Besides, the night is young. You’ll have plenty of time to nap and to do…other activities.”

Red snickered as Snow flushed a deeper shade of red. Granny said nothing, pulling ahead to open the bedroom door.

Snow’s maid had laid out her nightgown and helped us get Snow out of her dress. I felt bad Snow and Charming couldn’t undress each other. When Daniel had undressed me, it felt so seductive. I felt the same as I popped open his tuxedo shirt button by button. Of course the mood was broken when he couldn’t undo my corset and we ended up laughing until we couldn’t breathe but I still remembered that earlier mood.

We got the dress off and I got the nightgown from the bed. It was made from a thin material that was almost see through when we slid it over Snow’s head. Red tied the ribbon at Snow’s neck, which held it up. “Oh my,” Snow said.

“It’s made to be taken off, dear,” Granny explained. She held out Snow’s robe, letting her slip it on. They would have a chance to undress each other, I realized. Good.

Red opened the door. “Ready, Snow?”

Snow took a deep breath, glancing at me. I leaned closer. “Just remember what I said an all will be well.”

“I will,” she whispered. To Red she said “I’m ready.”

We walked Snow down the hall to the new room she was going to share with Charming. Robin and another prince, Thomas, waited outside the room for us. Thomas bowed as Snow approached. “He’s waiting for you, Your Highness.”

Snow thanked him and hugged Red before hugging me. “Thank you for your help, Regina.”

“Any time. Now, deep breaths. It’ll be fine.”

She let go and walked into the room. The door closed and we all stood around, staring at it in an awkward silence. Granny sighed. “Come on, they don’t need an audience. There’s still some dancing to be done.”

We walked away but Robin and I hung back as the others headed down to the Great Hall. Robin ran a hand through his hair. “I want to check on Roland. I know he’s safe and probably asleep…”

I nodded. “It’s understandable.”

“What about you?”

“I think I need some air. I’m just going to go for a quick walk outside.”

Robin frowned. “I do not think that’s wise. Who knows who or what the Queen left behind after her little visit.”

“So I can’t go outside? Some fresh air would be great.”

“Then I’ll go with you.”

I placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “Go take care of Roland. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“I don’t like this, but if you insist. Stay as close to the palace as possible. Promise?”

“Yes. Now, go.” I shooed him away.

 

I didn’t realize how hot I was until I stepped out into the cool night air. It felt refreshing on my skin. Taking a deep breath in, I walked along the stone path that ran around the palace until I came to a bench. I sat down and stared up at the night sky.

Three months. I had been in the Enchanted Forest from the start of summer to the start of autumn. Time had passed quickly. Being part of a rebellion did that, I guess. I was grateful for everyone I had met so far: Red, Granny, Snow, Happy, Much, Roland and Robin.

Robin. I sighed. He was probably the one person I trusted the most here in the Enchanted Forest, even more than Red and Granny. From the moment he rescued me, he had been a supportive and caring friend. But had his feelings crossed a line I couldn’t? Did he feel more than friendship for me like Granny and Red suspected? If so, how could I dissuade him without losing his friendship?

I fiddled with his pearl necklace as I resumed walking. As I passed a shrub, I thought I heard a noise. “Psst…”

Stopping, I tensed up. My hand slipped into my pocket, closing around the hilt of my knife. “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

“Good lady, it’s me.” Humbert stepped from behind the shrub. He held his hands up. “I didn’t intend to frighten you.”

I didn’t relax though. “What are you doing here? Didn’t you leave with the Queen?”

“I stayed behind. I’ve been waiting to talk to you.”

“Why?” I let go of my knife and crossed my arms.

He stepped a bit closer. “Why did you join the rebels?”

“Because none of them have ever tried to have their way with me against my will,” I replied. “Unlike a certain Sheriff.”

Humbert looked remorseful. “I’m sorry. He seemed to dislike you so much, I thought he’d keep his distance.”

“That makes two of us. We were both wrong.”

“Why don’t you come with me now? Talk to the Queen?”

I shook my head. “I don’t think she’ll help me. These rebels are. Thank you, Humbert. But I’m staying right here.”

“But Regina…”

“No.” I held up my hand. “You were kind to me, which is why I won’t alert anyone to your presence. But I think it’s best if you left now. Goodbye and thank you for all you did for me, Humbert.”

I turned around and took a few steps back toward the palace. As I did, he wrapped one arm around my body while his other hand pressed a cloth to my nose and mouth. I tried not to take a deep breath once I detected the familiar sweet scent of chloroform. But something seemed off—I knew that chloroform should not start affecting me so fast, but I was already growing drowsy. My hand tried to grab my knife, though his grasp made it difficult. I managed to grab it but my limps grew weak. I heard it clang against the stone path. Darkness crept into my line of sight and I felt my body go limp in Humbert’s grasp.

“I’m sorry, good lady. I truly am,” he whispered.

Struggling to remain conscious, it took all my strength to reach up to the pearls around my neck. I tugged on them until they fell from my grasp as I succumbed to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone—deep breaths. I’m sure you went from exhilaration to despair in 3 seconds like me during that park scene. And then that goodbye…Don’t worry. Eddy and Adam have promised us we will see Robin again. So maybe Regina will get her happy ending soon. We just have to get through the hiatus. 
> 
> I know last week I wasn’t sure if I was going to post this chapter, but this one went quick. But I’ve decided not to post next week. I will be out of state visiting my sister for the holidays and while I’ll have my computer (for work. Gotta pay everyone) and an internet connection (to help pay everyone), I don’t think I’ll have time to edit and post. So this is the last chapter of 2014! You’ll have to wait until 2015 to find out what happens to Regina! 
> 
> But I will be posting two short stories between now and the New Year. The first is due on Christmas called “The Magic of Christmas Day.” It’s not in the All That Was Me canon but it is Outlaw Queen. The second is “What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve” and it is within the All That was Me canon. That’ll be released on New Year’s Eve. 
> 
> So, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Solstice, Happy Winter, Happy Festivus and Happy Thursday if that’s all it is to you. 
> 
> \--Mac


	9. The Winter Palace

_Loathing_  
 _There’s a strange exhilaration_  
 _In such total detestation_  
 _It’s so pure, so strong_

(“What is This Feeling?” _Wicked_ )

### Chapter 9: The Winter Palace

When I came to, I was lying on a chaise lounge in a dark room. There were no windows and the walls were black, just like the floor. I felt like I had been taken to a giant onyx carved to be a house. The furniture was also black with red accents. It gave me a cold feeling.

I was still wearing my purple ball gown, though my hair had come loose and fell around my shoulders in tangled waves. Was there a comb in this place? Curious, I stood and searched the room. But there was nothing I could use to tame my hair.

Opening the door, I stepped out into a sitting room. It was black with red furniture as well. A table with a red cloth covering sat in the middle surrounded by four black chairs. One was occupied by a woman with dark brown hair. Who was she?

“You’re up. Good. We’ve been waiting for you.” The woman stood and turned around.

My knees grew weak and the blood drained from my face. She was tall with her hair perfectly coiffed. Her pale skin accented her brown eyes and red lips. I knew her face though I wasn’t from the Enchanted Forest—whoever this was was the spitting image of my mother. Even her voice sounded similar to Mother’s.

She smiled. “I am Cora, the Queen’s mother. Welcome.”

Cora. It was close to Caroline but not quite. Still, the situation was unnerving. I prayed my voice didn’t shake as I answered. “Thank you. Where am I?”

“You’re in the Winter Palace. My daughter and I retreated here after those rebels ousted her from her rightful home.” The disdain in Cora’s voice was clear.

I crossed my arms. “The palace belongs to Snow White. She’s the rightful queen.”

“I see the rebels have you believing their lines. No matter. I am certain after some time with us, you’ll see the situation differently.” Cora smiled and motioned to the table. “Tea?”

I hesitated. Though her tone continued to remain polite, there was something ominous about her last statement. But because I couldn’t think of a reason not to, I nodded. “Thank you.”

We sat down at the table and Cora poured tea for me. I remembered having tea with Mother, who insisted on it because “it’s what cultured people do. And we’re cultured people, right, Regina?” Cora poured the water the same way Mother did. I felt like the Twilight Zone music should start playing to complete how strange this scene was.

“Some scones? I know you must be famished.” Cora held out a china plate with a green floral pattern on it. Several scones sat in a pile on it.

I wanted to turn them down. Just as I opened my mouth to do so, my stomach rumbled. Cora smiled and I realized I was caught. So I took a scone. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. We’ll get you a proper meal soon. But for now, why don’t we have a little girl talk?” Cora leaned closer.

Girl talk? About what? I vowed to myself I wasn’t going to tell her anything about the rebels, my friends. Even if it meant boring her to tears with talk of the weather or, better yet, science. I could go on for hours about that. So I smiled. “Sounds good. What do you want to talk about?”

“You, of course.” Cora’s response surprised me yet put me on alert. I narrowed my eyes as she continued. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Me? There’s not much to tell. I’m a rather boring person.”

Cora shook her head. “Don’t sell yourself short. Do you think you’d be here if you were just a boring person?”

“Why am I here then? You must know something to be so interested in me.”

“The Huntsman and the Sheriff both mentioned you were a spitfire. They were correct.” Cora didn’t seem annoyed. Rather, she seemed…pleased. “I’m certain you know what they told us about you.”

“That I was found by them in the woods wearing strange clothing and clearly addled by my experience?” I ventured.

Cora laughed. “Oh, you are a funny one. I understand you want to protect your secret. But you don’t have to worry. You can trust me.”

She looked like my mother. I trusted her as far as I could throw her. So I feigned ignorance. “What secret?”

“The fact you’re from another world, like me.” I turned to see Zelena standing in the doorway. She wore the same dress from the wedding.

Zelena walked toward the table, smiling. “I apologize for being late. I see you’ve met my mother, Regina.”

“Yes, I have.” I hesitated. “What shall I call you? I am not calling you ‘Your Highness,’ I’ll tell you that.”

“Your dear stepdaughter has gotten to her. I’m certain we can have her seeing the truth soon enough,” Cora told her daughter.

Zelena smiled. “Of course. I’m certain, Regina, you’ll see that we are more alike than you think.”

I feared she was right. Our mothers could be identical twins and we both traveled from different worlds into this land. But I told myself that was where our similarities ended. “Like what?”

“Well, we both came from different worlds.” Zelena, who had taken a seat next to me, leaned closer. “I came using magic shoes. How did you come here?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I got lost in the woods.” I smiled. “Sorry if you were told otherwise.”

Zelena and Cora exchanged looks. “I doubt the Sherrif and the Huntsman were mistaken, Regina,” Zelena said.

“You don’t have to hide anything from us, Regina. You can trust us.” Cora kept her gaze on me, as if she could compel me to tell the truth.

It didn’t work. “I’m afraid they are.”

Zelena pounded her fist on the table, rattling the china. Her smile transformed into a snarl. “Damn it, Regina, this is not a game. We need to know how you got here.”

She had shown her true colors. I wasn’t going to play into her hands. “I’m sorry. There isn’t anything to tell.”

“I think she’s spent too much time with the rebels, daughter.” Cora sipped her tea, unfazed by Zelena’s outburst.

Zelena nodded. “I agree. Well, if she wants to associate with the rebels, why don’t we treat her like them? Maybe a day in the dungeons will loosen her tongue. Guards!”

Three black knights marched into the room. Zelena motioned to me and one roughly lifted me from my seat. Another grabbed my arm and they led me from the room. I glanced back over my shoulder. Zelena and Cora sat at the table, sipping tea as if nothing had happened. As the doors closed, I doubted a night in the dungeons would change my mind.

 

Down in the dungeons, I was stripped of my ball gown and searched for any weapons. I was glad I had dropped my knife in the gardens. Losing Robin’s knife would’ve been heart-wrenching. Once the guard was satisfied I was unarmed, he tossed a plain grey linen dress at me. There were two blue ribbons handed to me as well—one to use as a belt to cinch my dress and the other to hold back my hair. I tied my hair back into a ponytail before I was thrown into a cell.

I leaned against the dirt wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. Wrapping my arms around them, I rested my head on my knees. I didn’t know how much time had passed. Had morning come already? Did anyone notice I was missing? Or was everyone still sleeping after the wedding? Would anyone discover my knife and Robin’s pearls before the afternoon?

Then came the awful question: Would anyone care to rescue me? Or would I be sacrificed as a lost cause, not worth the effort to mount such an operation? I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I had to have hope. Someone would come for me.

“Good lady? Regina?” The Huntsman’s voice wafted over me. I looked up to find him standing on the other side of the bars. He held a tray containing bread and a cup in his hand. “I’ve brought you your meal. I’m afraid it’s only bread and water but…well…”

“Prisoners don’t get much. I get it.” I stood and approached the bars, taking the tray through the slot he opened. “Thank you.”

Humbert remained standing there. “I want to apologize. I didn’t want to kidnap you. But I had no choice.”

“The Queen?”

He nodded. “I am but Her Majesty’s puppet. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you…”

“There is.” I pressed my face against the bars, lowering my voice. “Get me out of here.”

He shook his head. “I can’t, Regina. I’m sorry, but the Queen has my hands tied.”

“And she’ll have your head if you keep talking,” a high-pitched voice said. It echoed throughout my cell.

Humbert paled and backed away from the prison cell. I pressed my face closer to the bars, trying to find the source of the voice. There was no one but the two of us as far as I could tell. “Who was that?” I hissed.

Creepy laughter followed. “Wouldn’t you like to know, dearie.”

“Stop playing games, Dark One. You’re frightening the good lady,” Humbert yelled. His voice shook though and I worried about this “Dark One.” Was he worse than the Queen?

The creepy laughter continued. “I wouldn’t go threatening people. Not unless you want the Queen to know you were cavorting with her prisoners.”

“We weren’t cavorting. We were talking,” Humbert called back. He glanced around and I knew he didn’t know where the speaker was either.

“But who is she going to believe: you or me? I’d go now, if I were you. Especially if you value your heart to remain beating and your head attached.”

Humbert looked at me, a silent apology in his eyes, before backing away from my cell. I watched him disappeared into the shadows, back to whatever lonely corner of the palace he inhabited.

I grabbed the bars tight and tried to convey bravery I didn’t think I have. “Come on out and face me. I want to see who I’m talking to.”

“As you wish, dearie.” A figure emerged from the shadows. He looked like a man…yet not. He was on the short side with skin that looked to be made of gold. Even his hair had golden flecks amongst the shaggy gray locks. His eyes were inhuman and I had to avert mine.

He stepped closer to the bars. “So, you’re the strange visitor the Huntsman and the Sherriff were going on about. You don’t seem like much to me.”

“I’m not much.”

The Dark One stroked his chin. “Well, appearances can be deceiving. There is something about you. Do you possess any magic?”

“No.”

“Magic run in your family?”

“No.”

He smiled. “You certain of that?”

“Did the Queen send you to get more information out of me?” I narrowed my eyes at him. “Who are you?”

“Just some imp stuck in this palace like most everyone else. The question is…who are you?”

“I told you. I’m nobody.”

“Liar. You’re Regina Mills-Ahern, a woman who journeyed between worlds.” The Dark One raised my head, his abnormal eyes boring into me as if reading my secrets. “So you must possess some magic yet you insist there is none in your bloodline. Why?”

I wanted to lie, but he was like a living lie detector. So I told the truth, knowing it would get back to the Queen. “Because magic doesn’t exist where I come from. It’s make believe.”

There was a change in him. Gone was the taunting, hyena-like man. He became serious as his clammy hand grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to the bars. “No magic? You come from the Land Without Magic? Tell me how you got here!”

“I don’t know!”

“Liar! You do know!” His grip tightened.

Pain shot through my arm. “Let me go. I promise you, I don’t know how I got here.”

“You must know something. I need to know how to get there,” he pleaded.

“I told you. I don’t know how I got here! One minute I’m in my world, the next I’m here. That’s it!” I wanted him to go away.

The Dark One looked like he wanted to say something but no words came out of his opened mouth. His hand fell away from my arm and he backed away.

“I will find out the truth, dearie. Mark my words.” He struggled to say each word, as if fighting against something holding him back.

He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving me alone again. I settled back onto the dirt floor, munching on my hardening loaf of bread. The cup I thought was filled with water was really filled with weakened ale. I sipped it to wash down the stale bread.

Why was everyone so interested in how I got here and where I came from? Especially that macramé “Dark One.” The change in him had been startling when he learned I came from a world without magic. What was so important about that? Why would someone with magical abilities want to go to a place where he’d be ridiculed and attacked for them?

Unless he was hoping the people of my world would worship him like a god. That he could use his powers to take over the world. Sure, it was cliché but he wouldn’t know that. And he did all himself “The Dark One,” so he had his supervillain name all ready. It also made sense he’d want power as I was getting the feeling Humbert’s puppet line was figurative. Everyone in this palace was being manipulated by the Queen and her mother. But how?

A guard appeared and I picked up my tray. He shook his head. “Leave it. The Queen wishes to have an audience with you.”

“Now? It’s only been a few hours, not days. Why does she want to see me?”

The guard didn’t answer as he opened my cell door. He bound my hands with rope before leading my back up the winding stone staircases to the Queen’s chambers.

 

Zelena was alone, pacing her room, when I was led in. She snarled at the guard to leave us alone before charging at me. “What did Rumpelstiltskin want with you?”

I blinked in confusion. A lot had happened in the past few hours but I didn’t recall being vested by a tiny man speaking in riddles who offered to teach me how to spin straw into gold in exchange for my firstborn child. “I beg your pardon?”

“Don’t play stupid with me, Regina. I know he visited you. So tell me what he wanted.” She was so close, I could see the anger in her eyes. There was something else there, something I couldn’t name yet.

I didn’t flinch. “I’ve had a few people see me. Which one was Rumpelstiltskin?”

Zelena’s hands twitched but she pulled away from me, appearing calmer. “Of course. I should’ve realized he wouldn’t give you his real name. He probably introduced himself as the Dark One.”

“Oh. Him.” Well, now the gold skin made a little more sense. I shrugged. “He just wanted information from me.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“The same thing I told you. So your plan to have me open up to him didn’t work. I don’t know why you sent him. He doesn’t strike me as very trustworthy. Who would confide anything in him?”

I stopped talking as Zelena began pacing again. She grew more frantic, muttering under her breath. I found myself wishing Cora was here. She had a way of calming her daughter from what I could tell earlier. But she was nowhere to be seen. I was left alone with an unhinged Wicked Witch of the West.

Where was a bucket of water when you needed it?

I ventured to knock her out of her manic state. “You didn’t send him, did you?”

Zelena stopped pacing, remembering I was there. “No, I didn’t,” she snarled. “I know you spoke of the Land Without Magic. What did you discuss?”

“Nothing. You should know that if you were listening in on us.”

“I couldn’t hear you once he grabbed you and started speaking low.” Zelena took several menacing steps toward me. “You were colluding with him. Planning to go to the Land Without Magic with him, leaving me alone. Forgotten. No, I will not be left behind, replaced by the likes of you.”

As she spoke, her skin grew green. It started in the finger she had pointed at me and continued until it covered her face. This was closer to the Wicked Witch of the West I was familiar with. And I was trapped with her, still bound. I had no choice but to cower before her jealousy-induced lunacy and plead with her to see reason. “I can’t take him anywhere. You do not have to worry about me replacing you.”

“Zelena, enough.” Cora’s voice washed over me like a cool, refreshing wave. She would calm her daughter down and save me.

Cora appeared over her daughter’s shoulder. “Zelena, step away from her. This isn’t doing you any good.”

Zelena stepped away though she remained agitated. Cora helped me up from where I had ended up kneeling on the floor. “I hope my daughter didn’t scare you too badly. She sometimes forgets herself.”

“I am the queen, Mother. People are supposed to obey me,” Zelena replied through clenched teeth.

Cora approached her daughter. “Of course. Right now, though, you’re too worked up. Calm down and you’ll figure out the right way to handle this.”

I watched as Zelena closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. The green receded from her skin, leaving it milky white again. Her red lips curled in an evil smile, which made me more nervous than when she was ranting and raving. She opened her eyes. “You’re right, Mother. Thank you.”

Nodding, Cora stepped aside and let Zelena approach me again. “I am going to have to put you some place special, some place Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t know about. You won’t be able to plot together there.

“But I’ll just take something for insurance, to be sure.” She plunged her hand into my chest and I gasped as I felt her fingers grasp my heart. Zelena smiled as she pulled her hand out, my heart beating in her manicured grasp.

I stared at my organ and waited. Waited for it all to end, for death to take me. But nothing happened. I remained standing, breathing and conscious. How was this possible?

Cora approached with a wooden box in her hand. Zelena deposited my heart in it and when Cora closed the lid, I saw my name appear in elegant engraving. Cora held it close. “I’ll put this with the others.”

“Thank you, Mother.” Zelena turned back to me. “Let me take you to your new quarters.”

 

My new quarters weren’t an improvement over my old ones. They looked the same, just hidden behind a false wall in Zelena’s chambers and without bars on the doors. Instead, there was a solid wood door with only a tiny little window that let the torchlight in. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the cold dirt wall. Could things get any worse?

I pressed my hand to my chest. Nothing. This was still disconcerting. Everything in me knew I should be dead. The heart pumped blood through the body which carried oxygen and nutrients to all my organs. How was that still happening without it?

“Hello? Is someone over there?” A soft, accented voice beckoned me.

I searched one of the walls, discovering a little hole had been dug out. “Hello?” I answered back. “Who is there?”

“My name is Belle. Are you a prisoner of the Queen’s too?”

“Yes. My name is Regina.” I sat down next to the hole. “So what did you do to get locked in here?”

“I’m not entirely certain. All I know is that it has to do with Rumpelstiltskin.”

“Same with me. Were you accused of plotting with him as well?”

“No. I was accused of stealing him away from her.”

“How?”

Belle sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“I don’t think we’re going anywhere anytime soon.” I glanced at the door.

So she told me her story. Belle’s father was the duke in another land that bordered Snow’s kingdom. They had been fighting the Ogre Wars for many years, losing many of their countrymen in the process. Her own mother was a casualty in the war. Colette had died protecting her only child when the ogres stormed the palace. Belle and her father, Maurice, had no choice but to ask the Dark One for help in keeping the ogres at bay. He agreed to help but in exchange, Belle had to become his prisoner.

“Prisoner? So is that how you ended up here?”

“No. At Rumple’s it wasn’t like this. I was more of a servant at first, keeping his house clean and doing his laundry.”

“But it didn’t last?”

“I don’t know when, but we slowly fell in love.”

It was difficult to imagine Rumpelstiltskin in love but I could hear Belle’s feelings for him in her voice. “So what happened next?”

“I tried to break him of his Dark One powers but he loved them more than me. Heartbroken, I fled from his house and met up with the Queen. I thought she was a friend but when I revealed I was in love with Rumple, she turned green and imprisoned me.”

“She has a habit of turning green, I take it.” I leaned against the wall. “What does she have with Rumpelstiltskin?”

“I don’t know. And I don’t think I want to know.”

 

Belle proved to be a lifeline during my imprisonment. We talked about our lives—I didn’t hide the fact I had come from another world as it seemed everyone in the Enchanted Forest knew—and books. She loved to read and was curious about the books of my world.

Without sunlight, I had to find a new method to establish passing time. Sleeping didn’t seem to be a good method as I found myself taking short naps throughout my stay in Zelena’s secret prison. Meals seemed to be the best way as Belle and I were fed once a day, which occurred around the same time I was hauled out for a meeting with Zelena and Cora. They wore different outfits each time, confirming the passing of time. Each time, I would refuse to answer their questions and was thrown back in the dungeons.

On what I was determining to be the fifth day, I wondered aloud to Belle when they would give up interrogating me. “It’s pretty clear I’m not going to tell them anything. Even if they have my heart.”

“Your heart? The Queen took your heart?” The panic in Belle’s voice was hard to miss.

I sat up straighter. “Yes. Is that bad?”

“It could be. If someone has your heart, you are at their mercy. They can crush it at any time and kill you. But before that, they can make you do and say things you never would. The Queen having your heart is dangerous. She could make you betray your friends when she gets frustrated of you not answering her.”

“Oh.” I gulped, praying it would never come to that. “Thanks for the warning.”

The door to my cell swung open and my food was tossed in before the door was slammed shut again. I heard Belle’s tray land on the floor in her cell as well. “Bon appetite,” I told her.

“Same to you.”

We lapsed into silence as we ate but something wafted down the hall. I strained to hear it, creeping closer to my door. As I began to make out words, I realized whoever gave us our food didn’t close the door properly. We were now able to hear Zelena and Cora’s conversation. I pressed my ear to the door, listening in.

“Shall I go fetch our stubborn prisoner?” Cora asked.

“I don’t know how much longer I can take with her refusing to answer my questions. She would be better to just do what I say!”

“You do have her heart. You could command her to tell you.”

“I know but I fear she could resist it.”

Cora laughed. “Her? How?”

“The prophecy, Mother.”

“That involves Oz, Zelena, not here.”

“But it could apply.”

“Zelena…”

“The prophecy said someone would come from another world and free Oz. First, they thought it was me. Then that blasted Dorothy arrived. But what if it’s Regina? What if she’s supposed to defeat me here and free Oz from me?”

“I think you’re stretching there, dear. I don’t think she’s here to destroy you.”

“Fine. Then she could be here to replace me. Perhaps she’s a powerful sorceress biding her time, waiting to cast Rumpelstiltskin’s dark curse instead.”

“She’s from the Land Without Magic, dear.”

“But she traveled here.”

“Dorothy traveled to Oz and you said she had not one lick of magic in her.”

“Yes, but this one is different. I can feel it. Perhaps she is a powerful sorceress who ended up in the Land Without Magic…No. She will not stop me.”

“Of course not,” Cora said.

“I’m going to end this today. Mother, go fetch Regina.”

I hurried away from the door, sitting in the middle of my cell. Grabbing the bread, I took several big bites to give the illusion I had been eating the whole time. As I gulped my weak ale, I heard Cora’s shoes clicking against the floor.

The door opened and Cora gave me a once over. I knew I looked awful. My hair hadn’t seen a comb since I arrived here. I was still wearing the plain linen dress the guard gave me in the dungeons and I hadn’t bathed in a week. My hands were grimy and I tried hard not to think of all the diseases I could end up catching from poor nourishment and poor sanitation.

“Get up,” Cora barked.

I scrambled to my feet, following her into Zelena’s chambers. For once, I was glad to not have my heart for I knew it would be pounding from my nerves.

Zelena stood at her table, smiling as Cora led me in. A box laid open in front of her, the object inside emitting a red glow. The knot in my stomach twisted tighter as I realized it was my heart. Was this the day I too became one of her puppets?

“Regina. Why don’t you have a seat?” Zelena motioned to the chair closest to me.

I didn’t move. “I think I’ll remain standing, Your Majesty.”

“Suit yourself.” Zelena frowned. “You know, Regina, it’s in your best interest to be more agreeable. Don’t be foolish.”

“Where I come from, we don’t cower before tyrants. We fight them.” I snapped. The Star Spangled Banner played in the back of my mind, allowing me to pretend I was fighting the next patriotic battle.

Cora chuckled. “Your people sound like fools.”

“I’m not a tyrant, Regina.” Zelena’s voice had that cajoling tone again. “The rebels have you believing that.”

“The fact I’m being kept in a separate, hidden jail cell says otherwise.”

Zelena’s face distorted in a mixture of anger and disgust. “Fine. Be disagreeable. You’ll just pay the price of defiance.”

“Do your worst,” I challenged.

She smiled—an awful one that reminded me of the Grinch’s when he decided to steal Christmas. Her hand hovered over the box. “Suit yourself, foolish girl.”

I watched her pick up my heart and prayed my fear didn’t show on my face. She squeezed it and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Clutching it, I struggled to breathe.

The pain subsided and I gulped air. I glanced up to see Zelena gloating. She walked around the table to stand in front of me. “Not so cocky now, are we?” she taunted. “Do you still want me to do my worst? Or will you answer my questions now?”

“Never,” I gasped out.

Cora tsked. “Stupid, stupid girl.”

Zelena held my heart to her lips. “On your knees.”

It felt like someone was pushing me down until I was kneeling before her. I tried to fight it but it just ended up with me bracing myself with my arms. Breathing was still a struggle.

She wasn’t done though. “On the ground, you worm.”

My arms gave out as if kicked and my body hit the ground. Her boot appeared in my line of sight and I knew what her next command would be.

“Kiss my boot,” she hissed.

I tried to keep my face planted firmly on the floor but I grew tired of fighting it. My lips touched her boot and she laughed in delight. “Oh, this is fun. Don’t you agree, Mother?”

“It does look like fun,” Cora agreed.

Zelena squeezed my heart again and I cried out in pain. I curled up in the fetal position waiting for the pain to end. Her laughter echoed over me, a strange way to go. I thought of Daniel and then my father. At least we’d be reunited again…

Shouts replaced the laughter and bells began to ring. “What’s going on?” Zelena demanded.

I heard Cora stand and hurry to the door, shouting for a guard. After a few moments, she returned. “A small group of peasants have stormed the palace. I think they are feeling bold due to Snow’s fluke of a victory.”

“Of course. We knew this would happen. She’s not going anywhere.” I knew Zelena was talking about me. “Let’s go quash this and we’ll finish this later.”

They left me alone, prolonging my fate. I knew I should move but I couldn’t. I just didn’t have the strength after that. So I remained curled on the floor, tears soaking my cheeks.

“Regina? Milady?” A familiar hoarse voice broke through my pain. I opened my eyes to find a hooded figure crouched in front of me. While his gray hood covered his face, I could still see his bright blue eyes.

Robin had come for me.

I tried to speak but could only groan. Robin slid his arms under me and pulled me close. “Rest, milady. I’ll carry you out.”

But there was something I needed to tell him. I gathered all my strength. “My…heart…she… has…it.”

“Not anymore, milady. It’s safe in my care.” Robin stood and carried me bridal-style from the room.

Though he took great care, I was still jostled every now and then. I summoned enough strength to open my eyes so I could see where we were going. We were inside one of the stone spiral staircases inside the palace and Robin seemed to know his way around.

Humbert stepped out on a landing, staring up at us. My nerves tingled with the fear he would turn us in. Robin tensed up underneath me, ready for whatever the Huntsman was going to do.

“Go out this way. They are waiting to ambush you the other way,” he said.

Robin remained tense. “How can I trust you? You’re one of the Queen’s lackeys.”

“I know. But I also like to think I’m Regina’s friend. This is the best way to get her out safe.” Humbert kept his gaze on Robin and me.  
I looked up at Robin. “You have to trust him. I think he’s our best way out.”

Robin sighed. “Fine. But if this is a trick…”

“I know,” Humbert finished.

Robin hurried down the stairs and ducked into the door Humbert opened for him. He led us down an unlit hall, sure of his way. We came to a dark wood door and he opened it. Cool air brushed my face and I took a deep breath of the fresh air.

“This way. No one should notice you.” Humbert glanced down at me. “Good bye, good lady.”

I reached out and took his hand. “Thank you. Good luck.”

“You too.” He nodded to Robin and we stole out into the night.

 

We encountered no one as Robin carried me through a dark portion of the courtyard. He stopped and glanced down at me. “I need to set you down while I open the gate. Can you stand?”

I nodded and he placed me down on the ground. He didn’t let go until he was certain I could stand on my own two feet. “I’ll be right back, milady.”

He tossed a rope over the wall. I watched him climb it before disappearing over the side. The wind chilled me to the bone and I wished I had my cloak there. I hugged myself instead, trying to preserve whatever warmth I had while waiting for Robin.

The door opened and Robin popped his head in. He motioned to me and I managed to take a few feeble steps until I was past the gate. Once he closed the door again, Robin swept me back into his arms. “The horses are a good distance away. It’ll be faster if I carried you,” he explained.

I wasn’t complaining.

Robin carried me with ease and didn’t seem winded by his trek. He stopped after what seemed like a few miles. I had kept my eyes closed for the journey and so I ventured to open them. We were under a tree where several horses were tied up. They pawed the ground, impatient.

He set me down again under the tree and I sank down into a sitting position. “Rest here, Regina. We’ll wait for the others and then be on our way. But I promise you, you are safe.”

I grabbed his hand. “Thank you, so much.”

Robin didn’t say anything. He just let me close my eyes and rest while he kept watch. All was well for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed my New Year’s story! And the Christmas story is coming. I’ve pushed it back to Little Christmas (January 6th). Of course, this is just me repeating myself if you read my New Year’s story. 
> 
> At the start of a new year, I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story. You all made the end of my 2014. So, in short, you all rock! Here’s to 2015! 
> 
> \--Mac


	10. Occultum sed Invaderet

_I need a hero_  
 _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong_  
 _And he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

(“I Need a Hero,” Bonnie Tyler)

### Chapter 10: Occultum sed Invaderet

I didn’t know when the Merry Men had regrouped as I had fallen asleep. All I knew was Robin shaking me, telling me that we had to get going. “You’ll ride with me,” he told me.

“Thank you.” I held out my hand for help getting up. He took it, giving me a gentle pull so I was on my feet again. I wobbled a bit. “Do I need to balance much? That might be a problem.”

“Do not worry, milady. I promise you will not fall.” Robin held out a sack.

I narrowed my eyes. “What’s that?”

“Your heart, milady. I believe it’ll be safest with its owner.” He smiled, his eyes twinkling under his hood.

“Oh. Thank you.” I took the sack and waited as he brought his horse over to me. He owned a beautiful black mare and I found myself thinking of the horse I had ridden as a child, Rocinthe. Rocinthe had been my dearest friend, not judging me constantly. I regretted giving him up when Mother decided we couldn’t afford his keep any more. Dad had offered to keep paying but Mother refused the money, selling Rocinthe instead. I believed it was punishment for wanting to live with Dad instead of her.

I ran a hand over her neck. “She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. You have an eye for horses.” Robin stood next to me. “Do you need help mounting?”

Part of me wanted to say no. I still remembered how to do it. But another part of me knew I wasn’t strong enough. Not after the Queen’s torture. So I nodded, holding on to the sack containing my heart as he helped me up.

He swung into the saddle behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist. “It’s a few days’ ride to the palace but we’re only going to an inn a few hours from here. You can rest there before we continue the rest of our journey.”

“Thank you.” I glanced at all the Merry Men. “All of you.”

Even though they kept their hoods up, I swore they were smiling and nodding in acknowledgement. Or maybe that was the fatigue.

Robin gave a signal and we all took off, the horses racing away from the Winter Palace. I wondered if Zelena knew I was gone yet and if we would encounter flying monkeys. But my fatigue and Robin’s warmth lulled me back into sleep, worries forgotten for now.

 

When I awoke, the sun was starting to rise over the trees. A chill still hung in the air but it didn’t bother me much. I rubbed my eyes as a small house came into focus. Smoke rose up from its brick chimney and a few people were mounting their horses, ready to continue on their journey. This was the inn Robin had mentioned.

Robin reined in his horse as we stopped in front of the inn. He dismounted as he called to the rider next to us: “Little John, see to my horse. I’m going to tend to Regina.”

Little John nodded, coming over to help me dismount. I leaned against Robin, clutching my heart close. He guided me to the front door.

I looked up at him. “Will the innkeeper be okay taking in a fugitive from the Queen?”

“Trust me, milady, you wouldn’t be the first fugitive to stay in this inn. Besides, he owes me a favor.” Robin opened the door and we stepped inside.

The innkeeper was a rotund man with a long face covered by a gray beard. He approached us as we entered the building. “Robin! So good to see you, my man. Who is your friend?”

“Never mind who she is. She’s been through a great ordeal and needs a bathe, a warm meal and a soft bed. Can you do that?” Robin asked.

Nodding, the innkeeper summoned a serving girl to help me. “Go draw a bath and find her something clean to wear,” he ordered.

She hurried off and Robin held me as the innkeeper showed me to my room for the day. The innkeeper’s wife met me in the room. She smiled at Robin. “I’ll take over from here. Don’t worry.”

I didn’t want Robin to let me go. But he squeezed my shoulder. “I’ll only be down the hall. You’ll be safe here,” he told me.

The innkeeper’s wife and the serving girl helped me into the bath, scrubbing me clean of the dungeon’s grime. A blue linen dress had been located for me and I slipped into it, cinching it with a white ribbon. The serving girl brushed my hair, braiding it to keep it back from my face. She nodded. “There you go, ma’am. Dinner’ll be downstairs.”

 

Robin was waiting for me and I slid into the seat across from him. He smiled at me. “Feel better?”

“I’ll feel better when this is back where it belongs.” I pointed to the sack I placed down next to my plate. I wasn’t letting it out of my sight.

He nodded before motioning to my plate, laden with meats, potatoes and vegetables. “Eat up. You need the nourishment.”

I knew he was right—I had been sustained on bread and weakened ale for too long. My body needed the proteins, starches and other nutrients laid out on my plate. So I picked up my fork and began eating, knowing not to go too fast or I’d make myself sick.

After several bites, I looked up at Robin and realized he didn’t have a plate. I frowned. “Aren’t you eating?”

“Not yet. I’ll have something before we leave later,” he said. “Don’t worry. You eat.”

I continued to eat, but had to ask Robin something. “How did you know where to find me?”

“Well, when I returned to the ballroom after checking on Roland, I noticed you hadn’t. So I went out into the gardens to find you.” Robin frowned. “I found your knife on the ground and a little bit away was your pearls.”

“ _Your_ pearls,” I corrected.

He continued his story as if he didn’t hear my little interjection. “I knew something terrible had happened, so I hurried inside to fetch help. Blue confirmed that there were traces of magic hanging in the gardens and believed you had been transported to the Winter Palace.

“I wanted to go immediately after you but we knew any rescue operation would need to be approved by Charming and Snow. But no one wanted to interrupt their wedding night. So we spent the night planning how to rescue you while we waited for the morning. Once the sun rose, Granny told Snow and Charming what had happened. They approved the operation immediately and we prepared to leave.”

“What about Roland?” I dabbed my mouth with the napkin provided, frowning. “Who is minding him?”

“Red and Granny. I wasn’t going to send for Hilda. We had no time and I didn’t think she’d come if she knew…well…”

“That you were coming to rescue me,” I finished. He nodded and a sighed. “But was I worth the chance of leaving Roland an orphan?”

Robin grabbed my hands and looked me right in the eye. “You have only been with us a short time, yes. But we never leave our friends behind. You are our friend and even had death been a certainty, you are still worth it.”

His gaze and the tone in his voice sent shivers down my spine. My breath hitched and a knot twisted in my stomach. I withdrew my hands. “I’m full. I think I’ll go to bed now.”

“Of course. We’re going to leave before dawn. I shall wake you when it’s time to leave. But if you wake before then, Little John and I are sharing a room down the hall from you. Please, do not hesitate to bother us,” Robin said. He stood with me. “Pleasant dreams, milady.”

 

I was fortunate to fall into a dreamless sleep due to how tired I was. The nightmares were going to come, I knew, once I began recalling what I had been put through at Zelena’s hands. But I was grateful when I awoke several hours later that I didn’t have to deal with them now.

Shadows swathed the room and my fire had gone out. A chill settled in my room but I didn’t want to get up to rekindle the fire. Or to find the water closet, though my bladder demanded it. Especially as I made out drunken singing coming from downstairs.

But my bladder won the war. I pushed back the covers and raced across the floor in an attempt to keep out the cold. As I swung open the door, I tripped over something on the floor. I was unable to regain my balance and landed on something warm yet firm. Something that went “oof” upon contact.

“Milady? Are you hurt?” Robin left his head to look me in the eyes. He had a concerned look in them.

“Me? I fell on you! Are you hurt?”

He shook his head. “I’ve been through worse. Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay. So why are you outside my door?”

“Them.” Robin motioned to the lower level with his head. “A group of highwaymen came in and proceeded to get rip-roaring drunk. The innkeeper’s already sent his female serving staff home and his wife is in their chambers with the door locked. I feared they might go searching and find you. So I’m sleeping outside your door as a deterrent.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.” The concern in his eyes was replaced with a twinkle and he gave me an impish smile. “So what brings milady out this fine evening?”

“Nature calls.”

“Ahh. Yes, well, if we stand up, I’ll escort you to my room. There’s a necessary in there you can use.”

It was then I realized I was still lying on top of him in nothing but my shift. Heat flooded through me as I scrambled to stand. “Sorry about that.”

“No problems, milady.” Robin stood and held out his arm to me. “Shall we?”

I looped my arm through his, still flushed and wishing I had a robe to wear. “Thank you. And I hate to impose, but my fire went out…”

“No imposition at all. We’ll get that fire back up and you warmed before I force you back out in the cold so we can continue our journey. The drunken revelry shouldn’t last much longer judging by how off-key and slurred their singing is,” Robin said.

Little John let us into the room and I was relieved to use their necessary. I stumbled out, using the ewer to wash my hands. Robin was nowhere to be seen and my confusion must’ve been clear on my face as Little John smiled. “He went to tend to your fire, Regina. I’ll bring you back to your room.”

I nodded and as we stepped into the hallway, I realized it was quieter. Little John noticed as well. “The ale is making them sleepy now. We’ll probably leave in a few hours.”

“I agree.” Robin stepped out of my room. He bowed to me. “Your fire is roaring again. It should let you sleep for a couple more hours before we have to prepare.”

“Thank you,” I said, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek. It wouldn’t do to keep encouraging his feelings, I knew. Not when I wasn’t going to reciprocate them.

I slipped back into the room, which was warmer now. The bed looked both inviting and terrifying. REM sleep was inevitable and I feared the nightmares. _Stop it, Regina. You’re a grown woman. Nightmares can’t hurt you_ , I scolded myself.

Lying down, I pulled the covers over my head like I did as a girl who believed there were monsters living in both her closet and under her bed. Only I was now in a place where monsters were real and one was after me. I prayed the blankets here were as magical as everything else, able to protect me from the nightmares.

 

The blanket worked. Between the time I closed my eyes and the time Robin shook me awake, I had no nightmares.

It was still dark and Robin held a candle as he stood over the bed. He motioned to the door, where a person-shaped shadow stood. “The drunks are sound asleep. Someone is going to help you dress and Much will escort you to the stables. Are you ready to travel?”

“I’m ready to go home,” I responded. It was strange but after a month or so of living there, the palace had become my home.

Robin nodded. “Then I’ll see you down at the stables, milady.”

He left me and the innkeeper’s wife came in to help me dress. As she tied my cinch, I glanced over my shoulder at her. “I’m sorry I won’t be able to return your dress.”

“Ain’t mine so no need to worry. Some guest left it a few months ago. Besides, we’ll clean the dress you came in and keep it for the next poor soul what needs a fresh change of clothing.” She ran a hand over my hair. “You want me to fix your braid?”

It was a few days to the palace, I knew, and I’d have no access to a comb. “Yes, please. As tight as possible, if you can.”

“Of course.” She let my hair out of the braid and ran a comb through it again, getting rid of the knots that had formed while I slept. Once my dark hair was smooth, she parted it three ways and plaited it as tight as possible. It pulled a bit at my hairline but I didn’t care. As long as it made it through most of my journey, I would put up with any discomfort.

I thanked the woman, who started to clean the room, before I stepped out into the hallway. Much met me at the stairs with a cloak. “I had a spare in my sack. Here you go.”

Taking the cloak, I doubted Much just happened to have one. I wondered which highwayman was going to wake from his drunken slumber to find his cloak gone but I didn’t say anything. Instead, I just followed him out of the inn to where the others were waiting.

Robin was already atop his horse when I got there so Much helped me mount. Once again, I sat in front as Robin wrapped an arm around me. He glanced at my cloak before looking at Much, who shrugged. Much mounted his own horse before we started the next leg of our journey.

 

We rode hard through the forest, fearing Zelena’s retribution for the raid on her castle and my running away. Everyone kept an eye on the skies in case her flying monkeys made an appearance. Meals were quick and we only napped for short periods of time before resuming our ride. Robin held me tight as he urged his horse on toward the castle. I clutched my heart close to my chest, eager to have it inside there once again.

On the third day, we approached our final destination as the sun began to set. The Palace loomed before us and I let out a sigh of relief. I leaned against Robin’s chest, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arm tighter around me. “Are you well, milady?”

“Just relieved.”

He chuckled. “I imagine so. But do you need a moment’s rest?”

“I wouldn’t advise it, Robin. We need to get her inside, lest the Queen’s evil creatures come after us.” Friar Tuck kept an eye on the skies.

Robin nodded and glanced down at me. “Can you make it, milady?”

“I can manage. Even without my heart.” I glanced at the pouch I held in my hands. My heart continued to beat inside it. I wouldn’t feel better until it was back inside me.

“Regina? Milady? Is something wrong?” Robin’s voice was close to my ear.

I continued to stare at the bag. “I’m holding my heart. I would say something is wrong.”

He chuckled. “True. Don’t worry, we’ll put everything right soon.”

 

We entered the courtyard where a little welcome party was waiting for me. Red and Happy surrounded the horse while Granny and Snow hung back. As they asked their questions, Robin dismounted. He held his hand up to me, helping me down. My feet hit the ground and I almost collapsed in relief.

Snow rushed forward. “Regina! Are you hurt? What did Zelena do to you?”

“Just decide to separate my heart from my body.” I held up the bag containing the organ in question. “I’d like to be reunited with it.”

“I didn’t feel comfortable putting it back in.” Robin came to stand behind me. “Perhaps Blue…?”

Snow nodded. “Follow me.”

Robin kept close to me, a gloved hand on the small of my back, as Snow led us into the room where she met with her council. She pulled out a chair for me. “Have a seat, Regina. Blue should arrive soon enough.”

“Thank you.” I placed the bag in front of me. Even though we were safe, I wasn’t letting it out of my sight.

Robin sat down next to me. Surprised, I turned to him. “You don’t have to stay. I’m sure you want to see Roland.”

“I can see him in a little bit, after you have your heart back.” He took my hand and squeezed it.

I smiled. “Thank you, Robin. For everything.”

“For you, milady, anything.” He raised my hand to his lips.

Blue flitted into the room before growing full-sized. She smiled at me. “Regina, it’s good to see you safe and sound. What is it you need?”

I didn’t say anything and just held out the bag. Blue’s eyes grew wide. “Oh dear. Hand it over and we’ll put it back where it belongs.”

I placed the bag in her outstretched hand. She pulled out my heart. It beat in her hands, its red glow casting a shadow on my face. Blue approached me and Robin took my hand. I squeezed it as Blue shoved my heart back into my chest.

I gasped as everything returned to normal. My heart beat inside my chest and it felt like everything had come in clearer, like I had adjusted the antenna on the TV set. Robin hugged me as tears fell down my cheeks. I glanced up at Blue. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Get some rest, Regina.” Blue shrunk back down to her normal size.

Robin kept his arm around me. “I’ll take you to your room. Do you want me to carry you?”

“Wait, Robin. Not just yet.” Charming led the council in the room. He stared right at me. “We need to talk with Regina.”

Robin tightened his hold. “Now? She needs rest.”

“I know, but we need to determine what sort of risk we are looking at.” Charming did look remorseful at preventing me from getting into bed.

I placed my hand on Robin’s arm. “I’m fine. The sooner I do this, the sooner I can get to bed.”

Snow rushed forward and hugged me. “I was so worried about you. Thank goodness you’re not hurt.”

Once again, it struck me odd that Snow cared for me after knowing me for such short a time. But Granny’s words the day of the wedding came back to me. She had such few female friends, she couldn’t lose one of us. Of course, I was also coming to believe it was just Snow’s personality—despite what her stepmother had done to her.

Snow released me and Robin helped me back to my seat. He sat down next to me and Red took my other side. She held my hand as I recounted my story for everyone. When I was done, Charming leaned back in his chair, contemplating everything I said.

Robin leaned forward. “There, Regina’s said her piece. She didn’t tell the Queen anything, so we are safe. Now can she go get some rest?”

“Not yet, I’m afraid,” Snow answered. “Regina is still in danger. The Queen believes she is a threat and I can tell you that she will stop at nothing to eradicate Regina.”

“So what does that mean? I’m always in danger now?” I asked.

Charming nodded. “We’re afraid so.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Red asked, squeezing my hand.

Snow looked at Blue. “What about that spell you were telling us about? Do you think it’ll work on Regina?”

Blue studied me. “It should.”

“What spell?” I asked.

“It’s a spell I had encouraged their Majesties to use but they turned me down,” Blue explained. “It’s called Occultum sed Invaderet.”

“Hidden in plain sight,” I translated, grateful for the Latin classes I chose to take in college.

Blue nodded. “Which is what the spell does. You will become cloaked. Even if you were to stand in front of Zelena, she wouldn’t see you. Nor could she use her magic to find you.”

“Why didn’t you use it?” I asked Snow. If she opted out of it, then what weren’t they telling me?

Snow smiled. “Because the spell hides you from everybody. I wasn’t going to hide from my subjects or Zelena.”

“So no one would be able to see me?” This didn’t sound like a good plan after all.

“Well, that’s the other part of the spell,” Blue continued. “You will be bound to someone you trust, who will have to reveal you to others. Otherwise, you will pass undetected.”

She landed on the table, approaching me. “So, Regina, who will be the person who will keep you secret?”

My eyes wide, I scanned the table. Their faces blurred together until I reached Robin’s. His blue eyes bore into me and I could see the determination in them. “I will,” he volunteered.

“Thank you,” I whispered. He nodded before turning to Charming.

“Can I take Regina to her rooms now? She needs her rest,” Robin said.

Red agreed. “Zelena isn’t banging down the door, so I think we can give Regina a good night’s rest.”

“Of course. Sleep well, Regina. We’ll see you in the morning,” Charming said.

Red and Granny escorted me to our chambers, Robin following so he could pick up Roland. Once we arrived, Granny directed him to her room while Red brought me to mine. A fire was already fighting against the autumn chill. Red helped me out of my simple gown, taking it to the laundry basket as I changed into a fresh shift. There was a plate filled with cold meats but I only nibbled it before falling into bed.

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who has been watching Galavant to fill their Once void? I know I have. I would love to see Queen Magdalena have a meeting with Regina. Also, last weekend, YouTube suggested I watch “Prince Charming” starring a young Sean Maguire as a womanizing prince who is cursed to be a frog. It’s campy but cute. There’s also a speech Maguire’s character gives at the end that I can totally imagine Robin giving Regina. 
> 
> I’d like to thank J.K. Rowling as her Secret-Keeper spell inspired Occultum sed Invaderet. 
> 
> Thanks, of course, to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, commented, etc. You continue to be awesome. I hope you know that. 
> 
> See you next week! 
> 
> \--Mac


	11. Pretending

_Keeping secrets safe_  
 _Every move we make_  
 _Will we ever have our happy ending?_  
 _Or will we forever only be pretending?_

(“Pretending,” _Glee_ )

### Chapter 11: Pretending

_I was back in the Winter Palace, in Zelena’s parlor. Zelena herself, as well as her wicked mother, were nowhere to be seen. I moved about, trying to find the door to the secret prison. Perhaps I could save Belle from this awful place._

_As I studied the wall, I heard a cough behind me. My heart sped up as I turned around. No one was there, but the coughing continued. I searched for it and my heart stopped as my blood ran cold._

_Daniel lay on the floor, his face ashen. He was struggling for air and clutching his chest. I knelt next to him, grabbing his hand. “What’s wrong? Daniel, where does it hurt?”_

_He groaned in response. There was no blood, no visible injuries. So what was wrong with him?_

_“It’s his heart, dear.” The voice froze me—Mother._

_I turned around to find Mother standing behind me. No, it wasn’t Mother. This woman was wearing a long black satin gown that grew wider in the skirts. It wasn’t something my mother would wear. No, this was Cora, Zelena’s mother. And in her hands was a glowing red heart._

_Daniel’s heart._

_“Give it back,” I pleaded. “Give me his heart.”_

_Cora tsked. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Would you care to tell her why, daughter?”_

_“Yes, Mother.” Zelena emerged from the shadows. “I told you, Regina, that there would be consequences. And your husband is paying for you.”_

_“No. Leave him alone. It’s me you want.”_

_Zelena’s smile was terrifying. “I like the pleading. Keep going. It won’t help, but it’ll make this more pleasurable.”_

_I clutched Cora’s skirts, begging her to give me my husband’s heart. She smiled and squeezed it until it became dust in her hand. Behind me, Daniel gasped. I crawled over to his body. He was still and his blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. I knew he was dead._

_Lying my head on his chest, I sobbed while Cora and Zelena laughed in delight. I felt Zelena crouching behind me. “Too bad about your husband. At least you have that dashing rogue as back up.”_

_What did she mean? I lifted my head and through tear-filled eyes I saw Robin lying a few feet away from Daniel. His limbs were akimbo and his face was turned toward me. I saw the same nothingness in his blue eyes that I saw in Daniel’s. Robin was dead as well._

_“Oh, wait,” Zelena said. “You don’t.”_

I sat up, panting as Zelena’s awful laughter echoed in my head. My returned heart beat against my chest as if trying to escape again. As my eyes darted about the room, I took in my surroundings. Four poster bed, trunk, white wardrobe, vanity…I was in my room in Snow’s palace. I was far away from Zelena and her mother. So was Daniel, safe in another world. Though I longed to see him just to assure myself of that.

Someone knocked on my door before opening it. Red stuck her head in. “Regina? Are you all right? Granny and I thought we heard…Have you been crying?”

Raising my hand to my cheek, I found it was wet. “I was in the dream. I guess I started crying for real.”

“Nightmare?” Red stepped inside, closing my door behind her. She hopped up onto my bed and took my hand. “It was to be expected.”

“I know and I did. But it was still awful.”

Red hugged me and I enjoyed the comfort. She pulled away. “You hungry? Granny has some breakfast outside for you.”

“Thank you. Is there a fresh change of clothing for me?”

“Yes, there is. Get out of bed and I’ll help you.” Red climbed out of my bed and I followed her, ready to put the nightmare behind me.

 

It felt good to be back in my own clothing again. Red helped me into a simple brown dress that was still far more elegant than the dresses I had been wearing the past week. Part of me was sad that I wasn’t going to see my purple ball gown again but in the end, it was just a dress. There would probably be more balls and more gowns before I returned home at the Midsummer.

Granny left a tray of food on the table for me and I smelled sausages as well as eggs. My stomach rumbled and my mouth watered just looking at my meal. “Oh, this is great,” I said.

Red chuckled as someone knocked on the door. “I’ll go see who that is. You eat.”

I sat down, taking a bit of sausage to chew while putting some eggs onto my plate. Red crossed to the door, opening it. I could see Robin standing on the other side. “Good morning, Red,” he said. “We were hoping to see Regina.”

Roland leaned past Red, his face lighting up when he saw me. He ran toward me, despite his father’s command not to do so. I pushed my chair back to catch him as he launched himself into my lap. He knelt on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. “I missed you, Lady Regina.”

“I missed you too, Roland.” I hugged him back.

“I’m glad Papa rescued you.”

I smiled at Robin over his son’s dark curls. “Me too.”

“Roland, why don’t you come with me? Maybe there are cookies in the kitchens,” Red said.

Roland looked torn. He stared up at me but I had seen how his eyes lit up when Red mentioned cookies. So I set him down. “Go ahead. I think your Papa wants to talk to me about stuff that would bore a kid anyway.”

“Will you play with me later?” Roland asked, big brown eyes pleading with me.

I nodded. “Of course. I’ll come find you when I’m ready.”

Appeased with the promise of playtime, Roland took Red’s hand and the two left. Robin closed the door behind them before taking the chair across from me. I held out some sausages to him but he shook his head. “I ate already. Thank you, though.”

“Suit yourself. More for me.” I had no shame in digging into my eggs. Not with how famished I still was.

Robin smiled. “I’m glad to see your appetite is healthy, milady. We were worried about what they were feeding you. If they fed you.”

“They did, but not much. I need to replenish what I lost.” I looked around at my breakfast. “Some fruit would’ve helped, but I can always grab some from the kitchens later.”

He laughed before growing serious. Reaching into his sack, he pulled something out. “By the way, I wanted to return this to you.”

I took my knife from him and held it close. “Thank you. I feel safer with this back now.”

“I feel better knowing you have it back as well.” Robin shifted a bit and for the first time since I met him, he refused to meet my eyes.

Putting my knife to the side, I focused on him. “What’s wrong, Robin?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

He sighed. “You’re right. It’s about the spell.”

“What about it?”

“A few of us continued to discuss it after you went to sleep. I know we probably should’ve waited for you but there were just a few details to work out.”

“Like?”

“We agreed it is best if only a few of us know about the spell. So only the council and the Merry Men will know.”  
I nodded. “That makes sense. So what’s the problem?”  
“Everyone else,” he sighed. “We wondered how to explain how much time we would suddenly be spending together.”

“Really?” I raised an eyebrow. “We already spend a lot of time together.”

“True. Which is why it wouldn’t be too weird to disguise the binding spell as a marriage.”

I blinked a few times. “Wait, we’re going to pretend to be husband and wife?”

“Essentially,” he said. “Of course, you’d have to move into the rooms Roland and I share. We’d also have to wear rings and you’ll be addressed as Lady Locksley.”

“Right. Of course.” My stomach flip-flopped at the idea, which made me nervous. I just wasn’t sure what I was so nervous about. So I tried to find one. “What about Roland?”

Robin closed his eyes. “We’re going to have to lie and tell him that you’re his mother. I don’t like having to do it, but I don’t have much of a choice.”

I understood. Roland was only four years old. He wouldn’t be able to comprehend what was going on between his father and me. There was also a chance he could tell the wrong person about the spell. Our farce of a marriage was our best option, no matter how much it made me uneasy. Part of me still felt like it was betraying Daniel.

So I took a deep breath. “If it would be better, I could choose someone else. Red or Granny, perhaps? Then neither of us would have to really lie.”

I expected him to look relieved. However, Robin looked hurt. “If that’s what you wish, I’ll respect it.”

“Robin…” I tried to plead with him as he stood.

He held up his hand. “You don’t have to explain anything, Regina. We’ve thrown a lot at you since you’ve returned and it hasn’t been a day. You need time to think. I understand.”

Before I could protest, Robin left the room. Once the door shut behind him, the room seemed too small. I had to get out and go somewhere…anywhere…else. My eyes landed on my bow and quiver. Grabbing them, I hurried out myself.

 

Down at the practice area, I fired off arrow after arrow. One arrow would have a reason to continue to use Robin for the spell, the next had a reason to use either Granny or Red. I trusted Granny and Red—both had shown me nothing but kindness since I arrived. But the same could be said of Robin as well. I always found I could tell him anything and knew he wouldn’t judge me for it.

I knew his feelings for me were more than platonic. He would never act on it for he was an honorable man, something I admired him for. I had, though, planned to put more distance between us in order to keep his flames from being fanned. Would this do that?

Then there was Roland. He deserved to have a mother but not one who planned to disappear from his life in seven months. It wouldn’t be fair to have him bond with me in that time only for me to break his young heart. At the same time, though, we had already bonded. I loved spending time with him. This would allow me to do it more.

I fired off my last arrow and had to go collect them from the targets. As I did, I focused on myself. I recalled my time spent in the Queen’s dungeons, hoping to be rescued. The one person I knew would come for me was Robin and he did.

I guess, then, I had my answer.

 

“Lady Regina! Lady Regina!” Roland’s high, eager voice met my ears. I turned around to find him running toward me with several other children following. I caught him as he leaped up, laughing the entire time. He wound his arms around my neck. “Can we play now? Please?”

The other children stared up at me, pleading with their eyes. I laughed and nodded. “Fine. We can play for a little bit.”

Cheers rose up from the children and I put Roland down. I made my hands look like claws and made a scary face. “I’m the mean ogre and I’m going to catch you!”

They shouted and began running. I gave chase, though not as fast as I could go. It wouldn’t be fair to them if I overtook them in a few strides. We chased each other around and I caught Pinocchio, making him the Ogre. He wanted to be rid of being the Ogre as soon as possible and so went after Roland, the smallest of the children. I watched the two boys ran circles around each other before Pinocchio took a chance. He snapped out his hand, grabbing Roland’s shirt.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow-motion. Roland lost his footing and began to tumble to the ground. I tried to race toward him to catch him but I was too late. He landed on his arm and I thought I heard a sickening crunch. As I gathered him in my arms, he began to cry from the pain.

Pinocchio’s face turned white. “I’m sorry, Lady Regina. I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“I know. It was an accident.” I felt Roland’s arm and he kept whimpering in pain. Muttering my apologies and soothing words, I determined that he hadn’t broken anything but rather had sprained his wrist.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Pinocchio still hovered over me, on the verge of tears.

Roland started crying. “I want Papa!”

“I’ll get him!” Pinocchio took off before I could stop him. So instead, I cuddled Regina closer and ran my hand through his hair. The other children sat down around me, trying to comfort their friend as best they could.

“Roland!” Robin’s voice echoed over the field. I glanced up to find him running toward us at full speed. Pinocchio followed, trying to keep up. But his legs were too small to keep up with a grown man fueled by the adrenaline of a panicked father.

Robin knelt next to me, taking his son into his arms. He held Roland close, a hand cradling his head. “It’s okay, boy. I’m here.”

I stood, clapping a hand on Pinocchio’s shoulder as she panted. “Come on. I’ll escort you back to your own father before I go get some healing potion for Roland.”

Pinocchio nodded and I glanced back at Robin, who was still cradling his crying son. It was a sight that made my heart hurt and I had to swallow past a lump forming in my throat. “I’ll see you in your rooms, Robin.”

 

I found Robin’s rooms easy enough as they weren’t too far from the ones I shared with Granny and Red. Something told me that wasn’t a coincidence. When I entered them, I found Robin in his son’s room. Robin had laid Roland on his bed, the boy still whimpering in pain. Roland’s arm rested on a pillow, elevating it.

He looked up at Robin. “Can you sing me a lullaby?”

“Of course, my boy.” Robin sat on the edge of Roland’s bed. Neither noticed me lurking by the door and so I tried to keep out of sight to listen to Robin’s singing. I had to admit he was a good song, better than I would’ve thought. He sang some old lullaby that sounded a bit like “Hush, Little Baby.” My eyes teared up as I remembered Dad singing it to me when I was sick, even when I was no longer a child let alone a baby.

I stepped away to wipe my eyes as Robin ended his song but I was caught as he called out: “Regina, is something wrong?”

“No,” I lied. I held up the bottle. “I have the healing potion.”

Robin though stood and crossed the room to me in a few long strides. He cupped my cheek. “You can tell me.”

“You have a nice singing voice.”

“So nice it moved you to tears?” Robin’s thumb brushed a few stray tears from my cheek. “What’s really wrong, milady?”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “The song…My father used to sing me one just like it.”

“It’s alright to cry, Regina. I’m the only one here.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Regina…”

I held up my hand. “If you keep going, I will start crying and then I won’t be able to help Roland. Let’s get the potion on his arm.”

Robin allowed me to pass and I did my best to rub the potion on Roland’s sprained wrist without waking him. He needed his rest. I knew how draining physical pain could be.

Once I was assured the potion worked and Roland was resting comfortably, I joined Robin back in his sitting room. He was leaning against his table, eyes transfixed on a spot on the floor. Concerned, I approached him and placed a hand on his arm. “Robin? Is something wrong?”

I felt his muscles tense up, telling me I had startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up, relaxing when he realized it was me. “Sorry, milady. I’m afraid I was just thinking about Roland and his injury. I was just so worried.”

“Of course. But he’ll be fine.”

Robin nodded before looking at me. “What about you?”

“Me? My heart’s back and I had a brief moment of grief. I’m fine now.”

“For now, you mean. The Queen wants you. Dead, preferably, I have no doubt.”

“And we’re back to this.” I took a deep breath, realizing it was now or never. “Robin, I…”

He held up his hand. “No, wait, Regina. There’s something I feel I must say. In the Winter Palace, I was in that room for longer than you know. I saw what she did to you—how she hurt and humiliated you. It took everything I had to not run out and kill her for fear her evil mother would kill you before I could kill her. I vowed to always keep you safe, no matter what I had to do.

“So,” Robin said as he took my hands. “If that means I have to fool my son, then so be it. I just hope forgives me.”

I took a deep breath. “You mean us. I’ve decided to continue with you as my choice. Since I’ve arrived here, you’ve been the most concerned about me and my wellbeing. I do trust you the most of everyone here.”

He smiled, revealing his dimples. I gave in this time, kissing his cheek. His scruff scratched but I found I didn’t mind like I did when Daniel forgot to shave.

“Well, I guess we should tell the others,” Robin said. “We have a spell that needs to be cast. And soon.”

 

We agreed to undergo the spell the next night. It gave me time to move my things from my room with Granny and Red to Robin’s room. He had apologized when we realized I wouldn’t be able to have my own room. “I can sleep on the floor if you want,” he offered.

I shook my head. “We’re adults, Robin. I think we can share a bed.”

“Of course, milady.” Robin glanced at his room. “And I do believe it will be big enough so that neither of us will touch during the night.”

“I’m not worried about anything,” I said, though I fiddled with my pearls. Robin had given them back to me after having them fixed. He insisted I no longer had a reason to refuse them and I realized he was right. If I was to pretend to be his wife, it would make sense for me to wear the pearls.

Robin raised an eyebrow. “You’re worried about something.”

“It’s not our sleeping arrangements, Robin.”

“Then it’s the spell.”

“Of course it’s the spell,” I snapped. Sighing, I shook my head. “Sorry. I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” He stepped closer to me, taking my hand. “You should talk to me about it instead. I promise it’ll make you feel better.”

I gave him a withering look but he didn’t budge. My shoulders sagged as I collapsed into a nearby chair. “Fine. I’m about to become invisible to everyone unless you decide to tell them I’m there. But what if it doesn’t work? What if no one—not even you—can see me? What then?”

“Then we get working on how to reverse the spell and put everything right,” Robin replied.

But I wasn’t done. “Or what if it doesn’t work at all? That everyone can see me and Zelena can track me? What then?”

“I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. How do you feel about living in the woods?”

“Robin, be serious.”

He moved his chair closer to me and lowered his voice. “I am. Before I pledged my loyalty to Snow and Charming, my men and I lived in our own little village in the middle of the forest. No one found us until the Sheriff abducted Marian. I can disappear and take you with me. Whatever will be necessary to uphold my vow, I’ll do it.”

Warmth spread though my lower body at the intense look he gave me. I licked my dry lips, nodding. “Thank you.”

 

Alan-a-dale arrived to sit with Roland while Robin and I were at the ceremony to enact the spell. The musician smiled, raising my hand to his lips. “Good luck, milady.”

“Thank you, Alan. And for watching Roland.”

“For Roland, anything,” he replied. “I love spending time with the lad, though I do expect him to remain asleep while I’m here.”  
Robin approached us. “Alan, if you need anything…”

Alan nodded. “I know, Robin. The others are prepared to come help at a moment’s notice. But let’s be honest—Roland’s never been a handful. I doubt I’ll have any problems. So stop stalling and go!”

He pushed us from the room and Robin led down several hallways. I noted we were going in the opposite direction from the council room. Rather, we stopped in front of a small wooden door. “Where does this lead?” I asked.

“A room at the top of the North Tower. That’s where Charming said to meet him.” Robin opened the door and grabbed a torch from the wall. The flame illuminating the dark, dank and drafty stairwell, revealing it to be very narrow. “You’ll have to go ahead of me. We won’t fit side-by-side.”

He handed me the torch before pulling out his knife. I glanced down at it, my eyes growing wide. When I looked back up, Robin was still solemn. “Can’t take any chances.”

Worry consumed me again and I wasn’t sure if I shook from nerves or the cold. My hand found Robin’s and he squeezed it. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “We’ll be fine. We’re almost there.”

Charming met us at the top of the staircase. He took the torch away from me and the fire illuminated his own blue eyes, showing the concern in them. “Are you ready?”

I took a deep breath as I nodded. Reaching out, I grabbed Charming’s free hand. “I want to thank you. I know you don’t trust me, so I appreciate the fact you’re all protecting me like this.”

Charming’s expression softened. “No, I didn’t trust you at first. But you showed us loyalty in the Queen’s palace and protected us, risking your life. I’d say you earned that trust. The least we can do is protect you now.”

He escorted us into a large, circular room. A large wooden desk sat in the center, bathed in moonlight. A bowl filled with something that looked like water sat on it, a silver ribbon soaking in it. Those witnessing the ceremony—the council as well as Little John and Much—stood around the desk.

“It’s almost ready. Once the potion absorbs enough moonlight, we can begin,” Blue said.

I studied the bowl again and realized the liquid inside was nothing like water. Its texture was too thick, almost gel-like, and pulsated blue and silver. My life had gone from fairy tale to fantasy novel. Staring at the bowl, I asked: “Will this hurt?”

“No.” Blue floated down to be level with my head. “I understand it is painless. It may tickle, though.”

A spattering of nervous laughter broke out but I remained somber. My stomach was twisted in knots and I felt nauseous. I wanted to get this over with and go back to Robin’s rooms.

“Robin, I need you and Regina to stand in the moonlight as well. And you need to face each other,” Blue said.

He placed his hand on my back, turning me toward him. “Like this?” he asked.

“Yes. Now, clasp your right hands.” Blue tugged on our hands so I grabbed Robin’s like I was giving him a handshake.

Blue flew over to the bowl. “Prince Charming, can you take the ribbon and wrap it around their hands?”

Charming removed the ribbon and I noticed nothing dripped off it. Whatever was in the bowl had coated it well. It made the ribbon cool to the touch but as he kept wrapping it tighter, it grew warmer. I stared at it, my breaths coming in short gasps.

“Regina, look at me.” Robin’s voice was soft yet firm. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled. “Just focus on me. Nothing else.”

My breathing evened out as low chanting echoed around us. The ribbon binding our hand grew hotter as it began to emit a white light. Pins and needles ran up my arm and through my body, growing more intense as the light grew brighter. I held my breath, fearing we were going to explode.

I jerked forward, crashing into Robin’s chest. He wrapped his free arm around me as he buried his face in my hair. The light engulfed us and we waited for it to die down, entwined together.

Silence descended upon as the tingling sensation died down. I opened my eyes to find Robin watching me. “How are you feeling, milady?” he asked, voice soft.

“I don’t feel much different,” I replied with a frown. “Do you think it worked?”

“Robin? Is…Is Regina still in the room?” Snow stepped forward, eyes searching the room. Searching for me. Panic-filled, they returned to Robin. “Nothing happened to her during the spell, right? We saw the bright light and then…”

He released our hands—making me realize the ribbon had disappeared—and placed on one Snow’s shoulder. “Peace, Your Highness. Regina is fine. Yes, she’s here. She’s standing right next to me.”

Snow turned to me, her eyes growing wide. I heard gasps from the others as she stepped forward. “Regina. I can see you now!”

She embraced me and I realized the spell worked. I still hadn’t decided if that was a good thing or not. Life was going to be very interesting for the next seven months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone surviving the hiatus? I know I’m doing my best. I have plans to go see Into the Woods tonight with a friend so hopefully that’ll help with the fairy tale aspect I’ve been missing. And all the wonderful fanfics I’ve been reading have helped with the Outlaw Queen aspect. (I really should start reviewing or commenting though. Sorry, authors!) If you need any OQ fic recs, my I do Fanfic Rec Friday on my tumblr. So far, it’s mostly been OQ fics, but that might change as time goes on. (I do, after all, read some Captain Swan fics). 
> 
> Speaking of tumblr, I just realized I didn’t have my ask on this entire time! It’s on now, so don’t be afraid to stop by and say hi! 
> 
> Thanks and love to everyone who has left kudos and/or commented on this story! You all keep me going (as well as the fact that I love writing this story)! 
> 
> \--Mac


	12. Robin and Regina

_I felt just like a Princess,_  
 _When you came to my rescue,_  
 _And as the days they passed,_  
 _My fondness for you grew,_

(“Could I Surrender My Heart,” _Outlander the Musical_ )

### Chapter 12: Robin and Regina

After four months of sleeping by myself, I found it a bit odd to be sharing a bed again. But Robin was right about us having enough space. Either of us could roll over and still not touch the other. But I had grown accustomed to cocooning myself in my blankets and not being able to do so felt weird now. Especially as I didn’t want to be the cover hog in this fake marriage.

Robin seemed to be a good bedmate. He didn’t stretch out and take up more space than he needed. Nor did he roll or kick. He stayed on his side of the bed, lying with his back to me the entire time.

I rolled over myself and closed my eyes to try to get some sleep. But it remained elusive as my body still tingled from either adrenaline or the spell. Perhaps it was a combination of both. We knew the spell worked. No one in the room had been able to see me until Robin told them I was there.

That was my life now. Sure, there would be some great aspects to the spell—I felt a more mischievous side of myself already springing to life, plotting. But then there was a side that worried about being isolated from everyone. How awful would it be to talk and no one answered? Or if I needed help but no one could see it?

Robin shifted on his side of the bed, reminding me of his presence. It soothed my fears because I realized he wasn’t going to be too far from me from now on. Should something happen, he’d be there.

I just hoped I didn’t get sick of him.

 

I wasn’t sure when I fell asleep. When I grew aware again, the pale rays of early morning peaked through our curtain. I tried to roll over but found my movements impaired. Had Robin just revealed his bed hogging tendencies?

A little hand hit my nose and I scrunched it. It wasn’t Robin but Roland, I realized. He must’ve climbed into his father’s bed for some reason. I wiggled until I faced the center of the bed, where Roland laid sprawled out. His little chest rose and fell with each breath and I had to resist the urge to run my hand through his curls.

Soon, he would wake up and be told I was his new mother. How would he react? I hoped he would be happy. And I hoped I would be a good mother. My own mother wasn’t the greatest role model. So long ago, I vowed to just do the opposite of what she did. I would hug Roland often, tell him I loved him and praised him when he deserved it. Whatever I could do to make him happy, I would do it.

Roland shifted in his sleep, bringing his arm to rest under his head. Behind him, his father rolled over and rested his head on his own arm. I smiled at the sight. Like father, like son. Maybe being a pretend family wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Do you often watch people in their sleep?” Robin’s voice was thick with sleep and his eyes remained closed. If it weren’t for the smile, I would’ve thought he was talking in his sleep.

I shrugged before realizing he wasn’t looking. “Depends on who I would be watching.”

“I see. So I’m someone you like to watch?”

“No. But our bedmate is.”

Robin’s eyes popped open and he frowned when he saw Roland sleeping with us. “I wonder why he came to sleep in here.”

“Maybe he had a nightmare.” I didn’t like to think of Roland as terrified as I had been from my own nightmares.

The boy rolled over, closer to his father who rubbed Roland’s back as the boy sighed in his sleep. Robin sighed himself. “It’s possible. He has them every now and then.”

“Everyone does,” I replied.

Robin looked up, eyes meeting mine. “Have you had any nightmares? Since the Winter Palace?”

“A few,” I admitted. “They are no big deal.”

“You don’t have to deal with them alone anymore.” He reached out and cupped my cheek.

My breath hitched and I tried to look anywhere but in his eyes. “Excuse me. I need to use the water closet.”

I slid out of the bed and found his necessary. Resting my head on the door, I took a few deep breaths. What was going on with me? I had never felt like this around Robin before. My stomach twisted in knots, hands shaky, mouth dry…I knew the symptoms of a crush.

My lips curled into a smile. A crush. It sounded juvenile, bringing me back to my days in school when we would pass notes experiencing our feelings. Not something a grown woman should be feeling for a grown man. But it was the best word for my feelings. I had a crush on Robin. It was a natural response to the fact that Robin had saved me more times than I could count since I arrived here. And it was natural since I was separated from Daniel that I longed for companionship. I sought it out in Robin, but not in a romantic sense.

I could handle a crush. They were easy to overcome. It would take some time, I knew, but my crush would peter out back into nothing but platonic feelings for Robin.

 

Roland was awake by time I returned. He sat on his father’s stomach, bouncing in excitement. “When is she coming back, Papa? I want to give her a hug!”

“Patience, my boy. Regina will be back soon.” Robin laughed.

I coughed to let Robin know I was in the room. He glanced over and nodded as Roland scrunched up his nose. “Who are you looking at, Papa?”

“Regina. She’s standing right over there.” Robin pointed at me and Roland followed his father’s finger. His smile was so bright I thought it outshone the sun.

“Regina!” He jumped off his father and ran across the bed. I caught him before he could jump off and reinjure his wrist.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. I felt him pat my back with his hands. “Are you really my mother now?”

Guilt made my stomach churn. I swallowed past it and nodded. “I am. Are you happy?”

Roland nodded and hugged me again. “I got a new mama!”

I tried to meet Robin’s eyes, but he stared at the bed. At least he felt as guilty as I did. But I cradled Roland close, remembering my pledge to be the best mother Roland could have until I left. “Well, I’m happy too.”

“Will you make me cookies?” he asked in a whisper. “Like the other mamas?”

I smiled and whispered back: “We can make them together.”

“Alright, my boy. Time to get dressed.” Robin approached us, wearing a loose shirt and breeches. He held out his arms for his son.

Roland held on tighter. “I want Mama Regina to dress me!”

Robin though shook his head. “Mama Regina needs to dress herself. Her clothing is a bit more complex than ours. Come on.”

Though he was reluctant, Roland allowed me to pass him to his father. Robin carried Roland out of the room, the little boy watching me the entire time. I didn’t close the door until Roland was in his own room.

A warm sensation had flooded me after Roland called me “mama” for the first time. I liked it. And I was going to enjoy it until I left. The thought brought my guilt back but I pushed it down as I started to get ready. I was able to get most of my clothing on until it came to tying my bodice. The laces were in the back and I couldn’t reach them. Red would’ve been nice to have around right now.

“Here, let me.” Robin’s voice came from behind me and I felt his fingers brush mine as he took my laces. He began pulling on them. “Let me know when they’re tight enough for you.”

“Just two more tugs and I think it’ll be fine. Thank you.”

Robin did as I instructed before tying the laces together. “There. Do you need help with anything else?”

“No, I think I can handle the rest. Is there anything I can help you with?” I watched as he approached a trunk, pulling out a green vest.

He shook his head. “My clothing is far simpler than yours. A bit unfair to you women, I say.”

“Tell me about it,” I muttered. Louder, I asked: “Where’s Roland?”

“He’s in his room, playing. I think it’ll distract him long enough for us to finish getting ready.”

I chuckled, sitting down at the vanity the Merry Men had moved for me. “Well, I better hurry with my hair so we don’t chance fate.”

After pinning my hair into a bun, Robin escorted me from the room. Breakfast was set up on the table, the smell luring me closer to the table as Robin went to get Roland.

We sat around the table for our first meal as a family. I sat between the Locksley men, listening to Roland talk about his plans for the day as I cut up his sausage for him. He was going to go play with Pinocchio and Hansel before they went to their lessons with Granny. And, of course, we were going to make cookies. But that would be after his sword fighting lessons with the Merry Men.

Beside me, Robin started to cough as he ate his sausage. I patted his back until he stopped. Once he regained his breath, he looked at his son. “Did you say sword fighting lessons?”

“Yes, Papa! Alan promised I could start today.” Roland bounced in his seat.

Robin frowned and crossed his arms. “You know what I’ve said, Roland. You are not to start any weapons training until you are eight. I will have some words with Alan today.”

“Papa, no!” Roland’s bottom lip began to quiver. “I wanna learn to use a sword like you.”

“No. And that’s final, Roland. You are too young and it’s too dangerous.” Robin’s voice was firm and brooked no argument.

Roland looked up at me and my heart started to pound in my chest. My first test as a stepmother had come sooner than I had wanted. I swallowed down the desire to give him everything he wanted. “I’m sorry, Roland. You have to do what your father says.”

The boy jumped down from his chair and ran into his room, slamming the door. Robin and I sighed in unison as he leaned his elbows against the table, resting his head in his hands. I glanced at the door. “I fear what his adolescence is going to be like.”

“I do not even want to think about it.” Robin straightened up. “Right now, I’m going to have a talk with my son and then my Merry Men. Excuse me.”

He sat up and disappeared into his son’s room. I gathered the dirty dishes and the uneaten food to leave for the servants to pick up. With Robin preoccupied, I decided to go explore my life as a ghost in this palace.

 

I moved through the hallways, passing people who couldn’t see me. I had even tested it out on the first servant I had passed, asking her for directions to the laundry room. She kept walking, no acknowledgment that she had heard or seen me. Next, I jumped out at one of the courtiers who had returned to court when Snow had. He didn’t jump or look up. Instead, he just kept going over the documents piled up on his desk. I was truly invisible.

A mischievous mood overtook me. I had never been one for pranks—they would not have been tolerated by Mother. But who could pass up this opportunity? Only a few people could see me; I could do anything I wanted and not get caught. I stopped, reminding myself I was a grown woman. It was beneath me to act so childish.

Resisting the urge, I decided it would be best to return to the rooms I now shared with Robin. As I walked through, I heard Little John’s voice drift down the hall. He sounded agitated and I wondered if Robin was already unleashing his anger on his Merry Men.

“You tell me where Robin is now, Little John. I need to speak with him.” Drawing closer, I realized the other voice belonged to a woman. Hilda had returned.

I peeked around the corner, hiding so Little John wouldn’t see me. Robin came striding down the hall from our rooms, his frown deeper than before. “Hilda. What a pleasant surprise.”

“Your tone says otherwise, Robin, so let’s drop the act. You know why I’m here.” Hilda’s cheeks were growing redder with each word.

Robin shook his head. “This is really a surprise. So just come out with it.”

“I heard you went on a mission.”

“Yes, I did.”

“And you didn’t send for me?”

“There wasn’t time, Hilda. This was a mission where time was of the essence. Someone in the palace watched him for me.”

Hilda frowned. “Was it that Regina woman? I tell you, Robin, I don’t trust her. You shouldn’t let Roland stay around her.”

“It wasn’t Regina but I do trust her around Roland. You don’t know her the way I do.”

“Oh, how is that?” Hilda’s tone made me want to take advantage of my invisible state and throw something at her. Instead, I made a fist and let my nails dig into the palm of my hands. The pain was a distraction.

“I do not have to explain my relationships to you,” Robin said. He ran his right hand through his hair.

Hilda caught his hand. “Is that…That’s a wedding ring. You got married? To whom?”

I glanced down at my right hand. How had I missed the silver band resting on my ring finger there? Where did it come from? I filed those questions away and waited for Robin’s response.

He pulled his hands away. “Yes, I am married. It was sudden and our reasons are our own. I pray you can just be happy and understand that I may not need you as much as I have in the past. Thank you for all your help the past few years. Good day.”

“You will not dismiss me so easily. I demand answers. Who is your new wife?” I held my breath, waiting for Hilda to make the connections in her mind. She was a smart woman and Robin wouldn’t be able to fool her.

Hilda stepped closer. “You married that witch, didn’t you? She is a witch, I know. Working with potions and having ensnared you. God help you, Robin of Locksley, and let you be free of whatever spell she has put on you.”

“Good day,” Robin repeated, terser.

Realizing she was fighting a losing battle, Hilda stormed away from Robin and Little John. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You can come out now, Regina.”

I stepped into the hallway and approached the two men. “Sorry for eavesdropping. I couldn’t help myself.”

“I don’t blame you. If I were invisible to most people, I’d probably do the same.” Little John winked at me.

I smiled before turning back to Robin. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. You’re the one Hilda was slandering.”

“I’ve been called worse than a witch,” I replied. “Teenage girls can be quite vicious. So could my mother.”

My last statement made Robin and Little John look at me with curiosity. But thankfully, they didn’t push for more details. Robin took my hand, squeezing it. “Hilda doesn’t have any reason to return so I doubt you’ll have any cause to see or hear her again.

“Now, Little John, we need to have a little discussion.” Robin turned to his second. “It seems my son was promised sword fighting lessons with real swords.”

Little John held up his hands. “That was all Alan. I told him you wouldn’t approve, but he wouldn’t listen to me.”

Robin sighed. “Well, I’ll have a conversation with Alan after I have one with my son. He’s not going to be happy.”

“Well, then I’ll cheer him up by taking him to the kitchens to make some cookies,” I said. “I did promise.”

“Shall we, milady?” Robin held his arm out to me. I looped my arm with his as we took our leave of Little John.

As we walked down the hallway, I heard him yell: “You’re a lucky man, Robin of Locksley.”

I laughed, glancing up at Robin. A pink tinge appeared on his cheeks and I was surprised. The famous Robin Hood blushing? Who would’ve thought?

 

Roland’s disappointment did disappear when I took his hand to lead him to the kitchens. He skipped next to me as we made our way there with his father. Robin went in first to talk to a cook Snow said was trustworthy. He would be able to see me and help me whenever I was in the kitchens.

Coming out of the kitchens, Robin knelt down to look his son in the eyes. “You behave for Regina, you hear?”

“Of course, Papa,” Roland said.

Robin kissed his son’s forehead before standing up to address me. “You’ll be fine in there. I’ll see you at supper?”

I nodded. “We’ll be all done before then. And don’t be too hard on Alan.”

“We’ll see.” He leaned forward and kissed my forehead as well before leaving.

My skin tingled where his lips touched. I tried to ignore the feeling as I smiled down at Roland. “You ready?”

The cook who could see me helped me find all the ingredients I needed to make the cookies, except for chocolate chips. I had to change to sugar cookies instead. Roland didn’t mind; he was just happy to be making cookies.

“Okay, now we get to knead the dough. This is the fun part.” I placed the bowl in front of Roland and showed him what I wanted him to do. He eagerly copied me.

Roland looked up at me. “I like having a mother.”

My heart stopped and my vision blurred from tears. I blinked them away as I reached over to rub some flour off his cheek. “Well, I like having a son.”

“Can we make cookies every day?”

I chuckled. “I’m afraid not. You’ll get sick of them if we do.”

“Never!” His childish indignation was adorable and I tried not to laugh. It faded away as he grew thoughtful. “But I guess we don’t have to make them every day.”

“Especially because there’s so much else for us to do.”

He smiled again. “I can’t wait!”

“Neither can I. Now, let’s bake these cookies so we can eat them!” I placed him on my hip as I grabbed the first tray of cookies to put over the fire.

The first batch came out slightly burned but it allowed me to figure out how much time was needed to bake the cookies. Our next two batches then were perfect. But we had more cookies than our small family could eat. I surveyed our work before turning to the boy. “I think we should share our cookies. What do you think, Roland?”

He studied the cookies before looking up at me with a smile. “We can give some to the Prince and Princess and Granny and Lady Red and the Merry Men and…”

“Wait, wait. We do need to save some for Papa and us to have after supper.” I laughed. “Let’s divide the cookies and see how much we have.”

Roland nodded, helping me count out the cookies into separate groups. He was an intelligent boy, kind and loving. Robin had done a wonderful job raising him as a single father. I knew he had had a falling out with his father but he never said why. Was his father as bad as my mother? There was still so much to learn about my “husband” and I found I was eager to do so.

“Now what, Mama Regina?” Roland asked.

I smiled. “Now we deliver the cookies to the people you named.”

 

That night, Roland begged me to put him to bed. I was honored, though I told him that I couldn’t sing lullabies like his father. “That’s okay, Mama Regina. You can tell me a bedtime story instead!”

“Of course,” I said, faltering. What story was I going to tell him? All the ones I knew were now living breathing people who I was friends with. I pondered it the entire time I helped him dress for bed and as I covered him with his blankets. At last, I decided to tell him a child friendly version of _Dynasty_. It was difficult but it worked.

With Roland asleep, I prepared to turn in for the night. I sat at my vanity, brushing my hair. Or at least I was pretending I was. Really, I was watching Robin in my mirror as he undressed for bed. There was no law against looking. Especially as we were sharing close quarters.

He pulled off his shirt and I nearly dropped my brush. Robin was a well-toned man and I watched the muscles in his back ripple from his every movement. Damn. The marriage was getting more difficult to fake the more time I spent with him. Especially with my crush not yet quashed. I had to work harder on that.

Much harder, I amended as Robin turned to face me. His bare chest was on full display and was proving to be my weakness. Blond hairs curled along the muscles and outlining his abs. I knew I had to look away or else he would notice me staring. But I still couldn’t stop. Not when his arms were on display, his black tattoo visible.

“Is something wrong, Regina?”

His voice startled me and I seized on the first thing in my mind. “Your tattoo. What does it mean?”

“Oh.” Robin glanced down at his arm, frowning. “It’s my family crest. When we came of age, we got the tattoo.”

“Will Roland?”

Robin shrugged. “If he chooses. I won’t force him like my father forced me. Hopefully, he’ll see if as something to be proud of by the time he’s old enough to choose.”

I hesitated to ask the question dancing around my head but I wanted to know. “What happened between you and your father?”

He sighed, sitting down on the bed and staring at the floor. I sat down next to him and softened my voice. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, no. I’m always telling you to talk to me. Time to follow my own advice, right?” He rubbed his face as he hunched over. “My father was a bloodthirsty man, having cut his teeth on the battlefield in the Ogre Wars. For his exemplary service, he was rewarded with a title and a small city to govern. The power went to his head and he became a tyrant. Mother tried to reel him in but there was no use.”

Robin stood, walking over to the window. He leaned against the panes, staring out at the pitch black night sky. “He particularly liked issuing punishments to those who were accused of breaking the law. No matter the indiscretion or if the person was actually guilty, it was going to be painful. And he had my two brothers and I mete out his forms of justice. Whippings and beatings were the least of the punishments. Those are the only ones I dare mention in front of you. The horrors he had us inflict make me sick to remember.”

Indeed, Robin looked paler in the candlelight. I scooted closer to him on the bed. “You don’t have to tell me anymore if you don’t want to.”

“No. It’s best if I continue.” Robin sat down the next to me. “We obeyed our father without a second thought, wanting to please him. As her youngest, though, I believe Mother saw me as her last chance to raise a good man. She tried to get me to see how wrong my father was but I didn’t really understand until she was gone.”

“What happened?”

“A young boy, no more than ten, was brought before my father, accused of stealing. While there were witnesses who attested that the boy never stole, Father sided with the merchant. He ordered me to give the boy ten lashes. The boy’s mother dove in front of her son, begging to take the lashing instead. She was a widow and had refused the merchant’s offer of marriage, so he was taking it out on her son. Father ordered me to lash her and the boy.”

“But you didn’t.” I didn’t have to ask; I just knew.

Robin nodded. “As I watched the woman protect her son, I realized that they had nothing to be punished for. The merchant was the one who needed to be punished. When I voiced this to Father, though, he ordered me to carry out the punishment or leave. So I left. Went up to my room, packed up whatever I wanted to take in a small knapsack and slipped out the back to take my horse. I rode hard until I left my father’s lands.”

“Then you became a bandit, met Marian, started to steal from the rich to give to the poor and became a loving husband and father,” I finished. “A mostly happy ending.”

He smiled. “That is true.”

“Can I ask you one more question?”

“Of course.”

“If you broke with your father, why do you still call yourself Locksley?”

Confusion clouded his eyes before he smiled. “Sometimes I forget you are not from this world. Locksley is not my father’s title. It’s my mother’s. She was her father’s only surviving child and willed his title to me upon her death. But when I left my father’s house, I wanted nothing to do with titles. So I turned to banditry and by the time I wanted to claim my title, I was an outlaw wanted by the queen. She confiscated my lands but I started to use the title.”

“Fascinating.” I leaned back on the bed. “I’m learning so much.”

He scooted next to me on the bed. “Indeed. And now it’s my turn.”

“What?”

“Yes. For you see, I know about your father, Daniel and even your crazy best friend Lucy. But today was the first time you ever mentioned your mother. Tell me more.”

I shook my head. “I think we’ve had enough of bad parents tonight. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry. Just talk.” Robin nudged me with his arm. “Think of it as a competition.”

“A competition? Over who had the shittiest parent? That seems kind of…sad?” I let out a wry laugh. “But if you want it, fine. I accept your challenge, Locksley.”

 

Consciousness returned to me and I tried to fight it. I was too comfortable and warm. A steady beating sound kept me lulled in that state between asleep and awake. The smell of pine was soothing, almost reminding me of Christmas. But a crick in my neck started to make itself known. I tried to sit up, but something heavy tightened around me and kept me lying down.

Opening my eyes, I tried to figure out what was going on. I was half-sitting, half-lying in bed with Robin’s chest serving as my pillow. His head rested against mine and our arms were wrapped around each other. My legs were resting on top of his, which made movement in my lower body easier than in my upper body.

I tried to wiggle an arm free so I could move his arms off me without waking him. But every time I moved, he tightened his hold. So much so that now I had a crick in my neck and my bladder was demanding equal attention. Sighing, I realized there was only one course of action.

“Robin?” I whispered. No response. So I tried it louder. “Robin? Robin, I need you to move.”

His head lifted from mine and his arms loosened their hold on me. I took the opportunity and jumped up from bed, running to the water closet. Relief spread through me as I emptied my bladder and as my neck was no longer in the odd position I had slept in. Everything just felt better.

I returned to the bedroom, washing my hands with the ewer and bowl left out by the palace servants. Rose-scented soap was left out by the bowl. I focused on my washing hands, not on the bed, as I spoke. “Sorry, Robin. I really had to go. Otherwise, I would’ve let you…”

The words died as I turned to face the bed. It was made and the room was empty except for me. Confused, I wrapped myself in my red robe and searched for Robin. But he wasn’t outside in our common area and Roland was still asleep in his own bed. Robin was gone.

Back in the bedroom, I sat down at my vanity and tried to figure out where he had gone. The best I could figure was that he was summoned while I was in the water closet though I didn’t think I had been in there that long. I figured I was making a big deal out of nothing and tried to figure out how I was going to dress. None of the maids could see me yet and I didn’t want to leave Roland alone to go ask Granny or Red. So I decided to take him with me, carrying him as he continued to sleep on my shoulder.

Red tended to a now awake Roland as Granny helped me into my dress. She muttered the entire time. “That man ought to tell at least one maid about you so you’ll have someone to help when he’s not around.”

Once my dress was tied, Granny turned me around and examined me. “Good. You’ll just have to pin your hair back later.”

“Thanks, Granny.”

“Is everything going well?”

I was confused. “Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I am just asking, dear. I highly doubt Robin would do anything to hurt you. But if he does, you come to me. I’ll set him right.”

I laughed, thanking her. “Do you mind if Roland and I stay for breakfast?”

“Of course not. I was just about to insist on it.” Granny led me over to the table and we sat down to break our fast.

 

I found myself watching Robin undress again while I pretended to brush my hair. This was starting to become a habit, but tonight, it was because I was concerned for him. Ever since he had returned for supper, he had seemed aloof and closed off. It was unusual for him, especially around me. We were always comfortable around each other. I had to find a way to mend this.

Putting down my brush, I watched in the mirror as he sat down on the bed and hung his head. He looked too defeated for my taste. Without turning around, I asked: “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry about this morning, Regina. I’ll stay on my side of the bed tonight. I promise.”

I frowned as I stood. “What are you talking about?”

“This morning. I know you ran out of here because of how we fell asleep. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable, being a married a woman in such an intimate setting with a man not your husband.”

“Is that what this about?” I shook my head. “You’re a fool, Robin of Locksley. I ran out of here because I had to use the necessary. That’s all.”

Robin’s head snapped up. “Truly?”

“Yes.” I crossed my arms. “Is that why you disappeared all day? Because you thought I was cross?”

“I thought you were upset, yes. I guess I was a coward pretending he was giving you space you wanted.”

“As I said, you were a fool.”

“Perhaps.” Robin looked at me and the pain in his eyes took me aback. “But there is a tension between us that didn’t just start this morning.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” He sighed. “I mean that I cannot help but wonder what it would be like if this were not just for show. If you were really my wife. And I know it’s wrong, but it’s all I can think about.”

I had to admit—to myself—that I had wondered the same thing. What it would be like to kiss him, to hold him, and more. “Then there’s only one thing to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Satisfy the curiosity.” I grabbed his shirt in both my fists and pulled him toward me until his lips met mine.

At first, he was too stunned to respond. But after a few seconds he relaxed and began to return my kiss. When he did, what I had meant to be a chaste peck turned into so much more. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue in. Passion engulfed both of us and he cupped my head, pushing my hair off my shoulder. Keeping one hand entwined with his linen shirt, I let the other run along the arm by my head.

My head began to spin and I realized it would be easy to pull his shirt off him. His pants would take more work but no doubt we would be able to get them off together. As for my shift…Well, his free hand was proving it was no hindrance as I felt his fingers brush my thigh. I shifted on the bed, my legs brushing against the wetness growing between them.

Reality slammed into me and I broke the kiss. We stared at each other, panting.

Well, that backfired spectacularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this about twenty-fours late. But if you read my post on tumblr, you know I finished writing this chapter around the same time I usually post a new chapter. So I had to give it an editing glance. I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed. 
> 
> Anyway, my area is under a blizzard warning and we’re most likely going to get walloped starting later today, definitely tomorrow. Part of me is like: sweet, I’m going to get a snow day and get to sleep in, get some writing down. The other part of me is like: payroll is due Tuesday. Adulthood. Ain’t it fun? 
> 
> If you’re also going to be effected by the blizzard: Stay safe. If you can, stay off the roads and stay some place warm. Cuddle up with a good book, Netflix, my fanfiction, or all the episodes of Galavant because seriously it was that good and I’m sad it’s over. 
> 
> I’m going to go make an offering to the Powers That Be at ABC for a second season of Galavant and do a dance to the payroll gods that all goes well on Tuesday since it looks like I’ll have to transmit from home. 
> 
> \--Mac


	13. Guilty

_Then I turn around_  
 _There he is_  
 _And the room is bright_  
 _Where he is_  
 _Don't I ever learn?_  
 _No, I stand here wanting_  
 _Wanting him_

(“Wanting,” _Rags_ )

### Chapter 13: Guilty

The next morning, Robin and I only spoke when necessary as we dressed for the day. He still helped me tie my bodice but disappeared to help Roland once the task was complete. At the table, Roland didn’t seem to notice our strange behavior as he kept going on about something Prince Charming had shown the boys the day before. I felt bad for not listening, for being too preoccupied with my own problems, but I couldn’t stop the thoughts spinning through my mind.

After breakfast, I sent Roland on to his lessons before I grabbed my cloak. By my reckoning, it was late October, almost early November. The weather had turn cold and blustery, warning that winter was almost near. I was going to need warmer garments but would focus on that once I solved my other problem: Robin.

I raced down the Merry Men’s encampment. While Robin had chosen to stay in the palace, his men still felt more comfortable outside. So Charming and Snow designated a large piece of land theirs, a piece that wasn’t far from the palace. They had set up their tents in a circle, reminding me of the Westerns my father loved and how the pioneers would “circle the wagons” for protection against animals and Native Americans.

Much looked up as I approached camp, smiling. “Lady Locksley! If you’re looking for Robin, he isn’t here.”

“I know. I’m actually looking for Friar Tuck. Is he here?” I twisted my cloak in my hands.

Friar Tuck emerged from a nearby tent, also smiling. “I am here, Regina. How can I help you?”

“Is there some place we can talk in private?”

He nodded, holding out his arm to her. “Why don’t we go for a walk?”

I linked my arms with his and let him guide me away from camp. He patted my hand. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s about me and Robin.” I sighed. “Friar Tuck, what do you know of my situation?”

“Since I was at the ceremony binding you to Robin for your own protection, I assume you’re talking about how you are a married woman from another world?” Friar Tuck raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded. “I kissed Robin.”

“I’ve seen you kiss Robin all the time. The cheek, the forehead…”

“On the lips. With passion.” I stopped and faced him. “I kissed a man who is not my husband and I liked it.”

“Ahh, I see the problem.” Friar Tuck motioned to a log. “Why don’t we sit, Regina?”

I gathered my skirts as we sat down on the log, our knees almost touching as we faced each other. Tuck placed his hand back on mine. “Tell me what happened.”

Taking a deep breath, I let everything spill out. Why I had kissed Robin, how it had changed, how I had felt, and how it made the tension between us worse. “And I don’t know which hurts me more—betraying Daniel or losing how close Robin and I had been,” I finished.

“I see.” Tuck rubbed his chin. “Hmm, you do have quite the conundrum, Regina.”

I sighed. “What do I do?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that. It’s something you’ll have to decide for yourself.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” I rubbed my forehead as a dull pain began to form. “Is there anything you can add that might help?”

Friar Tuck sighed. “I can’t talk about you, but I can talk about Robin.”

“What?”

“I’ve known Robin since he left his father’s house. I used to minister to his grandfather in Locksley and he asked me to look after his grandson. So I saw Robin before Marian, during Marian and after Marian.”

“He really loved her,” I said.

Friar Tuck nodded. “He did. And her death devastated him. Made him harder, more closed off. He withdrew from us, even more than we expected from him as a single father. Two things propelled him through his days: Roland and revenge.”

I frowned. That didn’t seem like the warm and caring Robin I knew and I told Friar Tuck that. “What happened?”

“You,” he replied with a smile. “He found you in the woods and old Robin started to emerge. He opened up again to us, started laughing more and just had his old spark back.”

“Because he had a damsel to protect? Or because he saw me as a chance to make up for failing to protect Marian?”

“Neither, my dear. While you’re like Marian in many ways—Robin certainly has a type—do not think that he just sees you as a replacement. He sees you as Regina, a fiery woman who intrigues him. He’s drawn to you because you’re you. Nothing more.”

“That doesn’t help,” I sighed. “It’d be easier to get over him if I thought I was just a replacement for his dead wife.”

Friar Tuck stood. “I think you have a lot of thinking to do, my dear. I hope you find your answer.”

He held out his hand and I took it as I stood up. “I’m afraid I do. But can you just tell me one thing?”

“If it’s in my power to answer.”

I took a deep breath. “If I do feel more than friendship for Robin and I chose to act on it, will I be betraying Daniel and my wedding vows?”

Tuck didn’t answer right away. He looked away as he pondered his response. “I think…Well, my dear, I think you are in a strange situation no one has ever considered before. You are married in your world but it would seem you cannot return to it easily, if at all. For all sakes and purposes, you could be considered widowed. So no, I don’t think you would be betraying your wedding vows.

“As for betraying Daniel…” He looked me in the eyes. “Would you feel betrayed if Daniel moved on?”

I blinked a few times. “I don’t know. Probably not. I’d rather he find love again rather than pine for me.”

“And wouldn’t you say he’d want the same for you?” I nodded and Friar Tuck smiled. “If you feel guilty, then that’s for you to reconcile. But remind yourself that Daniel wouldn’t want you to. That he’d want you to be happy. And if that’s with Robin…”

He didn’t have to finish that thought.

 

My talk with Friar Tuck left me feeling more confused so I decided to seek out a female perspective. I tried to find Snow, but it was difficult to find her since I couldn’t be seen by any of the staff. So instead, I just followed them around in hopes they would let her location slip out. After about an hour, one maid carrying a tea service said she was bringing it to the princess’ study. I followed her.

Once the maid left, I knocked on the door. Snow opened it, her smile lighting up her face when she saw me. “Regina! What a surprise! Come in.”

She stood aside, letting me in. “I can send for another cup so you can have some tea, too. I would’ve asked for one if I knew you were coming.”

“Well, it’s hard to let you know anything when the entire palace staff can’t see me,” I replied. “Except for one cook in the kitchens who has a day off today.”

Snow laughed before requesting another teacup be brought up. The maid looked around, confused, so Snow made up an excuse about expecting someone in a little bit. Once the maid returned with a clean cup, Snow dismissed her and joined me at her small wooden table. “Sorry I haven’t been to see you yet, Regina. We were giving you and Robin time to adjust to your new lives.”

“So, giving the pretense that we were having a honeymoon?” I asked.

Snow shrugged. “You could say that, I guess. So how are things going?”

With a sigh, I told Snow everything. At the end, I nearly collapsed onto the table. “What do I do?”

“Wow,” Snow replied. “You’ve had a busy two days.”

“It feels like a lot longer.”

“I imagine.” She then smiled. “But I knew it.”

I snapped up, sitting straight. “Knew what?”

“That you had feelings for Robin that went beyond friendship.” Snow looked quite smug.

“Did you forget that I have a husband who is probably sick with worry over the fact that I’ve seemed to disappear off the face of the earth? And here I am kissing Robin Hood!”

Snow’s smugness melted away and she moved her chair to sit next me. Rubbing my back, she sighed. “Sorry, Regina. I guess I did forget. It’s easy to since he’s not here.”

“I never forget him.”

“Of course not. I never said that,” Snow replied.

I nodded, tearing up. “I know, I know. It’s just…I feel like maybe I’m forgetting the more time I spend with Robin. Maybe you’re right and my feelings for him are more than platonic.”

“Oh, Regina.” She stood and fetched something from her desk. When she returned, I saw it was a lace handkerchief. “Here. Take it.”

I took it, thanking her, and dabbed my eyes. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“I think Friar Tuck is right and that you’re thrown into a unique situation there are no easy answer for.”

“So no one can tell me what to do.”

She shook her head. “I’m afraid not. Friar Tuck’s right in that it’s something you have to figure out yourself. But if you want to talk it out, I’m right here.”

Moved, I hugged Snow. “Thanks but I think I may have to puzzle this out in my head first.”

“Of course. But can I add something that might help?” I nodded and Snow continued. “Have you ever considered that you were brought here for a reason?”

I dabbed my eyes again. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you said that you were in that forest with a large group of people. But you were the only person who ended up here in our world. Why is that?”

I shrugged. “Because I was the one who wasn’t from around there and therefore unfamiliar with the woods?”

“Well, yes, I guess there’s that.” Snow blinked a few times before continuing. “But you mentioned a strange woman you saw earlier that day and then in the forest. What if it was Marian’s ghost?”

“I doubt it. The woman I saw was blonde. Judging by Roland’s coloring, I’m pretty sure Marian was a brunette like me.”

“Oh. Yes, I believe she was.” Snow shook her head. “So it wasn’t her. But that doesn’t mean you weren’t brought here for a reason—to show Robin he can love again.”

I raised an eyebrow. “You think? So I’m just here to show him he can love again and then when I leave, he’ll find a real wife?”

“Regina, I think you’re here to be his second chance at love as his real wife.” Snow took my hand. “I know there’s a chance you can still go home and I hope you can if that’s what you really want. But a lot can change between now and June.”

“You’re saying I’ll fall out of love with Daniel?”

She shook her head. “Of course not. I think a part of you will always love Daniel. But I think you could share a different type of love with Robin. One you never thought you could. One like…”

“Like the one you have with Charming,” I finished.

“Yes. I guess so.” She smiled. “Why don’t we have that tea before it gets completely cold?”

 

Snow sent a message to Robin for me, asking him to meet me as soon as possible in our chambers. Red and Granny agreed to take Roland for as long as needed. They didn’t ask why and I was glad, not sure I could explain my situation again.

Robin didn’t come right away, which I expected after his disappearing act yesterday. If he thought I had been upset then, he had to know I was upset this morning. So I had time to continue thinking, practicing what I was going to say as I paced our bedroom.

I stopped when I heard our main door open and close. “Regina? Where are you?” Robin called out.

“In the bedroom,” I responded.

Robin appeared in the doorway, looking all over until his blue eyes settled on me. He looked hurt, remorseful and…scared. That was something I didn’t expect. What was he afraid of?

“Regina.” He paused. “Maybe we should talk out here at the table.”

“Okay. Whatever you want.” I wanted him to be comfortable so I followed him to the table. It didn’t escape my notice that he sat far away from me. Though I wanted to reach out and take his hands, I kept mine on my lap.

I took a deep breath. “I think there are a few things we need to talk about.”

Robin nodded. “Of course. If you want to move out, I understand. I’ll figure out a way to protect you if you stay at Granny’s. It’ll be difficult but I can do it. And I’ll explain everything to Roland, don’t worry.”

“You know, you have this annoying habit of rushing right to me leaving you. I’m not,” I said, though I knew one day I would most likely walk away from him and back into Daniel’s arms. But that was a conversation for another day.

His shoulders sagged and a hope came into his eyes. “You’re not?”

I shook my head. “No, but I do think we need to clarify a few things about our relationship.”

“Of course.” He scooted closer, looking a bit more energized. “I can sleep on the floor. It’s still more comfortable than the ground. Or we can see if we can find rooms with a third bedroom. I promise to keep my feelings in check and…”

“Shut up,” I snapped. Taking a calm breath, I continued: “Sorry. Just…let me talk, okay? Please?”

Robin nodded, no longer saying anything. Fed up with the distance between us, I moved closer to him. I took one of his hands and removed the gloves before lacing my finger with his. “That’s better. I can’t believe how quickly I’ve gotten used to us always touching.”

“I do like it myself,” he admitted.

He smiled for the first time and I felt a bit more relieved, allowing myself to continue on. “I’ve done a lot of thinking and a lot of listening today. As everyone I’ve talked to has said, you and I are in a pretty unique situation. There are no easy answers.”

“Indeed. Were you able to come up with any? Because all my answers involved you leaving and you don’t seem to want to do that.”

“No, I don’t,” I said. “So I’ve decided to take on a que sera, sera policy.”

“Que sera…sera?”

I laughed. “It means ‘what will be, will be.’ It’s from a song I used to sing all the time as a child, when all I wanted to be when I grew up was Doris Day. God, I loved her. And then I discovered Elizabeth Taylor and it was all over. I then wanted to be her.”

“Regina, you do realize I have no clue who any of these women are?” Robin’s eyes lit up in mirth and a few wrinkles appeared around his eyes as he smiled. I thought they made him look quite handsome. His thumb rubbed the back of my hand. “But I imagine they are very interesting women who know how to captivate and intrigue people.”

“Well, that’s definitely Elizabeth Taylor. But I’m getting off topic. Back to us.”

“And que sera, sera?”

“Yes, back to that.” I laughed before growing serious. “I miss the relationship we had before this spell. But at the same time, I also know that was us denying the attraction between us. And that wasn’t fair to either of us, especially you.”

“Regina…”

“Shh. It’s back to me speaking and you listening.” I took a deep breath. “I don’t know what will happen in the next six months. All I know is that I love my husband…but I can’t kept pretending I don’t feel anything more than friendship for you. I want to explore those feelings, see what happens. Maybe Snow is right. Maybe I was brought here to meet you.”

He cupped my cheek with his free hand and I leaned into his touch. “Regina, are you certain of this? What of your marriage vows?”

“That’ll be between me, my conscious and Daniel, if it comes to that. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just focus on us. Okay?”

Robin closed his eyes but nodded. “Yes, I think we can try that. But you let me know the minute you don’t feel comfortable anymore. Got it?”

“Yes. And you promise to do the same?”

“I do.” He smiled again. “May I kiss you?”

I nodded, leaning closer to meet him halfway. This kiss wasn’t as passionate as the one we shared last night but I didn’t care. It was still an amazing feeling. Once again I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in. He pulled me closer until I was sitting on his lap. I ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the silky feeling between my fingers.

We broke apart and rested our foreheads together. I stared into his eyes, enjoying the light that had come back to them as he smiled. “I think I could get used to our que sera, sera lifestyle. What about you?”

“Oh, I think it’ll suit me just fine.” I kissed the tip of his nose. “Why don’t we go get Roland and have some supper?”

“That sounds good. But first, I have something for you.” He deposited me back on my chair as he stood. “I didn’t just spend the day sulking. I got something for you.”

“What? You didn’t have to do that.”

Robin laughed. “Actually, I did. You have very few winter garments. And it is coming.”

“So you got me clothes?”

“In a way. Here, open it.” He placed something wrapped in brown paper in front of me. “And before you ask, I bought it.”

I undid the twine and the paper fell from whatever was inside. Lying there was a beautiful gray cloak lined in black fur. I picked it up and held it to my body. “Oh Robin, it’s beautiful. You spoil me.”

“You’re worth it.”

“I feel bad,” I said, looking up at him. “I never have anything to give you in return.”

“I think you’ve given me plenty already, milady.” He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing me. Once again, I melted into it.

Oh, yes. I was pretend married to a really good kisser.

 

I sat on the cold stone bench, wrapped in my new fur-lined cloak, watching the children run around the courtyard. Their laughter echoed on the cold wind and I smiled at their antics. It was so sweet and so innocent.

Roland waved at me and I waved back. A few children glanced around, curious as to who he had waved to. It hurt my heart to know not all of them could see me. So I made a mental note to ask Robin to tell the other children. There couldn’t be much danger in that, I figured.

A strong gust of wind rose up, nearly knocking some of the children down. I glanced up at the sky but it wasn’t clouding over. The wind though still seemed ominous so I decided to go round up the children to get them inside.

Before I could stand, Gretel let out a scream and pointed to the sky. Everyone glanced up and my blood froze as I saw the now familiar silhouette of a flying monkey against the sky. The Queen was attacking again. And once again, her mutated creatures were going after the children.

The children began to run, but Roland wasn’t fast enough. I wasn’t as well, still feet away as the monkey swooped down. Roland turned, screaming as he saw the creature approach. It stopped my heart and I reached out, longing to grab even a tiny piece of fabric. Anything to keep him out of harm’s way.

My hand outstretched and my fingers splayed, it felt like time slowed down. The winds picked up behind me and blew the monkey away. It tumbled back up to the sky and then toward the immense forest that laid next to the palace. The danger had passed.

Time resumed as I collapsed to the ground to scoop up Roland. He clung to me, crying into my shoulder. I rubbed his back as I made soothing sounds. Around us, people ran and yelled orders to prevent another flying monkey attack.

“Roland! Regina!” I heard Robin call for us but I couldn’t turn around. Not with Roland still so upset. I didn’t want to startle him.

Robin knelt next to us, wrapping his arm around me. He pulled us close to his chest and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my hair before he laid his hand over the one I had rubbing his son’s back. “It’s alright. The monkey is gone,” he said.

“For now,” Charming said. I glanced up at him. He stood with a hand on his sword, scanning the courtyard.

By this point, Roland had stopped crying though I still felt him hiccup against my shoulder. I kept rubbing his back though his father stopped. Robin addressed Charming: “You think they’ll come again?”

“I think this is just the start of the Queen’s merciless onslaught. Especially once she hears how Regina dispatched one of her monkeys.”

I frowned. “I didn’t do anything. The wind did it. Good thing it came.”

“That wind wasn’t natural, Regina,” Charming said. “It was magical and from what we can tell, you were the one that conjured it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last week’s blizzard ended up being a bust for my area (though not for New England. Hope you are okay!) but now they’re predicting a snow storm for tomorrow. My area had a snow storm on the first Monday of February last year. I hope this isn’t becoming a tradition. 
> 
> As I woke up to snow last Monday, I also woke up to a lot of reviews. It seems I broke most of you with that kiss last chapter. *Insert evil laugh here* I hope you’re enjoying how Regina and Robin’s relationship is progressing. I know I am. 
> 
> I watched **Sons of Liberty** on History Channel. As I said on tumblr, it was highly inaccurate but damn was the cast pretty. Ben Barnes? Ryan Eggold? Yes, please. Though every time Paul Revere popped up, all I could see was Neal in a wig and 18th century garb. Anyway, go check it out. It’s well done. Just remember it’s a work of fiction. 
> 
> \--Mac


	14. Escalation

_Raven hair and ruby lips_  
 _sparks fly from her finger tips_  
 _Echoed voices in the night_  
 _she's a restless spirit on an endless flight_

(“Witchy Woman,” Eagles)

### Chapter 14: Escalation

Sitting at another council meeting, I was glad Robin and I had talked about our relationship and came to an agreement. I didn’t think I could’ve handled the meeting without him holding my hand, giving me silent support. Once again, everyone but Robin and Snow were regarding me with an air of suspicion.

“Regina, how long have you had magical abilities?” Charming asked me. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I don’t have magic. I come from the land without magic, remember?” I squeezed Robin’s hand when in reality I wanted to shout until I was hoarse. He squeezed back, grounding me.

Snow turned to her husband. “That is true, Charming. And Regina hasn’t shown any magical abilities before.”

“That we know of. Robin?” Charming looked at Robin.

He shook his head. “Regina’s never shown any signs of magic in my presence. And I’d like to add that she’s always been honest with this council. Why would you suspect her now?”

Charming had no response and Snow nodded in agreement with Robin. Granny and Red exchanged a look before Granny spoke up: “I have to agree with Robin. We never saw anything from Regina prior to this.”

“And Regina has always been on our side. She wouldn’t be concealing dark magic. So even if she does have magic, I believe she would use it for good,” Red said, defending me.

It warmed me to know how loyal my friends were, how loyal Robin was. I looked at Snow, wondering what she was going to say next. She studied me. “Perhaps Regina has always been magical but it’s only manifesting now that she’s here. We should ask the Blue Fairy. She might know.”

Charming leaned back in his chair. “Yes, you’re right. I’m certain we all need answers.”

“Good. Now can I take Regina back to our quarters? She’s shaken up and we do have a son to comfort as well.” Robin’s protective side was coming out again. I wondered if it ever went away when it came to me and decided it probably didn’t.

“Yes, I think we all need some rest. I’ll see everyone in the morning,” Snow said, her way of dismissing us.

Robin helped me up and I realized my legs were still shaking. Granny approached us. “Do you want to eat with us tonight?”

“Thank you, but I think we’d prefer to eat alone tonight. Good night.” Robin bowed his head in respect.

I engulfed the woman in a hug. “Thank you for your support. It means so much to me.”

“Of course, Regina. You let me know if anyone gives you trouble. I’ll take them on,” Granny whispered back.

“Thank you. But I think Robin will get to them first.” I pulled away and took his hand, nodding to tell him I was ready to leave.

 

“Regina. Regina, talk to me please.” Robin grabbed my hips, halting my pacing.

I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his chest. His heartbeat was steady and it soothed me. I took a deep breath. “I’m not a witch.”

“You’re Regina. That’s all that matters to me.” He tilted my head up so he could look me in the eyes. “If you end up having magical powers, I don’t care. It doesn’t automatically make you evil. You know that right?”

Pushing away from him, I shrugged. “The word witch doesn’t have a good connotation where I come from. We don’t believe in magic now, but there was a long time when people did believe in magic and used it as an excuse to persecute people, mostly women.”

“I can’t say we’re very tolerant of magic, but we’re more tolerant than that of people with magic.” Robin studied me. “That’s not what is bothering you. Please, Regina, what is it?”

I sighed. “It’s just…When I was in the Winter Palace, I told you I was in the dungeons before the Queen moved me to the secret prison cells.”

“Yes, because the Dark One was talking to you.” Robin pulled me closer. “Did he say something to you?”

I nodded. “Rump…”

Robin covered my mouth, a strange look in his eyes. “Don’t say it. Names can have incredible power here in the Enchanted Forest, especially that one.”

It seemed strange to be afraid of a name. But as I thought about it, I realized until Snow uttered it at her wedding, I didn’t know Zelena’s name. Everyone always called her “the Queen.” Even I found myself doing it despite knowing her name. So I nodded. “Okay. The Dark One thought I had magic, told me there was something special about me.”

“Well, I’m not going to argue with him on that.” Robin tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

“There’s more. The Queen told me we were alike and I’m starting to believe she might be right.”

Robin’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“We both came from other worlds. I may have magic like her. And…her mother.”

“Her mother? What does she have to do with this?”

I sighed. “She looks like my mother, sounds like her, acts like her. I only know she’s not my mother because she would’ve told me. She would’ve gloated that she followed me here to continue making me miserable.”

“And so you think that binds you to the Queen more?” Robin asked. When I nodded, he sighed. “It doesn’t bind you to her at all. You only have circumstances in common with her. But you are nothing like her. She is power-hungry and only cares about herself. Those are things I’d never say about you.”

He took my right hand, spinning the silver ring on my finger. “Besides, you’re bound to me. No one else. At least here.”

Neither of us glanced down at the gold band resting on my left ring finger. Instead, I focused on his blue eyes and smiled. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

“I thought you did.” He flipped down the blankets on our bed. “Now, I think it’s time we get some sleep. It’s been a busy day.”

I climbed into bed and he followed. For the first time, we didn’t stay on separate sides of the bed. He spooned against me as I wrapped his arm around me. It was comforting to have him so close and I fell asleep within seconds of my head hitting the pillow.

 

When we awoke the next morning, I found I had shifted in my sleep and now faced his chest. The ties holding his nightshirt closed had come undone, so some of his chest hair tickled my nose, a minor inconvenience compared to how comfortable I was.

“I don’t want to get up,” Robin muttered.

I hummed in agreement. “Maybe we don’t have to?”

“Mama Regina! Papa!” Roland’s voice echoed through our rooms and I heard the patter of his little feet.

Robin sighed. “Not a luxury as a parent.”

“Right. I’m still getting used to this whole motherhood thing.”

We separated as Roland landed on the bed. He crawled up until he laid between us, smiling. “Good morning!”

“Good morning to you, too!” I kissed his forehead. “How did you sleep?”

“All right. I had a dream about the monkey but you turned it into a toy for me so it was a good dream,” Roland said, smiling.

Robin pouted. “I do believe you have supplanted me as my son’s hero.”

“You’re still my hero.” I leaned over and kissed him. He smiled against my lips, kissing me again.

“Eww!” Roland’s cry broke us apart. We looked down to find him covering his eyes and started to laugh.

Robin tickled his son. “I am going to remember that comment for the day you kiss your first lass.”

“Eww, Papa! Never!” Roland’s protestations soon gave way to childish giggles.

I climbed out of bed and began dressing, pulling on one of the warmer wool dresses Granny had dropped off for me the day before. The gray was rather plain but I didn’t feel like standing out today. Besides, there weren’t many people who could see me anyway.

Like clockwork, I felt Robin’s hands on the laces. He knew how tight I liked my dress by now. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” I turned to the bed where Roland had cocooned himself in our blankets. “Oh, don’t get comfortable. Time for you to get dressed as well, young man.”

His face lit up. “Are you going to help me?”

“Yes, I am. Come on.” I held out my hand for him. He jumped off the bed and took it. We left the bedroom, him skipping beside me. As I helped him dress, I felt I was starting to get a handle on being a mother. But the question about my magic still nagged at me throughout the rest of the morning.

 

I went with Robin and Roland to the Merry Men camp, nervous about what they would think after yesterday’s wind storm. But I realized I needn’t have worried. They were glad that Roland and I were unharmed. Little John hoisted the boy onto his shoulders and carried him away while Robin discussed business with his men.

“We need to be more vigilant. I doubt that’s the last monkey we’ll see,” Robin told Alan and Much.

Much nodded. “We can step up patrols, if the Prince and Princess allow it.”

“I’ll speak with them but I have a feeling they will approve. We may even have more people to help with patrols,” Robin said.

I watched my pretend husband at work. Robin was a natural leader, much like Snow. His men respected and listened to him. He also respected and listened to them, allowing them to voice ideas to continue protecting the palace and its inhabitants. Something stirred in me, something more than admiration or even infatuation.

Something I didn’t feel ready to name.

“I also will be taking Regina to the target area more often. I want to make certain she can defend herself should the worst happen.” Robin looked down at me.

I frowned. “What’s that?”

“Should the spell be broken and the Queen able to see you.” Robin sat down next to me. “I want you to have a fighting chance.”

_Should something happen to me._ It was unsaid but I heard it in his tone. I leaned against his shoulder, wanting the contact. Closing my eyes, I pushed back the image from my nightmares of Robin lying dead.

As if feeling my worry, he kissed the top of my head. “It’s just a precaution. What do you say?”

“I do miss training with you.” I raised my head and looked at him. “You ready for me to beat you, Locksley?”

“Is that a challenge, milady?”

“You know it is.”

I stared at him and he returned my gaze. We waited to see who blinked first. He was a fool if he thought it would be me.

His eyes closed and I smiled in triumph. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

“I’ll say,” Much said. “Can I watch?”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “No. But I will entrust you to help Regina when I can’t.”

“Yes, sir. It would be an honor.” Much bowed to me.

Friar Tuck approached camp. “Robin, Regina, they are looking for you at the palace. Something about a council meeting.”

“Thank you, Tuck.” Robin held out his hand to me. “Ready, milady?”

I took a deep breath and nodded as I took his hand. “Let’s go.”

 

Blue was waiting for us as we entered. Robin pulled out my seat and waited until I took it before sitting himself. I grabbed his hand, interlocking our fingers. Across the table, I saw Snow smile.

Charming cleared this throat. “I do believe we all know why we’re here. We’ve filled in the Blue Fairy about what happened yesterday…”

“But I’d like to hear it from Regina.” Blue landed in front of me. “If you could, please?”

Robin squeezed my hand and I took a deep breath, explaining everything that had happened from my viewpoint. “I just wanted to reach Roland. The wind was coincidental if you ask me.”

“I see. Well, I’m afraid I have to agree with Charming that it wasn’t natural. I do believe you called it, Regina. You might have latent magical abilities,” Blue said.

“How?” Robin asked. “She’s from the Land Without Magic.”

“Yes, but there’s a chance magic still exists. From what we know about Regina’s world, it seems more like people have just stopped believing in magic rather than magic being impossible,” Snow said.

Blue nodded. “It’s possible.”

“So I could’ve been born with magic?” I asked.

“Yes. If Snow’s theory is right, it was just quashed. Or if there really is no magic in your land, it just lay dormant. When you arrived here, the magic of our land triggered yours to come to the surface.”

I took another deep breath. “Now what?”

“Well, Regina, that’s up to you. If you want to learn how to control your magic, you just have to ask.” Blue floated up and over to Charming.

Robin leaned closer to me. “It’s up to you. I’ll support you no matter what you choose.”

“Thank you,” I said. “Looks like I still have some thinking to do.”

 

As I thought, the Queen increased her attacks on the palace. Flying monkeys were becoming a daily occurrence and once again we found ourselves confined to the indoors for most of the day. Robin and I still found time, usually in the morning, to go down to the target area and practice. I enjoyed our time together, relishing being in his company.

When we weren’t together, I was busy trying to keep Roland and the other children entertained while the other adults handled the increased attacks. I felt I was contributing in some way. And it kept my mind off the awful things that could happen while Robin was out patrolling. I was grateful he only went patrolling during the day, always making sure to return in time for supper. He didn’t want to leave us unprotected during the night, even if he had a Merry Man shadowing us whenever he was gone.   
Several people began to disappear over the next few weeks. No one knew where they went but we all suspected who took them: the Queen. We waited for ransom demands, for an exchange—Snow or me for the taken people. Charming and Robin were adamant such an exchange would never take place and that we would find other ways to get them back. But as time went on, no such demands came. We were left to wonder.

One afternoon, I sat at our table with Roland on my lap. He practiced his letters, tongue sticking out as he focused on his strokes. I oversaw his work and made sure to praise him when he did it right. When he got off track, I corrected him as gently as I could. “No, no. Remember it’s supposed to look like a teacup without the handle.”

“Oh, right!” Roland adjusted his line so it started to curve. “Thank you, Mama Regina.”

“Regina! Come quick, we need….” Red burst in and stopped when she saw Roland. He leaned back against me, seeking comfort. She swallowed, calming down. “Sorry.”

Roland looked up at me with wide eyes. “Is it Papa?”

I glanced at Red, who shook her head. She leaned down to address Roland. “No, your Papa is fine. We just need Regina’s help.”

“With what?” I asked.

“We need one of your healing potions. Actually, a lot of your healing potions.”

I nodded. “Can you watch Roland?”

“Gepetto said he would.”

Roland grew excited. “I get to play with Pinocchio?”

“Yes, you do.” I put him on the floor. “Why don’t you go ahead with Red? I’ll meet you at Gepetto’s.”

He took her hand and Red nodded at me before they left. I gathered as much of the potion as I could, making note that I would need to make more.

Once Roland was settled with Gepetto and Pinocchio, Red led me down to a small room by the armory. The patrol was carrying in a wounded guard. He had large, long claw marks on his chest and back. They had cut through his uniform and were oozing with blood. I stopped next to Robin, who had led the patrol. “Flying monkey?”

He nodded. “Caught us by surprise. Put up a fight until we killed it to get it off him. We turned right around and I sent someone ahead so they could get your potion.”

“They’re deep wounds,” I said, examining the guard. “The potion may not work.”

“We have to try,” Charming said.

“Of course. Robin, can you hand me some clean cloth? Let’s start tending to these wounds.” I pushed up my sleeves and opened the first bottle. Robin handed me pieces of linen and I poured a liberal amount of potion on it, laying it on part of the wounds. I repeated a few times but stopped when the guard began to convulse. I looked up at Doc. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know.” Doc stared down at the guard, eyes wide.

Robin pulled me back as gray fur began to sprout over the guard’s body. He began to twist in unnatural ways as a tail sprouted forth, followed by wings. Horrible screeches emitted from him and I had to cover my ears. Turning my head, I found a flying monkey where the guard had been. It screamed at us before taking off, no doubt going to its new master. Silence settled over us as we processed what had just happened.

 

“They’re people. The flying monkeys we’ve never had a second thought about killing…they are people.” Snow was inconsolable. I held her as we sat in the council room, letting her cry against my shoulder.

Charming paced the room as everyone sat in silence. Robin leaned against a wall, watching me. I was shaken up but in a better shape than Snow, who continued to sob. I rubbed her shoulders. “You didn’t know. None of us knew.”

“I still feel awful. What kind of fate is that? You’re either a monkey for the rest of your life or your own friends kill you!” She wailed again and I pressed a handkerchief into her hand. I glanced over at Red, who shook herself from her own stupor to come help me comfort Snow.

“This is going to change how we fight them. We’re now going to hesitate whenever they attack. It could be deadly,” Robin offered.

Snow lifted her head from my shoulder. “You mean you’re still going to fight them? Even knowing what they really are?”

“We have no choice, Snow.” Charming knelt before his wife, taking her hands. “It could even be seen as an act of mercy.”

“It still seems wrong. How could my stepmother put us into this situation?” She threw herself at Charming and he caught her, cradling her.

I looked up, meeting Robin’s eyes, and sighed. “What type of monster is this queen?”

No one had an answer for me. I didn’t really expect one.

 

Robin and I were in somber moods for the rest of the evening. It didn’t seem to affect Roland, though, who was too tired from playing with Pinocchio to notice. He fought to stay awake to eat his dinner. When he was finished, he pulled my hand and went into his room before dessert. I dressed him for bed and tucked him in. Before I left, he was already asleep.

I found Robin staring into the fire. Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his back. “Not hungry for dessert either?”

“Supper had no taste. Not after what we saw today.”

“I know.” My voice was soft but I knew he still heard me. “I’m scared to go to bed. Lord only knows what I’m going to see in my dreams tonight.”

“I fear sleep as well.” Robin sighed. “Is Roland asleep?”

“Yes. At least someone will get a good night’s rest.”

He moved and I let him go. Robin looked at me. “Why don’t you go get ready? I’ll be right in.”

“Okay. Can you just undo my laces first?”

“Of course. Turn around.” I did and he unlaced me in seconds. Before heading to our room, I kissed him. “See you in a few minutes.”

After changing into a fresh shift for bed, I was braiding my hair when Robin returned. He carried Roland, who continued to slumber against his father’s shoulder. Robin laid him in our bed, using his own pillow to cushion his son’s head. When our eyes met, I saw the pain in his eyes and understood. He wanted everyone he cared about it one place, just to assure himself that we weren’t flying monkeys.

I needed the same.

He pulled off his shirt, putting on the one he wore to bed before pulling off his pants. I tied off my braid and climbed into bed, careful not to wake Roland. Robin got in on the other side after blowing out the candles. We both lay on our sides, facing each other as we fell asleep.

_Once again, I was back in the Winter Palace. I tensed up, waiting for Cora or Zelena to reveal herself. Silence surrounded me as I surveyed the empty parlor. This was a trap; they were waiting for me to do something and then they would grab me._

_“My dear, you breathe too loud. Has anyone ever told you it is unladylike?” Cora emerged from the shadows in a corner, frowning. She motioned me forward. “Come. I won’t bite_.”

_“No. You’ll just pull out my heart and squash it.”_

_Cora chuckled. “You are a faster learned. Good. But I have something to show you.”_

_I moved of my own accord, dread growing in my stomach. From my past nightmares—for I was cognizant that this was a nightmare—I knew what I was going to see. I did everything in my power to stop myself, to wake myself up, but sleep had a tighter grip on me._

_On the other side of the table lay Daniel. His eyes were open but unseeing. I knew Cora had already crushed his heart. She continued to chuckle as I looked up at her. “You monster,” I said._

_“I’m no monster.” Cora pointed across the room. “But as for your other husband…”_

_I followed her finger to find Zelena holding Robin. His eyes pleaded with me but this time, I was rooted to my spot. I watched as he transformed into a flying monkey, crying out in agony as Zelena and her mother laughed. Zelena let go of him, letting him fly about the room. He went for the window, banging against it._

“Robin? Robin, man, wake up! We need you to come quick.” I shot up in bed as I realized the banging noise was someone knocking on our door.

Beside me, Robin sat up as Roland stirred in his sleep. I rubbed the boy’s back until he settled back into a peaceful sleep. Robin had already changed and threw open the door. A frantic Little John stood on the other side. “About time, Robin. You need to come with me.”

“What’s wrong?” Robin asked.

Little John took a deep breath. “It’s the Dark One. We’ve captured him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. And I keep adding more chapters to this! At the rate I’m going, I might end up rivaling the original _Outlander._ I have a feeling you lot won’t mind.
> 
> I won’t be posting a chapter next week. My cousin is having a party for her son and lives five hours from us. So we usually stay the weekend at a hotel. While said hotel has WiFi, it’s kinda sucky. So I don’t want to have my blood pressure shoot through the roof while I try to upload the next chapter.
> 
> But if you check my tumblr, you’ll see I’m participating in Outlaw Queen Week. Starting today, there will be a new little ficlet hopefully each day. (I’m still writing them so the last three may not be on the day assigned that prompt). I will also post them here once I’m done with all seven, but you are more than welcome to read them on tumblr.
> 
> Have a happy Valentine’s Day and I’ll see you the week after!
> 
> \--Mac


	15. Rumpelstiltskin

_It’s a sin with a name_  
_Like a hand in a flame_  
_And our senses proclaim_  
_It’s a dangerous game_

(“Dangerous Game,” _Jekyll and Hyde_ )

### Chapter 15: Rumpelstiltskin

Robin held my hand as we hurried down the steps to the dungeons. I had insisted on coming, wanting to hear what the imp had to say. He knew better than to argue with me as it would only waste time. Little John was staying in our room to keep an eye on Roland, who slept through our conversation.

The guard nodded to Robin as we hit the landing. He opened the door and Robin guided me through first. Before we came to the cell where the Dark One was being kept, he stopped me. “I want you to stay out of sight,” he said.

I frowned. “Why? He can’t see me. Right?”

“Most likely not. But the Dark One has powerful magic. If anyone is going to see through this spell, I would think it would be him.” Robin cupped my cheek. “Please, just stay out of sight.”

“Fine. I think the corner over there should do.” I motioned toward my chosen hiding spot. Robin nodded and stepped into the dungeons. I hid in the corner I indicated, a space that gave me a view of the proceedings but I didn’t have a good view of the Dark One. He then shouldn’t have a good view of me if he could see past the spell.

From what I could tell, the Dark One sat in a cell. Charming stood in front of it with Snow while Robin leaned against the far wall with Red and Granny. Grumpy stood closest to me, watching everything with his arms crossed.

“Tell us what you are doing here,” Charming demanded. “Did the Queen send you?”

The Dark One chuckled. “Do you think the Queen sent me?”

“Are we to be subjected to riddles all night?” Robin asked, his voice hard.

“No.” Charming approached the cell, glaring at its occupant. “You will answer our questions. Got it?”

“And why should I?”

I wanted to slap him so I could only imagine how the others felt. Watching Robin, I saw his jaw clench and knew he wanted to turn the Dark One into a pincushion. Snow would probably help as Charming handed them each more arrows.

Charming, to his credit, stayed calm. “You’re not in a place to bargain or play games, Dark One. So tell us—why are you here?”

“There are many reasons I could be here.” The Dark One stood and started pacing in his cell. “You think the Queen sent me. She didn’t. So why did I come on my own?”

“We’re asking the questions, imp,” Robin shot back. “So answer the prince’s.”

The Dark One smiled. “Fine. I’m looking for Regina.”

My heart sank into my stomach. Why did he want me? I closed my eyes, realizing the answer was two-fold: he had detected my magic and knew I was from the Land Without Magic. That last fact had made him crazed, desperate even. Was that the reason why he had come to the palace?

Robin tried not to move, to not give away to the Dark One that I was important to him. Instead, Red asked: “Why?”

“Why? You know why.” He pressed his face against the bars. “You all know why. You know she’s special, that she’s from another world. I doubt she was able to keep it much of a secret.”

Everyone exchanged looks and the Dark One laughed. “I knew it. So I want her to talk to her. Just talk.”

“About the Land Without Magic? Why?” Charming asked.

The Dark One let out his annoying, high-pitched laugh again. “That’s between me and Regina. Now, which one of you is hiding her?”

Looks were exchanged again. Snow cleared her throat. “What do you mean by that?”

“The Queen knows you’ve hidden Regina. She believes Regina’s hidden herself and that she’s a powerful sorceress. We, though, know the truth.” The Dark One motioned between himself and the others in the room. “She’s not strong enough to cast such a powerful and ancient spell. But it’s on her. The question here is who among you is keeping her secret?”

No one moved. Everyone focused on the Dark One, not wanting to betray Robin to him. He smiled, his gold teeth catching the candlelight. “You’re all very good. But I’ll figure it out.”

“How?” Granny asked.

He tapped the side of his head before laughing again. Robin rolled his eyes. “Do you think she’ll want to talk to you?”

“Her version of your last conversation wasn’t exactly complimentary to you,” Red added.

“She’ll want to control that magic of hers, won’t she? She’ll need a teacher.”

Granny scoffed. “And you think she’ll become your student?”

“Who else can teach her magic?”

Charming sighed, pinching his nose. “I think that’s enough for now. It’s late and we all need our rest. We’ll continue this later.”

He held out his arm to Snow, who took it without a second glance to the Dark One. Everyone filed past me, Robin taking the rear so we could walk back upstairs together. He didn’t reach out for my hand until we were far enough away from the Dark One.

 

Little John was dozing when we returned to our rooms. Robin woke him as I checked on Roland. The boy was still asleep in the middle of our bed, though he had stretched out in our absence. It was an adorable sight and I felt myself wishing cameras existed in the Enchanted Forest.

I closed the door, nodding to Little John as he left. Robin now sat at the table, heading in his hands. Sliding into the seat next to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I won’t let him get to you,” he said.

“I know.”

Robin sighed. “What did you think?”

“I think he’s desperate to talk to me. There’s something about my world that fascinates him. And I think it’s his son.”

“His son?” Robin looked at me. “The Dark One has a son? Who told you that?”

“Belle. My secret prison mate?”

His mouth fell open. “It was Belle?”

“Yes. You know her?”

Robin nodded. “She saved my life. I broke into the Dark One’s mansion years ago, before Roland was born. Marian was sick and I would’ve lost them both. I heard he had a wand that could save them so I decided to steal it. He caught me.”

“What happened next?”

“He hung me in his dungeons and tortured me.” Robin winced at the memory. “Belle found me and let me go.”

“Thank goodness. Since Roland is here, I take it you managed to steal the wand?”

“Yes. Once again thanks to Belle.”

“Remind me to thank her when we bust her out of the Queen’s secret prison.” I squeezed his hand. “You coming to bed?”

He shook his head. “I don’t feel much like sleeping.”

“Okay. But don’t make yourself sick, got it?”

Robin smiled. “Yes, dear.”

 

I climbed into bed, careful not to disturb Roland as he slept. Once I was settled in, he rolled over and cuddled next to me. I relished the feeling and I rubbed his back until sleep took me again.

When I awoke, Robin was asleep on his side of the bed. I was glad he was getting some rest. Scooping up a rousing Roland, I carried the boy to his own room. He rested his head on my shoulder, murmuring for his father.

“Your papa needs his rest. It’ll just be me and you for breakfast. How does that sound?”

Roland nodded against her shoulder. “Sounds good.”

I chuckled, kissing his forehead. “Why don’t you put your clothes on while I set up for breakfast?”

“Yes, Mama Regina.” He stretched as I put him down on his bed.

“Do you need help?”

He shook his head. “I’m a big boy.”

“Yes, you are. But if you need any help, just let me know, okay?”

“Okay, Mama Regina.” Roland bounced off the bed and hugged me. “Thank you for being my new mama.”

Warmed to my core I hugged him back before stepping from the room to give him his privacy. A servant had already left our breakfast in trays on the table. I set up plates full of sausage and potatoes for Roland and myself. The smell brought Roland from his room, properly dressed. He took his seat and watched as I cut up the sausage for him. “Be careful. It’s still hot,” I warned him.

He nodded, blowing on his food as I turned to my own plate. The appetite I lost the night before was back and my breakfast had taste again. I savored each bite as Roland inhaled his. Raising an eyebrow, I looked over his plate. “Hungry?”

“Can I have more?” Roland held out his plate to me.

I chuckled. “I guess that answers my question.”

Once he was settled in with his seconds, I kissed the top of his head. “I’m going to get dressed. I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me.”

“Do you need help with tying? I’ve been practicing!” Roland announced with pride.

I was touched but I shook my head. “Thank you, but I think I can finally manage on my own.”

“With your magic?”

I forgot that Roland had been there with the flying monkey for a few seconds. He no doubt saw the winds and heard everyone talking. Chewing my lip I decided honesty was the best. “No. I’m not sure if I have magic and if I do, I’m not very good at using it yet.”

“So you have to practice? Like I practice my letters?”

“Yes, if I decide I want to use magic then I’ll practice as hard as you do.”

Roland nodded before turning back to his breakfast. I slipped into the bedroom, casting a glance at Robin. He was still lying on his side in bed, back to me. Wanting to let him sleep longer, I tiptoed around the room and tried to be as quiet as possible as I pulled my clothing out.

I had decided to go down to the target area for some practice, perhaps picking up Much along the way. He was the one Robin had designated as his alternate on days he couldn’t go. Glancing over my shoulder at his still form, I knew this was one of those days.

Red had managed to get me a few pairs of breeches and I pulled one on now. It felt good to be wearing pants again after months of dresses and petticoats. And something that laced in the front, which was why I knew I wouldn’t need any help. I had nicked one of Robin’s shirts and I wore a leather corset that also tied in the front over it to keep it from being too baggy on me. Brown boots completed the look and after I fixed my braid, I admired myself in the mirror. I looked like some medieval femme fatale from some movie. And I liked it.

After grabbing my gear, I went back to check on Roland. He had finished his meal and was ready for his lessons. I watched as he ran off to them with Pinocchio, confident Gepetto would keep an eye on them as I went down to the Merry Men camp.

 

The skies were gray, indicating a storm was on its way. It was cold enough that I wondered if we were going to see snow instead of rain. Pulling my cloak closer, I made a note to ask Robin if there was a way to set up a practice area someplace warmer. Maybe Snow and Charming would let us use the Great Hall once the winter set in.

“Good morning, Lady Locksley. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Much asked as I approached camp.

I smiled. “I was hoping for some training. Robin’s unavailable so could you help?”

“Of course, milady. Just let me grab my gear and we’ll head down to the practice area together.” Much jumped over a log and headed toward his tent.

Little John walked over to me, speaking in a low tone. “I heard that guard they brought it yesterday turned into one of them flying monkeys. Is it true? Are those creatures cursed people?”

I hesitated but I figured Robin would tell Little John, his second, anyway. So I nodded. “It appears so. We don’t know how to undo it or if it’s even possible.”

He shook his head. “Just when I think that Queen can’t sink any lower…”

“I know,” I said. “It’s just horrible.”

“What’s just horrible?” Much asked as he approached us. He frowned.

“I’ll tell you on our way down to the target area. Excuse me, Little John,” I said.

Little John nodded. “Have fun, you two.”

 

Much and I fired off several arrows, filling each target with arrows. When we got to last one, he paused. “Why don’t we take a break?”

“No, I’m warmed up,” I said. “I want to keep firing some arrows.”

“I think you should move on to swordfight.” Robin’s voice caught my attention. I turned to find him walking toward the path, holding two swords. He smiled when he saw he had my attention. “It is, after all, your weakest skill.”

I shook my head. “I think I’m doing fine now.”

Robin now stood in front of me. Without breaking eye contact, he said: “Thank you, Much. I’ll take over from here.”

“Of course, Robin. I’ll see you both back at camp.” I could hear the laughter in Much’s voice.

We continued to stare each other down even after his steps could no longer be heard. Robin crossed his arms. “Pick up the sword, milady.”

“And if I refuse?”

He reached around and relieved me of my bow and arrows. It took a few moments for me to register what had happened and by the time I knew to chase after him, he had tossed them away from the target area. Robin scooped me up as I squirmed against him. “Put me down!”

“No. You’re only going to go after your bow and quiver.”

“Damn right I am.”

“Then I’m not putting you down.”

“I don’t want to use the sword. I’m doing fine with the bow and the knife. Why do I need to know the sword?”

“Because it’ll make me feel better to know you can defend yourself multiple ways.” He set me down but kept his arm around my waist. “So will you pick up the sword, please?”

“Well, since you said please.” Smiling, I bent down and picked up the sword closest to me.

He let out a little laugh, shaking his head. “You might just be the death of me, Regina Mills-Ahern.”

“So, are you going to pick up yours? I’m starting to freeze again.”

Robin bent down, picking up his own sword. “Do you remember your stance?”

“I think so.” I stood in a way I remembered from my last lesson. “Is this it?”

“Almost. Here, let me help you.”

He put down his sword to correct my posture. As he pressed closer to me, he leaned forward to whisper: “You could’ve waken me up.”

“You needed your rest,” I replied.

“Thank you for caring, but I’ve operated on less. I have responsibilities and can’t sleep in.”

“You need to every once and awhile. It’s good for your health.” I glanced up at him. “You want to be around for a long time, right?”

He glared at me. “That’s not playing fair.”

“Like when you picked me up and wouldn’t put me down? That was fair?”

“Touché, milady.” Robin stepped away. “There you go. Now, shall we spar?”

“I thought we were.”

“Very funny, Regina.” He was smiling though. “Now, focus and let’s begin.”

 

I groaned as we climbed back up toward the palace. “Was that punishment for something? I think I’m sore all over.”

“That only means you gave your muscles a good work out,” Robin replied.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Of course not.” The laughter in his tone, though, said otherwise.

I tried to hit him but missed. He laughed and I glared at him. “Just wait. I will get vengeance. And it will be swift and painful.”

“Oh really?” Robin stopped, turning to face me.

Stepping closer, I kept my voice low. “Absolutely.”

I pushed past him, our shoulders bumping. He followed me, chuckling the entire time. Oh, how he was going to regret underestimating me. Daniel had learned his lesson and now it was Robin’s turn.

When we got to the stables, though, he pulled me inside and held me close. “Do you know how beautiful you look when you’re mad?”

He didn’t let me respond, covering my mouth with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his journeyed past my waist to my ass. He lifted me up without breaking our kiss and I wrapped my legs around him. Once I was settled on a bale of hay, he cupped my head with one hand while the other supported my back.

Robin’s lips left mine, trailing kisses to my neck and then down it. He found a sensitive spot and I arched my neck to give him better access. I moaned, feeling limbless in his arms. I had no doubt I was going to be a puddle of pleased goo by the time he was done with me.

I pulled on his hair, guiding him back to my lips. His fingers began undoing my leather corset as I untied the strings holding his shirt closed. My hand came into contact with his bare skin and I ran it over everything I could touch. The corset fell away, letting him pull the shirt up. I broke the kiss to whisper: “Careful, darling. It’s yours.”

“Looks like I’m not the only thief in this family,” he said before returning to my neck.

I hummed. “I had every intention of returning it. So it’s only borrowing.”

“Without permission.” He nipped at my shoulder, now exposed as my sleeve had slid off it.

There was no way I was letting him have last word, even if my own brain was going blank. “Just a technicality. Are you really going to argue me on that?”

“Oh, I have no plans to argue.” He kissed me again, silencing the laughter that had bubbled up in me. I gripped his shirt, pulling him closer.

As he caressed one of my breasts, someone cleared their throat behind him. He pulled away, turning to block me from whoever had interrupted us. “Charming. Is something wrong?” he asked.

“We’re going to interrogate the Dark One again in the council room. You think you can get there in about ten minutes?”

“Yes, of course, Your Highness.” Robin bowed in respect.

I heard Charming’s footsteps fade away before Robin sagged against me. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face in his hair. “How red was he?”

“Probably not as red as me.” He was panting now. “I can’t believe that just happened. That we were…”

“Caught like teenagers making out on the front porch?” I let out a wry laugh.

He looked at me, confused. “What?”

“Nothing,” I said, shaking my head. I pulled the shirt up to cover myself. “Come on, let’s go see what that Imp has to say now.”

I jumped off the bale of hay but Robin put his arm out to stop me. He shook his head. “I think it’s best if you go back to our room.”

“What?” I put my hands on my hips, not caring that the shirt slipped down again. “Why can’t I come?”

“It’s in the council room. There’s no place to hide you, just in case. So, please, just go back to the room and wait for me there.”

I frowned. “But I want to hear what he has to say.”

“Regina, please. Don’t argue now. We can argue about anything else you want, but I will not risk your safety.” His warm hands covered my shoulders as he looked me in the eyes, pleading with me.

Blue eyes were my downfall. It was clear now. Daniel knew how to use it to his advantage. Robin, however, hadn’t realized that. Everything about his look now was earnest, raw and real. I sighed and nodded. “Fine. But you have to tell me everything when you get back.”

 

Like I promised Robin, I returned to our rooms. My shirt was still disheveled and my corset wasn’t tied as tight as before. I thought back on why as I collapsed in a nearby chair.

Removed from the heat of the moment, I realized that had Charming not interrupted us, we would’ve kept going until we were having sex. In the stables of all places. But the location wasn’t what really bothered me. It was the fact that I wouldn’t have stopped Robin. That I would’ve gone all the way with him.

Leaning forward, I covered my face with my hands. I was reaching an impasse with myself. For weeks, I had been telling myself that I wasn’t really cheating because it was just kisses and hugs. When I put it that way, it didn’t sound romantic at all. But I knew the truth. I knew our encounters were getting more and more passionate. Our feelings were real and I knew I would let Robin do whatever he wanted to me. I also knew he wouldn’t do anything if he thought it would make me uncomfortable. But of course the problem was I was comfortable with him. He was a perceptive man who would realize that soon…

I was now starting to really understanding the old saying about having your cake and eating it too.

“Lady Locksley? Is something wrong?” I lifted my head to find a young woman, perhaps a year or so younger than Snow, standing in my room. She wore the gray linen dress of a servant and black hair peeked out from under her white chap.

I looked around and then back at her. “You…You can see me?”

“Yes, of course.” The maid frowned. “Do you need me to fetch a healer?”

“No, no.” I shook my head. “Sorry, I was just distracted.”

“Of course, your ladyship,” she said, though she didn’t sound convinced. She bobbed into a curtsy. “Your husband sent me to help you.”

 _About time, Robin._ “Thank you. I would like to bathe.”

“Yes, your ladyship. I can show you to the bath house. Just wait while I gather a few things you will need.” She disappeared into our bedroom and I sighed in relief. I didn’t think I could go in there now. Not when everything smelled of Robin. Not when I could no longer remember what Daniel smelled like, no matter how hard I tried to recall it.

My life had become more mixed up than an episode of _Dynasty_. Krystle Carrington, you had nothing on me.

 

Public baths always had a seedy connotation to them. But the one on the palace grounds was nice. Ilsa, the young maid, helped me undress and I slid into the warm water of the bath. As it washed off the grime and sweat of my workout, it also soothed my aching limbs. This was definitely going to be a place I came to more often.

Ilsa said she would wash my hair back in my rooms, allowing me to just focus on getting my body clean. The rose scented soap I preferred did wonders and I emerged from the water feeling cleaner than I had in a long time. Ilsa wrapped me in a towel. “What does your ladyship want to do now?” she asked.

“I think I’ll try one of the steam rooms. And you don’t have to keep calling me ‘your ladyship.’ Regina will do,” I told her.

She nodded but I knew it would take a while to get her to actually do that. Ilsa led me to the steam rooms, where I saw a familiar form. Robin sat on one of the benches, eyes closed and head resting against the wall behind him. My heart sped up. One voice in my head told me it was dangerous and I should skip the steam room instead. Another told me to go talk to him, that it would be fine. I listened to that voice.

Ilsa stepped out as I sat down next to Robin. “So, what did the Dark One say?”

Robin didn’t open his eyes. “A bunch of nonsense when he wasn’t asking for you. Charming and Snow got fed up and sent him back to the dungeons.”

“You think he’ll ever say anything we can use?”

“Probably not. The Queen has probably forbidden him from it. Whenever he seems to start saying something important, he then starts to babble.”

I chanced it and laid my hand against his cheek. “So why are we keeping him? He isn’t helping and the longer we have them, the more likely the Queen will try to get him back. He seems to be important to this curse she wants to cast.”

“Which is the reason to keep him here. If she needs him to cast the spell, then she can’t.” He opened an eye. “Even if I’m not too fond of having him so close to you.”

“I can take care of myself. You’ve seen to that.”

“Yes, I have. And I’ll see to it tomorrow as well.”

I groaned. “I guess I’ll be coming back here again.”

“Then I think so shall I.” He stood up, holding his hand out to me. “Milady?”

 

True to his word, Robin brought me back to the practice area after breakfast the following morning. He also left our quivers and bows back in the rooms, insisting we keep on practicing my sword skills. I held it and sighed. “Can’t we just admit I’m rubbish at this and move on?”

“Nonsense. You showed marked improvement yesterday.”

“You mean I didn’t drop the sword,” I shot back.

Robin shook his head. “Come on, Regina. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can go back to the nice warm castle.”

“For a man who prides himself on his honor, you don’t often play fair, Robin of Locksley.”

“Only with you, Lady Locksley.”

Sighing, I realized the only way to end this was to do what he said. Just another reason for my revenge, which I hadn’t yet decided on how to exact. But it would be epic, I vowed.

The clang of our swords meeting echoed throughout the trees. I managed to block most of Robin’s moves but failed to land any blows on him. “That’s all right, Regina. I want to make sure you can defend before we work on offense,” he told me.

“I can just use a shield,” I replied.

“Regina…”

“I know, I know. You want me to know all the weapons possible to keep me safe. I get it. But don’t you think…”

He held up a hand, silencing me. I strained to hear what he heard when I detected it: shouts. And they were getting closer. I tightened my grip on my sword, praying this wasn’t going to end up as some pop test.

High-pitched laughter echoed behind us. “Practicing alone, Outlaw?”

Robin spun, his sword at the ready. “How did you escape, Imp?”

The Dark One laughed again. “Magic, of course. I’ve grown tired of this place.”

“And so you are going to return to the Queen?”

“Not by choice,” he offered. “But I will give you one little clue before I go.”

“And what do you want in return?” Robin asked though we both knew the answer.

“Regina Mills-Ahern, the woman who traveled between worlds.” After he spoke, I held my breath, waiting for him to look at me. But he didn’t seem to acknowledge me at all. I wasn’t sure if it was because he really couldn’t see me or that he didn’t want Robin to know he could. I prayed it was the former.

Robin frowned. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that.” The Dark One smiled. “Now, here’s your clue: Go North in the Forest to find the Good Witch of the South. Through the door, step inside. If pure of heart, she won’t hide.”

What was he? Dr. Seuss?

Robin stepped forward, sword raised. “What does that mean? Who is the Good Witch of the South?”

But the sound of the party no doubt dispatched to recapture the Dark One grew louder. He shook his head. “Too late. I’m out of time.”

Robin swung his sword but it only sliced through a purple cloud where once the Dark One stood. He turned to face me and I held out my arm to him. Taking it, Robin pulled me into a hug. He kissed the side of my head as Charming and his soldiers emerged from the woods.

Charming looked at us. “Where is he?”

“Gone,” Robin said. “I’m sorry, Charming.”

The prince sighed. “I’m certain you tried, Robin. We were foolish to think our prison could hold him. Did he see Regina?”

“He didn’t’ seem to,” I replied. “But who knows with him?”

“He did give us a clue, though I’m not sure how it will help.”

Charming nodded. “Let’s go back to the council room and see if we can figure out.”

Robin took my sword and we followed Charming’s party back into the castle. I believed I knew who the Dark One was talking about. If I was correct, I wondered how long before the Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, who ordered _more_ snow? Because I’m sick of it. Of course, I keep telling myself it could be worse—I could be in Boston. How are you all doing up there? Staying warm?
> 
> I know it has been cold around here. Though it was worse last week up by my cousins’. We just stayed inside because it was warm. And when we went outside, it chilled no matter how many layers I had on. Brr…But it was great to just hang out with them. It also reminded me how much fun it can be to play games with a four years-old (though not because the game is fun, but just the ways the four-years-old kept trying to keep it _his_ turn).
> 
> We’re less than a week out to the Season 4B premiere! I’m sure everyone is excited. I know I am! Did you all see that promo during the Oscars? Possibly evil Emma? Sign me up!
> 
> See everyone next week!
> 
> \--Mac


	16. Glinda the Good

_Believe in yourself_  
_Right from the start_  
_Believe in the magic_  
_Right there in your heart_

(“Believe in Yourself (Reprise),” _The Wiz_ )

### Chapter 16: Glinda the Good

We sat around the large circular table as Robin recounted what Rumpelstiltskin had told us before he disappeared. Snow frowned. “I don’t know any Witch of the South. Who is she?”

“Glinda. She’s from Oz. Or at least I think so,” I said.

Everyone stared at me and I sighed. “Oz is a story in my world too. My favorite actually.”

“So you know the way to defeat the Wicked Queen?” Grumpy asked, eyeing me warily.

Snow shook her head. “Regina told me that while we’re stories in her world, none of what’s going now is in them. So what works in the story she knows about Oz might not work here.”

Grumpy still looked at me like I was lying. “How convenient.”

“Trust me,” I said. “In my world, the original story of Snow White ends with her mother—not her stepmother—being forced to dance while wearing hot iron shoes until she died. Did that happen?”

“N-No,” Grumpy said, looking surprised. He then glanced down at his hands and we figured he had said his piece.

I looked back at Snow. “However, I don’t know why Glinda would be here.”

“Unless the Queen considers her a threat. We know she likes to lock up people she feels are threats.” Robin looked at me. “And if the Dark One thinks she knows the way to defeat the Queen…”

“It could be a trick. Just a wild goose chase, hoping to leave the palace unguarded,” Red said.

Charming sighed. “We had considered that.”

“But what if she does have information we can use?” Snow leaned back in her seat, shaking her head. “We may have to risk it.”

“We shouldn’t send everyone out. Perhaps just a small party,” Granny suggested. “That way the Palace is still protected and we can see if this Glinda person is real.”

Snow nodded. “That’s where Charming and I were going.”

“So, who should go?” Charming asked.

“I can go,” I offered. Everyone looked at me and I could feel Robin’s frown. But I pressed on. “I’m not important to palatial life and I can’t be seen. I’ll easily avoid the enemy.”

Robin leaned forward so we could look at each other. “Unless that’s what he wants. Get you out and away from us to capture you.”

“You both make good points.” Charming leaned forward. “I’ll send both of you.”

I raised an eyebrow at Robin, who nodded as he looked back at the prince. “We will go.”

 

Everything happened fast. Robin handled most of the plans, used to missions like this. Granny and Red agreed to watch Roland and the Merry Men swore to keep up patrols around the palace. Snow helped me with my pack before hugging me as I waited for Robin to bring the horses around. “Good luck, Regina,” she said.

“Thank you, Snow.” I pulled away. “I hope we come back with answers.”

“I hope so as well. I don’t know what the Dark One is doing…” She shook her head.

Robin approached with two horses. He motioned to the chestnut mare. “That one is yours. I’ll take the stallion.”

“Okay.’ I walked over to Roland, who waited next to Little John. Crouching down, I gave him a hug. “We’ll be back soon.”

Roland nodded as he hugged me tight. I picked him up and carried him over to where the horses were. Charming stood next to the stallion and looked up at Robin, who had already mounted. “Be safe. I trust you’ll know when to turn back should it be a lost cause.”

“Of course,” Robin nodded. He smiled as I approached with Roland. “There’s my boy.”

Roland held out his arms to his father and I passed him to Robin, who held him close. “I want to come,” Roland said.

Robin shook his head. “You need to stay here and be good for Granny and Red. Can you promise Mama Regina and me that you will do that?”

Pouting, Roland nodded before hugging his father. I took Roland from him and gave him another hug before sending him back to the Merry Men. Once he was safe with Little John, I mounted my mare and settled in for the long ride. I looked at Robin. “Are you ready?”

“Are you?”

I took a deep breath and nodded. He pressed his horse forward and I followed. We cantered out of the courtyard, past the gate and over the bridge into the Enchanted Forest. This was it—my next great adventure. If I was going to be surrounded by fairy tale characters, I was going to write a story as great as theirs.

 

We rode hard through the forest, taking as little rests as we could. It was drawing closer to the winter solstice and so our daylight hours were limited. Robin wanted to ride as far as we could before night fell.

As we rode, my mind wandered. Back home, it would almost be Christmas. We would’ve already decorated the house, stringing up the lights and putting out decorations. Then we would’ve driven out to our favorite farm to pick out a Christmas tree, bringing it home and decorating it as Christmas carols played on our record player. I would’ve started baking all my favorite cookie recipes, making sure the house smelled of cinnamon and gingerbread all month long.

I sighed and Robin brought his horse next to mine. “Is something wrong, Regina?” he asked.

“Oh, no. Just lost in some memories.” I smiled at him. “Sorry to worry you.”

“Well, we’ll make camp here anyway. The light is fading fast,” he said. He rode past me and I frowned. What was wrong with him?

I took our horses to a nearby stream so they could have a good drink and I refilled our canteens as well. When I returned, Robin had set up our tent and had a fire going. He sat on a log, chewing on a cold piece of meat he had packed for us. I took a piece for myself but stuck it on a stick so I could heat it up over the fire, praying the heat would kill anything harmful on the stick.

The silence stretched out between us and I felt a distance that was more than just the fact we were sitting on separate logs. I chewed my dinner, watching him. He never looked up from the fire, never acknowledged I was there. Something was wrong and I was not going to continue this expedition until it was settled.

“Are you upset with me?” I asked.

Robin jumped, as if he forgotten I was there. He looked at me and shook his head. But I wasn’t placated. Standing, I walked over to him. “Really? Because it seems you are.”

I sat down on the log, facing the other way so I could look him in the eyes. “Is it because I volunteered for this mission?”

“No, it’s not.” The muscles in his neck though were taut as he clenched his jaw. I stared at him, waiting for the truth. After a few minutes, he sighed. “Yes, it’s because you volunteered for the mission. You didn’t even talk to me about it.”

Guilt gnawed at me. He was right. “I’m sorry. I guess I got caught up in the heat of the moment. I should’ve talked to you about it.”

“I would’ve tried to talk you out of it.” He poked the fire a bit. “Why did you volunteer?”

“Because I thought it made the most sense. I’m not needed at the palace in any official capacity so I can be expended.”

“Is that it? No other reason?”

“No.” I frowned. “What other reason would there be?”

“To get away from me.”

“Why would I want to do that?”

His answer was so soft, I almost thought I imagined he had spoken. “The stables.”

I sighed. “Did I give you any indication that I was uncomfortable after that?”

“You didn’t have to. I knew I had gone too far.”

“No, you didn’t.”

He didn’t seem to hear it, now talking to himself. “I’m losing control and I don’t want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you.”

“Robin.” I grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. “What are you babbling about? You haven’t hurt me.”

Sadness clouded his eyes. “Not yet. But I fear I will.”

“Why?”

“I have these thoughts and they sound like my father. Thoughts about just taking what I want, of possessing you like you’re a thing instead of a person. That’s how he was with my mother and that wasn’t love.”

I brushed some stray hairs from his forehead, wishing I could soothe away the worry lines with just a few caresses. “You are nothing like your father, Robin.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because I know you. You see me, Regina. You see a person.” I sighed. “If anything, this is all my fault.”

My statement surprised Robin, shaking him from his trancelike state. He shook his head even though I still held it. “How is this your fault?”

“Because I’ve put you in a position that challenges your code of honor.” I let go of his face, placing my hands in my lap. “One minute I’m talking about my husband, the next I’m kissing you. Talk about your mixed signals.”

Robin shook his head. “It’s not about any mixed signals. You have been clear about your feelings for Daniel and for me. I admit the situation isn’t ideal but I…”

He trailed off, looking back at the fire. I didn’t want to lose him again to his self-loathing so I prompted: “You…?”

“I’m just a selfish man trying to get as much of you as I can,” he finished. “And I’m afraid I’ll push past your boundaries and hurt you.”

I reached out and took his hand. “I trust you, Robin. Maybe even more than I trust Daniel. So I know you would never hurt me like that. If I said stop, you would stop.”

“But in the stables…”

“I didn’t say stop. I wasn’t going to.” I scooted closer. “And that’s something for me to reconcile. You didn’t push past any boundaries since I’m still setting them.”

He leaned over, kissing me. “Thank you. You seem to be my voice of reason.”

“Uh oh. You’re my voice of reason,” I said. Robin and I exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. The tension was gone.

I kissed him and this time, he wrapped his arm around my waist. He drew me closer until I was almost sitting on his lap. We never broke the kiss, not even when the log rolled under us.

We broke when we found ourselves on the ground. Lying side by side, we stared up at the night sky. After a few minutes, Robin let out a soft chuckle. “Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something.”

“Come on, we didn’t even make it to first base this time!”

Robin pushed himself up, resting on an elbow. “What is first base?”

“Well, why don’t we go back to our tent and I’ll show you.” I tried sit up but my come hither look turned into a grimace as pain shot through my body. Groaning, I laid back down.

He knelt over me. “Milady, what’s wrong? Are you injured?”

“No. Just sore,” I said. “It’s been a long time since I’ve ridden a horse let alone rode that hard.”

“Have you ridden since…?”

“Mother sold Rocinthe?” I shook my head. “I was too heartbroken. I threw myself into my studies instead.”

“Then let’s get you in the tent so you can rest. You’ll have to show me first base another time.” He scooped me up bridal style, holding me close.

Part of me wanted to protest but the exhaustion won out. I snuggled in his arms before giving him a coy look. “Maybe I’ll let you round all the bases then.”

 

We rode for two more days before Robin told me we were in the northern most part of the Enchanted Forest. As we let our horses drink, he walked a bit further and stared into the trees. I came up behind him, one hand grasping the handle of my knife. “Is something out there?”

Robin shook his head. “On the other side of these woods is Locksley, my grandfather’s lands. Our lands.”

He took my hand, interlocking our fingers. “That is, if you can’t go back and want to stay with me after all this. You can be Lady Locksley properly.”

“I’d like that,” I said, squeezing his hand. “Maybe you can show me Locksley once we’re done here?”

Robin glanced over his shoulder at the horses. “I think I can show it to you now.”

He led me past the trees until we came to where the trees gave way to a meadow. Across the meadow I saw a large stone manor house, with four rows of windows. A few were lit up and smoke curled up from two of the four chimneys. Ivy climbed up the side facing us.

“It’s beautiful,” I said in awe. “Care to show me around?”

Robin shook his head. “I can’t. This is as close to Locksley as I’m allowed to get right now.”

My smiled turned into a frown. “Why?”

“I’m an outlaw, as declared by the Queen. So she confiscated Locksley and gave it to the Sheriff. Snow hasn’t managed to completely wrestle power from her stepmother. Until she does, I can’t have Locksley back.”

“No wonder the Sheriff’s so loyal to her.” I shook my head. “That’s not fair to you or Roland.”

“When the Queen is defeated and Snow is on the throne as is her birthright, I hope to return to Locksley and take my rightful place.”

“You think you’ll manage being nobility? After all those years on the run, in the forest?” I teased him.

He gave me a playful push. “Come on. Let’s go back to check on the horses.”

I took his hand again and let him lead me back to where we were going to set up camp for the night. As we passed amongst the trees, something caught my eye. I stopped, trying to get a better look. “Robin, I think…I think there’s a door in the middle of the woods over there.”

Robin stopped, looking at where I pointed. “I think you’re right. Do you think…?”

“I think there’s only one way to find out.” We looked at each other and nodded.

He led the way, bow at the ready in case the door was guarded. I followed, knife now in my hand. As we got closer, nothing jumped out at us but this land was deceptive. Who knew when a flying monkey would swoop down?

It was an ornate door. The frame was painted red with gold columns. Ivy crawled up the columns, showing the forest was starting to claim it as its own. The door itself was painted blue and looked metal. Almost like steel with rivets.

I hesitated and Robin came back to my side. “What’s wrong?”

“What if I can’t go through?” I asked. “You heard the Dark One. ‘If pure of heart, she won’t hide’.”

“And you don’t think you’re pure of heart? Why?”

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes. He didn’t need me to say anything after that. Instead, he lifted my head to look me in the eyes. “If you can’t go in, then I won’t be able to go in. We’ll just go back to Charming and Snow and find someone who is. At least we found the door.”

He kissed me and we approached the door together. Robin opened it and motioned for me to step through. I closed my eyes and took the first step. When I opened them, I was surrounded by snow. Had the door taken us to Antarctica?

Robin followed me in, standing behind me. “Well, we made it in.”

“Yes, but I still don’t see her.”

“Are you looking for me?” An ethereal yet feminine voice came from my right. I turned and came face-to-face with Glinda.

After all my months in the Enchanted Forest, I still expected the people I met to look like the characters I was used to from the movies. But this Glinda did not have red curls nor did she wear a big poofy pink dress with a ridiculous looking crown. She also didn’t carry a wand. Instead, she was a tall blonde woman with a regal bearing. She wore a long white dress that was lined with fur to keep out the cold. A large diamond hung around her neck, much like the emerald I always saw the Queen wear.

Robin stepped forward, protecting me. “Are you Glinda, the Good Witch of the South?”

“I am,” she said. “And you are?”

“My name is Robin of Locksley and this is my wife, Regina.” He stepped aside and I nodded at Glinda.

She smiled. “I’ve heard of you, Robin Hood. I believe that’s what the people call you. You are quite an admirable man.”

“For a thief?” Robin amended.

Glinda laughed but shook her head. “No qualifiers. What can I help you with?”

“The Queen. We were given to believe that you might have some information that might help us,” I said.

She frowned. “What has Zelena done now?”

“So you know her?” Robin asked.

“I thought she was my friend. I was wrong.” Hurt flitted across Glinda’s beautiful features. “She deceived me, pretending she wanted to change Oz for the better. She just wanted power.”

“Did she…Did she destroy Oz?” I asked.

Glinda shook her head. “My fellow witches and I were able to banish her but she pulled me through as well. She then banished me here.

“But you didn’t answer my question. What has she done now?”

I sighed. “She threatened Snow White, saying she was going to curse her and her supporters to the Land Without Magic.”

“The Dark Curse? She’s figured out a way to cast it?” Glinda looked concerned and almost frightened.

Reaching out, I took Robin’s hand. “You know of it?”

“I’ve heard mentions of it here or there. And she’s taunted me with it, threatening to use it on me as well.” Glinda shook her head. “If only I had found her before she went looking for that imp. What was the Wizard thinking, sending her to him?”

That last part was spoken more to herself than us so Robin and I didn’t answer. He ventured another question. “Do you know how to stop it?”

“The curse? No. But I can tell you how to stop Zelena,” Glinda said.

“It wouldn’t perchance involved a bucket of water, would it?” I asked.

She reached up to the jewel hanging around her neck. “I’m certain you’ve seen her wearing an emerald.”

“Yes,” I said. “Is it important?”

“It’s the reason I’m banished, really. I gave it to her as a symbol of our friendship but she thought I had tricked her when I revealed all her magic is contained there. But if you remove it from her, she’ll be powerless.”

“So we need to destroy the necklace?” Robin asked.

Glinda nodded but she was still somber. “But it won’t be easy. Only someone with light magic can take the necklace off her.”

“What about you?” I asked.

She shook her head. “I can’t leave here. And while I’m here, my magic doesn’t work.”

Robin and I sighed. He managed a smile. “Thank you for your help. It does give us something to plan around.”

“Even if it seems impossible,” I added.

“Impossible things are happening every day,” Glinda said with a smile. “I wish you both the best of luck.”

I nodded. “We’re going to need it.”

“Hopefully we’ll defeat the Queen and come back to rescue you. Get you back to Oz,” Robin told her.

Glinda smiled and laughed a little. “I’ll hold you to that, Robin of Locksley.”

I gave her a little curtsy to the best of my ability in breeches. She wasn’t royalty but it felt appropriate. Beside me, Robin bowed before placing his hand on the small of my back to guide me back through the door.

With a blink of the eye, we were back in the forest. Our horses remained by the creek, right where we had left them. We mounted them and Robin led the way back toward the palace. As we rode, I wondered if perhaps my magic was the light magic needed and that maybe I was brought here to defeat the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these weeks, I’ll eventually post again on Sunday. Hopefully it’ll be next Sunday. I’ll keep my fingers crossed. 
> 
> How awesome was Chernabog on Once last night? We also had some motion on the Author, even if it was just one small scene with Blue. The last scene with Mary Margaret, David, Cruella and Ursula was also very interesting. Now, we just need Robin back…
> 
> I’d like to thank Mr. Oscar Hammerstein II for the last bit of advice Glinda gives Robin and Regina. 
> 
> I’m sure everyone is waiting for Regina and Robin to finish what they started in the stables last chapter. They will. You just have to be patient for now. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has read this story. And for those who have favorited, followed, reviewed or commented. You are all awesome! Lego Oscars for everyone! 
> 
> \--Mac


	17. Domestic Bliss

_You are my home_  
_You make me strong_  
_And in this world of strangers_  
_I belong to someone_

(“You Are My Home,” _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ ) 

### Chapter 17: Domestic Bliss

Robin and I returned to the palace ahead of the first major snowstorm of the winter. I had felt it in the air as gray skies covered us that final day of riding. My nose was frozen as we entered the courtyard and a glance at the first mirror I came across showed cheeks red from the cold wind we had whipped up. Snow had soup sent up for us and I devoured it greedily, enjoying the warmth.

Granny brought Roland back to our room and he ran straight into his father’s embrace. I hugged her, thanking her for watching Roland. “He wasn’t any trouble, was he?”

“Roland? Of course not,” Granny scoffed. “He did miss you two though.”

“Don’t go away again,” Roland said, voice muffled as his face was buried in his father’s shoulder.

Robin rubbed his back. “He’s usually like this after I go on a long mission. Thank you, Granny.”

“I’ll leave you three to your reunion. See you at the council meeting in the morning.” Granny hugged me again before leaving.

I walked over to Robin and Roland. “What do you want to do?”

“I need to make certain the Merry Men have sought shelter ahead of this storm.” Robin glanced out the window where we saw the shadows of the trees as they swayed in the strong winds.

Roland held onto him tighter. “I don’t want you to go.”

I glanced up at Robin. “Why don’t you take him with you? I don’t think he’ll be much of a problem.”

“We’ll be back soon. Why don’t you get some rest?” Robin kissed my forehead. “Or perhaps a visit to the baths? I can send for Ilsa.”

“Don’t bother her. A nap sounds good for now. I’ll see you both when you return.” I kissed the back of Roland’s head before they left.

 

I fell asleep still in my shirt and breeches, though I had removed my vest and the thin strap of fabric masquerading as a bra in these times. When I awoke, it was dark in the room and my hair was no longer in its bun but fell loose around my shoulders. I wasn’t sure if it had fallen out as I slept or if Robin had managed to undo it without waking me. The hands of thief had to be capable of such a thing.

Rolling over, I discovered I wasn’t alone. Roland was curled up next to me, also asleep. I ran a hand through his curls, smiling even as I realized I wasn’t going anywhere just yet. That, though, suited me just fine.

I settled back against the pillows, pulling Roland closer to me. He sighed as he buried his face in my side. This felt nice, just resting with my child. Even if he technically wasn’t really mine. Blood and pieces of paper didn’t matter. Not for us.

The door opened as Robin crept in, holding a candle. He smiled when he saw us lying there. I kept my voice soft so not to wake Roland. “Are the Merry Men some place warm?”

He nodded. “They’ve settled into rooms here into the palace. And just in time, too. I got in just as the first snowflakes began to fall. Now it’s a full out blizzard out there.”

“I’m glad we got back in time.” I shuddered. “I’d hate to think of us being out there in this.”

“I would’ve found us shelter. There are plenty of abandoned cabins around here thanks to the Queen and the Sheriff.”

He laid down on his side of the bed, running a hand down Roland’s back. “You were asleep when we returned, like I thought you’d be. Roland finally let me put him down and he came right in here, climbed on the bed and fell asleep next to you. I didn’t have the heart to move him.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” I sighed. “Though I am getting hungry again.”

“Supper will be up shortly. I’m certain the smell will wake this one up.” Robin smiled down at his son.

“I hope so. If not, I’m afraid my stomach will.”

“It’s from all the riding we did.” Robin took my hand, interlocking our fingers. “We haven’t talked about it yet. You know, what Glinda said.”

Our eyes met and I knew he had been thinking the same thing I had all the way from Glinda’s prison. I sighed, leaning down a bit. “I know. I really don’t know what it means. I could be the one who takes down Zelena, I may not.”

Robin slid down so we were still eye level, propping himself up with his elbow. “Do you think you’ll learn to use your magic?”

“I don’t know. What do you think?”

“I’ll be honest, Regina. Most of my experience with magic hasn’t been positive,” he said, voice low. “I know you. You would use your magic for good.”

He let go of my hand to cup my face. “Whatever you decide, I’ll support you.”

Touched, I leaned over and kissed him. A little voice interrupted us: “Eww! Mama, Papa, stop!”

Robin and I broke apart and, with a nod, began tickling the now awake Roland. He squirmed as he laughed. Everything was good.

 

My magic came up again the next day at the council meeting where Robin and I debriefed everyone about our mission. Charming leaned back. “So Regina is the one who can defeat the Queen.”

“We don’t know that. It could be Blue,” Snow said.

Red shook her head. “Regina seems to be our best bet. She fits the prophesy from Oz.”

“Which has to do with Oz. Not here. She could be absolutely useless.” Grumpy crossed his arms as he glared at Red.

Granny glared right back. “Or she could be our salvation.”

Anger boiled in me. Everyone was deciding my fate without ever addressing me. I slammed my hands on the table, standing as everyone turned their attention to me at last. “I know I have a spell on me but last I checked, everyone in this room could see me. So could you stop talking like I’m not here?”

They had the decency to look ashamed. Snow shifted in her chair. “Sorry, Regina. I guess we all got a little carried away.”

I sat back down, nodding. “I haven’t decided what I want to do with my magic. There aren’t many tutors who can help me, so I’d have to figure it out on my own. If I chose do so.”

Charming frowned. “Robin?”

“Regina knows that I will support whatever decision she makes. Because it is hers to make.” Robin met Charming’s eyes as he emphasized his last statement.

I bowed my head, smiling at his words. How lucky had I been to end up fake married to a man like Robin?

“Sorry. You’re right, Robin. And you too, Regina.” Charming sighed. “Whatever you decide, can you promise you’ll let us know?”

“Yes, I can promise that,” I said.

Charming nodded. “Good. Well, I guess that’s it for now.”

Everyone stood, except Charming. He looked at Robin. “Can you stay for a bit? I need to go over something with you.”

“I’m not going to convince Regina of anything, if that’s what want.” I had never heard Robin take such a hard tone with Charming and held my breath waiting for the prince’s response.

Charming didn’t seem fazed, making me think that this was a side to Robin he had seen before. Instead, the prince looked repentant. “No, I’m not going to ask that of you. I need your knowledge of the forest.”

Robin nodded, turning to me. “I’ll be back later. Can you keep yourself entertained for a few hours?”

“I think I can manage,” I said, playfully. “Maybe I’ll head to the baths.”

He leaned closer to whisper: “Hopefully, I’ll see you there.”

The thought made me smile as I left the council room, Robin and Charming already studying a map and talking in low voices.

 

Robin never made it to the bath house. I soaked for a long time, letting our almost weeklong journey wash away from my skin and bones. The steam room also helped ease some of the lingering soreness I felt after riding so hard for so long. But I found I would’ve liked to have Robin by my side, even if all we did was sit next to each other.

I returned to our rooms, where Ilsa washed my hair. A small thing but something that made me feel so good afterwards. I thanked her and she left the room, promising to return to help me undress later for bed. I didn’t think she would be needed as I was certain Robin would be back in time. We had never spent a night apart, I realized. Even if he didn’t go to bed with me, he still was in the rooms.

Gepetto dropped Roland off in time for supper, but Robin still had not returned. I frowned as I summoned Ilsa. She appeared, bobbing a curtsy. “How can I help you, Your Ladyship?”

“My husband hasn’t arrived yet. Can you see where he is?” I asked.

She nodded, disappearing into the hallways that the servants used to get around the palace. I busied myself with making sure Roland began eating, telling him that Papa wouldn’t mind if we started without him.

As I made a plate for myself, Ilsa returned. I beckoned her forward and she curtsied again, another habit I was trying to break her of. “Lord Locksley apologizes but he won’t be having supper with you tonight. He says he’s dining with the Merry Men and he’ll be back later tonight,” she said.

I thanked her and turned back to my dinner. Roland looked up at me. “Can I go eat with Papa and the Merry Men too?”

“You’re just going to abandon me, making me eat alone?”

Roland shook his head. “You can come too.”

I laughed. “Thank you, but I think it’s best if we let Papa spend some time with his friends. He deserves that, don’t you think?”  
“Yes, Mama Regina.” Roland sounded disappointed though.

I ran my hand through his hair. “But you and I can have some fun. How about that?”

He smiled and nodded, turning back to his meal. I breathed out in relief as I took a sip of the wine Ilsa poured for me. A mother-stepson night was just what I needed, I believed. Roland and I were going to have a lot of fun.

After a night of me chasing Roland around our rooms and him showing me some other games he liked to play, I convinced him to curl up on a chair with me and watch the fire as I rocked him. He rested his head against my shoulder and I could see his eyelids start to droop. I told him a story, deciding on Paul Bunyon and his big blue ox. What were the chances he would show up here in the Enchanted Forest?

Roland turned to dead weight in my arms and I knew he was asleep. I didn’t put him to bed right away, relishing the feeling of him sleeping against me. His arms fell from around my neck and I took one of his hands in mine. Motherhood suited me fine.

Once I put Roland to bed, I stepped out and rang for Ilsa to help me out of my dress. It was clear Robin wasn’t going to be back in time. She was quick and efficient, offering to take the dress to the laundry when she noticed a stain I had missed. “Thank you, Ilsa,” I said. “And have a good night.”

“You too, Your Ladyship.” Ilsa hurried from the room, my dress clutched in her hands. As I brushed my hair, I heard the door open and then Ilsa say: “Good night, Your Lordship.”

I jumped up, ready to greet my errant husband. He swayed as he came towards me and I frowned. “Robin of Locksley, are you drunk?”

He held up his finger and opened his mouth, looking ready to argue with me. “Yes,” he said.

“Well, at least you’re honest.” I pulled out a chair. “Have a seat before you hurt yourself.”

Robin collapsed into the chair as I poured him some water from a canteen I had been keeping by our bedroom window to keep it cold. I had started to purify some of the water we were brought for washing, just so I had some always at hand to drink. There was only so much watered ale a girl could take.

I returned, collecting some cold meat I had asked Ilsa to keep out just in case Robin was hungry when he got back. After placing them in front of him, I stood there with my hands on my hips. “You are going to eat and drink all that before you even think of getting into bed.”

“Why? Not hungry,” he mumbled, his head drooping to his chest.

“Because if you don’t do it now, you’ll feel like shit in the morning. Do you want that?”

He raised his head, opening an eye. “Did anyone ever tell you that you curse a lot?”

“A few people.”

“It’s sexy.” He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. “I’ll eat if you sit with me.”

“Deal.” I picked up a piece of meat. “Open up.”

We sat there, me feeding him as he looked at me like he wanted to eat me. A warm, tingling sensation filled the bottom of my being and I tried to ignore it. It was more important to get some food and water into him before he crashed.

Once he had eaten everything and drank the cup of water I had poured out, I helped him into our room. I managed to get his vest and boots off before he succumbed to sleep. I climbed into bed next to him, covering both of us with the blanket before falling asleep myself.

The next morning, when Robin had sobered up and only had hazy recollections of the night before, he apologized for any untoward behavior he may have shown toward me. I shook my head with a small laugh, assuring him he had nothing to apologize for. “No one’s ever said my cursing was sexy before,” I told him. “I quite liked it.”

His cheeks tinted pink as I pulled him in for a kiss.

 

It continued to snow on and off for most of the month. With each passing day, it became harder and harder to get out of bed. Not when it was so warm and the outside was so cold.

Robin was feeling the same as I found him staying in bed with me longer and longer. One morning, we laid side by side, staring at the ceiling. “I believe, milady, you have corrupted me.”

“How?”

“I have no desire to leave this bed.”

“That’s the weather, darling. It’s too cold to do anything.”

“No.” Robin rolled, holding himself up so he hovered over me. “I doubt the weather is responsible for my desire to just lie here beside you, doing this.”

He lowered down until he kissed me, his body covering mine. I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Oh,” I said when he released me. “I see what you mean. Well, then, I guess I’m guilty as charged.”

“Good thing I already have a punishment in mind.” He kissed me again and again.

We spent a good part of the morning just exchanging chaste, languid kisses. There was no heat behind them, no urgency, nothing to suggest we’d be doing more. Yet I still found the experience erotic, heat once again pooling in my core.

I reached up, untying the strings that held my shift closed at my neck. The pieces of fabric fell away and I felt Robin’s nightshirt brush against my skin before he pulled away. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“You’ll see. Give me your hand,” I said. He did and I guided it under my shift until he could cup one of my breasts. His eyes lit up in realization, giving it a soft squeeze. I smiled. “There we go.”

“So, is this my boundary?”

“Yes,” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck again. “For now.”

He kissed me again, his hand warm against my skin. Every so often, his thumb flicked over my nipple, sending a tingle straight down my spine and splashing into the pool that was growing warmer inside me. I remained determined though to keep the boundary where I set it for this morning. But I doubted either of us would stray—we were enjoying ourselves with just our current activities.

A door slammed and I heard the pitter patter of little feet heading toward our room. Robin removed his hand, rolling off me so that we were once again lying side by side as Roland burst in. He climbed onto the bed, jumping on it. “I wanna play in the snow!”

I raised an eyebrow. “What do you say?”

“Please?” Roland amended. He clasped his hands together and gave us a sweet look.

Robin looked over at me. “I’m afraid, milady, we’re going to have to leave this bed. How can we refuse?”

I watched as Robin sat up, scooping up Roland. “Well, let’s get you changed for the snow.”

He paused at the foot of our bed. “I’ll be as quick as possible so I can come back to help you.”

“No need. I’ll only be wearing things that tie in front. Thank you anyway.”

Robin nodded before leaving the room with Roland. I slid out of bed, ignoring how my sleeve slid off my shoulder. My skin lost the warmth Robin had given me and I shivered, stoking the fire in hopes it would alleviate the chill the weather blanketed our room with.

I knelt in front of my trunk, pulling out a pair of riding pants before searching for a more form-fitting shirt. Wearing one of Robin’s baggy ones made me feel like I wouldn’t be as warm. Besides, I couldn’t keep nicking his shirts or else he’d have nothing to wear.

My hand hit something lacy and I was confused. Of everything I had been given since arriving in the Enchanted Forest, I didn’t have anything lacy. Well, maybe the dress I wore to the wedding but that had been left behind at the Winter Palace. So what was in my trunk?

I pulled out the garment and nearly let out a shout of joy. Dangling from my fingers was my bra. I glanced inside and saw the clothes I wore when I arrived in the Enchanted Forest folded up at the bottom. After wearing them for four days straight, I had thought they would be too grungy to be salvaged. But the laundresses had worked a miracle and I now knew I had my bra to wear—with its padding and underwire and just a promise of some goddamn support.

By the time Robin returned, I was dressed in a wool shirt and the breeches. Since I had discovered my bra, I decided against wearing the corset in favor of a vest for extra warmth. I was pulling on my boots as Robin crossed the room to his trunk to pull out his clothing for the day. He glanced up at me. “We better hurry. I don’t know how much longer Roland’s patience will last.”

“He’s a very patient boy. I think we’ll be fine.” I moved to my vanity to tighten my braid as Robin slid on his pants before taking off his shirt. Once again, I tried not to ogle him in my mirror as it would only serve to make Roland wait longer.

Robin handed me my scarf and gloves after I clasped my cloak on. “You ready, milady?”

“I’m ready if you are.” I took his hand and we walked out to collect a giddy Roland so we could head outside.

 

Outside, I taught Roland how to make a snowball and how to throw it, with Robin’s back serving as our primary target. It took him a few balls to finally catch on to what we were doing. When he did, he began to toss snowballs at us. Roland and I ducked for cover though our giggles gave us away every time.

Little John joined us and Roland found a new target, teaming up with his father to take the Merry Man down. I sat in the snow and watched them, unsure if my face was hurting from the cold or from the silly smile on my face. This was something the Queen would never understand.

I sighed, knowing I would have to decide what to do with my magic soon. If I even had magic. Glinda had never said it was me, never indicated that I had the light magic needed to defeat the Queen. For all I knew, it had been a fluke with the flying monkey.

There was only one thing to do—I had to try and see if I could conjure up the winds again. I closed my eyes, willing the winds around me to pick up. Nothing happened. My shoulders sagged and I tried to figure out what else I needed. The day of the attack, I had been scared and worried about Roland. Was that it? Was magic controlled by emotions?

No one was in immediate danger now, though. I was sitting in a snow bank, watching two grown men get taken down by a four years-old armed with snowballs. We were safe and I was happy. Very happy, if I said so myself.

A light caught my eye and I glanced down, gasping. My hands were glowing white. They didn’t hurt aside from a slight tingle now that I noticed the glow. I raised my hands up, shocked but pleased. There was my answer to the magic question—I had it. Now what was I supposed to do with it?

The light died down as Robin took my hands, now covered in my gloves again. I looked up into his eyes. “I have magic,” I said.

He nodded. “So you’re going to learn how to use it?”

“I am, though I’m not sure how.” I sighed. “No one ever mentions any purveyors of light magic.”

“Because I don’t know of any, except for Glinda now. It seems everyone who uses magic ends up turning evil. Or being killed by someone who is evil.”

I leaned my head against Robin’s shoulder. “So it’s going to be trial and error, I guess.”

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.” He squeezed my hand.

Roland ran over, nearly knocking me over as he threw himself into my arms. “Mama Regina, aren’t you having fun?”

“I’m having a lot of fun. Are you?”

He nodded. “Do you want to throw more snowballs?”

“No. I have another idea what we can do.” I fell backward into the snow, moving my arms and legs like I was doing a jump-jack. When I finished, I stood up. “It’s a snow angel.”

Roland stared at my winged indent in the snow before looking up at me. “Can I make one?”

“Of course. Just lie down on your back and move like I did, okay?”

He did so, moving his arms and legs like I had. When he was done, he popped up. “Look! I made a snow angel too!”

“You did.” I picked him up as we admired our two angels, side-by-side. “You know what’s missing?”

“Papa’s angel?”

I nodded, turning to Robin. “Well?”

He sighed, dropping down into the snow and making his own angel. Roland and I watched, amused.

Robin stood and studied his own angel. “There, a little family. You happy now?”

“Very happy. Right, Roland?” I asked the boy in my arms. He nodded, reaching out an arm to Robin to draw him into a group hug with me. Robin wrapped his own arm around my waist.

“Well, this is a very sweet scene. I apologize for interrupting.” Charming’s voice came from behind us. We turned around to find him sitting on top his horse.

I frowned. “You going somewhere?”

“I have to check on some of the villages. Make certain the snow hasn’t done too much damage,” Charming explained. “And there are a few other things I need to check out.”

“Do you want me to send one of my men with you?” Robin asked.

Charming shook his head. “No, I think my guards and I will be fine. Thank you, Robin. And you’ll keep an eye on things here for me?”

“Of course. Safe travels, Your Highness.” Robin bowed as Charming rode away.

I tightened my grip on Roland. “Come on. Let’s head inside and warm up.”

 

That night, I found sleep elusive. After a few hours of staring at the ceiling, I slid out of bed as Robin slept on. I borrowed his robe, which was warmer than mine, wrapping it around me. Robin’s scent engulfed me and I took a deep breath of his woodsy smell.

I snuck down to the kitchens, hoping a midnight snack might help. As I entered, I noticed Snow sitting at a table. She stared down in her cup, lost in thought.

Not wanting to disturb her, I tried to sneak past. Her head shot up. “Regina? Is that you?”

“Yes. Sorry, I didn’t meant to startle you. May I have a seat?” I pointed to the chair next to her.

Snow nodded. “You couldn’t sleep either?”

“No. And after spending the afternoon romping around in the snow, you’d think I would be sleeping like a baby. I guess I’m still too energized. What’s keeping you up?”

She bowed her head. “Charming. I…can’t sleep without him in bed.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Is that normal? Do you feel that way about Robin?”

“To be honest, Robin and I haven’t ever spent a night apart.” I took her hand. “But I have had to spend nights away from Daniel. The first night or two, I usually would spread out in bed and relish in the fact that I didn’t have to share it. But that would pass I would find I missed having him next to me. And I would have some difficulty falling asleep.”

Snow nodded and I glanced over at her cup. “What are you drinking?”

“Oh, it’s hot chocolate.”

“Chocolate?” I felt my mouth begin to drool. “You have chocolate? It’s my time of the month and I’m dying for some.”

Snow laughed, standing up. “I’ll make you a cup as well.”

Once I had my cup in hand, I looked down. “Snow, what else is in this?”

“Cinnamon. It’s how my mother used to make it.”

I took a sip and sighed. “Okay, your mother was onto something.”

Snow nodded. “I always add cinnamon, to remind me of her.”

“I’ve seen paintings of your mother. She was very beautiful.” I studied Snow. “You look like her.”

“Thank you. I always strive to be just like her.” Snow sighed before turning to me. “Do you miss your mother?”

I let out a bark of laughter. “My mother? Hardly. She’s nothing like your mother was and I have had very little to do with her since I left for college a decade ago.”

“You haven’t seen or spoken to her?”

“Seen, no. Spoken, yes. But then it’s just usually her giving me a litany of all the ways I’ve failed her as a daughter. I had to say enough was enough. Cut off all contact. I’ve been happier since.”

Snow didn’t seem to know how to respond to that. Instead, she cleared her throat. “I’d hate to nag you, but have you decided anything about your magic?”

“I have.” I took a deep breath. “I’m going to practice using it.”

She nearly collapsed in relief, taking my hands. “Regina, thank you. This means so much to us.”

“I can’t promise I’ll manage to save us. I’m going to have to learn this on my own and the Queen’s had a lot more time to perfect her magic. But I’m going to do my best, for you, Robin and Roland. To save your happy endings.” I squeezed her hands.

“Tomorrow, meet me after breakfast. I’m going to show you our library. We have an extensive catalogue of books, including some about magic. It should be a good place to start.” Snow raised her cup to her lips, taking a sip. “So, now, how are things between you and Robin?”

I smiled. “Things are good. We’re still working some things out, but we’re doing it together and we’re talking. That’s always important.”

“Talking. I’ll remember that.”

“So, how are you enjoying married life?” I sipped my hot chocolate, letting it warm me down to my bones.

 

We chatted until both our drinks were done. Snow seemed happy to have someone to discuss marriage things with who was close to her own again. I was glad to have a girlfriend, even if she was a fairy tale princes. I escorted Snow back to her room before heading back to mine.

I slid back into bed, pulling the covers over myself. As I settled down, Robin wrapped an arm around me. “Everything alright, milady?”

“Yes. I was just keeping Snow company. She’s a bit lonely without Charming,” I whispered back.

He hummed in response, burying his face in my hair. “I was getting a bit lonely.”

“You were asleep.”

“I sleep better with you next to me.”

I smiled. “Me too, Robin. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I did. I thought the snow storm on Thursday would give me plenty of time to work on my writing. Of course, I’m also the insane person who kept her doctor’s appointment and drove in said snow storm. So that was a couple hours—most of it due to slow driving because of the conditions. I got a great deal of writing done any way. Just apparently not enough to make my Sunday deadline.  
> Next week isn’t looking too good either. I have a weekend of fundraisers I’m going to, so I don’t think I’ll be able to post on Sunday.  
> So, now we have some idea of what Snow and Charming did to Maleficent. I’m intrigued by Maleficent’s impending motherhood. I can’t wait to see how that unfolds.  
> I won’t spoil anything, but if you saw certain pictures from the set this week, you’re probably still ecstatic like me. Can’t wait!  
> \--Mac


	18. The Book of Spells

_Here's to us_  
_Here's to love_  
_All the times_  
_That we messed up_

(“Here’s to Us,” _Glee_ version)

### Chapter 18: The Book of Spells

True to her word, Snow showed me the palace library. It was a large room with bookshelves that lined the walls, though I would be able to reach even the highest shelf with just a stepstool. But with all these books, I believed I had a chance of finding something that could help me start to learn how to use my magic.

“If you need anything, just ring the bell on the wall over there.” Snow pointed to the bell. “Ilsa will come to serve you.”

“Thank you. I hope something in here can help me.” I sighed as I surveyed the books.

Snow squeezed my arm. “I’m certain you’ll find something. Good luck, Regina.”

After she left, I sat down at the table in the library and got down to work. I felt like I was back in school, cramming for finals. But instead of chemical equations, I was trying to find spells and potions. I was trying to find how to control the magic inside of me instead of the chemicals around me. How my life had changed!

Ilsa brought meals to me as I read through book after book. Snow had procured parchment and ink for me to use. The feather quill still felt strange to me but I managed to make mostly legible notes.

Robin visited, no doubt to check on my wellbeing and sanity. He had to question it by day three when I had my small workspace covered in papers. I was also so neat in our rooms but this time, I needed to be a bit messy in order to see the full picture.

“Is that your calendar?” Robin pointed to the sheets of paper laid out in month order. The months had different names here in the Enchanted Forest, so I made my own calendar to keep track of the days. As I learned each month’s name, I wrote it down. While my calendar said it was January, the others called it Eanair. At least it was still the start of the New Year.

I nodded. “Some of these books mention specific times and dates. So I have my calendar to try and figure it out.”

“You are a diligent student. My tutor would’ve loved you.”

“Lucy used to tell me I was neurotic.”

Robin frowned. “I’m guessing that’s a bad thing?”

“Depends, I guess.” I leaned back, noticing the package under his arm for the first time. “What’s that?”

He glanced down. “It’s a sword for Roland. A toy one, I mean. Gepetto made it for me. I’m hoping it might get him to stop asking to use a real one for now.”

“I think it’ll work. What’s the occasion?”

“Roland’s birthday. It’s in a few days. I also came in here to talk to you about it.”

“Oh!” I pulled down the calendar. “Which day is it?”

Robin studied it before pointing to January 29th. I circled the date. “Okay. I’ll make Roland a cake. Maybe we can have some of the children down to the Great Hall play games.”

“I think he’ll like that.” Robin nodded. “Is that how birthdays are celebrated in the Land Without Magic?”

“More or less,” I replied.

He glanced down at my calendar. “I take it you circle dates that are important to you?”

“Yes. No need to forget them while I’m here.”

“So what’s so special about this date?” Robin pointed to February 1st.

“That’s my birthday.”

He looked at me, frowning. “Were you going to tell me?”

“I guess I was just focused on other things.” I shrugged. “Why?”

“I would’ve felt like a horrible fake husband if I didn’t celebrate it,” Robin said.

I shook my head. “You don’t have to do anything elaborate.”

“I know. But I still want to celebrate.” He kissed my cheek.

Smiling, I turned back to the calendar. “Do you know when Snow’s birthday is? I know she was born during winter. We didn’t miss it, did we?”

Robin frowned. “I’m not certain. You’ll have to ask Red, I guess.”

I hummed. “When’s yours, then? I doubt you’re a winter baby. I’m thinking spring.”

“Well, it’s more like summer.”

“Summer? Did I miss celebrating it last year?” I frowned, pushing at his shoulder. “Tell me!”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters. You matter to me.” I placed my hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “So please, I want to know when I can celebrate when you came into this world.”

Robin sighed, realizing he was fighting a losing battle with me. But the strange look in his eyes startled me until he whispered: “It’s the Midsummer. I was born on the Midsummer.”

I fell silent, realizing it meant that I could be gone by his next birthday. My heart grew heavy thinking about it and I took his hand in mine, resting my head on his shoulder. There was nothing I could say.

“I’ll leave you to your work. Don’t overwork yourself.” He kissed my forehead.

Only able to nod, I then watched him leave before collapsing back into my chair. I stared at my June calendar. Picking up my quill, I circled the Midsummer. Robin’s birthday. No matter what happened, I wouldn’t forget that.

 

I put aside my studies to prepare for Roland’s birthday party, a challenging task as everything I was used to for parties didn’t exist here in the Enchanted Forest. No balloons, no streamers, no decorations, no party hats, and the like. So I had to figure out creative ways to decorate with Red serving as my go-between with the staff as most of them still couldn’t see me. I had no idea if they thought I was eccentric or stuck up for never talking with them but there was no time to care about that.

With the Great Hall set up, I then focused on games. The children would have fun just running around the hall, I knew, but I still wanted to play at least one game from my world. So I asked Red to find someone who could draw and make a donkey without a tail for me. I took a rag and tore up strips to make tails, hanging hooks on them.

Robin watched my preparations, amused. “You don’t have to go through so much trouble. It’s just a birthday party.”

“Oh, no. This is going to be a great birthday party,” I said. “That’s what mothers do.”

He kissed my forehead. “Then Roland has the best mother ever.”

“I’m trying to be. He deserves it.” I leaned back. “There. Now I just have to make the cake and everything will be perfect.”

“Let me know if you need any help, got it? I don’t want to find you struggling because you were being stubborn.” Robin gave me a look and I knew it was pointless to argue. So I agreed before he suggested we get some rest.

The party was a success. For the most part, the children enjoyed running around the Great Hall, just as I had thought. But when I told them the rules for Pin the Tail on the Donkey, they grew excited to play. I blindfolded each child, spun him or her around and then sent them on their way toward the drawing. A couple Merry Men stood nearby to make sure they didn’t stray too far. In the end, Roland ended up hanging his tail the closest. He jumped up and down as his friends congratulated him.

After the game, I cut up the cake and served each child a slice. They ate it in silence, enjoying every bite. I gave slices to Robin and his Merry Men, who all thanked me. As I started to walk away, Robin wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close so that my back was pressed to his chest. His lips grazed my ear. “Have I told you how amazing you are?”

“Not today,” I whispered back.

He kissed my cheek before letting me go to tend to the children. They clamored for second pieces and I obliged, praying their sugar highs weren’t too bad later.

 

Roland’s crash came a couple hours after the party. He had run around our rooms, brandishing the wooden sword as he fought various monsters (his father) in order to save the fair maiden (me). At one point, Robin leaned over: “Should I be afraid my son is trying to steal you from me?”

I laughed, shaking my head. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t go very far if he did.”

After slaying his father again, Roland climbed up onto the couch for a kiss from the fair maiden. I obliged, kissing his cheek as Robin lay on the floor trying not to laugh. Roland then laid down on the couch, laying his head on my lap. Within minutes, his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep.

I looked over at Robin. “Okay, the valiant knight is sound asleep. I think you’re safe for now.”

“Thank goodness.” He sat up, rubbing his neck. “I don’t think I could’ve played one more monster.”

“I don’t know. I thought you did a good job at it.”

He chuckled as he sat down next to me, carefully moving his son’s legs. Robin wrapped an arm around my shoulder. “Thank you, again, for everything you’ve done for Roland.”

“He deserved to have a happy birthday.”

“I meant everything you’ve done since you fell into our lives.” He tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. “Having such a steady mother figure in his life…he’s happier than I’ve seen him.”

I felt heat flood my cheeks. “And you? Are you happier?”

“Immeasurably.”

Our eyes met and I felt like I never wanted to look away. I could see the depth of his feelings for me in them which took my breath away. Leaning forward, I kissed him. “I’m glad.”

“But are you happy?”

Laughing, I nodded. “I am very happy.”

“Good.” Robin scooped up Roland and I shivered at the loss of his little body’s warmth. “I’m going to put this one to bed. You should relax as well. You’ve had a busy day.”

He carried Roland into his bedroom and I stood, ready to head to ours. I caught sight though of one of the books I had taken from the library. My magic. I had been neglecting it for Roland and I didn’t regret that. But I had a limited amount of time to at least reach a skill level where I could fight the Queen.

My magic was controlled by my emotions. I hadn’t lied to Robin—I was very happy. Even though I felt bone tired, I was still happy from how well the day had gone and how happy I had made Roland. I focused on that happiness and then pointed at the candles on our table, trying to ignite them. Nothing happened. I increased my concentration, glaring at the candles as if they had just kicked my puppy. Still nothing.

“Regina, watch out!” Robin grabbed my arm, pulling me toward him as the flames in the fireplace danced higher. I felt its heat against my back.

Robin rubbed my back. “Regina, whatever you’re doing, I need you to stop or you’ll burn our rooms down.”

My heart was racing and I knew adrenaline was pumping through my body. I needed to calm down. So I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, feeling my heart rate slow down. Robin kept me in his embrace, rubbing my back and whispering soothing nonsenses.

The heat died down and everything seemed to get a bit darker. I pulled away from Robin to find the fire had gone completely out. He moved to restart it as I wrapped my arms around my body, shivering. And not just from the lack of heat.

“I’m sorry, Robin. I thought I would practice and I just wanted to light the candles not create a blazing inferno.”

Robin stood, placing his hands on my arms. “Regina, calm down. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I know you don’t approve of magic and here I am nearly killing us and maybe you’re right…”

“Shh, shh.” Robin wrapped his arms around me this time, rocking me. “You just had a fright. You were probably tired and that affected you. Let’s go to bed and you can try again tomorrow. Just not here.”

I nodded, choking back a watery laugh. Tears ran down my face, wetting Robin’s shirt. I curled my fingers into the soft fabric, clinging to him. “Thank you.”

He kissed the top of my head. “The Queen was right. You are a powerful sorceress.”

“Does that frighten you? Because it frightens me,” I whispered.

“It only frightens me because I know that she’ll just increase her efforts to get you. I’m scared I may fail and she will succeed.” Robin tilted me head up so he could look me in the eyes. “But you don’t frighten me. You never will.”

 

I was too jittery to practice the next day. As well as the day after that. Instead, I just focused on reading and writing notes. I told myself it was just so I was more prepared for my next attempt. My subconscious knew the truth—I was scared. Just like when I was eight and fell from Rocinthe.

The fall was my fault. My instructor had told me I wasn’t ready for such high jumps. But I was stubborn, like my mother, and thought I knew best, also like my mother. So one day, I decided that I would show him. Rocinthe and I would make the jumps and he’d see that I was ready. That I was better than what he thought I was.

Rocinthe bucked me instead and I hit the ground hard. My instructor rushed to my aid, never once scolding me. He checked me for injuries and stayed by my side until Mother could come take me to the hospital. She lectured me the entire way, more about how I had made a fool of myself and by extension, her. Mother kept snapping at me to stop crying, that I needed to be more dignified.

Dad met us at the emergency room and stopped Mother’s tirade when he saw how much pain I was in. My shoulder had been dislocated, so the doctor popped it back in. He then told me to rest it and not go riding for two weeks. When I was given the all-clear, I didn’t want to go. Mother badgered me, saying it was what respectable girls did. Dad, though, got me back on the horse, saying that I would never overcome my fear unless I did so.

The same advice applied now, I knew. But at the same time, using my magic was different than riding a horse. I could do some serious damage with it. Everything was all confusing, I realized as I placed my head on the table. I let out a frustrated yell.

“Is something wrong, Your Ladyship?” Ilsa’s low voice startled me. I raised my head to find her standing in front of my desk.

I shook my head. “Can I help you?”

“I’ve been sent to help you dress for supper, Your Ladyship.”

“Supper? Why?” I frowned.

“You and his Lordship will be dining with their Majesties tonight,” Ilsa said.

“Oh. Right. Thank you.” I looked at my desk. “I’ll be in my rooms in a few minutes. I just want to clean up here.”

Ilsa curtsied and left me alone in the library. I gathered my papers, placing them back in the leather sack I was using to transport everything back and forth. As I went to close the book I had been attempting to read before Ilsa came in, something caught my eye.

Sinking back down in the chair, I pulled the book closer. The passage spoke of another book, one that continued ancient magic:

_It is a collection of magic spells, potions and other knowledge gathered by those who have practiced it over the years—whether of the Dark Arts or light magic. Every practitioner added his or her knowledge to the book, letting it keep growing. However, the Book of Spells went missing several years ago as of this writing. Rumors have abounded about where it might be located._

I placed a marker in the book, shutting it. This was the big breakthrough I was waiting for, I knew it. I hugged the book close to my chest as I hurried to get ready for supper.

 

Ilsa helped me dress in a beautiful red velvet gown with a black lace stomacher, paired with black petticoats. She pinned my hair up with silken red flower pins before tying my pearls around my neck. “You look beautiful, Your Ladyship.”

“Thank you for your help, Ilsa.” I smiled at her reflection in my mirror.

Her expression never changed. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“No, Ilsa. I’ll escort Lady Locksley to supper. Thank you.” Robin leaned against the doorframe, giving Ilsa enough room to leave. He walked over to me, kissing me. “She’s right. You do look beautiful.”

“Thank you. So, what’s the reason for such a fancy supper?” I stood, taking his arm. “Did Grumpy finally crack a smile? Because I think that would be cause for celebration.”

Robin chuckled. “No, I don’t believe he has.”

“Shame. I know his name is Grumpy but good gracious, was he a sourpuss as a baby?”

“Dwarves aren’t babies. They’re hatched fully formed.”

“Hatched?” I stopped, crossing my arms. “You’re having a go at me, right?”

Robin shook his head. “Dwarves are hatched. You can ask Grumpy if you don’t believe me.”

“I don’t but I’ll ask Happy. He’s least likely to lie or snap at me.” I took Robin’s arm again, muttering: “Hatched. You have got to be shitting me.”

We arrived at Snow and Charming’s private dining room. Robin reached for the doorknob, pausing to look back at me. “You ready?”

“For supper? Yes. Please open the door.”

“As you wish.” Robin pulled the door open, ushering me inside.

Standing around Snow’s table were all my new friends here in the Enchanted Forest. They applauded as I entered and Snow rushed forward to embrace me. “Happy birthday, Regina.”

It took me a few moments to regain my voice. “But my birthday isn’t until tomorrow.”

Everyone laughed as Robin placed his hand on my back. “Yes, but Roland and I have booked your entire day. So everyone else has to celebrate tonight.”

“You didn’t have to do anything elaborate for me.” I looked over the table, laden with different foods. “This looks fit for a queen.”

“If you think that now, wait until you see Snow’s birthday in a couple weeks,” Granny said.

Snow shook her head. “I agree with Regina. You don’t have to do anything elaborate for me.”

“Oh, no.” I pointed at her. “You are a queen. You deserve elaborate celebrations.”

“I couldn’t have put it better myself.” Charming wrapped his arm around his wife before looking at me. “But we are here to celebrate you. So, let’s have a seat and enjoy this meal.”

Robin pulled out my chair for me and I tucked my skirts in as I sat down. He remained standing, though, picking up his goblet. “Before we eat, I’d like to make a toast.”

I glanced up at him. “You don’t have to do that either.”

“I want to, Regina.” He held his goblet high and the others followed suit. After a few moments, I sighed and did the same.

“I’d like to make a toast to the birthday girl, Regina. I may have only known her for a few months, but it’s felt like I’ve known her my whole life. She has proven to be an excellent mother to my son and every bit my partner, someone who I can talk to. Someone who makes me laugh when I doubt I can. No matter how gray the skies are, she’s my ray of sunshine. I am honored to be her friend and protector.” He raised his goblet high. “Happy birthday, Regina.”

Everyone echoed the sentiments before drinking to my honor. I took a sip as well, watching Robin as he sat down. I got the feeling that he had held back in his speech, that there was a lot more he wanted to say but he couldn’t.

I took his hand, kissing his cheek. “Thank you. That was lovely.”

“And now I have to top that in a few weeks. Thank you, Robin,” Charming teased him. We all laughed before continuing on with our meal.

It was a fun evening, filled with conversations and more laughter. I relaxed against Robin, sipping my third glass of wine as Granny told us a story from her youth. He played with a curl that had come loose, twisting the strands of hair around his fingers. Every so often, they ghosted over my bare neck and sent good shivers down my spine. There was no other way I could now imagine spending my birthday.

 

The clock tolled eleven by the time we bid each other a good night. I leaned heavily on Robin’s arm, my fuzzy mind registering that maybe I had too much wine this night. Robin kept me balanced, though, and got me to our rooms before I tripped over my skirts or, worse, my own two feet.

“Well, milady, I believe we should get you to bed.” Robin continued to hold onto me.

I giggled, shaking my head. “We could stay up and wait for it to be my birthday. Ring it in together.”

“And how are we going to that?”

“Well…” I thought I took a step forward, instead I lurched into Robin’s arms. Laughing, I wrapped my arms around his neck. “How about a dance?”

Robin looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Now I know you’re drunk. Let’s get you some water and then I’ll put you to bed. Come on.”

I shook my head, pulling him closer. “One little dance, Robin of Locksley. You can give the birthday girl that, right?”

“Regina, we don’t have any music.”

“Then we’ll make our own!” I stepped on my skirt, bumping into the table as I fell. One of the books I left piled there fell to the floor with thud, creating a little tent on the floor.

“Oh! I’ll get those.” I tried to bend down, but room began to spin around me. Straightening up again, I groaned. “Maybe not.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get it.” Robin picked up the book and handed it me.

I opened it and my discovery from earlier managed to clear away some of my alcohol induced fog. “Oh, right, this!”

“What is it?” Robin kept a steadying arm around my waist even as I leaned against the table. He peered over the edge of the book.

“It’s a passage talking about a book that everybody who ever used magic would use and add to, so it has every spell and curse ever created. According to this, that book disappeared a while ago but whoever wrote this believes it ended up in a place I’ve determined is not far from the palace.”

I reached around and grabbed the little map I had made, showing it to Robin. “See? I figure it’s about a few hours ride, so if we can get Snow and Charming’s approval, we can be back before nightfall. Roland won’t have to miss us.”

“No.” Robin’s voice was firm.

Looking over my map, I frowned. “Did I miscalculate? I know I’m still getting used to how much land a horse can cover…”

“No, you’re right.”

“Oh.” I glanced down at the book. “So is there nothing there? Were those rumors just…rumors?”

Robin sighed, shaking his head. “There is something there. A manor house—one you are going nowhere near.”

“Okay. Then why don’t you go?”

“No one is going near there.”

“Why not? If this book can help us defeat the Queen, shouldn’t we try to get it?”

“No!” There was a hardness to his voice now, one that made me recoil a bit, and the fire was reflected in his eyes.

He closed them, taking a few deep breaths. When he reopened them, they were bright blue again and softer. Robin placed his hands on my arms. “I’m sorry, Regina. But it’s too dangerous to go there.”

“Just tell me why. That’s all I want to know,” I pleaded.

Robin nodded and in a low voice said: “It’s the Dark One’s manor, Regina.”

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. “Oh.”

“Now you know why it’s too dangerous to go there.”

Maybe it was the alcohol, but I kept fighting. “But the Dark One seems to be the Queen’s pet. He can’t be living there now. How dangerous is it without him?”

“Very. He has magical booby traps everywhere. That’s how I got caught. I was lucky—I was able to avoid the more dangerous ones.” He tilted my head up so our eyes met. “Regina, I need you to promise me that you won’t go there. Please.”

I hesitated, knowing the book was our best chance. But Robin was just as serious about this. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. “Fine. I promise, Robin.”

He nodded, letting me go. As he walked away to get me water, I sagged against the table. My arm shook as I removed it from behind my back, my fingers still crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I was unable to post last week! I don’t know how many of you also check out my tumblr, but it was the best place I could think of to post the notice. Especially as I decided it almost last minute. I had been helping care for my grandmother for the week (nothing serious. The aide that stays with her until my aunt gets home for work was sick so I went to sit with her, sometimes making her dinner) and so didn’t have as much time after work to write as I usually do.
> 
> Anyway, at least I’m back to a Sunday posting! Hopefully this will help me keep to it. Keep your fingers crossed!
> 
> So, last week’s episode. Who doesn’t love young!Regina? I also loved the relationship she has with Maleficent. It was great to see how those two became friends. I hope we get to keep Kristin Bauer in some capacity next season.
> 
> I know I went nuts when I saw the promo for tonight’s episode. I’m brimming with excitement, no matter what happens.
> 
> See everyone next week!
> 
> \--Mac


	19. The Dark One's Manor

_There's no ignoring or denying_  
_The kind of thrills that it's supplying_  
_And the effect's electrifying_  
_When high adventure's in the air_

(“High Adventure,” _Aladdin_ )

### Chapter 19: The Dark One’s Manor

Guilt nagged at me throughout my birthday. I tried to push it down as I enjoyed my day with the two most important men in my life right now. Robin and Roland set up a picnic in the Great Hall as it was still too cold to eat outside. “I must say. This is a first,” I said, popping a piece of cheese into my mouth. “I never thought I’d have a picnic for my birthday unless we moved to warmer climes.”

“It was cold in Boston?” Robin asked.

“In the winters, yes. Summers were hot and the other two seasons were in between.” I reclined to against him. He wrapped his arm around my waist as my mind wandered back to my other home. “Autumn was lovely though. All the leaves would change color and it’d be like a painting. I used to go driving out in the country just to look at them.”

He nuzzled my neck. “Maybe, if you’re still here come next Autumn and we’ve defeated the Queen, I’ll take you on a ride through the woods by Locksley. It won’t be the same…”

“It’ll be perfect,” I said.

Roland approached, begging us to play with him—hero and monster again, he announced as he brandished his wooden sword. I felt Robin sigh behind me but he obliged his son. All I had to do was remain seated on our picnic blanket, pretending to be scared every so often while Roland and Robin ran around the Great Hall.

I watched them, pushing away the guilt that was bubbling up in me again. While I was planning on betraying Robin, I was doing it for him and Roland. We didn’t know what the Queen’s curse was going to do except take away everyone’s happy ending. I couldn’t risk Roland’s happiness like that nor Robin’s. They deserved it—as did everyone else who had befriended me here.

Roland flung himself into my arms, wrapping his arms around my neck. His father plopped back down next to me, also drawing me into an embrace. I laughed as I realized I was squashed in a Locksley sandwich. Holding them, I imagined that ride through the autumn-colored woods with Robin by my side and Roland sitting with me. To do that, we needed to stop the Queen. I had to chance it and go to the Dark One’s manor. I had to get that book.

 

Fate seemed to agree with me for it gave me my chance a few days after my birthday. Charming announced that there was trouble in a corner of the kingdom a few days’ ride away. “We believe it’s the Queen and her minions sacking villages, trying to scare them into fighting against us,” he said.

“We need to send them help,” Snow said. “We can’t leave them defenseless.”

Grumpy’s frowned deepened. “But can we spare the soldiers? What if the Queen attacks us?”

“We won’t spare all the soldiers, Grumpy. And the ones we have are enough to counter any attack the Queen might plan,” Granny said.

Robin nodded. “I agree with Granny. We will still be able to protect the castle even if Charming takes a good amount of soldiers.”

“I should go,” Snow said. “The villagers need to see me.”

Everyone agreed, though, that that was a bad idea. Charming took his wife’s hands in his as he explained our reasoning: “It’s safer for you to stay here. The Queen would love a reason to capture you. Why cast this curse if she can just kill you? You need to stay here. There will be plenty of time later for the villagers to see you.”

Snow slumped back in her chair. I understood her desire to do something—anything—to help but being unable to. The Queen wanted me as much as she wanted Snow. We were trapped.

“Robin, I know you don’t like to leave the palace these days.” Charming’s gaze flickered over to me before returning to Robin, who had straightened up. “But you know the woods the best. We need your help to get there.”

Robin grabbed my hand under the table before glancing over at me. I nodded, understanding that Charming needed him more than me at that moment. “Go ahead. Roland and I will be fine,” I told him.

Charming began making plans, Robin moving to observe the map with him. I moved to sit next to a concerned Snow, taking her hand. “We’ll be fine,” I told her. “And so will they.”

She nodded. “I know. I still worry though.”

“Me too,” I whispered. “Me too.”

 

I sat on our bed, watching Robin prepare to leave. He rattled off everything he felt I needed to know before he left. “Little John will take care of you and Roland while I’m gone. He’ll sleep in the parlor on the couch.”

“He doesn’t have to do that. Roland and I will be fine in here at night.”

Robin continued, though, as if he didn’t hear me. Perhaps he hadn’t as he was wrapped up in his preparations. “I want you to sleep with your weapons nearby. Sleep with your knife under pillow if you can. Do you understand?”

I nodded. “I’ll make sure I can reach everything, no matter what.”

“Good.” Robin started pacing. “Try to stay close to the palace. It’s still cold so I doubt you’ll want to take a walk. But if you do, make sure Little John or Friar Tuck are with you. If you feel so, stay with Granny and Red again. Strength in numbers, Regina, remember that.”

As he passed by me, I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer. “Robin! Roland and I will be fine. We’re not leaving the palace grounds. You are.”

I laced my fingers with his before looking him right in the eyes. “I want you to promise me that you’ll be safe out there. I…I don’t want to think about what would happen if I didn’t have you anymore. You come back to me, Robin of Locksley. Got it?”

“I do,” he said softly. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him, drawing him closer, as he cradled my head. As he deepened the kiss, I prayed this wasn’t the last one he ever gave me.

 

They left early in the morning. It was cold and a few flakes fell as we gathered in the courtyard to see them off. I stood with Granny and Red, holding Roland on my hip. He hugged me tight, upset that his father was leaving yet again. Robin tried to coax him to say goodbye but the boy kept his face buried in the crook of my shoulder.

I gave him a sad smile. “I don’t think he’s going to come around. Sorry.”

“That’s fine. He’s just upset. Again,” Robin sighed. He kissed the top of his son’s head. “I love you, Roland.”

Roland tightened his vice-like grip on my neck. “He loves you too. Even if he can’t say it,” I told Robin.

I took his hand and squeezed. “Remember your promise.”

“I will.” He leaned down and kissed me. “I’ll be back, Regina.”

He stepped away, waiting for Charming to finish his goodbyes to Snow. Red stayed close by her side as we watched the party mount their horses. I was glad for I had a crying child clinging to my side, his tears dampening my sleeve. As Snow held onto Red’s hand, I rubbed Roland’s back. “Do you want to wave goodbye to Papa?” I whispered.

Roland shook his head and I kissed the side of his head. “Okay. I’ll wave goodbye for the both of us. How’s that?”

I waved as the group left, straining to keep my eyes on Robin until the guards closed the gates behind them. Sighing, I shifted Roland into a more comfortable position in my arms before heading over to Snow and Red. “Should we go inside for breakfast?”

 

By the time I went to bed, I had had a busy day. First, I had to care for a petulant child who missed his father but was angry at him as well. “Why did Papa have to go?” Roland asked me when I finally pried him off my shoulder.

I knelt down to look him in the eyes. “He needed to go help the Prince save other people. They need his help.”

“Will he come back?” Roland’s lower lip quivered.

Drawing him into a hug, I squeezed him as tight as I could without hurting him. “Oh, yes, Roland. He’s promised me he’ll return. Your Papa’s word is his bond.”

I released him and dried his tears. “Why don’t we visit the Princess? She’s probably missing the prince and might need some cheering up.”

When we arrived at Snow’s chambers, I realized I next had to help deal with a moody princess. Snow snapped a few times at Red and myself, though she as always kind to Roland. He climbed onto her lap at one point, showing off his sword to her.

I used the distraction to pull Red off to the side. “What’s going on with Snow? This doesn’t seem to be just missing Charming.”

“It’s not. She hasn’t been sleeping well. Charming told me before he left that she’s been getting up early in the morning and tossing and turning all night.” Red sent a sympathetic glance toward Snow.

“Has she seen a healer?”

“I don’t know. I tried to ask her and she nearly took my head off.” Red sighed and I noticed dark circles under eyes.

I frowned. “Are you well?”

“Just tired. It’s a difficult time of the month for me.”

“Do you need me to stay with Snow tonight? Make sure she doesn’t get sick again?”

Red shook her head. “You have your hands full with Roland. Granny’ll sit with her.”

“Why don’t you go get some rest now? I can stay with Snow.” I glanced over to where she had started playing some form of hide-and-go-seek with Roland. “She seems to be happy now. Maybe I can convince her to rest as well.”

“Good luck with that. She can be quite stubborn sometimes.”

I smiled. “I guess that’s why we’re all friends.”

Red left the room and I tended to Snow. But if Red got ill-tempered Snow, I got morose Snow. I didn’t hear about how much she missed Charming—though she did—but how she felt she was failing as a ruler. “I can’t even defeat my stepmother and save them from her tyrannical ways. How am I ever to be queen?” she whispered to me.

“Snow, you’re doing your best. The Queen is powerful and evil. But you’ll defeat her and free your people. They’ll love you. They already love you.” I took her hand. “You just need to stay positive.”

“It just seems so hard some days. How do I do that?” Snow once again looked like the young girl she was.

I hugged her. “Why don’t you try a nap? I find that sometimes I wake up with a whole new perspective after one.”

“Can I take a nap too?” Roland asked, tugging on my skirts. He rubbed his eyes.

Snow laughed, scooping him up. “Why don’t we take one together?”

Once the two were sound asleep on Snow and Charming’s bed, I sat down and slumped over in a chair. Ilsa brought us a light repast for dinner and I chewed on the venison she had left on the table. The quiet was welcomed and for the first time all day, I was left alone with my thoughts.

It had occurred to me shortly after the council meeting that this was my best chance to get the book. Robin had confirmed the Dark One’s manor lay only a few hours ride from here. I figured if I planned everything out right, I could be gone only a night—maybe returning late in the morning. Either way, I believed I could make it so that no one would even notice I was gone. Then I could hide the book in the library and make the discovery a few days later. Robin didn’t have to worry at all. Well, any more than he already did.

Planning was something I was good at. I had planned my wedding, our honeymoon and our trip to England. When Dad got sick, I did my research and made a plan to get him the best treatment out there. All but my plan for Dad had gone well, but even I was powerless against cancer. So I knew I would be able to do this. I was going to find the way to stop the Queen, save everyone’s happy endings and allow Snow to prove herself to be the great queen we all knew she was going to be.

 

It took a few nights before I could put my plan into action. First, I needed to gather my needed supplies without raising too much suspicion. Then a sudden storm stopped me from going out after I had done that.

Putting my plan in motion, I started by getting out of the communal suppers we had while the others were away. I complained of being sick, though nothing specific as I didn’t want them to send a healer to me. So I just claimed fatigue and a headache, enough to get people to leave me alone and not hover over me. With Snow still not feeling well, everyone just assumed it was something going around the palace.

Little John and Friar Tuck agreed to keep Roland with them and the remaining Merry Men for the night. I hugged the boy goodnight and promised him I would see him the next day. “I just need some rest, Roland. That’s all,” I assured him.

He nodded, clinging to Little John’s hand. Little John looked at me. “I’ll check on you in a little bit, if you’d like.”

“No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll just be asleep. And if I need anything I’ll send for Ilsa.” I thanked him and returned to my bedchamber.

Ilsa helped me undress and then I dismissed her, telling her not to come back unless I summoned her. She curtsied and left the room. I waited several minutes before sliding out of bed and changing my clothes. Dark riding pants, dark shirt and a dark vest were the closest things I had to wearing all black. I braided my hair and pinned it up. My packed bag rested by the door the servants used, waiting for me to grab it as I snuck out.

After I made up my mind to sneak out to get this book, I started watching the guards and their schedules. I learned that they rotated when they ate but there was always one gate left unguarded at supper. It was something I made a note to tell Charming and Snow about when I returned but for now, it was my best way out of the palace grounds.

My beautiful brown mare, who I named Maeve during our journey to Glinda’s, was in the stall closest to the stable doors. While the stable hands ate, I tacked her and snuck her out. I walked her toward the gate as I had to raise it. With a hard yank, I was able to rotate the pulley system that helped raise the iron gates. I had no choice but to leave them up, praying that the guards would only think they had forgotten to lower them. This, though, was the trickiest part of my mission as I knew it was more likely they would dispatch someone to look out on the road.

Once I got us out of the gate, I led Maeve off the road. It was best, I decided, to avoid the road for a couple of miles. At least until I felt we were far enough away from the castle that the guards wouldn’t look there. I was unable to be seen by them but Maeve was a different story. They would spot her and take her back. Without a horse, my journey would be longer and then they would come searching for me.

When I felt I was far enough away and there still was no sign of us being followed, I mounted Maeve and urged her into a full run. I had lost the full moon but it was still bright enough to provide ample lighting this night. It was high in the sky so I estimated it was near midnight. Everything was on track.

 

The moon was sinking lower but the sky had yet to lighten as I approached what I believed to be the Dark One’s manor. I double checked my map, confirming I was in the right spot, before I dismounted Maeve. Tying her to nearby tree, I fed her a sugar cube. “Good girl. I promise I won’t be long and then we’ll get back to the palace.”

I approached the wrought iron fence that surrounded the property. Recalling Robin’s warning about booby traps, I tossed a little ball through the bars. Nothing happened. I found I was able to squeeze myself through, landing in the yard. So far, so good. I picked up the ball and continued to find a way into the house.

Mother didn’t let me watch many shows when I was growing up. I guessed she was afraid they give me ideas that contradicted her own wishes for my life. But I still managed to watch Mission: Impossible and The Avengers each week, thanks to Dad. I wanted to have an adventure like them, to have to use my brains to solve mysteries and go to exotic locales while doing so.

I finally got my wish.

A window was unlocked on the first floor. I managed to pry it open and then tossed the ball in to check for any more booby traps. When nothing happened, I started to wonder if Robin had only said that to scare me off from going to the house. I shook that thought off; it didn’t seem like Robin. My next thought froze my blood: What if the Dark One knew I was here? What if he was disabling his booby traps so I could get into the house and into his clutches?

I remained frozen at the window, ready to vault myself inside. Everything was going so well I could only imagine there was some larger force at work. But was it the Dark One? Or worse—the Queen? Was this her trap?

My heart raced as I considered these possibilities. _You should’ve listened to Robin. He has more experience with these two, clearly. He probably knew this was a trap. Just back away and head back to the palace. You’ll be safer there._

The voice in my head—which sounded like my father—made sense. But then another one countered it. _You’ve always wanted adventure. You always wanted to save the day. Did everyone in your books and shows and movies get adventure and save the day by playing it safe? No. They took chances and faced peril. Yes, this could be a trap. But it could also be the only way to save everyone. You have to do this._

Now that was my voice. And I was right. I had to do this, even if I ended up running for my life. After all, what good adventure didn’t involve that? I gripped the windowsill and hoisted myself inside.

The room was dark and a layer of dust covered everything. Based on what Belle had said, the Dark One didn’t have any other servants except her. He also didn’t keep the place clean himself or he hadn’t been back since losing Belle. Perhaps the Queen forbade him from coming back. Giving how possessive she was of him, I doubted she wanted him to go anyplace where she couldn’t control him.

He had filled this room was all sorts of knick-knacks that I assumed only had meaning to him…and probably whoever he stole them from. No one named the Dark One collected things honestly, I wagered. I passed a spinning wheel and wondered if it was the one Sleeping Beauty pricked her finger on. Though given the Dark One’s true name, it probably just spun straw into gold. As I passed the long wood table in the room, I discovered one lone tea cup placed at the head of the table. It was white porcelain with blue floral designs. Part of the rim was chipped.

I knew I couldn’t dally for long. Belle had spoken at length about this place during my captivity and I felt like I was able to navigate it just on her memories alone. She told me the library was in the west wing, which I believed I was in right now. I just needed to find the stairs and pray they weren’t booby trapped.

Creeping down the hall, I held my breath as I waited for anything to come at me. Poisoned arrows, fireballs, scorpions, anything. My heart beat faster with each step I took, waiting for one of those things. Or for the Dark One or the Queen to step from the shadows to grab me. I’d be dragged back to the Winter Palace and never see Robin again.

The stairs didn’t flatten out underneath me, plunging me into a deep abyss, so I took that as a good sign. But as I hit one of the steps, I heard a rumbling come from deep within the house. Chills went through me as I tried not to ponder what it was. I ran up the stairs, taking it two steps at a time until I reached the next floor.

I didn’t have time to catch my breath. The rumbling was growing louder and I swore the floor was starting to shake. I needed to find the library and fast. So I took off down the hallway, praying it was on this floor.

Double wooden doors loomed before me. I grabbed their brass handles and threw the doors open, diving inside. Closing the doors behind me, I leaned against them as I tried to catch my breath. The rumbling had stopped as well as the shaking. I prayed I was safe for now.

 

Belle’s description didn’t do the room justice in my opinion. The room was cavernous and I wouldn’t have been surprised to learn it was enchanted to be that way. It had two levels and every wall was lined with shelves filled with books. A large fireplace sat cold and as unused as the two plush velvet chairs sitting in front of it. On the second level, there was a small table and chairs. Everything looked inviting. Too bad I couldn’t stay.

I prayed that Belle had organized her library in a way that would make me find the book easily. Because right now, it looked like I was going to take forever just to find it. That would ruin my schedule and Robin would know I had been gone when he heard that a search party had to be dispatched to find me. So I found her ledger and sat down in one of the chairs to go through it.

The Dewey Decimal system didn’t exist in the Enchanted Forest, but Belle was close to inventing it here. She had everything catalogued and grouped by subject matter. Including a section marked “Unknown.” Perhaps that was filled with books the Dark One had collected, including the Book of Spells. At least it was a place to start.

Unknown was upstairs, the bookshelf furthest away from anything. It made me believe I was on the right track. Why else would the Dark One have all these books so out of the way?

I rolled over a ladder just in case I needed to climb up to retrieve the book. Each book was scanned and pulled out if necessary. The ones I pulled out were discarded on the floor. I doubted anyone would mind. The manor house was abandoned for all intents and purposes. Besides, I could always apologize to Belle once I freed her.

With each shelf cleared, I inched further up the ladder. I made certain to keep my eyes focused straight ahead. Vertigo ran in my family and now was not a good time to discover if I had inherited it myself. Then my stomach rumbled as I reached shelf eleven. I had brought food from the palace but left it in the saddlebag, having only munched a few pieces of meat on the road. But the fact I missed supper was going to catch up with me soon. I needed to hurry up.

The next book was a heavy leather bound tome. Its pages were yellow and looked worn, as if the book had been read many times over. There was no title so I flipped to a page. Written in perfect calligraphy as a potion to help someone conceive a child. My heart sped up. Had I found the Book of Spells?

Clutching the book in one hand, I carefully navigated back down to the floor. I sunk down, eager to confirm the book I had was the one I was looking for. Flipping worn page after worn page, I discovered spells and potions and blurbs of history from the Enchanted Forest and the surrounding areas. My face hurt from how hard I was smiling—I had found the Book of Spells.

I hurried back to my bag, stuffing the book inside. My plan was back on track. Now, I just had to get out of the house and back to Maeve without setting off a booby trap or getting captured. Eager, I opened the door.

The rumbling greeted me. I had forgotten about it. As the floor shook, I tried to head back to the stairs. I tried to make the first step but slipped. Clutching my bag close, I rolled down the stairs until I reached the second floor landing. My back was sore and the wind knocked out of me. I lay there for a few seconds, focusing on my breathing.

Sitting up, I glanced down. The stairs were covered in darkness and I couldn’t see the steps anymore. I wasn’t going to chance it, so I crawled into the hallway. The rumbling turned into a roar but the floor was still. I stood, my legs shaky. As I walked, I realized there were no doors. How was I to escape?

A light flickered at the end of the hallway. Was it a way out? I started to jog toward it as it grew bigger and bigger. Heat began to lick at me. I stopped, realizing it was a growing fireball. And it was hurtling toward me. I had fallen into one of the Dark One’s traps. Running a hand against the wall as I raced backwards, I fell into a little hallway. I pulled my legs under me just as the fireball passed. The flames singed my shirt but I knew it could’ve been worse.

I knew going back into the hallway was too dangerous. Another fireball could come at me. I didn’t trust this little corridor to stay where it was. So I followed it down, wishing I hadn’t dropped Cassandra’s flashlight all those months ago in the woods. It would’ve come in handy now.

Keeping my hands against the wall, I discovered another staircase. It was narrow and rickety but also my best option of getting out of the Dark One’s manor. I held on tight to the bannister as I took each step on at a time.

It let me out in a cold kitchen. A few pots and pans lay scattered around the room, but there were no obstacles. I had an unobstructed path to a door outside. Throwing caution to the wind, I raced for it before something else could stop me.

A fire roared to life in the fireplace, bathing the room in an ominous orange glow. I ignored it, knowing I was almost out as I threw open the door. My feet touched the dew covered grass and I sank down to my knees in relief. I was outside. I was safe.

Or not. Something whizzed my ear, landing in the grass in front of me. Smoke curled up from it and I knew I had to continue running as more seemed to fall from the sky. It was like the house was throwing hail at me. Hail that I was certain would burn me.

I felt like I was running an obstacle course. But the finish line was in sight as I approached the gate. I had to be safe on the other side, I prayed as I slipped through the bars. I landed on my back, panting.

When nothing else happened, I sat up and checked my bag. I prayed nothing had happened to the book in my flight from the house. But it was still tucked into my knapsack, safe and sound. I sighed in relief. Now, to get back to Maeve and the palace.

 

Maeve was pawing the ground when I returned to her. No doubt the Dark One’s manor spooked her. I calmed her down as I undid her bindings. “It’s okay, girl. We’re getting out of here right now. Come on.”

I mounted her and led her back to the road. The sun had already started to rise, so I knew I would make it back to the palace by midmorning. Sneaking in was going to be difficult then but if I managed to escape the Dark One’s manor, I was confident I could get back to my rooms without detection. A smile blossomed on my face as I realized I had really pulled this off.

My smile disappeared as I heard hooves racing against the dirt road. I panicked, trying to get Maeve to go into the woods to hide. She refused to budge and I had to dismount to try and pull her off the road. “Come on. We can’t be seen, girl. It’s too dangerous.”

“I agree,” a male voice said. “That’s why I told you to stay in the palace.”

I looked up to find Robin atop his black steed. It was normally a sight that stirred desire in me but not today. Not when he was glaring down at me with a look so cold it chilled me to my bones. I believed I was glimpsing the Robin I had heard about—the one Marian’s death had created.

For the first time since I had met him, I was afraid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! What’s going to happen between Regina and Robin? Find out next week—it’ll be a big chapter, trust me. 
> 
> I thought the next chapter was going to come out the same week we got the Robin-centric episode, but IMDb says there’s no new episode next week. So hopefully my chapter holds everyone over next week. 
> 
> Now to last week’s episode. I loved our little Outlaw Queen scene, even if it was just a dream sequence. I was not expecting the Evil Queen to be the one who disturbed him. But now Regina wants to find Robin and I’m all for it. I also like the twist that the author is trapped in the book. It’s nice to have August back and I’m remembering when I dabbled in shipping Wooden Swan. 
> 
> So, I made this announcement on tumblr, but I’ll repeat here: Wednesday is my birthday. No jokes, I’m really born on April Fool’s Day. But instead of pranks, I’m going to give you all a present. I’ve started to write down Zelena’s backstory in my little alternate universe. My plan is to post it when I’m done with this story and before I start posting the sequel, “Once Upon a Time.” But on Wednesday, I’m going to post the prologue for you all. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> See everyone next week! 
> 
> \--Mac


	20. Three Little Words

_To some secret place to find_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn to me and say_  
_My love_

(“Take My Breath Away,” Berlin)

### Chapter 20: Three Little Words

Robin escorted me back to the palace in silence. As we rode on, a pit formed in my stomach and I felt nauseous. I wasn’t certain if it was the look still in Robin’s eyes or the fact that I had been caught breaking my promise to him. I cursed the fact I had made that promise knowing I had no intention of keeping it.

Snow greeted us as we entered the courtyard. She grew confused as she saw me riding next to Robin. “Regina? What are you doing out here? I thought you were still sick in bed.”

“Your Highness!” Little John’s voice boomed from within the castle before he raced into the courtyard. “Sound the alarm. I went to check on Regina and she’s not there. Her bed is cold as well. She’s…”

Little John’s alarm died down as he spied me on top of a horse next to Robin. He tilted his head before approaching Robin. There, he hung his head. “I apologize, Robin. I let you down.”

“No, not at all, Little John.” Robin glared at me. “This is all Regina’s doing. Not yours.”

I stared down at the floor, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. I felt horrible that Little John thought he had failed Robin, that I had been snatched during his watch. As I sat there, I vowed to apologize to Little John later.

“I don’t understand. Where did you go, Regina?” Snow stood next to my horse, looking up at me. “Why didn’t you tell anyone you were leaving?”

“She went to the Dark One’s manor, against my wishes. That’s why she snuck out,” Robin answered for me.

He dismounted and handed his horse off to the stable hands. I did the same, clutching my bag close to my chest. Snow looked at it. “What did you take from the Dark One?” she asked.

“It’s a book. About magic. I think it might help us figure out what the Queen is planning and how to stop her.” I refused to look at Robin. “It had been theorized that the book was at the Dark One’s. I guess he stole it.”

Snow looked excited. “Did you find anything about the curse in it?”

“I didn’t get a chance to read it. I wanted to get out of there and back here,” I said.

Though she looked disappointed, Snow nodded in understanding. She then gasped as she grasped at my right sleeve. “Regina, what happened here?”

I glanced down, noticing the burn marks and the little holes in the fabric. “Oh. I had a close encounter with a fireball.”

Robin tensed beside me and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. “I warned you about the traps. That’s why I didn’t want you anywhere near there.”

“I escaped it.” Just barely, but he didn’t have to know that. Not when he was already so cross with me. I turned to face him, frowning. “Why are you back so early? And where’s Charming?”

Snow frowned. “Yes, Robin. What’s going on?”

He shot me a look, which told me that I hadn’t successfully gotten him off the subject of my trip to the Dark One’s manor. But he focused on Snow. “If you come with me, I’ll explain everything. Little John, can you make certain Regina returns to our rooms and doesn’t sneak out again?”

 

Little John and I walked up to my chambers in silence. I clutched my bag to my chest the entire way. Part of me wanted to ensure nothing happened to the book inside, not after everything I had risked to get it. Another part of me used it as an anchor, holding me to the here and now.

We paused outside the door. Little John’s eyes darted between it and me. “I reckon Robin wants me to see you go inside.”

“Of course.” I bit my lower lip. “Look, Little John, I want to apologize. I didn’t mean to startle you. I thought I’d either be back by morning or that no one would bother me. Robin’s right—this is all my fault. No one else’s. He’s not upset at you.”

Little John nodded. “Thank you, I do appreciate your apology. Can you just promise me one thing?”

“What?”

“Next time you decide to defy Robin and pull a dangerous stunt, please do it on some else’s watch. Maybe Much’s? He needs a few gray hairs if you ask me.” Little John winked at me.

I smiled, relaxing a bit. “I promise, though I don’t anticipate doing something like this for a long, long time. Not with Robin so angry with me.”

“Don’t worry too much, Regina.” Little John squeezed my shoulder. “Robin cares far too much for you to stay angry at you for long. In truth, I believe it is more fear than anger fueling him right now.”

“Thank you, Little John. And now, I will go inside and you can tell Robin that I am in our rooms. How’s that?”

“Very good, Lady Locksley.”

 

I left the book on our table, still in the bag, as I was unable to read it with Robin so upset with me. I didn’t even change my outfit, opting to pace our bedroom instead. My nerves were on edge as I waited for Robin to return. We hadn’t fought much during our fake marriage, nothing more than bickering and bantering. This was shaping up to be our first big argument and I didn’t know how we would end up when it was done.

The covers on my side of the bed were thrown back, no doubt from when Little John discovered I was gone. Robin’s green robe lay flat there. I had been sleeping with it since Robin had left, finding it helped me forget he was gone long enough to fall asleep. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I pulled it toward me and took a deep breath. It calmed my nerves a little but not enough.

The door slammed. I jumped, clutching the robe closer. My heart raced and in a few seconds, Robin appeared in the doorway. If he noticed I had taken his robe, he didn’t say anything. He closed the door before sitting on the bed to take off his boots.

“I’ve left Roland with the Merry Men. He thinks you’re still sick,” Robin said, voice low. “I didn’t want him to hear this.”

I nodded before frowning. “Hear what, exactly?”

“Us arguing.” He swiveled on the bed to face me. “I told you not to go to the Dark One’s Manor.”

“I know.”

“You promised you wouldn’t.”

“I had my fingers crossed.”

Robin’s brows went down in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“In the Land Without Magic, if you cross your fingers behind your back while making a promise, it absolves you of keeping it,” I explained.

“So you never had any intention of keeping it?”

“No.”

He stood, rubbing a hand over his face. “Why didn’t you just refuse to make the promise? Why lie about it?”

“Because I knew you weren’t going to leave me alone if I didn’t.”

“Were you plotting this even as I was preparing to leave? Even as you pretended to be so worried about me?”

I stood, still clutching his robe in one hand as I pointed at him with the other. “I was not pretending. I was scared you weren’t going to come back. And I did miss you. Hell, I was sleeping with your robe that’s how much I missed you!”

“Yet you still plotted to defy me and went through with it!”

“You don’t control me, Robin of Locksley!” I threw his robe at him. It missed, though, landing in a pile between us.

“I don’t want to control you.” Robin took a few deep breaths. “Did you even think of me when you planned this? Or Roland? Or did you only think of yourself?”

I crossed my arms. “That’s not fair. You’re not in my head. You don’t know the reasons why I chose to go to the manor.”

“Then tell me.” Robin opened his arms. “Try to make me understand, Regina.”

“Fine. I did do it for you. And for Roland. The Queen told us she was going to take away all your happy endings. I can’t let her do that to you two. After everything you’ve both been through, you deserve happiness, Robin.”

“Regina…”

I continued to speak over him, desperate to get my point across. “And I thought of Snow and of Charming and of Red and of Granny and, hell, even of Grumpy. They all deserve happy endings. Snow deserves to be queen. After everything they’ve done for me, how they’ve protected me, I wanted to do something to protect them. I believe finding that book is the first step to do that.”

“That’s how you repay everything we’ve done to protect you? By sneaking out and putting yourself in danger?”

“Were you even listening?”

“Yes, I was.” Robin stepped closer. “I get you want to help us. But just because you’re invisible to most people doesn’t mean you’re invincible. After all, you were still able to set off the Dark One’s booby traps.”

He tugged at my burnt sleeve. I glanced down at it before looking back at him. “So what would you have me do? Ignore something that could help us?”

“In this case, yes.”

“Really? Doesn’t that go against your precious honor code?”

Robin held up a warning finger. “Betraying the people who are helping me and spitting at what they’ve done to protect me is against my precious honor code.”

“That’s not what I…”

“Isn’t it? I didn’t ask you to stay here to control you. This is the best place to keep you safe.” He shook his head. “The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Regina.”

“That saying exists here too?”

“Yes, it does.” He tilted his head. “Do you have anything else to say?”

“You know what? Yes, I do.” I began to pace the room. “You’ve explained about protecting me but you’ve ignored something important—I feel completely useless here. I can’t help the same way you or Red can. And I want to. I want to feel needed.”

“I need you. Roland needs you. Aren’t we enough?”

I stopped, looking into his eyes. “For the most part, yes. You two are more than enough for me. But then when we’re sitting at council meetings, everyone has parts to play. I can do nothing more than lock myself in a library. That’s why I volunteered to go find Glinda. And that’s why I had to go get this book. To feel like I was doing something.”

Robin closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. When he opened them again, he moved to the door. “I’m going for a walk. I need to clear my head.”

“What about me? Am I imprisoned in this room?” I crossed my arms and stared him down.

“I’m your protector, not your warden.” He glanced over his shoulder. “But if I understand your plan, you didn’t get any sleep last night. Why don’t you lie down?”

“You think I just need a nap and I’ll come around to your way of thinking?”

“No. I think we both need to clear our heads.” Robin slipped out, closing the door behind him.

Letting out a scream, I tried to throw something—forgetting I had already let go of Robin’s robe. A fireball hurtled from my palm though, landing on the door. It dissipated quickly and proved no real threat, but it caused my anger to flood from body. Fear replaced it. I had conjured fire without meaning to. What if that happened again? What if next time someone was my victim instead of a door? Magic was dangerous.

I retrieved Robin’s robe before curling on our bed. Clutching the garment close, I let his scent wash over me. If I could laugh right now, I would. Even after arguing with the man, I still found comfort in him.

 

Time slipped away from me. With the curtains still drawn and no Roland around, I had no idea what time of day it was. I didn’t even know if it was the same day, but I doubted it. Had I remained in this room that long, someone would have come to feed me. Not that I had much of an appetite in the midst of my argument with Robin.

Our first argument. I knew it was bound to happen and that we had been pressing our luck with how well things had been going between us. We were both passionate people. Passionate people tended to butt heads. I just didn’t know I could feel this bad. So bad, I was considering sleeping with Granny and Red for a few days and wait for this to blow over.

If it did.

The door opened and Robin peeked in. He held a tray in his hand. “I stopped by the kitchens. Are you hungry?”

I shook my head and he placed the plate down on my vanity, sighing. “Neither am I. Did you get any sleep?”

“No.” I sat up, resting my back against the headboard as I pulled my knees to my chest. “Where did you go?”

“The woods. I find going there helps me when I need to sort things out.” He sat down on the bed, not touching me.

I tried to swallow the lump growing in my throat, willing myself not to cry. “And did you?”

“I did.” He reached out and pulled me onto his lap, pressing his face against my neck. Though I wasn’t expecting the physical contact, I melted into it. I buried my face in his hair, smelling fresh air and pine on him.

After a few minutes (or perhaps a few hours), he pulled back. “I’m still cross with you.”

“Of course. I’m still not apologizing though.”

“Then just let me talk.” He deposited me back on the bed before standing. I watched him as he took a few steps away, worry gnawing at my stomach. Was this it? Was he ending our fake marriage?

“I love you.”

It took a few seconds for his confession to sink in. That was not what I had been expected. My heart sped up—I always knew the extent of Robin’s feelings for me. But to hear him voice them made them real.

He continued, not expecting me to respond. “I’ve tried to deny it. It was all in vain for I love you more every day. Even now, when I want to strangle you for disobeying me.

“I’ve told you over and over that I don’t protect you because it’s what I said I would do. And not because I see you as a second chance after I failed to protect Marian. I protect you because I can’t lose you. You brought happiness back to me and Roland, happiness I never thought I would experience again when you passed out in my arms. Your fire, spirit, intelligence, kindness and your heart drew me to you and reminded me of what I could have.

“I tried to tell myself that I shouldn’t fall in love with you. That I couldn’t fall in love with you. You had a husband in another world you were trying to get back to. Common sense told me to stay away, but I kept being drawn to you. The moment I saw you again after we reclaimed the palace, I knew it was too late. I was in love with you.”

Standing, I approached and held out my hands to him. He laced his fingers with mine. I kept my eyes glued on his. “You said it wasn’t in the stars for you. Back at the wedding. Remember?”

“That was about marriage. You are the only woman I would ever consider marrying again after Marian and you were out of my reach. So I didn’t think I would ever marry again. Then again, I didn’t think I would be able to love again.”

“Robin…” I whispered.

He shook his head. “I know you can’t say it back. I’m not asking you too. I just…I guess I just needed to say it aloud. To let you know how much you mean to me, to make you understand why I am so upset.”

I rose up on my tiptoes and kissed him. Hard. Robin was right that I was unable to tell him I loved him back. But I could show him how deep my feelings were. Tonight there would be no boundaries.

He moaned as I deepened the kiss, bringing his hand up to undo my braids. I started to unlace his vest, pulling it off him as his hands went for mine. We broke apart to pull off each other’s shirts, which was a good thing. Robin frowned as he gazed on my bra.

I let out a little laugh as I undid the hooks for him. Tossing the garment aside, I pulled him in for another kiss. His hands cupped my breasts as mine trailed down his chest toward his pants. I undid his laces before he stilled my hands. He tilted my head up so our eyes met. “Are you certain?” he asked.

“I have never been more certain.”

Robin pulled off his pants as I started to pull off my boots. He knelt down to help, allowing me to return to my laces. Together, we divested me of my clothing. He continued to kneel in front of me, pressing kisses against my stomach. I ran a hand through his hair. His tongue dipped into my navel and I let out a moan.

“I like that sound.” He stood and I leaned closer, trying to kiss him.

But he pulled away, eyes raking over my body. I realized with a jolt that this was the first time we were naked in front of each other. Despite months of living together, we had always managed to keep ourselves covered while changing in the same room. Even then, I saw more of Robin than he did of me.

He stepped closer, hands trailing down my body. “Stunning,” he whispered.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” I replied before kissing him again.

“Shall we go to bed?”

I shook my head, glancing at the fireplace. With the curtains still drawn, it provided the best light in the room. “Right here is perfect. I want to be able to see you.”

“Good. I want to see you as well.” He kissed my forehead. “Wait right here.”

He walked over to our bed, pulling the blanket off. He laid it down, glancing back up at me. “This will be more comfortable.”

I sunk to my knees as well, taking his hands in mine. He captured my lips again and I melted into him as his arms wrapped around me. We fell onto the blanket, tangled together. I guided his head down to my breasts and his mouth found a nipple, tongue teasing it. My fingers grabbed his hair as I wriggled underneath him. Pleasure flooded through me as he switched his attentions to my other breast.

Wrapping my legs around him, I flipped us so I was sitting on top of him. I waited to see his reaction, unsure if he wouldn’t like being on the bottom. He smiled though, placing his hands under his head. “Lead the way, milady.”

I smiled, glad he was comfortable. It was time for a little fun, starting with a trail of kisses down his chest. I nipped as I went along, making him squirm. Emboldened, I went lower until I took him in my mouth. He groaned, threading his fingers through my hair. I hummed, hearing him gasp. With every bob of my head, I felt his fingers grip my hair tighter.

Once I had him close to the edge, I moved my attentions elsewhere. Nipping my way back up his chest, I decided to give him the same pleasure he had given me. My tongue teased his nipple, letting it harden before I moved on to its mate. It responded the same way.

“You’re a tease,” he moaned.

Sitting up, I smiled. If he thought I was a tease now, I could only imagine what he would think in a few minutes. I trailed my hand down his chest, nails scraping gently against his skin. He watched as I approached my body, bringing my hand up to start rubbing myself. I kept my eyes focused on Robin. Lust and love mingled in his eyes.

He flipped me, hands coming up to cradle me as he laid me down on the blanket. “Your turn,” he said.

I bit my lip, watching as he kissed his way down my body. He urged my legs further apart and I obliged. When his tongue teased me, I gasped. My back arched and I tried to get purchase on the blanket with his ministrations. He inserted a finger, hitting my sweet spot. I panted, letting out little moans.

I was close to the edge. He lifted his head, though his fingers kept their rhythm. “Come, my lovely. So close, just let go.”

Moaning, I shook my head. “Not yet. You. Inside. Now.”

He nodded, positioning himself. Our eyes met as he entered me. My breath hitched as a tingling sensation ran up and down my body. He glanced up. “Is something wrong?”

I shook my head. “Keep going.”

Robin buried his head in the crook of my neck as he found his rhythm. I closed my eyes, getting lost in the sensation. My back arched, my body meeting his as I got closer. And closer.

I threw my head back. Ecstasy unfurled within me. “Robin!”

He moaned into my shoulder before pulling out. Even in my post-orgasm haze, I knew he hadn’t had his own release yet. I was going to lift my head when I felt something warm and sticky splash on my stomach.

Robin’s weight disappeared and I shivered at the loss of his warmth. I opened my eyes to find him by our washing basin, dipping a cloth into the water. The fire made his skin glisten and I licked my lips. If he wanted, I was more than ready for round two.

“Here.” Robin knelt next to me and ran the wet cloth over me. The sensual act left my skin tingling. I sat up, pressing kisses to his neck as he continued to wash me. When he finished, he tossed the cloth away and stood again. I whined—a sound that surprised me—and he looked back, smiling. “Just a moment, love. Be patient.”

He returned, placing the plate he had brought up from the kitchens with him. “I think we’re both hungry now. Don’t you?”

I picked up a piece of fruit and fed it to him. We lay there as the fire crackled, taking turns feeding each other. I felt like a teenage girl again, giggling like one as I peppered every inch of his body with kisses.

He pulled me up to rest flush against his body. “Aren’t you tired yet?”

“I think I’m beyond tired,” I said. “After all, I’m giggling.”

He toyed with strands of my hair. “You do know this doesn’t mean you’re forgiven.”

I nodded, tracing patterns with my finger over his heart. “I am not apologizing. But I understand why you were upset.”

“I know.” He pressed my hand against his chest, his heart beating against it. “I do understand the reasons why you did what you did.”

“That’s a start, right?”

Robin nodded. “And I’ll see what I can do about including you more in our fight. It’s yours too—and I need to remember that more often.”

Humming, I laid my head down on his chest. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off, content to be in Robin’s arms again.

 

When I awoke, I was lying in bed, wrapped in blankets and Robin. Our legs were entwined and his arms were wrapped tight about my waist. My head was tucked into the crook of his neck while his chin rested on the top of it. I sighed, content, and just laid there feeling him breathe next to me.

After a while, Robin pressed a kiss to the side of my head and shifted away from me. “What time is it?”

I shrugged. “I’m guessing late. What time was it when you came back?”

“Sometime after dinner. That’s why I was able to get the food.” He propped himself up on one elbow. “I guess then it’s probably after supper. Are you hungry?”

I shook my head. “I could use with a bath. They’re probably closed now though, right?”

“They don’t close, milady. Anyone can go at any time of the day.” He slid out from under the blankets, retrieving our robes. He held my purple one out to me. “Shall we?”

Wrapping the dressing gown around me, I took his hand. “Lead the way, good sir.”

As we stepped into the hallway, we realized it was later than we thought. The castle was quiet, no doubt with most of the occupants tucked in for the night. I stayed close to Robin, trying not to laugh. “Our sleep schedule is going to be so screwed up,” I said.

He nodded before looking at me with raw hunger and passion. “Don’t worry. I think I know a way to help us get back on schedule.”

“You’re incorrigible, Robin and Locksley.”

“Guilty as charged.” He tugged me forward and I crashed into his chest. Wrapping his arms around me, he leaned down to kiss me.

I pulled away. “At this rate, we’ll never get to the baths.”

“Would that be a bad thing?”

“Well, think of it this way: Most likely whoever stumbles across us won’t be able to see me. You’ll look pretty strange.”

Robin paused. “Hadn’t thought of that. I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

“I thought it was for my winning personality.”

“Well, that too.” He pulled me closer, biting his lower lip, before leading me down to the bathhouse.

We had the baths to ourselves. It would’ve been a good place for round two. Yet all we did was sit and soak in the warm waters, letting everything wash away. Despite having the whole pool to ourselves, he and I stayed close to each other.

I straddled Robin, resting my back against his knees. He ran his hands up and down my arms as I cupped his face. “You never told me why you came back earlier without Charming.”

“We made it to the villages but the fighting wasn’t as bad as we thought. Charming believed he could handle it with the guards he had and that he could get back home, so he asked me to come back early. He said he would feel better knowing I was back here should something happen.”

“Charming trusts you.”

He nodded. “I’m for all intents and purposes his second. I’m not certain why he chose me, but he did.”

“Really?” I raised my eyebrow. “You don’t know? Please. Robin, you’re a natural leader. I’ve seen you with the Merry Men and at council meetings. You have a lot of knowledge and you’re quite the tactician. You inspire trust in people. Look at me. I hadn’t known you twenty-four hours and I was already talking to you about my father. Need I continue listing all your good qualities?”

Robin smiled. “You could if you want. I wouldn’t mind.”

I hummed in response, kissing him. “For a moment, I half-expected you to say you had a feeling I was doing something wrong and so you were returning to check on me. You’ve always seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to me.”

“Not this time. Until I saw you on the road, I thought you were safe in the palace.” He sighed. “Come on. I think we’re both very wrinkled now. Let’s get back to the room.”

 

We lounged on our couch, me sitting on Robin’s lap. I rested my head against his shoulder as we stared into the fire. He kissed the side of my head. “You seem deep in thought. Anything you care to share?”

“I just…I was just thinking about how we just had our first big fight and still came out stronger on the other side.” I smiled at him. “I’m a very lucky woman.”

“And I’m a very lucky man.” Robin kissed me, his hand sliding up my bare leg. I tugged on his robe to pull him closer, our lips moving together as we moved into a reclining position. As the fog clouded my mind again, I wondered why we hadn’t been doing this sooner. His tongue probed my mouth and I responded in kind, arching into his ministrations.

Knocking interrupted us. Robin rested his forehead against mine. “Shh. Maybe they’ll go away.”

“Or they’ll think you killed me,” I whispered back.

He shook his head. “You said it yourself—everyone in the palace knows how I feel for you. They know I would never hurt you.”

The knocking returned. “Regina? Robin? It’s Red. I have Snow and we need to talk to Regina.” Red’s voice was muffled but still understandable.

I sighed. “We need to let them in.”

“I know.” Robin sat up as did I. “I’ll go get the door.”

“Do you have to? I wish there was just a way for me to wave my hand and open the door.” I waved my hand in the direction of the door.

It flew open, bouncing off the wall. Red and Snow stood in the doorway, eyes wide. Robin and I grimaced before he turned to me. “Maybe not with so much force next time, milady.”

“I’ll work on that,” I agreed. I sat up, fixing my dressing gown to be more presentable. “You two can come in.”

Red led Snow in and I noticed the Snow continued to look pale. She had dark circles under her eyes, telling me she hadn’t slept well. Robin noticed as well. “Your Highness, are you well? Do you need me to fetch a healer?”

Snow shook her head as Red answered, “We just need to speak to Regina. Alone, please.”

Nodding, Robin stood. “I’ll just change and then I’ll give you ladies some privacy. Excuse me.”

Once Robin slipped into our room, I led Snow over to our couch and made her comfortable. Red sat with her as I retrieved a basin and a wet rag for the princess. “Here, it looks like you need these,” I said, handing Snow the items.

Robin stepped out of our room and frowned when he saw Snow. I hurried toward him. “You best be going, so we can have this conversation and get her back into bed.”

“If she needs a healer, promise you’ll send for one and then send for me. Okay?”

I nodded, smiling at how my vocabulary was starting to creep into his. We shared a quick kiss before he left us alone.

Returning to the couch, I crouched in front of Snow. “How are you feeling?”

“I need a few minutes. Then maybe I won’t feel like my supper is going to come back up,” she groaned.

Red continued to rub her back while I held the wet rag against her neck. As Snow took deep breaths, Red glanced over our friend at me. “So everything good between you and Robin?”

“Yes…Or at least, it’s going to be,” I said. “Robin and I had it out and now we understand each other. It’s not forgiveness, but it’s a start.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I think you more than understand each other. So spill…What’s Robin like in bed?”

“Red!” Snow sat up fast, her skin becoming paler. Her eyes went wide. “You can’t just ask that! It’s personal.”

“Every woman in this castle wonders it. And I know you love Charming, Snow, but you can’t deny you haven’t wondered what he looks like under all those clothes,” Red shot back.

Snow bent back down over the basin as I took over rubbing her back. I sighed as I looked at Red. “All I will tell you is that Robin without a shirt is enough to make me go weak and I am not complaining about anything else. Can we move back to Snow?”

Red nodded, helping our friend sit up. I took Snow’s hands in mine. “Can you tell me why you think I can help rather than a healer?”

“You said you used to make medicines. We thought maybe you knew something that could help her without us having to alarm the entire palace,” Red said.

Snow nodded. “I don’t want to make anyone worry.”

“Okay, what are your symptoms then?” I prayed Snow had something I could figure out with my limited medical knowledge.

“She’s always nauseous,” Red started but Snow interrupted.

“I’m not always nauseous. Just usually early in the morning and in the evening,” Snow explained. “And sometimes around certain foods.”

That sounded familiar. “Have you found your sense of smell has gotten really good?”

“Yes.” Red’s eyes widened. “She was able to smell supper from a whole room away, the night you were…sick.”

I nodded, studying Snow’s face. Despite almost a week of being sick, her face still looked fuller and her skin seemed to have a bit of a glow to it. Smiling, I took her hands. “Snow, when was the last time you bled?”

Red gasped as Snow’s head shot up again. I could see her trying to remember and her lips parted in surprise before she said, “Before the New Year.”

I nodded. “Okay, so how do you test for pregnancy here in the Enchanted Forest?”

“I guess we’ll have to summon the midwife,” Red said. She looked at Snow. “Is there one in the palace?”

Snow shook her head, squeezing my hand. “Can you do anything? I’d rather keep this between us for now.”

I understood. Besides not wanting to get everyone’s hopes up that an heir was on the way, she didn’t want the Queen to know if there was. It was too dangerous right now. So I stood and finally pulled out the Book of Spells. I settled on the couch and opened the tome. “Let’s see if this has anything that can help us.”

 

Red took Snow back to her rooms for some rest. I had discovered a potion that would be able to tell if she was pregnant and was making a list of ingredients I would need. Hopefully Happy would be able to procure these for me.

I was so engrossed in my work, I didn’t know Robin had returned until I felt his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder. “How did it go? How’s Snow?”

“She’s resting. And I found something that might help in the book.” I smiled at him.

He groaned. “Does this mean I have to admit you were right?”

“No. I still don’t know if it’ll help with our bigger problem.”

“Ahh.” Robin kissed the side of my head. “Are you busy helping Snow or can I take you back to bed?”

I laughed. “I see where your mind is, Robin of Locksley.”

“So that’s a…?”

“It’s a yes.” I kissed him. Without breaking it, he picked me up to carry me bridal-style. He gave my ass a squeeze and I let out a surprised squeak against his lips.

Pulling away, I saw a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “I’d apologize, milady, but I’ve discovered you have an amazing arse. I’m afraid I can’t keep my hands off it.”

His words sent a shot straight through to my core. I melted into his embrace. “Well, then, I suggest you get me to bed fast.”

Robin did not need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! (If you celebrate. If you don’t—Happy Chocolate Bunny Day!) I know there’s no new Once Upon a Time tonight because for some reason, ABC chose to air “The Ten Commandments” instead. Usually I watch it while dyeing Easter eggs on Saturday night.
> 
> I can’t wait for next week’s episode! I just know that Gold has Robin somewhere and that’s what he’s going to use to control Regina. But we’re getting a Robin-centric episode and the reintroduction of Zelena. It should be good.
> 
> I’ll post this again next week, but I just wanted to give everyone a head’s up: I won’t be publishing a new chapter on April 19th. I have a three-day training session for work and I’ll be staying overnight at a hotel for those three days. I’m not sure how busy our days are and if I’ll have time to write. (I hope so, though). So I think it’s safer to just skip that week.
> 
> I hope everyone has a great week! See you all next week!
> 
> \--Mac


	21. Partnerships

_One soul_  
_Yet divided it becomes_  
_Two worlds_  
_Where to turn when that time comes?_

(“Two Men,” _Bluebird_ )

### Chapter 21: Partnership

I hurried down the hallway the next afternoon, the potion I had concocted in my hand. Robin was off doing his duties as Charming’s second. That morning as we laid in bed I told him about how I was able to sneak out of the palace so easily. He had frowned and vowed to rectify the situation. “With all the attacks, we cannot afford to have any gates left unguarded,” he said.

So while he was off reaming out the guards, I was visiting Snow and Red. I knocked on Snow’s door and prayed whoever opened could see me. The last thing I needed was a repeat of the time she had invited me for tea but her maid couldn’t see me. It took Snow several minutes to convince her maid to just leave the door open long enough for me to pass through. No doubt the young woman thought her princess had gone mad.

Red opened the door, looking relieved to find me there. “Come in. Snow and I have been waiting. I think she’s about to climb the walls.”

“I wouldn’t advise that.” I stepped inside, finding Snow pacing her chambers. “Why don’t you sit down?”

Snow shook her head. “Not until you tell me. Did the test work?”

“It did.” I placed the potion, now a light blue, on the table. “Congratulations, Snow. You’re pregnant.”

Red squealed and tried to hug Snow, but she did not return it. She had gone pale and seemed to have difficulty catching her breath. I placed my hand on her arm. “Snow? Is something wrong? Isn’t this good news?”

“It should be,” Red said. She frowned. “What is it?”

Snow walked away, wringing her hands. “Do you think this is selfish? Having a child now, with everything so uncertain?”

Red and I exchanged looks. I took a few steps toward Snow. “I’ve been married almost six years, Snow. Daniel and I kept putting off children, waiting for the right time. You know what I’ve learned now? There is no right time.”

“But there has to be wrong times. Wouldn’t this be one?” Snow asked, her worry clear in her voice.

I hugged her. “Maybe. Or maybe this is the best time. We need to stay positive, right?”

“Regina’s right. We need to believe we’ll defeat the Queen and you’ll have that beautiful baby free of any threat of her.” Red stepped forward, joining in our hug.

Snow relaxed in our embrace. “You’re right.”

We pulled apart and I was relieved to see her smiling. She looked between the two of us, her smile getting brighter. “I’m going to be a mother!”

“You’re going to be a great mother,” Red said. I nodded in agreement.

Snow grabbed our hands. “You two have to be there for the birth.”

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Red said. She glanced over at me, noticing my frown. “Regina? What’s wrong?”

“I was just doing the math. Given Snow’s approximate date of conception, she’ll give birth in Autumn. After the Midsummer.”

Snow’s face fell. “You might be gone.”

I nodded, feeling bad that I had brought down the mood. So I reached for her hand. “But if I’m still here, I’ll be there. I promise.”

She hugged me again and I tried to push away the sadness enveloping me. I realized things weren’t going to stand still when I left. And I found I wanted to be there to witness them.

 

I left Snow’s chambers a little while later. As I walked back to my chambers, my morose thoughts from earlier returned. February was almost over. I had about four months left here in the Enchanted Forest, if I was able to return to the Land Without Magic at the Midsummer. Back to my life in Boston, as a chemist and back to Daniel.

Daniel. I stopped, leaning against the wall. With everything that had happened in the past forty-eight hours, it hadn’t hit me until now. I had slept with another man. What’s more, I planned to do it again. Those boundaries had been demolished and I had no intention of building them back. Not when I knew how great of a lover Robin was.

Robin. Now I understood why he had yet to release inside me. It was the best form of birth control in this place. Even lost in our passion, he still remembered I could leave him. This way, I didn’t return to Daniel with another man’s child. No matter how much I wouldn’t mind it.

Closing my eyes, I tried to feel guilt. I knew I was supposed to feel it. But nothing came. What did that make me?

Pushing myself off the wall, I decided to focus on other things. On something more pleasant. Maybe I needed to clear my head as well.

 

The snow which had blanketed the palace grounds started to melt as the days got warmer. Spring was coming, though I didn’t know how soon. It could be like back home in Boston, where the weather could change in an instant.

The warm weather also reminded me that the Midsummer was fast approaching. It always felt so far away, letting me believe I had plenty of time. Now it seemed like I had no time at all. It didn’t seem fair.

I decided to ignore that for now. Such thoughts wouldn’t help me at all. Instead, I had found Roland and took him outside to play. His youthful exuberance was enough to drive away my funk.

He ran around, hopping between the patches of grass. I sat on a fountain as I watched him at play. His dark curls bounced with him and his laughter echoed on the wind. Roland was so carefree, so full of life. I envied him a bit.

I felt someone approaching the fountain and I didn’t have to look up to know who it was. “I’m still on the grounds. You don’t have to worry.”

“I know.” Robin sat down next to me. “Came to enjoy the weather?”

“And I thought I’d let Roland stretch his legs,” I said, pointing to his son.

He nodded, smiling as he watched his son at play. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. After a few moments, he pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Did the potion work?”

“It did.”

“So you were able to cure the princess?”

“There was nothing to cure.”

Robin frowned against my skin. “Then what is wrong with her?”

I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. “It’s not my place to tell. When Snow’s ready, she’ll talk about it.”

“Of course.” Robin took my hand. “Can you at least assure me that it is nothing life threatening?”

“Yes. She’ll be fine.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I’d hate for Charming to come home to find his wife deathly ill on my watch.”

“I don’t think he’d blame you for that.” I shook my head. “When’s he supposed to come home anyway?”

“Soon. I think in the next day or so. Why?”

I shrugged. “I was just wondering.”

Roland ran toward me and I pulled him onto my lap. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes,” Roland said. He looked up at his father. “Can we have a real picnic?”

Robin chuckled. “Not yet, Roland. The ground is too wet. Soon though.”

“Okay,” Roland said, downcast.

I hugged him tighter. “I can’t wait to have a real picnic too.”

The little boy smiled before craning his neck to whisper in my ear: “Can you show me magic?”

“Yes, let’s see what you can do.” Robin took Roland and settled him in his lap. “Let’s see if you can control it. Try and melt the ice.”

I glanced down at the ice still in the fountain before looking back at the two Locksley men. “Are you sure you want to sit that close? Maybe you want to back up…several feet?”

Robin chuckled. “I think we’ll be safe.”

“You’re delusional.”

“I trust you, Regina.” He reached out and took my hand, giving it a squeeze. Father and son gave me identical reassuring smiles as well.

I relaxed, relieved to hear Robin say he trusted me. Especially after the events of the past week…There were no doubt areas of trust I needed to rebuild with him, but his overall belief in me hadn’t waivered.

Pulling my hand from his, I touched it to the ice. I concentrated, using how much I cared for Robin and Roland to melt it. A small puddle bubbled forth and I let out a little laugh. “I think I’m getting the hang of this.”

Roland clapped. “More, Mama!”

“More? Like what?” I asked him.

He shrugged and I glanced at Robin, who could only shake his head. Well, he was no help. So I focused a bit more on the water and it started to leap up, dancing around with every twitch of my finger. Roland clapped and laughed as did I.

“I think that’s enough magic from Mama for now. We don’t want her to get tired, right?” Robin bounced Roland, who nodded.

I pulled my hand back from the water as Roland hopped off his father’s lap to continue running around a bit longer. The sun was starting to get lower in the sky, meaning we would have to go inside soon for supper. It made me feel a bit sad, like when I was a child and Mother called me in after a day playing with the kids in our neighborhood.

“You’re getting better,” Robin said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “You’ll be able to defeat the Queen in no time.”

“I think you’re a bit more confident than me.” I leaned my head against him again.

“I believe in you. You just need to believe in yourself a bit more.” He stood, pulling me with him. “Come on. I think supper is almost ready.”

 

That night, I sat at our table as I started to read the Book of Spells from the beginning. Earlier, I had only been focused on anything that could help Snow. Now, I needed to know everything the book contained.

Robin stepped out of Roland’s room. “He’s asleep. But tomorrow you’re going to have to put him to bed. He kept asking for you.”

I hummed in response, feeling Robin stand behind my chair. He leaned over my shoulder. “Find anything yet?”

“No. I have no clue how this was arranged but it makes no sense.”

Robin sat down next to me. “What do you mean?”

“It’s said that all the greatest witches and wizards have all contributed to it. So I expected the oldest spells to be in the front and the newer ones in the back. Nope. Then I thought it might be organized by category. Nope. It just seems to be a jumble of information.” I sighed. “It’s going to take me forever to read all of this.”

“Don’t tire yourself out. Why don’t you call it a night?” He leaned closer. “I think we can find another way to spend the evening.”

I blushed. “Roland is in the next room.”

“He’s a sound sleeper.” Robin placed a kiss to my neck. I crumbled, closing the book and letting him sweep me into his arms.

 

When I awoke, one of Robin’s arms was still wrapped around my waist. His other arm served as a pillow for my head. I laid still, watching him sleep. His eyelids fluttered a bit and I leaned forward, kissing them. Robin sighed but remained asleep. There was also something sweet about his looks when he was asleep. It was another way Roland took after him.

I managed to slide out of his embrace, watching as he rolled over. Biting back a groan, I resisted the urge to climb back into bed beside him. I slipped my shift back on and covered it my dressing gown, eager to get some more reading in.

The book was still open to the last page I had been reading before Robin had whisked me off to bed. I sat down, looking over the spell I had left off on. According to what I could understand, I believed it was a way to spy on other people without them knowing. The spell could also cross worlds.

My curiosity piqued, I picked up the book and took it back into my room. I sat down at my vanity, deciding to use my mirror as the spell called for a reflective surface. Focusing on it, I wondered who I wanted to see. Did I chance spying on the Queen? Certainly that would help us find out more about her plan but I then risked her tracking me if she detected my magic. The same was true for the Dark One.

I glanced at the spell again. It could even peer into other worlds. Could I then see someone from my world? Peek into a friend’s house? Or into my own?

Birds chirped from in front of me rather than behind, where our bedroom window was. I glanced up, surprised to find Boston Common in front of me. There was still snow on the ground but people were walking or running along the trails. It appeared to be morning there as well, judging by the looks of the people hurrying to work—briefcases in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. I could hear the music coming from the Walkman of one young man as he danced down the pathway. It was almost like I was there, sitting on a bench and people watching.

“What are you doing?” Robin’s voice was still thick from sleep but I could see he was out of bed from the corner of my eye. When he crouched down next to me, he was wearing breeches…and nothing more.

I forced myself to continue looking at the mirror, knowing his bare chest was my downfall. “It’s a spell that lets me look anywhere I want, even across worlds.”

“Is that Boston?”

“Yes, it is.”

“It is very snowy there, isn’t it?”

I laughed. “Looks like they had as bad a winter as we did, yes.”

Robin pulled over my trunk, sitting on it as he watched the mirror with me. “Do you think they know we’re watching?” he asked.

“Probably not. Though there might be one or two people who have hair standing on the back of their necks, unsure why.”

“Do you know anybody?”

“Boston is a very big city, Robin. I highly doubt I’m going to see someone I…”

My words died in my throat as Lucy appeared on the path, dressed in running clothes. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and she began stretching. When had she started running? She went to those exercise classes, preferring to be inside and not up at the crack of dawn.

“Regina? Do you know her?” Robin motioned to Lucy. I nodded and told him who she was. He smiled, leaning back to study her. “So that’s Lucy, huh? She is beautiful.”

At my playful jab, he laughed and kissed my cheek. “But not as beautiful as you, milady.”

“Nice save,” I told him, before turning my attention back to my friend. She seemed to be watching someone, a smile on her face. No doubt it was a handsome man, I gathered. Perhaps he was the reason she was in Boston Commons so early.

“There you are! I’ve been waiting forever for you,” she chided whoever was meeting her.

I heard a familiar chuckle and my blood froze as her running partner appeared on screen. “Nice try,” he said. “I saw you enter the park a few minutes ago.”

Lucy smiled. “Can’t blame a girl for trying, right?”

“No, I guess not. Though I guess I should lay off you. You don’t have to be my running partner.”

“Please, Daniel. I wouldn’t be able to face Regina if I let her husband get lazy while she was gone.” Lucy hit his admittedly flabbier stomach. “Now, you ready?”

He laughed again. “Let me stretch first. You don’t want me pulling a Charly horse only five minutes into our run, do you?”

“Fine,” Lucy sighed. “I guess I can spare a few minutes.”

As I watched Daniel stretch, Robin’s hand slipped from my own. I wanted to reach out and grab it again but couldn’t. Not only was I too transfixed by what I was seeing, it seemed selfish.

Lucy and Daniel set off on their run, maintaining a brisk pace that still allowed them to talk. “So, how’s the book coming?” she asked him.

“Good. I sent off a few chapters to my agent the other day and he said they’re really promising. And that’s just the third draft! I think I might have a bestseller.”

“I’m so glad you started writing again.”

“So’s my agent.”

Lucy shook her head. “I’m being serious, Daniel. You were so despondent after Regina left…I’m glad you’re running and writing again. She would want you to continue with your life.”

“I know.” Daniel looked at her. “Thanks for helping me do that.”

I waved my hand and the image died away, leaving only my reflection in the mirror. I was pale and looked ready to cry. This surprised me as I didn’t feel like crying.

Beside me, Robin shifted on the trunk. “So, that was Daniel?”

“Yes,” I responded. “It looks like he’s doing well.”

Trumpets sounded, making me jump. Robin stood, glancing out the window. “Charming and his party has returned. We should dress. He’ll no doubt call a council meeting.”

 

Robin was right. We sat in the council room not long after Charming’s return, listening to him report what had happened. “The Queen’s forces are going to try to keep making trouble in various spots in the kingdom, no doubt to either stretch our forces or lower the people’s opinion of our ability to rule. Maybe both,” he said.

Snow frowned. “So what do we do?”

“We need more forces to fight the Queen,” Gepetto suggested.

Grumpy made a strange sound. “Will we get people to come to our side over the queen’s? Or will they be too afraid?”

“I’m certain people will fight for us. They have more reasons to do so then to let the queen win,” Red said.

Charming nodded. “I have decided to send invites to Snow’s birthday ball to all the nobles as well as the rulers of our nearest neighbors. We shall ask them after the ball.”

“I thought it was going to be a small ball.” Snow frowned. “Can we handle more people?”

“It won’t be many more, I promise.” Charming kissed her hand.

I grew nervous, leaning back in my chair. Once again I wanted to reach out for Robin, but he kept his hands clasped on the table. It was as if he was closed off to me.

“Well, we’ll let you two have some alone time. Maybe we can regroup tomorrow?” Granny suggested.

Everyone agreed and we filed out of the room. I glanced back to find Snow sitting close to Charming, smiling. A feeling told me that she was about to tell him her secret. I had no doubt he would be overjoyed.

 

We left the council room side by side. My fingers itched to reach for Robin, to grasp his hand. I kept my hand by my side, not sure if he wanted my touch. We walked back to our rooms in silence.

Once we were back, I turned to Robin. I needed him to talk to me. “Robin? Are you okay?”

He looked startled. “Me? Are you?”

“No. You’re so distant.”

Robin sat next to me on the couch. “I thought you would want space after seeing Daniel.”

“I thought you needed the space. I mean, it’s one thing for me to talk about Daniel and another thing to see him.”

He took my hand at last and I leaned closer to him. “You’re right,” he said. “But I’ve learned one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m not the only one with a type,” he said with a smirk. I gave him a playful push and he laughed. The tension between us was alleviated.

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. “Something else is bothering you. What is it?”

“It’s Charming’s idea. I understand the reasoning behind it…but I’m nervous about having all those strange people at the ball.”

“The wrong person could find out about you,” Robin said.

I knew he would understand my concerns. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

“We’re going to have to be careful at the ball.”

“Of course.” I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. We would get through this and I prayed I would not be worse off when it was over.

 

Roland and I went for a walk around the courtyard a few days after Charming’s return. It wasn’t as warm as it had been the past week but it was still sunny. Other people were out, enjoying the sun while it lasted.

“Uncle John!” Roland let go of my hand and ran to Little John. I watched as the larger man picked the boy up.

Little John approached me, nodding. “Lady Locksley. How are you?”

“I’m well. What brings you out here?”

“People are starting to arrive for the ball. Robin has all out here, keeping an eye out. You know, just in case.”

I nodded, understanding, and held out my arms for Roland. “Well, then, Roland and I won’t keep you.”

“A party of riders approaches!” A guard leaned over the side of the wall to shout the warning to us in the courtyard below.

Little John stepped forward, positioning himself to both answer the guard and protect Roland and me. He shielded his eyes as he looked up at the guard. “Do they carry a banner?”

“Aye. It is the Huntington standard.”

“Are you certain?” Panic laced Little John’s words.

I clutched Roland close, alarmed by it. “What does that mean, Little John?”

“I’ll explain in a bit,” Little John said, turning back to me. “But first, let me get you two inside.”

He ushered us into the palace and escorted us back to our rooms. Robin was sitting at our table, studying a map. He glanced up as we entered, frowning at the serious expression on Little John’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Little John shot a look at me before motioning to Roland with his head. I placed Roland on the floor, crouching in front of him. “Why don’t you go play in your room? We need to talk for a minute.”

Roland pouted but ran off to his room. I straightened up, reaching for Robin’s hand. He took it as he asked Little John again what was wrong.

“A company from Huntingdon has arrived,” Little John said. “I don’t know who is in it but I thought you should know.”

Robin nodded. “Thank you. Can you go see who is in the party? Report back to me?”

“Of course, Robin.” Little John nodded at the two of us before leaving.

I turned to Robin. “What is going on? What is it about Huntingdon that has you and Little John on edge?”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Huntingdon is my father’s domain. His men are riding into the palace as we speak.”

“Are they here for the ball?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t have a good feeling.”

I pulled him close for an embrace. He cupped my head, pressing me closer. We stayed like for some time, until a knock disturbed us. Robin pulled away, opening the door to admit Little John. Our friend looked more frazzled than when he left. His news made Robin grow tenser and ice come to his blue eyes.

“Your father is here, Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I was afraid I wasn’t going to get this up this week. For those who don’t have tumblr, I caught a stomach bug on Tuesday. It went through my entire family. So Tuesday was a lost day—I had no energy to do anything. So I fell behind.
> 
> Once again, I won’t be posting a chapter next week. I have a three-day workshop for work and will be staying at a hotel for the duration. I got the agenda and we have long days. There should be some time at night to write…if I don’t pass out.
> 
> As for last night’s episode—yay for lots of Robin! Boo for that ending. I’m still in a bit of shock.
> 
> I’ll see everyone in two weeks!
> 
> \--Mac


	22. Friend or Foe?

_For we all are caught in the middle_  
_Of one long treacherous riddle_  
_Can I trust you? Should you trust me too?_

(“The Riddle,” _Scarlet Pimpernel_ )

### Chapter 22: Friend or Foe

Robin and Little John had been gone for a long time. I tried to keep my nerves from getting the best of me as I entertained Roland, but I found myself watching the door. Roland tugged on my skirts. “Where’s Papa?”

I was saved from answering as the door banged open. Robin strode in, his mood as black as the night outside our windows. Clutching a shivering Roland close, we watched as Robin walked up to his decanter and poured himself a liberal amount of scotch.

Concerned, I took Roland to his room and placed him on his bed. He looked up at me with scared brown eyes. “Why is Papa angry?”

“Oh, sweetheart.” I crouched down next to him. “Someone has come to the palace who has hurt your father in the past. He’s upset and tense, but he’s not angry at you. No matter what, you need to remember that Papa loves you. Got it?”

Roland nodded and I kissed his forehead. “Good. Now you stay in here and play for a little bit. I’m going to check on Papa, then I’ll come in to tuck you in. Okay?”

“Okay, Mama,” Roland said.

I slipped back into the parlor. Robin was now sitting on the couch, glass still in hand as he stared in the fire. “I scared him, didn’t I?”

“Yes.” I sat down next to him. “You’re scaring me too. What happened?”

“I had to talk to my father.” He took another large gulp. “And he knows you exist.”

“How?”

“Another noblewoman. When she realized I was talking with my father, she told him that maybe he’ll be fortunate enough to see the elusive Lady Locksley. Now he wants to meet you.”

I took a deep breath. “I know you don’t trust him. Do you think he would align with the Queen?”

“He’ll align with whoever will give him what he wants.”

“Which is?”

“I don’t know. I grew too upset when he started demanding to meet my lovely wife.” Robin downed the rest of his scotch.

I took the empty glass from him. “I’m going to put Roland to bed. And then I’m going to help you.”

“I’ll put him to bed. I think I owe it to him.” Robin kissed my forehead. “I’ll be right out.”

“Meet me in the bedroom,” I instructed.

 

I pulled out a bottle of lavender oil I had managed to procure, resting it on my nightstand. Next, I arranged the pillows on our bed to make sure it would be more comfort for Robin and wished I had a few scented candles. This would have do for now.

“Roland’s in bed. I think he feels a bit better now that I went in.” Robin’s voice grew louder as he entered the room. I heard him close the door before he stood behind me. “Now what?”

“Can you undo my laces? And then I want you to strip before lying on the bed.”

Robin pressed a kiss to my neck as my laces loosened in his grip. “I like your line of thought, milady, but I am in no mood.”

I shook my head. “Trust me, that’s not what I have in mind. Now strip.”

“As milady commands.”

Once I shed my dress and petticoats, I turned to check on Robin’s progress. He pulled off his breeches before glancing at me over his shoulder. “How do you want me on the bed?”

“On your stomach. Try to lie on the pillows as best you can.”

He looked confused but did as I instructed. I climbed onto the bed, straddling him. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, though I’m a bit confused.”

“I’m sure they have massages here in the Enchanted Forest.” I rubbed the lavender oil over my hands. “Now, this may hurt at first but I promise you’ll feel so much better once I’m done.”

“I trust you, Regina.”

I smiled, placing my hands on Robin’s back. His muscles were taut with tension. Working my fingers, I kneaded and massaged my way from his muscles down to his lower back. He first groaned under my ministrations before they gave way to content moans. I had to shift to keep the warmth and moisture pooling between my legs from overpowering me. This was not about sex; this was about Robin.

Once I was certain I had worked out all the tension, I slid off Robin and went to wash my hands. I glanced over at him, finding his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he slept. Finding another blanket, I covered him before kissing his forehead.

I crept from the room into the quiet parlor. The couch could serve for what I wanted to do but I couldn’t chance Roland coming out of his room for any reason. So I locked myself in the narrow water closet, leaning against the door. With Robin’s moans still echoing in my head, I pulled my shift up as my other hand slid between my legs.

 

My face was being peppered with kisses. They were light and for a moment, I thought I was dreaming them. But as consciousness returned, I realized they were real. I smiled before my lips were covered by Robin’s.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling him slid his between me and the bed. He rolled over so I was now on top as I pulled away. “Well, that was a nice way to wake up.”

“It was a thank you for the nice way I fell asleep.” He smiled before kissing my nose. “That was the best massage I’ve ever had.”

“So you’ve had one before?”

He sighed. “My father brought in a woman to give me a massage but it was a cover for me to become a man…if you know what I mean.”

I nodded. “What happened?”

“It’s a rather embarrassing situation I don’t want to talk about.” He toyed with my hair. “I’d rather focus on us. And how we’re going to deal with my father.”

I laid my head on his chest, sighing. “Avoiding him is out of the question. So we just have to deal with the ball as best we can. What do I need to know?”

“My father is Robert, Lord Huntingdon. He’s here with my brother Ronald, who is the middle son. Our eldest brother, Richard, is back minding Huntingdon.”

“Wait. Robert, Richard, Ronald, Robin, Roland…I’m sensing a theme here. Should I start coming up with possible R names for any of our children? Is it a requirement?”

He chuckled. “Look who is talking, Regina.”

“Well, you were clearly genetically predisposed to love me.”

“What?” Confusion crossed his face before he shook it away, growing solemn. “I need to ask you a favor.”

“Yes.”

“You don’t know what it is.”

I propped myself up, hovering over him. “It doesn’t matter. I will do anything for you, Robin, because I trust you will not ask me to do something dangerous or something that would make me uncomfortable.”

He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. They were still full of concern. “I need you to keep Roland away from my father. It’s bad enough he knows about you. I’m hoping I can keep him from finding out he has a grandson.”

“You think he’ll try to take Roland away from you? Raise him to be more like your brothers?” Robin didn’t have to answer; I saw the fear in his eyes. I placed a kiss over his heart. “Don’t worry. Almost everyone in this palace would move heaven and hell to make sure you and Roland weren’t separated. And I would lead the charge.”

He pulled me down for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Now what?”

“Now I believe we should get out of bed before Roland walks in on us doing something I am not ready to discuss with him.” Robin gave me a wicked smile and I let out a little laugh, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

 

The ball was set for two days after Robin’s father arrived. I had to keep Roland out of sight for two days and pray the party from Huntingdon left the next day.

Keeping Roland hidden was easier than I had expected. Gepetto offered to let him play with Pinocchio often. Granny and Red took turns watching him while Happy also pitched in, keeping Roland entertained. I also let him run and play with the other children. There were so many people watching them, there was no way for anyone from Huntingdon to know if one belonged to Robin and me.

Roland though was confused. He didn’t understand why the Merry Men didn’t play with him or why his father seemed to ignore him when they were in the same room. I tried my best to explain it to him, but in the end the best thing to do was to just hand him off to his father once Robin entered our private chambers. Robin rocked him, assuring Roland that he still loved him.

The day of the ball, I sat with Roland. “You don’t mind staying the night with Gepetto and Pinocchio, do you?”

“I want to go to the ball.” Roland pouted.

I pulled him close. “They’re boring for children. Trust me. You and Pinocchio are going to have a lot more fun tonight.”

Roland nodded, going with Gepetto as I got ready for the ball. A dress for the ball appeared in my wardrobe one morning. It was made of a deep forest green velvet. Though it was heavier than most of my other dresses, it still felt as elegant as the purple silk I wore to Charming and Snow’s wedding.

Ilsa helped me change the day of the ball. She slipped me into a few pairs of lacy petticoats to widen the skirt of the dress. My lace stomacher was located and used again. Ilsa then set about arranging my hair. She pinned half of it up into a bun using pearl hair pins before curling the hair she left hanging around my shoulders. I handed her my pearls and she tied them around my neck.

“Thank you, Ilsa,” I told her. She bowed and left the room.

Robin was pacing our parlor as I entered. He had changed for the ball, wearing a forest green silk vest over a silken white shirt. Black breeches and boots completed his outfit.

I sighed as I approached him. “You need to calm down. We don’t want your father to see you like this, right?”

“You’re right.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. I held placed my hands on his face, resting my forehead against his.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes. I didn’t move. “Better?”

“Better.”

I let go of his face and held out my hand to him. “Shall we go face the wolves?”

“We shall.” He took my hand and frowned upon seeing the gold ring studded with diamonds that encircled my left ring finger. “Where’s your wedding ring? The one from Daniel?”

“I put it in the box I keep the pearls in. It made the most sense to take off.”

“But why?”

“With this ring, it won’t look like you’re escorting no one and have gone round the bend. They’ll see a woman who looks similar to me but not me.” I smiled. “Good thing I’m so elusive.”

Robin rubbed his thumb over the ring. “So my father…?”

“Blue said that once you introduce me, the ring’s power is nulled. It’s only connected to the protection spell or something like that. I’m still getting used to how magic works. Namely that there doesn’t seem to be any logic to it.” I crinkled my nose.

He sighed. “I guess it was too much to hope I could continue to hide you from him.”

“Don’t worry.” I winked at him. “I have plenty of experience with awful parents.”

Robin chuckled, holding his hand out to me. “Milady?”

 

People mingled about the ballroom as Robin and I entered, announced by a herald at the door. I saw heads turn to look at me and the whispers that started right away. They were at last catching a glimpse of Lady Locksley.

I gripped Robin’s arm tighter. He covered my hand with his, leaning down. “Say the word and I will sweep you away from here.”

“Thank you. But I’m here for Snow.” I took a deep breath. “Just keep reminding me of that.”

He chuckled as we approached Red and Granny. Red stepped closer to Robin. “Your father hasn’t arrived yet.”

“He probably wants to make some grand entrance,” Robin said. His grip on my hand tightened.

Granny shook her head. “Well, he shouldn’t come in after the royal couple. That’s against all court etiquette.”

“My father knows that. He’ll probably come in right before them.”

“Your father is a piece of work,” Red said.

Robin snorted. “You don’t know the half of it.”

The herald’s next announcement sent shivers down my spine: “Lord Robert of Huntingdon and his son, Sir Ronald.”

None of us looked though I was tempted to. I had so many questions about what Lord Robert looked like, but I knew they would be answered in time. For now, I was focused on Robin.

Granny glared in the direction I assumed Robin’s family had gone. “I guess this means that Snow and Charming will be making their entrance now.”

Trumpets blared as we turned to face the door. Two guards opened it and Charming escorted Snow into the ballroom. He wore a white jacket over a white shirt with a ruffled collar paired with dark breeches and boots. She wore a light pink dress with a feathered skirt and sheer cap sleeves. It was quite springy in my opinion and I imagined chosen to convince the weather to continue to warm up. They paused as the herald announced them: “Their royal highnesses, Prince Charming and Princess Snow White.”

We applauded as the royal couple descended the stairs. Charming led Snow out onto the dance floor as the musicians struck up a song for a slow waltz. They began dancing and soon other couples drifted out to join them. Robin and I stayed on the side for the dance, watching the two as they gazed lovingly at each other. I leaned my head against Robin’s arm, smiling. “They look so happy.”

“They do,” he agreed. “And I think I know what Snow’s mysterious illness has been.”

“Oh?”

“She’s with child.” He whispered it in my ear so no one else would hear but he didn’t phrase it as a question.

I tried not to show any response. “Oh? What makes you think that?”

“How Charming looks at her. The Merry Men used to tell me I would get this goofy yet adoring look whenever I saw Marian when she was carrying Roland. I see it know on him. Snow’s also glowing. I can see it in her eyes.”

“Well, aren’t you very observant?” I lifted my head to meet his eyes. “Since I believe they will make the announcement tonight, I’ll tell you you’re right.”

Robin smiled in triumph. “They’ll be good parents.”

I nodded before resting my head against his arm again. Closing my eyes, I imagined Robin looking at me the way Charming was looking at Snow. It warmed me to my core.

The music picked up in tempo and Robin pulled away from me. “Care to dance, milady?”

“I’d love to,” I said, letting him lead me toward the dance floor.

He wrapped his arm around my waist while grasping my right hand in his left. I placed my left hand on his shoulder as he smiled. “Good, you remember.”

“This might be all that I remember. You’ll have to do your magic and make me look good.”

“Always, milady.”

Robin spun me around the dance floor, making me feel like I was gliding across the ice like an Olympic ice dancer. I kept up with him, even at this fast tempo, and our arms only got tangled up once when he tried to spin me. He spun me back toward him as I laughed.

As the music changed, I felt someone approaching us. Robin’s eyes went cold and I knew it was his father. The next voice I heard froze my blood. “Well, Robin, are you going to introduce me to your wife?”

I turned to face Lord Robert, keeping close to Robin. He took after his father, probably something he regretted. They had the same square jaw and piercing blue eyes. Lord Robert had white hair but I imagined it had been blond earlier in his life. The only difference was that while Robin exuded warmth and kindness, Lord Robert’s gaze chilled me to the bone and put me on edge.

Holding out my hand, I forced a smile on my face. “Lord Huntingdon.”

“Lady…Regina, is it?” He kissed my hand. “I see my son kept up the tradition of R names.”

“I love her for who she is, not her name,” Robin said. His hold on my waist tightened.

Lord Robert ignored his son as he continued to hold my hand. “May I have this dance?”

I let him lead me away from Robin, though I glanced back over my shoulder at him. Robin nodded and I knew if he thought I was in danger, he’d step in.

We began dancing around the floor—another waltz. This was slower than the one Robin and I had just danced, allowing Lord Robert time to interrogate me. “So,” he started, “are you from around here?”

“No. I came from a distant land called Boston.”

“And how did you get mixed up with my ne’er-do-well son?”

I gritted my teeth, trying to remain polite. “He rescued me from an unfortunate situation. After spending time together, he asked me to marry him and I agreed.”

Lord Robert hummed in response. “Because it was the smart thing to do as an unattached woman?”

“Because I couldn’t imagine not being by his side.”

“Ahh, so you’re just as full of romantic notions as him. Shame, I thought you were more practical than him.” Lord Robert shook his head.

I frowned. “Who said you can’t be practical and romantic?”

“Good question.” His smile was cruel. “Why don’t we see?”

My defenses went up and I felt myself tense up as he twirled me around the dance floor. “How do you propose that?”

“Well, I understand Robin uses the name Locksley.”

“As do I.”

“Of course, but he shouldn’t.”

“Because the Queen has declared him an outlaw and confiscated his lands? I’m sure you can tell what we think about the Queen’s right to rule,” I replied.

Lord Robert smiled. I swore goose bumps rose on my skin because of it. “Of course. And I’m not talking about that. Robin shouldn’t have claimed the Locksley name for himself at all.”

“He inherited the title from his grandfather. That’s what he told me and I believe him.”

“His grandfather was a doddering fool,” Lord Robert sneered. “By the rights of succession, Ronald should be lord of Locksley.”

“Is that why you’re here? You’re hoping that if you align yourself with Snow and Charming, they’ll give Ronald Locksley when all is said and done?”

Lord Robert nodded. “Good. My son found a wife with some intelligence. I was a bit worried about him.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I resisted the urge to punch him, not wanting to upset Snow at her birthday ball.

“Because I was hoping, as his wife, you could convince Robin to renounce the Locksley name and let Ronald take it. Make things easier.”

I gave him my coldest glare. “I will not. Locksley is his right and I will fight for him.”

“So you are not practical.”

“Neither are you,” I said. “Let’s not pretend that you are doing this because you think your father-in-law failed to follow some bullshit law of succession. You are doing this because Robin rejected your ways of thinking and left. So you want to punish him by taking away Locksley and constantly putting him down.”

“Good lady…”

“Oh no,” I interrupted him, “I’m not done yet. I just want to let you know that around here, Robin is highly respected. Charming considers him his second. So I’d think twice about calling Ronald Lord Locksley.”

The music ended and I stepped away from him. I bobbed a curtsy, though I didn’t feel he deserved such respect. “Thank you for the dance, Lord Robert.”

I turned, eager to put some distance between Robin’s father and myself. However, I bumped into another man. When I pulled back, I knew he was Robin’s brother, Ronald. While his face was rounder than Robin’s and clean shaven, they still had the same blond hair and blue eyes. Ronald’s though were cold like his father’s.

He bowed. “May I have this dance, sister?”

The way he said “sister” sent a chill down my spine. But I forced a smile on my face. “Of course, Sir Ronald.”

Our dance was not a waltz, but one that thankfully didn’t require me to stand so close to him. However, I was still uncertain of the steps and Ronald was no help. He snapped at me whenever I fell behind and would yank me wherever he wanted me to be. A few people around me tried to help when they could and one gentleman scolded Ronald for the way he was manhandling a lady. I craned my neck, trying to find Robin but there were too many dancers on the floor. I knew if I couldn’t see him, he couldn’t see me and my treatment at the hands of his brother.

I was contemplating faking a sprained ankle when Charming’s voice sounded like it came from the heavens. “May I cut in?”

Ronald knew he couldn’t refuse the prince, so he bowed and disappeared into the crowd. I paired up with Charming, relieved to have a new partner. He maneuvered us toward the edge of the dance floor so I didn’t bump into too many people. I smiled at him. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

Charming smiled. “Think of it as a thank you for helping Snow while I was gone.”

“Of course. She’s my friend.” I squeezed his hand on our next turn. “Congratulations.”

He nodded as the music ended, the goofy yet adoring look Robin had mentioned back in his eyes. I curtsied to him as he bowed before holding out his hand to me. Charming escorted me back to where Robin stood next to Snow, who rested in a chair. She continued to glow and I thought she looked beautiful.

Robin led me toward the punch bowl. “I hope Father didn’t do anything to hurt you.”

“No, though he is the most pompous ass I’ve ever met. And I’ve stared down the Queen and her mother.”

“That sounds like my father.”

“I also think my arm is going to be sore tomorrow from dancing with your brother.”

Robin stopped, pulling me close. “I’m sorry. Had I seen, I would’ve interfered.”

“I know. Charming saved me though, so no worries.”

He still kissed my forehead, murmuring his apologies. “So, what did my father want with you?”

“He wants you to relinquish your claim on Locksley so Ronald can inherit it.”

“I should’ve known.” Robin closed his eyes as he braced himself against the table. “What did you say?”

“I told him he was just punishing you and that Ronald would never be lord of Locksley.”

Robin chuckled. “I’m both proud and mortified. You’ve made an enemy of a powerful man.”

“I’ve already made an enemy of the Queen. I doubt your father is worse than she.”

“True,” he mused. “Still, I am not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the night.”

I wrapped my hand around his arm, leaning against him. “I have no complaints about that.”

 

Robin was true to his word. He remained by my side for the rest of the night. Even when I was dancing with others, I found him partnered with someone nearby. Lord Robert and Sir Ronald kept their distance, though. Perhaps they had realized the power Robin and I held here in Snow’s court.

As I thought, Charming and Snow announced her pregnancy toward the end of the ball. Those gathered gave a loud cheer and I soon lost sight of them as they were engulfed in a sea of well-wishers. Robin held me close as I rested my head on his shoulder. “They look so happy,” I said.

“Yes, they do,” he agreed.

“I think Charming might be coming to you for parenting advice.” I gave him a playful nudge.

His laughter died down though as Lord Robert and Ronald approached us. I held Robin’s hand tightly as we waited for what was to come. Robin nodded at the two of them. “Father. Ronald.”

“Robin, we wanted to wish you and your wife a good night.” Lord Robert reached for my hand, kissing it. “I have no doubt my son was drawn in by your entrancing green eyes, good lady.”

I thanked him as Robin narrowed his eyes. We watched the two leave before he turned to me. “What did he mean about your green eyes?”

“I think it’s part of the glamour spell. A few people have mentioned it tonight.” I then realized something, grabbing Robin’s hand. “Wait, you never properly introduced me to your father! He and Ronald only see the glamour spell! They don’t know what I really look like.”

Robin laughed, kissing me. “Looks like there’s a small blessing. You’ll have to keep wearing that ring until they leave though. I have no doubt my father will want to see you at least one more time before then.”

“I think I can do that. Now, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Anything, milady.”

I smiled, pulling myself closer to him. “Take me to bed.”

 

Most of the people didn’t start leaving until a few days after the ball, with Lord Robert and his party among those who seemed to have no departure date in mind. Robin and I remained on edge, careful to keep Roland from his unknown grandfather while Robin did his best to never say my name around his father. My wedding ring from Daniel remained in the same jewelry box I kept the pearls in and though I saw it twice a day, I found I didn’t miss wearing it. I was too tired, though, to contemplate what that meant.

We were tired at the end of each day, though both of us put on happy faces around Roland. He knew something was wrong—he had since his father had returned angry that first day. I noticed he hugged us tighter and longer, as if knowing we needed it.

A few nights after the ball, Roland motioned for me to come closer as I tucked him into bed. I crouched down next to him, brushing away a few errant curls. “What’s wrong?” I asked him.

“When are things going to go back to normal?”

His words squeezed my heart. I sighed, unsure how to answer. “I don’t know, sweetheart, but hopefully soon.”

Roland nodded and rolled over, asleep within minutes. I sat and watched him for a bit before returning to the parlor. Without a word, I walked up to Robin and wrapped my arms around him. He didn’t ask me anything, just held me until I was ready to go to bed.

The party from Huntingdon had been at the palace for ten days when I awoke with a strange feeling. I felt nervous, like something bad was going to happen that day. As I laid in bed, trying to puzzle it out, I realized it was the same feeling I had had Midsummer’s Eve. The day I ended up falling into this world and being separated from Daniel, from my life as I had known it. Since then, I had learned to trust my gut. But what was it trying to tell me?

“Roland’s with Gepetto. We’re going to have to figure out some way to thank him after this is done.” Robin entered the room, frowning when he saw I was still in bed. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know. I just have a feeling.”

“What kind of feeling?”

I sat up, pulling my knees close to my chest. “I don’t know. I just feel like I should keep you and Roland locked in this room with me until this day is over.”

He chuckled. “As tempting as that sound, milady, you know we can’t. We are to have supper with Charming and Snow. I have no doubt my father and brother will be there. So you can wait in bed a bit longer but you’ll need to be out before noon.”

“Of course,” I said with some hesitation.

Robin sat down next to me on the bed, taking my hand. “Regina, I’ll be by your side the entire time. If something happens, I’ll protect you. Promise.”

I knelt next to him, kissing him. When I pulled away, I bit my lip as I fisted his shirt. “We have a few hours until noon. Why don’t you spend it in bed with me?”

He let me pull him down on the bed, wrapping his arms around me as he kissed me over and over. For a few hours, he would chase away my fears.

 

The strange feeling accompanied me to the meal. Lord Robert’s gaze didn’t help alleviate my discomfort, though I was sandwiched between Robin and Red. Every so often, I slipped my hand under the table and reach for Robin’s. He would squeeze it before glancing at me, assuring me without words.

I tried to hold conversations with those around me but found speaking difficult. The best I could do was push my food around my plate, my appetite suppressed by my odd feeling. Robin leaned closer. “Do you want to go back to the room? Claim illness?”

Before I could answer and take his out, one of the other noblewoman at the table addressed Snow: “Princess, are you feeling well? You look pale.”

Everyone’s head turned to look at Snow. She did look pale and I believed the smell of something we were eating disagreed with the child she carried. I stood, approaching her. “Would you like to walk with me? I believe we could both use some fresh air.”

“Thank you.” Snow’s voice shook as did her legs as she tried to stand. I grabbed onto her arm and Charming steadied her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Robin stand as well but Charming motioned for him to sit back down. Robin and I exchanged looks and I nodded, trying to tell him I would be fine. After all, I was just taking Snow into the garden. We would not be far.

Once we stepped outside, Snow retched into an empty flower pot. I held her hair and rubbed her back until she finished. She pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed her mouth. “I made it out just in time. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Though next time, don’t wait so long. Let Red and I know so we can usher you out.” I sighed. “We should also figure out what smell set you off and ban it until you give birth.”

Snow shook her head. “There’s so many, we’ll be eating nothing until then. I doubt you will all like me then.”

We sat down and Snow took my hand. “Why did you look so pale? Are you ill?”

“No. I’ve just had an odd feeling since I woke up.”

“Is it your magic?”

I shrugged. “It might be. I just wish it would be more specific.”

She nodded before shivering. “Is it just me or did it get colder?”

“No, the temperature definitely dropped several degrees.” I wrapped my arm around her to share body warmth. Glancing at the skies, I frowned to see the previously blue skies had turned gray. The wind started to pick up in a familiar way.

I stood, lifting Snow with me. “We need to get inside. Now.”

As we took our first few steps, horrible screeches pierced the air. Snow stiffened in my arms. “Not now. We’re unarmed.”

“That’s why we’re going inside.” I wrapped my arm around her and tried to run with her back toward the palace.

I felt the monkey approaching us and heard the sound of its flapping wings, almost like the rotors of a helicopter. Letting go of Snow, I gave her a little push. “Keep running. I’ll trying to fend them off.”

She looked ready to argue but thought better as the first monkey swooped down. I threw a rock at it, breaking its trajectory toward Snow. But it rebounded and threw itself at me. I realized too late the ring made me visible to it, even if I didn’t look like myself.

Pain shot through my knee as I hit the ground. There was no time to tend to it. I pulled off the ring, shoving it in my pocket before grabbing my knife. Now I had the element of surprise.

The monkeys hovered over the courtyard, screeching their disapproval and confusion over my disappearing trick. I conjured a fireball, frying one of them. As their comrade disintegrated, they scattered. Some dive bombed where they thought I was. I kept moving, though my skirts hindered me.

I slashed at a monkey. It took back to the sky, baring its teeth. Backing up, I lost my footing. My attempts to regain balance were futile. I hit the ground hard, my knife clanking on the ground. My right wrist throbbed whenever I tried to move it. I prayed I could still fight with my less dominant hand.

One monkey swooped toward my knife. Its claws tore at my sleeve as I grabbed the knife before it. Realizing it made contact with something, it rebounded toward me. I stopped breathing. An arrow screamed over my head. It took the monkey down.

People flooded the courtyard, brandishing weapons. Robin knelt next to me, taking me in his arms as Little John covered us. The monkeys though were starting to realize they were outnumbered. As they took to the skies, Robin carried me into the palace.

“Regina!” Snow hurried to my side as Robin laid me down on a bench. “Are you hurt?”

“My wrist. I think I sprained it when I fell,” I said.

“Let me look at it.” Robin took my right hand as his fingers probed gently. I hissed in pain and he shot me a look of apology. “Yes, I do believe you’ve sprained it. We’ll have to treat that. And the wounds on your arm.”

I glanced down to find blood had stained my sleeve from cuts that needed to be cleaned and bandaged. “Fine. But first, can you get my ring? Everyone will be in soon and it’ll look like you’re talking to thin air.”

Snow retrieved my ring and Robin slid it back on my finger. He kissed my hand as those who went out to fight returned. Charming went straight to Snow’s side, checking her, as Red came up next to Robin. “How bad is it, Regina?” she asked.

“I’ll live,” I replied.

“Good. I’d hate for Robin to lose his wife.” Lord Robert appeared by my side, though his tone suggested he wasn’t thrilled that I was fine.

Robin’s jaw tensed up. He looked at Charming. “With your permission, I’d like to treat her ladyship in our rooms.”

“Of course.” Charming nodded, keeping an eye on Lord Robert. I was glad to see he didn’t quite trust the man either.

Robin swept me into his arms, careful to avoid jarring my wrist. He ignored his father as he walked out of the hall. “I can walk, Robin,” I told him. “Nothing happened to my legs.”

“Except for the twisted ankle I saw back there.” He kissed the side of my head. “Besides, I look for any reason to hold you. You know that.”

Having no comeback to that, I chose to snuggle against him instead. Resting my head against his shoulder, I just relaxed and enjoyed being in his arms.

 

After arriving back to our rooms, Robin helped me strip to my shift while he tended to my wounds. I had not only missed a twisted right ankle but also a swollen left knee. Happy dropped off some of my healing potion, which Robin used on my arm. The best he could do with my other injuries was to bandage them.

When he was done putting on my dressing gown, he helped me to the couch. “Remind me about this day the next time you have a feeling. We’ll lock ourselves in our room until it passes,” he said.

I chuckled, pulling him down for a long kiss.

That night, I dozed on the couch, using Robin’s arm as a pillow. He practiced Roland’s letters and numbers before singing to the boy. As I fought off the pull of deep sleep, I thought that I should get Robin to sing more.

Knocking interrupted his singing and pulled me completely back to consciousness. I sat up, holding my arms out to take the sleeping Roland from his father’s arms. As I held Roland close, I watched Robin cross to the door. He tensed up upon opening it and I knew his father was on the other side.

“No, now’s not a good time. We are…” Robin let out a grunt as Lord Robert elbowed his way into our rooms.

With my twisted ankle and swollen wrist, I was unable to carry Roland from the room. As Lord Robert stopped in front of us, I prayed that he would assume the boy was mine and that Robin had taken him in when he “married” me.

Lord Robert smiled. “At last, my grandson. I’ve been wondering when I would see him.”

“What?” I squeaked. I felt Robin come to stand behind the couch, hovering over Roland and me.

His father focused on him. “You’re a fool if you thought I wasn’t keeping up with your doings. I know about Marian—such a tragic fate. And yes, I knew about Roland before I even set foot inside the palace. The only surprise was Lady Regina.”

“Why do you care about my son?” Robin asked.

“Because as much as I’m loathed to admit it, you’re my only son to sire a male heir. Richard’s wife has proven capable of only producing girls and Ronald has yet to find the right woman to take as his wife. Roland is the only heir after Richard.”

I held Roland closer and the boy squirmed in my embrace but he remained asleep. Lord Robert wasn’t finished yet, though, as he continued to watch Roland. “I have to also admit that I’m impressed you two managed to hide him from me. Your friends are quite loyal to you. Including the Prince and Princess.”

“So does that mean…?” I trailed off.

He nodded, finally looking at me. “You two can continue to call yourself Lord and Lady Locksley.”

“Is that all you came to tell us?” Robin asked.

Lord Robert shook his head. “I wanted to see Roland before I leave. Ronald and I need to get back to Huntingdon and start patrolling against the Queen’s forces. I hoped I could take Roland with me. He’ll be safer with me.”

I thought Robin vaulted over the couch with how fast he came to stand in front of his father. He glared at the man, eyes cold. Their resemblance grew stronger in that moment. “You are not taking my son,” he said, voice low and gravelly. “He is safer anywhere you aren’t. And if you try to lay a hand on him, I promise you that I will not hesitate to turn you into a pincushion.”

Pride flashed in Lord Robert’s eyes. “You know, I always thought you and I were the most alike. It’s why I named you after myself, Robert.”

“It’s Robin.”

“Right. Your mother’s nickname for you.” Lord Robert shook his eyes. “Well, then, goodbye for now.”

Lord Robert saw himself out. Robin stared at the fire while I watched him. “Robin? Do you want to talk?”

He shook his head, coming over to pick up Roland. Though I could feel the anger still radiating off him, he was gentle with his son as he cradled him. “I’m going to put Roland to bed and then I’ll come back out to help you.”

I watched him leave, cursing his father for bringing Robin’s one insecurity back to the forefront. When Robin returned, I wrapped my good arm around his neck and pressed myself close to him. “You’re a good and honorable man, Robin of Locksley. Don’t let your father make you think otherwise.”

Robin closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to mine. “I know,” he whispered. “But thank you for reminding me.”

“And I’ll keep reminding you for as long as it takes,” I said, letting him carry me to bed.

He got me settled and kissed me. “Good night, Regina. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Aren’t you coming to bed?”

Robin backed up, shaking his head. “I can’t. I’m too wound up and I…I just need to…”

“Okay. I understand. Just…be careful, Robin,” I pleaded with him.

He nodded and left the room.

 

I didn’t know what time he got back. Without him beside me, my sleep was light and easily disturbed. Even though he tried to be as quiet as possible, I heard him creep into the room and approach the table where we kept our ewer and basin. I opened my eyes, making out his form as he shed his shirt and washed his neck and chest. He walked over to his side of the bed, pulling off his breeches. I closed my eyes again as he slid under the blankets, curling against my uninjured side. He pressed a kiss to my head before whispering, “Good night, Regina.”

Within minutes, his breathing evened out and I soon joined him in sleep. Before I entered dream world, I prayed that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! And I think I finally recovered from that scene in “Heart of Gold.” You know the one I’m talking about. Of course, I have a feeling I’m going to be buried under more OQ feels after tonight’s episode. I just don’t know if they’ll be good feels or bad feels.
> 
> So, what do you all think of Robin’s father? Piece of work, huh?
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone has a great week! We’re getting closer to the end. I’m both nervous and excited. How about you?
> 
> \--Mac


	23. The Plan

_Never hold back your step for a moment_  
_Never doubt that your courage will grow_  
_Hold your head even higher and into the fire we go_  

(“Into the Fire,” _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ )

### Chapter 23: The Plan

It took almost a week for my ankle and wrist to heal properly. Robin had Doc check on me daily to ensure it. Doc assured me that Robin was doing everything possible to help me heal and he encouraged me to keep resting.

During that time, I was confined to either our bed or the couch in our parlor so I could keep my ankle elevated. I had been worried about catching cabin fever but I found I had a steady stream of guests to keep me company throughout the day. The Merry Men seemed to be on a rotation of who sat with me while Snow often visited.

“This my fault,” she said the first day. “You were trying to protect me.”

I took her hand. “This isn’t anyone’s fault except the Queen’s. She sent those flying monkeys to attack.”

“The general consensus is that she knows about the alliances Charming and I are forming. She sent the monkeys to scare them off.”

“Did it work?”

“A few lords pulled out of their agreements,” Snow admitted. “Most just reaffirmed their dedication to our cause.”

“That’s good. The Queen miscalculated that attack.”

Snow nodded before rubbing her stomach. “I just worry someone’s told her about my baby.”

“There’s a good chance,” I agreed. “But none of us would let her harm you or the baby.”

We lapsed into silence and I decided to lighten the mood. “So, do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?”

“Charming thinks it will be a boy but…I don’t know, I just feel I’m having a girl.”

I chuckled. “Ahh, mother’s intuition.”

We were interrupted as Roland arrived, holding a plate of cookies. Granny followed him, a twinkle in her eye as she watched him run up to me. He held out the plate. “Look, Mama. Granny helped me bake cookies for you.”

Smiling, I patted my lap and Roland climbed up. He was careful not to drop a single cookie. I hugged him. “Thank you. You are the most thoughtful son ever.”

Roland chuckled before holding the plate toward Snow. “Would you like one, Princess?”

“I would love a cookie. Thank you, Roland.” She picked one up and took a big bite. Her eyes fluttered closed. “Oh, these are so good.”

Granny sat down in a nearby chair as I took a bite of my own cookie. I chewed a few times before recognizing the recipe was mine. “How did you know?” I asked Granny after swallowing.

She smiled, motioning to Roland. “He remembered your recipe.”

“What?” I glanced down at Roland, who beamed at me. “Every last step?”

He nodded, proud of himself. I let out a low whistled. “That’s very impressive. Don’t you agree, Snow?”

“It is,” Snow said. She stood up. “Thank you for the cookie, Roland, but I’m afraid I need to go.”

Granny and Snow left as Roland and I settled on the couch with the cookies. It took all our self-control to save one for Robin to eat when he came back from his daily patrol around the palace grounds.

 

When I wasn’t surrounded by people, I was busy reading. I had only made a dent in the Book of Spells and being laid up gave me the perfect opportunity to research more. There were quite a few new things I wanted to try, such as the ability to poof myself anywhere I wanted to be. It seemed to be a good skill to have.

However, I wasn’t finding anything about the Dark Curse yet. My lips twisted into an annoyed grimace as each page failed to yield anything useful to our situation.

Robin dropped a kiss to the top of my head. “Still haven’t found anything?”

“No. You might get to tell me you told me so about going to the Dark One’s manor to retrieve this.” I sighed, tossing the book aside for the night.

He knelt next to me. “The book has given you some helpful spells. So maybe we’ll have to call this one a draw. Now, let me see your wrist.”

I held out my right arm and watched as he undid the bandage. He probed my wrist and I only felt a twinge of pain. “It’s getting better each day,” I said. “So’s my ankle.”

“Then let me check that out next.” He slid under my legs, undoing the bandage with ease. I closed my eyes as he checked my ankle. “Does that hurt?”

“No. Does this mean I can walk again?”

Robin chuckled. “I think so, though I want to keep that wrist bandaged for one more day. Let me go get some gauze.”

Once my wrist was bound up again, Robin helped me to my feet. “Let’s see if you can get to the table. Don’t worry, I’ll be here to catch you.”

“I’m a grown woman, Robin, not a toddler walking for the first time.” My statement was deflated a bit when I wobbled but I managed to walk to the table. I gave him a look of triumph.

He pulled out my chair. “This is good. Soon, we can go back to practicing.”

“I clearly need it. I could’ve done so much better last week.”

“You did fine,” Robin assured me. “You got Snow to safety and held your own against those flying monkeys.”

“That was mostly my magic. I’d probably would’ve been a goner without it.”

“Then I’m glad for it.” He kissed my forehead, scruff tickling my skin. I let out a little giggle.

Robin handed me a drink as he sat down next to me. “The weather is holding and getting warmer. We have no doubt the attacks are going to get worse. I want to make certain you are ready for whatever the Queen throws at us.”

“Robin…” I stared at our clasped hands, our fingers entwined. “I know we don’t really want to talk about it, but the Midsummer will be upon us before we know it.”

Sadness washed over both of us but he didn’t pull away. “I know,” he said, voice soft. “I’m working out a plan to get you back to the spot where you fell.”

“I don’t even remember where it was.”

“I do. Or at least I remember where we met.” The ghost of a smile appeared on his face before he continued. “I believe I can figure out how to backtrack to the spot where the Sheriff found you.”

I smiled, rubbing his hand with my thumb. “I must admit, I’m impressed.”

“We have some time left though. So let’s not think of it for tonight.” He cupped my face with his free hand and kissed me.  
Pulling back, I got an idea. “Will you sing for me?”

“What?”

“I hear you sing to Roland and you have such a nice voice,” I said. “I want to hear you sing more.”

So that night, we laid curled in bed with my back pressed to his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his lips to my ear. Robin sang me to sleep, singing a song about a knight who went on a quest to find a rare jewel to impress the princess he loved. Along the way, he found a young maiden who offered to help him. During the journey, the knight realized he truly loved the maiden and at the end, that she was his rare jewel. The meaning behind his song choice was clear to me and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 

With my ankle healed, I could finally leave our chambers. I carried the Book of Spells out to the gardens with me, determined to get some fresh air despite the gray clouds hanging overhead. The spring rains were approaching, I heard guards muttering, and they worried about flash flooding as the palace was built over a lake. It was just another thing on top of the increased watches to protect against the Queen’s attacks.

I settled on a bench and held the tome in my good hand. A warm breeze played with the pages and I often had to smooth them down. Yet the only thing the wind brought with it was a promise of rain, nothing more. My knife sat next to me just in case. I wasn’t going to take any chances.

Flipping a page, I found something intriguing. As I read further, excitement bubbled up in me. It wasn’t the answer I wasn’t seeking, but it was something that could help us. I folded down the page so I could find it again later.

Standing, I gathered the book and my knife before hurrying toward the palace. As I crossed the courtyard, I saw Robin and Charming coming from the other direction. Both wore only shirts and breeches, carrying swords. I guessed they had been sparring. The sheen of sweat I saw on both as I drew closer confirmed this.

Charming smiled as I approached. “Lady Locksley, it’s good to see you out and about.”

“It’s good to be outside,” I said. “And now I need us to go inside and have a council meeting.”

“Oh? Why?” Charming asked.

I held up the book. “I found something that can help us.”

Charming grew as excited as I felt and Robin looked at me with pride. We agreed to have a meeting in an hour, to give the two time to clean themselves up. As Charming hurried back inside to send messengers to the others on the council, Robin wrapped his arm around me. “Good job,” he said.

“Thanks.” I scrunched up my nose. “Now let’s get you cleaned up and into fresh clothes before the council meeting.”

 

I slid the book onto the table, opening to my dog-eared page. “This talks about magical ink that could block the magical power. With it, we can keep get the upper hand and maybe stop the Queen.”

Charming and Snow stared at me with smiles on their faces. “Regina, this is amazing,” Snow said. “But perhaps the Queen is too grand a target.”

Grumpy frowned. “Who would we capture instead?”

“The Dark One,” Charming answered. “He’s tied to the Queen’s plans. We can get him to tell us everything. Where is this ink?”

My smile faltered. “That’s the tricky part. It comes from a squid that lives at the very bottom of the ocean.”

Everyone groaned and Grumpy stated what we were all thinking: “So how are we supposed to get that?”

Charming turned to Snow. “What about your mermaid friend? Could she help?”

“Ariel?” Snow frowned. “Maybe, but I haven’t heard from her since she gave up her chance to be with Eric to save me from the Queen.”

“She may be our best bet though.” Charming looked around at us. “Someone’s going to have to try and find her.”

I bit my lower lip. “Maybe the Dark One has some in his manor?”

“He’d have ink that would make him unable to use his powers? Why?” Grumpy sounded as incredulous as everyone else looked.  
“I know it sounds ridiculous but hear me out. The Dark One collects magical items. So why not collect squid ink that holds such magical properties? He no doubt has many enemies.”

No one said anything until I saw Doc nodding. “It does make sense,” he admitted. “Maybe someone should check it out.”

“I’ll go,” Robin said. “The Dark One’s manor is only a few hours ride away and I’ve been there before. I know his booby-traps.”

Charming nodded. “Then you have our permission. Just be careful.”

 

“Take me with you.” I stood next to Robin as he packed for his mission. “Please.”

He shook his head. “I need you to stay here.”

“Why? You’ll be with me this time. And we can cover more ground together.”

Robin straightened up, looking me in the eyes. “I know a lot of his booby-traps but not all. Should something happen to me, I will need you to look after Roland. He’ll need a parent if I should die.”

I covered his mouth with my hand, silencing him. “Don’t talk like that. Please.”

He pried my hand away, clutching it. “I know we don’t want to think of this, but it could always happen. And I want you to know what I want should the worst happen. You take Roland and go back to the Land Without Magic, keeping him safe. Give him a good life for me.”

A sob escaped from me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I clung for dear life, crying into his neck. Every nightmare I had that ended with his broken body lying before me, blue eyes unseeing, came back to haunt me. They would not be premonitions, I vowed.

Robin held me through my tears, rubbing my back as sobs racked my body. He whispered into my ear but I didn’t understand him. All I knew was that the tone was soothing. Soon, he started singing to me. I recognized it as one of the lullabies I heard him sing to Roland.

Once my sobs subsided, I pulled away from Robin and rubbed my eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. I know how upsetting it can be to think about losing someone you truly care about.” Robin’s blue eyes held all the pain he felt when he thought about failing to protect me. As I wrapped my arms back around him, he kissed my cheek. “But I needed you to know that. So will you promise me? That you’ll take care of Roland?”

“I promise. It should go without saying but I love him as if I gave birth to him.” I pressed my hand against his cheek. “But you better come home after this. If not, I’ll figure out how to resurrect you with my magic and kill you again myself. Got it?”

He kissed the underside of my wrist. “Loud and clear, milady.”

 

Robin went on his mission to the Dark One’s manor that night. He slipped out after we put Roland to bed, kissing me soundly on the mouth before leaving the palace. I was left to worry in our rooms, trying to find ways to keep myself occupied.

I folded every shirt in our rooms and rearranged my dresses by color. All this served was to kill an hour or two at most. Robin wouldn’t be back yet, I knew from experience. I was too nervous to sleep and the quiet left me with my thoughts. After our conversation earlier, those were dangerous companions.

Friar Tuck showed up right on time. He smiled as I opened the door. “I thought you might like some company, Lady Locksley.”

“Robin told you to look after me, didn’t he?” I leaned against the door, giving a look challenging Friar Tuck to contradict me.

He chuckled. “Robin has us all on patrol around your rooms. And he didn’t ask me to talk to you, per se. He did mention you were upset earlier.”

I stood aside and let him in. We sat down on the couch and I told Tuck of the conversation Robin and I had earlier. “That’s why I was upset. The thought of losing Robin…”

“I know.” Friar Tuck patted my hand. “He has the same worries as you. We can always tell when he’s had a nightmare about it. We’ve lost a few targets to them.”

I chuckled before growing somber. “I didn’t know he had those nightmares. He never tells me about them.”

“Do you have nightmares about him dying?”

“Yes,” I whispered.

“Do you tell him about them?”

“No.” I sighed, leaning back against the couch. “I guess I should. Maybe they wouldn’t hurt as much.”

Friar Tuck nodded before changing the subject. He amused me with a few stories about Robin’s misadventures with the Merry Men before bidding me a goodnight. I still couldn’t sleep, though, so I stretched out on the couch and just watched the fire.

I must’ve dozed off at some point, long enough for the fire to die down so it only casted a dim glow in the room. I felt disoriented, almost like I was caught between sleep and waking. Something had disturbed me. So I laid there, quiet and still as I strained to hear if something—or someone—was in the room.

Someone was walking around the room, trying hard not to be heard. If I wasn’t so on edge and alert, I probably would not have heard whoever it was until it was too late. My knife lay under the pillow and I snaked my hand to get it. With a deep breath, I pulled it out and spun to attack whoever was there.

My blade clanged as it hit another. As my eyes adjusted, I saw Robin’s proud face hovering above me. “Very good,” he said.

I pulled my knife back, glaring at him. “Why were you sneaking around? I could’ve killed you!”

“It would be an honor to die by your hand, milady.” Robin’s grin grew wider.

“I apologize if I fail to see the humor in the situation.” I crossed my arms. “And you still haven’t answered my question. Why were you sneaking around?”

He didn’t stop grinning. “I saw you asleep on the couch and didn’t want to wake you. I was going to carry you to bed but was glad when you popped up with your knife. You were prepared.”

“You seem way too happy for this whole situation.” I shook my head.

“Sorry. I tend to get a rush after a successful mission. It hasn’t worn off yet.”

I raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to him. “Successful? Does that mean…?”

“Yes, it does.” He wrapped his arm around my waist while pulling something out of a pocket in his vest. It was a vial of dark ink. “You were right. The Dark One did have some of the ink in his possession.”

His joy finally infected me and I let out a little laugh. “I don’t believe it. This is actually working!”

“I’ll give it to Charming and Snow in the morning. Which should be in a few hours since it was dawn when I arrived.”

“Then you should get some rest. Come on.” I pulled him into our bedroom.

Robin placed the vial in a box to keep it safe before he undid my laces. He kissed my neck as he slid my dress off me. “I’m still too wound up to sleep, milady. Do you think you can help with that?”

I put on a coy look as I turned to face him. “Of course,” I purred. “But first you have to get out of your own clothes. And fast.”

He took my suggestion to heart and I believed it was the fastest I had ever seen him undress. I climbed into bed, kneeling in front of him. Hooking my finger, I motioned for him to come closer. When he got close enough to touch, he pulled me against him and resumed kissing my neck.

I pulled him onto the bed and he adjusted us so we were lying in a more comfortable position. He nuzzled my neck. “I believe, milady, that you are overdressed for our plans.”

“I think you’re right. Why don’t you roll over and I’ll take off my shift?”

He did just that. I sat up, untying the laces on my shift as slow as possible. Within seconds, soft snores wafted from Robin. Retying my laces, I settled in next to him. I knew he would pass out the moment his head hit the pillow…I just had to get him into bed.

“Good night, Robin.” I kissed his cheek before curling against him, ready to join him in slumberland.

 

Robin produced the vial of ink later that day at the council meeting. Charming picked it up, impressed. “Good job, Robin. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble to get it?”

“Nothing too bad,” Robin said with shrug. He still had dark circles under his eyes and I wanted to get him back into bed for more sleep—whether he wanted to or not.

Grumpy stared at the vial with a frown. “So, now what do we do with it?”

“I can help with that.” The Blue Fairy descended from the ceiling, landing on the table with a shake of her wings. She approached the bottle. “I’ve instructed their majesties to order a special cell made for the Dark One. This ink will be mixed in with the building materials and the cell will be able to hold him.”

“That’s good,” Grumpy said, “but how are we going to lure the Dark One out so we can put him in it? I doubt he’s just going to walk in if we ask.”

Charming nodded. “We’ve thought about that. We need to figure out a way to lure the Dark One out, to find something that he would want.”

“What do we have he doesn’t? I’ve seen inside his house. I can’t imagine he’s missing much,” I said, frowning myself.

Robin took my hand and I saw how tense his jaw became. “I think you mean you need someone he wants. I’m not letting you use Regina as bait.”

Charming and Snow exchanged looks and I knew Robin had guessed their plan. The prince turned to us and raised his hand in placating manner. “Robin, I assure you Regina would not be in any danger.”

“Charming, we’ve discussed this. Several times,” Robin said, voice low. “I am loyal to you and will obey you but not when it comes to Regina.”

Snow placed a hand on her husband’s arm. He leaned back, letting her answer Robin. “We understand your concern. We’re not really going to use Regina as bait. If you’ll let us explain our plan, you’ll see that.”

Robin looked ready to argue back but I grabbed his arm. “Let them tell us their plan. I want to hear it. After all, I have a say in this, right?”

He clutched my hand and nodded. “You’re right. We should at least hear them out.”

Charming and Snow relaxed and began explaining their plan on how to lure the Dark One out. I kept my hand on Robin’s arm the entire time, both for my own comfort and to keep him from doing something he might regret.

 

We agreed to Charming and Snow’s plan. There were a few points both Robin and I had concerns about, but after discussing it we realized it was the best course of action. So Charming ordered the special cell be built for the Dark One immediately. It was our hope that we could set the plan into motion by the end of the month.

As the weather warmed up, the Merry Men moved back to their camp on the edge of the palace grounds. They also moved the practice ring back out there. Robin took me there almost daily, wanting to make sure I was at the top of my game. Though to be honest, I still had a long way to go before I was there when it came to sword fighting.

I knew he had stepped up our practices because I would soon be in the same building as the Dark One again. Robin still had concerns about whether or not he could see past the spell. As the cell grew closer and closer to completion, I noticed Robin grew more withdrawn and solemn. It worried me and I tried to get him to talk to me about it. Every time, though, he would give me a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and tell me that everything was fine. I didn’t push it, praying it was nothing but nerves.

Until the morning I rolled over and found his side of the bed empty. I swept my hand over the sheets, finding them cool to the touch. He had been gone a while then. Pushing back my covers, I slipped out of bed and searched for Robin. Or at least for a note.

All I found was Ilsa, setting the table for breakfast. She jumped as I burst into the parlor, holding her hand over her heart. “Lady Locksley, is something wrong?”

“Have you seen his lordship this morning?” I asked.

She shook her head. “Perhaps he had to go do something for the prince?”

“I guess,” I replied. “Can you help me dress?”

After breakfast, I dropped Roland off at his lessons. He didn’t seem to notice his father’s absence or perhaps he had come to expect it. I did hug him tighter before he slipped into the room to join the other children. Then I donned my cloak and headed down to the Merry Men’s camp.

They had set up outside again thanks to the warming weather. I raced across the field toward their camp fire, my skirts hitched up and my cloak trailing behind me. Little John saw me coming and met me at the edge of camp. “You’re wondering where Robin is, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Is he here?”

Little John shook his head. “I knew he didn’t tell you. The fool.”

“Is something wrong?” Panic rose in me as several scenarios passed through my head. “Is he in trouble?”

“No, not all.” Little John wrapped his arm around me. “It’s the anniversary of Marian’s death.”

Everything seemed to make sense now. Why Robin had been so distant and forlorn the past few days. It hadn’t been over the plan after all, I realized with a frown. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Because he’s a fool. I told you.” Little John shook his head. “Don’t worry, Regina. He’s off in the woods, sulking and trying to forgive himself. Then he’ll get drunk and return in the morning. You’ll see.”

I thanked him and headed back to the palace. Robin just needed his space and I could understand that. After Dad died last year, I had locked myself in my bedroom and didn’t come out until the next afternoon. Poor Daniel had to sleep on the couch. But the thought of being around anyone else had just been too overwhelming to me. If I had been able to slip off into the woods, I believed I would’ve done so as well.

I found myself by the library, yet without any desire to go into it. There was more research to be done, more magic to learn, but I didn’t have the motivation to do it. Instead, I turned to another room I had discovered during the winter months when all one could do was wandering the palace. I wasn’t certain of its purpose, but it had beautiful stain glass windows that reminded me of church. Today, I was turning it into my own private chapel.

Sitting on a chair, I folded my hands on my lap and wondered what to do next. Daniel’s family always knew their prayers at the drop of the hat while I stumbled over the Lord’s Prayer every time I attempted to pray with them.

Maybe I didn’t have to pray. I just felt the need to honor Marian in my own way. So I just started speaking to the empty room.

“I don’t know what exactly the people here believe, but judging from things Friar Tuck has said, I do get the feeling everyone here believes in an afterlife,” I started. “Where I come from, we believe in one too. And we believe the dead can hear us. So I’m hoping you can hear me, Marian.

“I want to thank you. Of course for Roland, who is this beautiful bundle of sunshine that always manages to brighten my day. I can’t imagine my life anymore without him. But I also want to thank you for Robin. From what the Merry Men have told me, you’re the reason he’s the man he is today. So I have you to thank for the two most important men in my life.”

I swallowed past a lump in my throat though my voice continued to shake when I next spoke. “I also want you to know that I’m doing my best to take care of them for you. I promise I’ll continue doing that for as long…as long as I am able. And I hope I have your blessing from wherever you are. And wherever that is, I hope you’re at peace.”

 

That afternoon, I went to retrieve Roland after his lessons. He ran straight toward me, latching onto my skirts and giving them a tug. I knelt down next to him. “Yes?”

“Can you help Pinocchio make a cake for his Papa?” Roland asked. “Since he doesn’t have a mama to do that with him?”

Pinocchio hovered behind his friend, looking nervous. I smiled and reached out toward him. “I’d love to help him. Is there a reason for the cake?”

“It’s my Papa’s birthday!” Pinocchio declared proudly.

“Well, then, that definitely calls for a cake.” I stood and held out my hands for the boys to take. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchens.”

The boys skipped alongside me as Roland told Pinocchio how much fun it was to bake with a mama. It put a smile on my face, though I felt bad for Pinocchio. What must he be feeling to hear about mothers when he didn’t have one? To see me and Roland interacting each day?

How had Roland felt?

As the boys mixed up the batter and icing for the cake, flour streaked across Pinocchio’s nose and sugar nestled amongst Roland’s curls, I wondered how he had felt once he realized he didn’t have a mother like the other children. He had been so ecstatic to have me step into the role and I hadn’t missed how quickly he had started to call me just “Mama.” I didn’t want to erase Marian’s place in his life, but there was no denying that her death left a hole in it.

I felt a tug on my skirts, interrupting my musings on what Roland’s life would be like had Marian lived. Roland motioned for me to kneel down and I did. He kissed my cheek before patting it with one of his stick hands. I still smiled. “What was that for?”

“You looked like you needed it,” Roland said.

“Thank you.” I pulled him in and kissed his cheek. Then I turned to Pinocchio and kissed his cheek as well. “Now, shall we check on this cake?”

 

Gepetto was surprised when he opened the door to find me standing there with a cake in my hands as Pinocchio shouted, “Happy birthday, Papa!”

“Why, thank you, my boy!” Gepetto hugged his son tight before taking the cake from me. “And thank you, Lady Locksley. You are quite generous.”

“So are you. It’s the least I could do after all you’ve done to help us.” I smiled, laying my hand on his arm. “Have a happy birthday.”

I picked up Roland and carried him to our room. He didn’t say anything but rested his head on my shoulder. He still hadn’t asked me about his father, so I knew he knew about today. I didn’t know if he knew the reason why his father kept disappearing on this date or just had one made up in his head. But at least I didn’t have to try answering any questions as long as the Merry Men were right and Robin would be back in the morning.

Once I opened our door, I stopped in my tracks. Robin sat at our table, frowning as he read over a letter. Roland squirmed out of my arms and raced over to his father, jumping onto his lap. “Papa! Mama and me helped Pinocchio make a cake for his Papa! It’s his birthday.”

“Mama and I,” Robin corrected with a smile. “And that was a nice thing for you to do.”

Roland nodded. “Pinocchio doesn’t have a mama so I said he can share mine.”

“Well, that was generous of you.” Robin kissed his son’s forehead. “Why don’t you go wash your hands? Ilsa will be bringing supper up any minute.”

Once Roland was in his room, Robin and I stared at each other for several minutes. “I hope you don’t mind mothering two boys,” he said, voice soft.

I shook my head. “I wasn’t expect you back so soon,” I admitted. “Or sober.”

“Yes, well…” He shrugged. “You know I don’t like to leave you alone at night if I can help it. And I guess it didn’t hurt as much this year. Not now…”

While his voice trailed off, his eyes finished the sentence for me. _Not now that I have you._ I crossed over to him, letting him wrap me in his embrace. Closing my eyes, I rested my head against his shoulder and enjoyed how much stronger the smell of the forest was on him. “You could’ve told me.”

“I know.”

I pulled away, giving his shoulder a shove. “You should’ve left me a note.”

“I know that too.” He rubbed his shoulder. “Little John and Friar Tuck let me have it when I emerged from the woods earlier.”

“Good.” I took his hands. “I just don’t want you to shut me out like that. I don’t like it.”

He chuckled as he rubbed his thumbs across the backs of my hands. “I understand, milady. And I won’t do it again.”

“I won’t either.” I rose up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He turned his head and captured my lips, his arms wrapping around my waist again.

_I really, really hope I have your blessing, Marian._

 

A few days later, Ilsa brought us a summons to the council room when she came to clean away our breakfast dishes. She agreed to escort Roland to his lessons so Robin and I could hurry to the room, meeting the others there. Charming and Snow were the only ones not present.

We all kept ourselves entertained by chatting with each other. Grumpy watched me with a frown. “You know,” he started, “I’ve always wondered something. And I wouldn’t want to be rude…”

“You?” I gave a gasp of mock indignation. “Never!”

Besides me, Robin tried to cover his chuckle with a cough. Grumpy glared at me but continued with his question. “When exactly did you become an official council member? What do you bring?”

Grumpy had a point. I didn’t know when I had become a member of Snow and Charming’s council. After I was bound to Robin, he just kept bringing me with him. No one questioned it so I didn’t either.

“Without Regina, we wouldn’t know about this ink and wouldn’t be about to capture the Dark One, would we?” Gepetto asked.

Red nodded. “And there’s her magic.”

“I’ve never seen her use it,” Grumpy shot back.

“Would you like a demonstration?” I conjured a fireball, the flames dancing as they hovered above my palm.

Grumpy gulped, shaking his head. I let the fireball go out as Charming escorted Snow into the room. He made sure she was settled before taking his own seat. “We apologize for our delay. We were down below surveying construction,” he said. “It’s almost completed, so it’s time to move into the next phase of our plan.”

“I’d like to renew my objection to this plan,” Robin said.

Charming nodded. “So noted. But as we agreed, this is the best course of action. Is everyone prepared?”

We all nodded as I prayed we were. I also prayed Lady Luck would shine on us. We needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last week’s episode, I tried to keep this one as lighthearted as possible. However, I had long planned for this chapter to feature the anniversary of Marian’s death. So I tried to make other scenes around it a bit lighter. (Hence the Dimples Queen scene I threw in there).
> 
> So, last week’s episode. I really liked it…until the last five minutes. I think adult!Lily is intriguing and I like that she already knew about her fantastical origins. I like how Agnes Bruckner and Jennifer Morrison play off each other. As for the last five minutes, I wasn’t thrilled with that twist and not because I’m an Outlaw Queen shipper. I read from several writers and agents that something shouldn’t be thrown in just to be shocking. And that’s what I felt about that ending. That it was just there to be shocking, to keep Outlaw Queen apart. I’m not sure the writers are prepared to fully go into the ramifications of Zelena’s actions, especially on Robin.
> 
> But I’m going to wait to see what tonight and next week brings. I’m still waving the Outlaw Queen banner.
> 
> In other news, I want to thank gotakeyourself-forawalk on tumblr. She made me some cover art for this story. You can go check it out on my tumblr: http://believingispowerfulmagic.tumblr.com
> 
> See everyone next week!
> 
> \--Mac


	24. The Dark One's Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, earlier this week, I tweeted out about how happy I was that iZombie got a second season. And it got favorited by the star of the show, Rose McIver. Who all of us Oncers know as Tinkerbell, the captain of our Outlaw Queen ship. It made my day!
> 
> It’s finale time! All the sneak peeks and promo pictures have made me excited for tonight. Especially Bandit!Regina and Prince!Robin. I have a feeling we’re going to have quite a few Outlaw Queen moments from this finale. Hopefully it’ll make up for the lack we had in Season 4B.
> 
> Once has gotten a fifth season! I’m hoping that soon they’ll announce Sean has been promoted to regular. We need more Robin, right?
> 
> Last week I decided to do an impromptu Q+A session on tumblr. I’ll have another one next week—give everyone time to digest the finale. I accept anonymous asks so feel free to participate then! I’ll give more details next week.
> 
> Happy Mother’s Day to everyone in the US!
> 
> \--Mac

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side_  
_You know I'll take your hand_

(“Keep Holding On,” Avril Lavigne)

### Chapter 24: The Dark One’s Prophecy

Pale beams of early morning sunlight started to enter our rooms as I awoke. All was quiet so I guessed the roosters had yet to crow. So why was I awake? I scrunched up my nose, trying to figure it out.

“No. Leave her alone, don’t touch her!” Robin’s voice grew louder next to me as I felt him squirm under our blankets.

I sat up, looking over at him. His eyes were squeezed shut and a sheen of sweat covered his face. A nightmare, I realized as I shook him. “Robin? Robin, wake up!”

He bolted up, panting as his blue eyes tried to focus. Once he realized he was in our room and that I was beside him, he seemed to calm down. Robin pulled me close to him, kissing my hair. “The Dark One had you. He was taunting me and threatening to take you to the Queen.”

“I’m fine. It was just a dream.” I pulled him toward me, letting his head rest on my breast as I laid back down. “We’re just worried about this plan.”

“What if it’s a premonition? That this will go wrong?”

“Have you had premonitions before?”

“No.”

“Then it’s probably not.” I kissed the top of his head. “Why don’t you close your eyes and try to go back to sleep? I promise I’ll stay right here until you wake again.”

He wrapped an arm around my waist and I stroked his hair until I felt his breathing even out. I hadn’t told Robin yet that my own nightmares had come back with a vengeance. He was the star of every one of them—not even Daniel made an appearance. I dreaded that one day Roland’s little body would torment me as well. This plan had to go well—our good nights depended on it.

A select group of Merry Men, soldiers and servants had been sent out into several towns to spread rumors that I was getting serious in my magic training and I was looking for the Dark One to help me with it. The towns were selected at random, to disguise where I really was. Our hope was that the Dark One would send a message through a member of our group but the danger of him trying to contact me directly still existed. It was what bothered Robin and me the most about the plan.

Robin shifted in my arms, resting his ear right over my heart. It was still there, I wanted to assure him. No one had taken it. But he was asleep; I didn’t want to wake him yet. So I brought my other hand up to caress his cheek until I fell back asleep as well.

Knocking woke us up. Robin raised his head, frowning. We both knew Roland wouldn’t knock. He would just throw the door open and race in if he wanted us.

“Who’s there?” Robin called out, sitting up.

“It’s Ilsa,” a muffled voice answered. “I was wondering if you and your ladyship were going to have breakfast or if I should clear the dishes away?”

We jumped out of bed, realizing we had slept longer than we had intended. I wrapped my purple dressing gown around me and opened the door. “Yes, Ilsa. We’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Ilsa nodded as Roland pushed past her, already dressed. “Who is going to take me to lessons?” he asked.

“I will, my boy.” Robin picked up his son, settling him on his hip. He turned back to me. “I’ll be right back. Perhaps Ilsa can help you dress?”

Ilsa tied the laces on the plain gray dress I chose to wear and I felt tension rolling off her. I frowned as I looked at our reflections in the mirror. “Ilsa? Is something wrong?”

She jumped, her face blanching before she shook her head. “Of course not. Why would anything be wrong?”

“You are a horrible liar.” I turned to face her, taking her clammy hands in mine. “You’re nervous. What’s going on? Are you in trouble?”

Ilsa shook her head. “There are rumors down in the servants’ quarters. Are you really going to learn Dark Magic?”

Of course the rumors had reached them. I took a deep breath and shook my head. “I promise you that I only intend to use my magic for good.”

I saw the tension leave her body. “That’s what I thought but everyone kept saying…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” I patted her hand. “It means the rumors are spreading. And we need that to happen.”

“Why?”

I shook my head. “Just know for now that it’s part of a grander plan. Understand?”

She nodded as we crossed into the parlor. I sat down, ready to enjoy my breakfast, when I noticed she was hanging about still. “You don’t need to stay. His lordship and I will be fine. Thank you.”

“So he’s not furious with you?”

“Who is furious with whom?” Robin closed the door behind him, looking between Ilsa and me in confusion.

“I’ll tell you later.” I glanced over at Ilsa. “Have you eaten yet? Why don’t you get something from the kitchens?”

After Ilsa left, I told Robin about our conversation. He rubbed his chin as he processed it. “The Dark One should be contacting you any day now.”

“If all goes well.” I took his hand. “Are you ready?”

“Are you?”

“With you? Absolutely.” I leaned forward, capturing his lips.

Knocking forced us apart and Robin glared at the door. “Whoever that is better have a good reason for disturbing us.”

“Robin, it’s Little John. Open up!” The knocking grew louder. “I know you’re in there, man! So open the damn door.”

Robin threw the door open and Little John stumbled in. He smiled after regaining his balance. “About time!”

“What’s wrong?” Robin asked.

Little John held up a sealed letter. “One of the servants was just slipped this in a village not far from the Dark One’s manor. It’s for Regina.”

I took the letter from his grasp, standing next to Robin. My hands shook as I saw my name written in neat handwriting. I hadn’t expected such from the Dark One, unless he had used magic.

Robin rested his hand against my back. “Why don’t you wait and read it at the council? That way we can all handle whatever is in that letter.”

“Yes,” I said. “I think that’s a good idea. Thank you, Little John.”

Little John reached out and squeezed my shoulder. “It’s going to be fine, Regina. And we’re ready to move out if it isn’t.”

It took me a few minutes to realize he meant for us to leave the palace and disappear into the woods, as Robin told me before I was bound to him for protection. I prayed it didn’t come to that.

 

Everyone watched as I broke the seal. I reached for Robin and he covered my hand with both of his as I started to read:

_Regina,_

_I was surprised to hear you were looking for me and pleased you want to continue your magical training. When I met you in the Queen’s dungeons, I sensed great power within you. I cannot wait to unleash it and help you reach your full potential._

_If you are serious about your desires, meet me at my manor house during the next new moon. I believe you already know how to get there._

_Until then,_

_The Dark One_

There was only silence when I finished. I folded the letter back up before meeting Charming’s and Snow’s eyes. Both were serious and deep in thought.

“The new moon is in two days,” Red said, softly. “That’s plenty of time to prepare.”

Charming nodded. “I believe so. But everything has to be thought out. We can’t risk any chance of him slipping through our fingers or of someone getting hurt.”

“This has to be the hardest house to cover,” Robin said, shaking his head. “I don’t think we can plan for all eventualities.”

“Then we plan for as many as possible and hope for the best.” Snow was firm but confident.

Robin nodded. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a map of the Dark One’s manor back in our chambers. We should start firming up our plans now.”

 

The night of the new moon was like something out of a horror film. Ominous clouds had hovered over the palace, blotting out the sun and bringing a biting wind with them. As night descended, a strange fog settled over the roads. It was as if the Dark One was using nature to shroud himself. It made us all more nervous than we were and we prayed the second part of our plan went as well as the first.

Those participating in this part were already at the Dark One’s manor while Robin and I remained holed up in our rooms, a protection spell placed on it by the Blue Fairy. I did my best to stay busy, to keep my nerves at bay. So I ordered a tub brought up and filled for Roland to take a bath, always a chore for while he was always a well-behaved boy, he became a terror at bath time. Tonight was no different as his father and I chased him about our rooms, wrestling him out of his clothes and into the tub. Once he was in the water, he seemed as happy as a clam.

“What’s so bad about bath time?” I asked him in exasperation.

Roland shrugged. “It’s not as fun as playtime.”

Well. There was no use arguing that. So Robin amused him with nautical tales—talking of pirates, buried treasure and mermaids. Roland was a rapt audience, staying still for me to wash his curls and little frame.

When I was finished, I wrapped him in a towel while Robin oversaw the emptying of the tub. I rubbed Roland dry as he laughed and squirmed. “That tickles, Mama!”

“Well, you don’t want your nightshirt to get wet and stick to you, do you?”

He shook his head as he raised his arms, letting me slide the linen garment over him. Roland climbed into bed and I pulled the covers over him as I told him the story of James and the Giant Peach. Or the best I remembered of it from when I was a girl. Roland was fascinated by the boy’s voyage across the sea in a giant piece of fruit with several bugs for companions. “And they talked? Like Jiminy?” he asked, brown eyes wide.

I nodded. “Just like Jiminy. There’s even a grasshopper, which is similar to a cricket.”

“Can you tell me more?” He was engrossed but his eyelids were starting to droop.

“Tomorrow. You need to sleep now.”

“I wish I could go sailing,” Roland mumbled, fighting sleep.

“Maybe someday you will,” I told him. “But for now, you’ll just have to dream about it, my little sailor.”

He frowned. “I thought I was your knight.”

“You are. Always.” I kissed his forehead. “Good night.”

“Good night, Mama.”

Robin wrapped his arm around my waist as he leaned down to kiss Roland’s head as well. We stood over him, watching as he fell asleep. “He looks so sweet,” I whispered.

“He is. Hard to believe we were just chasing him around, trying to get him in a bath.” Robin pressed a kiss to my temple. “Come on, let’s head back to the parlor.”

We settled on the couch and I noticed Robin’s quiver leaning against it. I motioned to it. “You think you’ll need to use those tonight?”

“I hope not. I hope that the plan goes well, that the Dark One actually goes there and if not, that Blue’s protection spell holds up.” He glanced around the ceiling, as if he could see the magic protecting us.

I nodded. “Me too. If anything should happen to Red, I don’t think I could ever look Granny in the eye again.

For that was the plan, how Snow had planned to use me as bait without putting me in danger. Red was sitting in the Dark One’s manor, face hooded except for her dark hair, and pretending to be me. I had also managed to cast a spell that would allow her to sound like me for a little bit. The Dark One just couldn’t keep her waiting or else it would wear off before the others could ambush the imp.

Robin took my hand. “Granny wouldn’t blame you. So you shouldn’t blame yourself either.”

“I know, but I’d still feel guilty. That she was hurt just because she wasn’t me.” I rested my head against his shoulder. “This has to be the absolute worst. Just waiting.”

“Come here.” Robin lounged on the couch and pulled me down to lie next to him. He wrapped an arm around me, making sure I wouldn’t fall off. “Now, we just need to distract ourselves.”

I rested my cheek against his chest. “How so?”

“Well, what type of music do you like back in the Land Without Magic?”

“Music? All types. I guess it depends on my mood.”

“Care to elaborate? I’m trying to distract you here.”

I laughed. “Right. Okay, well…When I’m sad, I tend to listen to classical music. Daniel turned me onto jazz and he would often put it on to mellow me out if I had a stressful day at work.”

“What if you were happy? What did you listen to then?”

“Pop, rock and roll.” I rolled over to lie on my stomach, looking him in the eye. “When I was growing up, I loved the Beatles. Mother didn’t think Beatlemania was appropriate for a cultured lady, but Dad would buy me their albums and I could listen to them at his house.”

Robin raised his eyebrow. “Singing beetles? Are talking bugs common in the Land Without Magic?”

I laughed. “They weren’t talking, singing bugs. The Beatles were four young men who made amazing music together and amazing music apart. One of them, Paul, wrote and performed the song Daniel and I danced to at our wedding.”

“So was he your favorite?”

“No,” I said, shaking my head. “John was my favorite. Daniel and I just loved ‘Silly Love Songs.’”

“That’s an interesting song title.” Robin rubbed my back. “What song would we dance to were we to get married in your world?”

I propped myself up, thinking it over. “Hmm, there are two songs that come to mind. Either the Gershwins’ ‘Someone to Watch Over Me’ or Elvis’ ‘I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You.’ Both work.”

“I’m intrigued by the titles alone. You’ll have to sing me them some time.”

“Oh no.” I shook my head. “You do not want to hear me sing. Trust me.”

“Why do you doubt yourself?”

“I sang once at a party, in front of friends and got banned from ever doing it again.”

Robin frowned. “What did Daniel say?”

“He agreed.”

“He should’ve defended you.”

I shrugged. “What for? I can’t sing. I’d rather be told the truth than fed a lie.”

“You’re right.” Robin kissed my forehead. “Still, he should’ve at least agreed with them in private, not in public.”

“It’s okay. So I can’t sing, no big deal. There’s plenty more I can do. Chemistry, baking, planning…”

“Archery, sword fighting…”

“Agree to disagree about the sword fighting.”

Robin brushed the hair from my face. “You may not be the best at sword fighting but you can hold your own. And you should be proud of that.”

I smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Hmm, but that’s not where my list of what you’re good at ends.” He smiled. “You’re good at magic and getting better. And you’re a great mother.”

This time, I kissed him full on the mouth. When I pulled away, his smile grew. “And kissing. Definitely good at kissing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” I said, lying my head back down on his chest.

 

_It was twilight and strings of white lights lit up the little glen as well as the white gazebo in it. Music played from somewhere as Robin and I danced inside. I wore a white lace gown that hugged my body—a marked change from the dresses I wore daily. My hair was pulled into a side bun, white roses tucked into it. Robin wore a tuxedo with a white rose pinned on. My left hand was clutched in his right and his left hand was a warm presence on my hip. I slip my other hand off his shoulder, gripping his arm, as I laid my head there._

_As we swayed to the music, I tried to figure out which song it was. But it seemed to be a mix of different songs. I became aware I was dreaming but I had no desire to end it. Not when I could feel Robin’s arms around me and how happy we were in this beautiful setting._

_I was aware there were people there, watching us, but I could see no one as we danced. Except until Roland came into view, sitting on a white chair in his own little tuxedo. He had a white rose pinned to his suit as well. Roland watched us dance, smiling. I held out my hand to him and as he leapt up, the same green smoke from my dream all those months ago engulfed the scene._

When I awoke, my cheek felt warm from being pressed against Robin. A blanket covered us and his eyes were closed. I knew he was still awake as his breathing wasn’t even enough for him to be asleep. He was also tense beneath me, ready to strike at any moment.

“What time is it?” I asked.

He opened an eye. “Some time after midnight but before dawn.”

“And they’re not back yet?”

“No, not that I’m aware of.” He sighed, opening his other eye. “I dare not leave this room to go find out.”

“Should it be taking this long?”

Robin shrugged. “I don’t know. The Dark One didn’t set a specific time. And who knows how easily he will be corralled.”

“So this isn’t a good thing or a bad thing. It just…is.” I sighed, placing my head back down.

He rubbed my back. “Would you like to go to bed?”

“Are you coming with me?”

“No. I need to stay vigilant.”

“Then I’m going to stay here.”

I felt him sigh, no doubt recognizing a losing battle. He continued to rub circles on my back. “We need another distraction,” he said.

“Tell me about your mother. You’ve mentioned her a few times but you’ve never spoken at length about her.”

The hand on my back stilled but only for a moment. When it resumed its soothing patterns, Robin began speaking. “I guess it’s because I feel unworthy. That I was unable to become the man she wanted me to be before she died.”

“You have become that man. I’m sure she’s proud of you,” I said. “I am.”

He kissed the top of my head. “My mother’s name was Rachel.”

“Really? Okay, I’m seriously going to start compiling ‘R’ names, starting tomorrow. There’s got to be a name book in the library, right?”

Robin chuckled before continuing: “She was beautiful. I remember her long golden hair and how she used to brush it every night. You remind me of her when you brush your hair, every stroke careful and deliberate.”

He ran a hand over my braided hair, rubbing a few loose strands between his fingers. “It was an arranged marriage between her and my father. And even as a child, I didn’t think he realized what he had. He thought her weak because she was kind and generous. And so loving…My brothers pushed her away but I enjoyed every moment I spent with her.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to meet her.”

“Me too. I think she would’ve liked you.”

I was about to answer when someone knocked on our door. We both sat up, staring at the door as another knock came. Robin motioned for me to remain on the couch as he crept forward, bow at the ready. “Who’s there?”

“It’s Little John, Robin.”

Robin didn’t lower his bow. “Prove it.”

“Of course.” Little John sounded amused. “How about the time we went skinny-dipping and those highwaymen made off with our clothes? And we had to run naked…”

Robin threw open the door, letting an amused Little John in. I leaned forward, resting my chin on my hand. “Aww, I wanted to hear the rest of the story,” I said.

“Don’t worry, my lady. I’ll tell it to you another time.” Little John winked at me.

Glaring at both of us, Robin stepped forward. “What happened?”

“It went well,” Little John said. “The Dark One put up a fight when he saw it was Red instead of Regina, but we managed to overpower him with rope laced with the ink. He was powerless.”

“So he’s in the cell?” I asked.

Little John nodded. “Safe and sound, though their highnesses have guards on him every hour of the day.”

“And Red?”

“She’s in her rooms with Granny. I’m sure she’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”

Robin clasped his friend’s shoulders. “Good. Now go and get seem sleep, Little John. I think we all need it now.”

“Or you could stay and tell me the rest of that story.” I winked at him.

Little John looked ready to take my up on that offer when Robin picked me up. I let out a little squeal as he threw me over his shoulder. “Her Ladyship is tired and needs rest,” he said. “Good night, Little John.”

“Good night, you two,” Little John called after us. I waved at him before he slipped out of our rooms and I closed our bedroom door.

 

Robin escorted me to the council room, where we met everyone else. I rushed toward Red, throwing my arms around her. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“It was a piece of cake. With the hood up and that spell to disguise my voice, he never would’ve known the difference.” Red smiled at me, as if it would distract me from the cut on her cheek.

I ran a finger over it. “So how did you get that?”

“Stray arrow.” Red shrugged. “I’m fine.”

“Well, stop by my room anyway for a bit of the healing potion. We’ll fix that right up.”

She smiled as Charming called our meeting to order. “We have the Dark One and we’re ready to interrogate him. However, we don’t think everyone should go down. So Snow and I will go down first, with Robin to serve as protection.”

“Can I come?” I asked. “I want to hear what the Dark One has to say.”

Robin shook his head. “It’s too dangerous, Regina.”

“He’s powerless. I should be safe.”

His face though showed his doubts about that. He just wanted to keep me safe, I knew. And I knew marriages were about compromises. So I took his hand. “How’s this? I get to go, but I’ll sit in a nearby cell—out of sight.”

“How will you get in? The Dark One might know something’s up if doors start opening and closing,” Charming said.

“I’ve been practicing a new spell. I can poof myself any place. So I can just poof into the nearest cell. He’ll never have to know I’m there.”

Robin sighed. “Fine, but if you sense any trouble, you poof yourself back to our rooms. Understand?”

“Must you have your little marital spats here?” Grumpy groused.

I held up another fireball, fixing him with a glare. “What was that, dwarf?”

Grumpy glanced down at the table as Doc muttered: “You have to stop antagonizing her. One day, she’ll actually throw it and no one will stop her.”

Robin helped me up and escorted me out of the room. “So, is threatening people with fireballs a permanent thing now?” he asked. I could hear the disapproval in his voice.

“Only Grumpy,” I assured him. “And I’m not going to do it. I just like seeing the look on his face.”

He didn’t say anything and I sighed. “Come on, you mean to tell me you’ve never pointed your bow and arrow to shut up someone who was annoying you? Did you fire?”

“Just be careful, please.” Robin took my hands in his. “You are literally playing with fire.”

“You two ready?” Charming asked, glancing at the stairs that would lead them down to the Dark One’s cell.

I watched the three of them descend, counting to ten before attempting to poof myself down there. It was a skill I was still practicing on and I hadn’t done more than room to room, let alone two different floors. Closing my eyes, I prayed all went well before clearing my mind. I focused on a cell by the Dark One, waiting for the familiar tingling feeling I associated with this form of traveling.

The feeling started in my toes and raced throughout my body. There was nothing else—no feeling of spinning or wind or anything to indicate movement at all. It lasted only seconds before the tingling receded again and I opened my eyes, finding myself in a dank cell. Robin was outside, arms crossed as he stood behind Snow and Charming. I felt my face and body, assured everything was still in place. Good.

“Let me guess, Regina told you about the ink,” I heard the Dark One say. Shifting, I was able to position myself so I could see him a bit. He pointed a golden finger at Robin. “I take it you stole from me again? Didn’t learn your lesson the first time?”

“I’m here in one piece, so I think I learned something last time,” Robin shot back.

The Dark One chuckled, hands gripping the bars. “So where is she? Regina, the one who traveled between worlds? Is she here?”

“She’s somewhere safe,” Charming said. “Somewhere you can’t get her.”

He didn’t look convinced. “So what do you think I can do that she can’t?”

“You can tell us what the Queen’s planning. What this Dark Curse will do.” Snow held her head high, hoping not to show how scared she was.

“It’ll take away your happy endings.” The Dark One spoke as if he was talking to an idiot.

Charming frowned. “By sending us to the Land Without Magic? Because the way Regina’s described it, it doesn’t sound too bad.”

The Dark One chuckled. “You’ll be in the Land Without Magic, you’ll be in your own little town. Time will stand still but no one will notice. No one not born here in the Enchanted Forest will live within the town borders. And say goodbye to your memories. You two could walk right by each other and never recognize the other.” He pointed between Charming and Snow.

“You’ll keep going about your lives—never truly happy, only just existing,” he finished.

I understood what he meant, thinking back to my last two years of high school. Mother had stepped up her attempts to control my life and my future, trying to pick my college based on how likely I would find the right husband there. Then she wanted me to take a “ladylike” major, one that wouldn’t scare men away like chemistry and one that could help me be a wife, unlike chemistry. She pushed me to get good grades and made it so I couldn’t go hang out with my friends as often as I wanted. All I wanted to do was get out of her house and live life on my own. I just existed.

At least I had hoped then. I had my weekends with Dad and the promise of college. The way the Dark One was talking, it sounded like there would be no end to this dreary existence.

“Is there any way to stop this?” Snow asked.

He laughed. “I’m afraid not, dearie. Everything has been set into motion and you cannot stop it.”

“Then is there any way to break it? All curses can be broken,” Snow said.

“Yes, of course. In twenty-eight years, that little one will break it.” The Dark One pointed at Snow’s growing baby bump. “A child of true love is very powerful indeed.”

Snow covered her stomach as Charming wrapped his arm around her. “I think that’s enough for one day. Let’s go, Snow.”

“Wait, I didn’t give you that information out of the kindness of my heart. I expect something in return.”

We all tensed up. A part of me worried that he’d want me in return. Perhaps he knew I was listening in on the other side of the cell wall.

Charming rested his hand on his sword. “I don’t think we owe you anything. Not after all the evil you’ve done to the people of our kingdom. Good day.”

He led Snow away, Robin following. I prepared to poof myself out when I heard the Dark One call out for them again. “Your child’s name! That’s all I want—her name.”

It was an odd request and everyone stilled. Charming turned around slowly. “Her? We don’t know what we’re having and haven’t started to…”

“You may not know, but she does.” The Dark One had to be motioning to Snow White, judging by how white she became. “So tell me her name, Your Majesty.”

We all watched Snow, waiting for her response. Her green eyes remained locked on the Dark One and I could tell she was weighing the cost of telling him her daughter’s name. At last, she squared her shoulders and held her head high. “Emma,” she said. “Her name will be Emma.”


	25. The Magic Tree

_Things will come out right now._  
_We can make it so._  
_Someone is on your side_  
_No one is alone._

(“No One is Alone,” _Into the Woods_ )

### Chapter 25: The Magic Tree

I sat with Snow as Robin and Charming had their heads bowed low over something. “Are you okay?” I asked her.

“I don’t know. I haven’t even told Charming that it was a girl.” Snow’s hazel eyes flickered toward her husband.

“So, it wasn’t just mother’s intuition? You really knew?” I leaned forward, intrigued.

Snow nodded, taking my hand. “Back before you came, Charming and I went to visit his mother, Ruth. She gave me a necklace that would predict if we would have a child and the sex. At the time, I didn’t think I could have children but the necklace told me I was going to have a little girl.”

We both glanced down at her baby bump. I asked with a look if I might touch and she gave a slight nod. I pressed my hand against her stomach, knowing the baby wouldn’t kick yet. However, I could feel her…or rather her power. “She’s strong,” I said.

“She is?” Snow smiled. “You can feel her?”

I nodded. “So, Emma? Why?”

“I heard it once—I think I have a great-great-great-grandmother or the like with the name. Ever since I was a little girl, I vowed to name my daughter Emma.” Snow smiled at me. “You have to have some names picked out.”

“I know that if I have a son, I’m naming him Henry after my father. That’s really all I ever thought about when it came to children.” Then I said to myself: “If I ever have children.”

Snow grabbed my hand, pulling me into the bedroom. “What’s going on?” I asked.

“Wait right there. I still have Ruth’s necklace,” Snow explained. “You can use it.”

I was taken aback. “What? Why?”

She tilted her head. “So you know if you’re going to have children. Don’t you want to know?”

I stared at the necklace, amazed it could tell me something as important to my future as if I was going to have a child one day. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked at Snow. “Do you think it’ll work for me? That it’s not tied to Charming’s family or anything?”

“No, of course not. Hold out your hand.”

After hesitating for a few seconds, I did as she instructed. She held the necklace over my hand and it began spinning over my palm. “Is that good?” I asked.

Snow nodded. “It means you’re going to have a child. You’ll be able to see the sex soon.”

I kept watching the necklace as it spun, choking back a sob as I found out more about the child I would have. A new name rose to my mind and I tucked it away, my own secret like Emma had been for Snow.

A name for my own little girl.

 

Robin once again brought Roland into our bed that night. The boy slept between us, though neither his father nor I got much sleep. We both lay on our side, watching him dream.

“What are you thinking of?” I asked Robin in a whisper.

His eyes shot down to Roland. “I can’t help but imagine what kind of life Roland will have under the curse. Never growing up and never experiencing all the joys of live.”

“Never say never,” I said. “After all, even the Dark One said there’s a way for the curse to be broken.”

“After twenty-eight years. Twenty-eight years of just existing. How can I accept that for my son?” I could hear the anguish in his voice and could imagine it in his eyes.

I sought out Robin’s hand, taking it in my own. “You shouldn’t.”

He nodded, rubbing his thumb over my hand. Even though I couldn’t make much of him out in the dark, I could tell he was staring at me and formulating a plan. “Regina, about the Midsummer…”

“What about it?” My stomach twisted at the mention of that fateful day.

“I think you should take Roland with you.”

Confusion washed over me. “What?”

“Take Roland with you when you go back on the Midsummer. Let him have a chance at a happy life with you in Boston. Then we can be reunited.”

“Robin, it wouldn’t be for twenty-eight years. Roland would be a man. He could have a family of his own—all without you.”

“But he’d be happy.”

“Or angry that you abandoned him,” I argued back. “That you sent him to a strange world to be raised by a strange man.”

Robin’s hand fell away from mine. “How is this any different from the plan you agreed to should I die?”

“Because that’s a last resort,” I hissed, trying to keep my voice low so as not to wake Roland. “This sounds like your only option.”

“It is my only option.”

“Well, why don’t you come with me and Roland?”

“I can’t leave everyone here. I have to stay and fight for them.”

We were both breathing heavily as if we had been shouting at each other. The bed dipped then rose again and I knew Robin had gotten out. I heard him pull on his robe and I lifted my head. “Where are you going?”

“Not far. I’m too wound up to sleep.” He padded over to my side of the bed, kissing my forehead. “You try and get some sleep.”

He walked away and I wanted to follow him, not ready to stop arguing. But Roland rolled closer to me, grabbing my shift in his small fist. I rubbed his back as I curled around him. My son needed me and that too precedence over my need to ream out his father.

 

I awoke the next morning to a little body halfway on top of me. Roland lay on his stomach, one arm flung across my chest, close to my neck. One leg rested on my stomach, his foot digging into my gut. His face was close to my own and I felt his hot breath on my face.

The glamorous life of a mother, I supposed.

Robin was not on his side of the bed. While he might have returned during the night and risen early, I doubted it. With Roland peaceful again, it was time to turn my attention to his father. Our conversation was not finished.

I pushed Roland off as gently as I could and he rolled over to cuddle his father’s pillow. When I confirmed he slept on, I slipped from the bed and wrapped my dressing gown around me. I left the room, closing the door behind me.

Robin sat on the couch, elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. His eyes were closed but I knew he wasn’t asleep. I put my hand on his back, feeling his muscles tense under my palm. “Robin? Did you get any sleep?”

“No,” he admitted, his voice hoarse. “I couldn’t stop thinking long enough to do so.”

I sat down next to him. “Okay, then talk to me. Unclutter your mind.”

He lifted his head, giving me a wry smile. “Is it that easy?”

“No,” I said. “But it makes it less burdensome when you share. You taught me that.”

“Yes, I did,” he laughed.

He then lapsed into silence, staring into the fire. I waited bit before nudging him. “Well?”

“I don’t want to argue again. That was another reason I was so wound up.”

“I don’t want to fight either. I think we can talk like calm, reasonable adults. Don’t you?”

He raised an eyebrow. “We are two passionate people, Regina. Stubborn too.”

“True,” I conceded. “So we’ll try.”

“Agreed,” he said. Then softly: “A part of me still thinks it’s best to send Roland with you to the Land Without Magic.”

I nodded. “It is tempting. But you can see why I think that’s a bad idea? You’re Roland’s world and you have been his whole life. It would shatter him if you sent him away.”

“But I’d be sending him with you. He’s expanded his world to include you and I know you would find a way to explain it to him.”

“I can explain it to him until the cows come home but it won’t change the fact that to him, it’ll look like his Papa just left him.”

Robin rubbed his temples with his thumbs. “I know, I know. But the alternative is twenty-eight years of existing.”

“At least you’ll be together.” I glanced down at my hands, which itched to grab his. “We don’t even know if I can go back at the Midsummer.”

“True.” Robin leaned back. “Anything else to add to the reasons why my plan is awful?”

Thinking about it, I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder. “It sounds like you’ve given up hope. And that frightens me more than anything. Because…Because if you’ve given up hope, what is there left to do?”

Robin wrapped his arm around me. “I’m not giving up on hope…or you.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. I realized if I lost hope that we could defeat the witch, then that meant I lost hope in you. And I haven’t.” He kissed the side of my head.

I smiled before it faltered again. “You may have a point though. We may need to come up with a Plan B if I can’t defeat the Queen in time.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Not the Midsummer as it’s too soon.” My stomach flipped at the thought. “But we need to come up with something just in case.”

Robin kissed the side of my head. “I think that would be wise, milady. And this time, I promise to come up with it with you.”

“Good. Now, are you ready to get some sleep? You’ll be no good to anybody if you’re dead on your feet.”

Chuckling he stood up, holding out his hand to me. “Shall we, milady?”

“Uh, I daresay our son has taken over our entire bed by now. We might be better off staying here.” I patted the couch.

Robin took off his bathrobe before lying next to me. He covered us with it. “This will have to do for now.”

“This is perfect.” I snuggled next to him, enveloped by his woodsy smell and lulled back to sleep by his warmth.

 

Later that day, I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. It also felt good to get some fresh air and sunshine. I walked through the garden with a renewed bounce in my step. The warm April sun shone down on me, allowing me to leave my cloak back in my room. Spring was in full swing and the flowers were starting to bloom again. I stopped, leaning close to smell one of the first red roses of spring.

The smell triggered a memory, where red roses covered a beautiful chestnut coffin lined with red velvet. Lying inside was Dad, dressed in his best blue suit. His gray hair was combed neatly and his hands clasped on top his chest. An American flag was folded up beside him in honor of his service during the Second World War.

It looked like Dad but didn’t feel like him. Gone was his warm smile and loving gaze. His strength and powerful hugs. And his infectious laugh, sage advice and ability to just be there when I needed the comfort the most. It was all gone, stolen by cancer.

The memory hit me so hard, I almost fell down. A bench broke my fall, though my ass was going to be sore for a bit. It paled in comparison to the pain tearing through my heart and soul. My mind raced through the dates and I realized a year had passed. One year since that awful day when my supervisor had walked into my lab and told me to hand off my testing to Jonathan. “The hospital called. You need to get down there,” he said.

My hands shook as I packed up my bag. He offered to drive me but I told him I’d be fine. I gripped the steering wheel the entire time and my heart pounded in my chest, but it was for the best. It gave me time to gather my thoughts.

Daniel met me at the hospital, accompanying me up to my father’s room. My father’s oncologist met me and prepared me for the end. I held Dad’s hand as he passed from this world, right after our last goodbyes.

Tears streamed down my face and I felt my body quiver as I sobbed. “Regina?” Robin’s voice washed over me. “Is something wrong? Are you hurt?”

Even though tears blurred my vision, I still made out Robin’s form as he knelt in front of me. I reached for his hands, longing for his touch. “My father…died a year ago. And I almost forgot. What kind of daughter am I?”

“Oh, Regina.” Robin pulled me onto his lap though he still remained sitting on the ground. He pressed me close to his chest, cradling me. “You are a good daughter.”

He stood, carrying me bridal style. I pressed my face against the crook of his neck, still crying. My face grew hot as well as damp and my throat began to burn. Yet the tears kept coming. I doubted they would ever stop.

Robin put me down and I realized we were back in our room. He handed me a handkerchief before placing a cool, damp cloth on the back of my neck. “Can you talk, Regina?”

I couldn’t but I tried anyway, choking out my words. “I had plans for today. I was going to get a beautiful bouquet of flowers and leave it at his grave. Then I’d tell him about my year. I had hoped I could tell him I was going to be a mother by now.”

I thought of the baby girl the necklace predicted I would have. Dad would never get to know her and a fresh wave of sobs washed over me. Robin pulled me back toward him, letting my head rest on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, holding me until my sobs subsided and my tears dried up.

I splashed cool water on my face, taking deep breaths to soothe my aching lungs. Robin stayed on the bed, watching me. “Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

Taking another deep breath, I turned to face him. “Make love to me, Robin. Please.”

“Regina…” He stood, approaching me. Doubt was in his eyes.

I gripped his arms. “Please, Robin. I need to feel…” What did I need to feel? Hope? Love? Companionship? Alive?

He seemed to understand, giving me a sweet kiss. It deepened as his tongue swept my mouth and his hand came up to cradle the back of my head. My hair was released from its bun and fell around my shoulders. The laces on my dress loosened next, the garment pooling at my feet.

I began working on his vest and shirt. My fingers scrapped against his bare skin, coarse blond chest hair curling around them. Breaking our kiss, I pressed a kiss over his heart as he pulled off my stays. I backed him up until he hit our bed and a little push had him sitting down.

He gazed up at me. “Regina? What are you doing?”

“Taking off your boots. Mine too while I’m down here.” I pulled off his boots and threw them off to the side, doing the same to my own. Robin’s breeches landed on top of them.

I glanced up to find Robin extending his hand to me. I slid my hand into his, untying my shift so that it fell off me as he pulled me up. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him and we fell back onto the bed with me on top. I wanted to be underneath him this time, though, to feel his body cover mine. “Flip us,” I whispered.

He did so, planting his palms on either side of my head. I stared up into his blue eyes as they grew closer and closer to mine. Robin’s nose brushed mine. “Is this how you want it?”

I nodded, licking my lips. He kissed them before moving to my neck. Moaning, I brought one hand up to grip his hair while the other reached behind me to grip my pillow. My hand followed him as he trailed kisses down my body. Panting now, I followed his journey. “Can’t you go…faster?”

“You wanted to feel. I’m making sure you feel everything.” Robin raised an eyebrow before licking me. My back arched at the feel of his tongue and I knew this was going to be sweet agony.

He licked and sucked, making me feel every burst of pleasure his mouth had to give. I moaned his name in between panting, pleading with him to not stop. As Robin added fingers, I climbed higher. Higher and louder, until stars burst behind my eyes and I was babbling.

My head lolled on the pillow, heart racing. As I sucked in air, I felt Robin’s feathery kisses against my stomach. His whiskers scratched my skin as he nuzzled my neck. “How was that? Did you feel?”

“Oh, yes,” I breathed. “Everything.”

“Good.” He kissed the underside of my jaw. “Because that was just the warm up.”

“Oh God, what do you plan to do now?”

Robin laughed, brushing away some damp hair from my face. “You’ll see. Or feel rather.”

I kissed him, tasting myself still in his mouth. One of his hands found my breast, massaging it. My own found him, stroking his length. Wrapping a leg around his waist, I drew him closer. He entered me, finding his rhythm.

Breaking the kiss, I threw my head back as I met every one of his thrusts. My fingers dug deeper in his hair and I grasped the blankets as well. “Robin, faster. Please,” I begged.

“In time, my lovely.” He kissed my shoulder. Then my neck. Over and over, matching each thrust.

The pleasure built up inside me, flooding through my veins. “Robin…”

“Regina,” he moaned back.

It sent me over again and I came with a shout that may have been his name. I wasn’t too sure.

Robin remained hard inside of me though he had stopped moving. He waited for my orgasm to finish, holding and kissing me.

When I finished, he pulled out and rolled over. I placed my palm on his chest, stilling him. Concern filled his eyes. “What’s wrong, Regina?”

“It’s your turn,” I said. “It’s only fair.”

His lips twitched though he did his best to stay serious. “Milady has a good point.”

“Relax and enjoy.” I pressed kisses down his chest, heading lower and lower. My hair splayed out over his abdomen, curtaining me as I took him in my mouth. He pushed my hair back, our eyes meeting for a moment. I hoped I never got tired at seeing the mixture of lust and love in his eyes.

I heard him gasp and the strangled moan he let out almost sounded like my name. It spurned me on as I ran my tongue up and down him. He was close to the edge and when I hollowed out my cheeks, he came with a shout.

After swallowing the last of his seed, I crawled back up to lie flush against him. He curled his arm around me, fingers toying with my damp hair as he rested his forehead against mine. I watched him, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

“Thank you,” I said, running my hand up and down his chest.

He smiled, eyes still closed. “Feel better?”

“Much.” I kissed his nose. “How are you?”

“Oh, I definitely have no complaints.”

I nuzzled his neck and closed my eyes. Sleep tugged at me, urging me into its sweet embrace. I was about to give in when Robin spoke again: “You should wear your hair down more often. It’s beautiful.”

“Says the person who doesn’t have to deal with its knots and frizz.” I opened my eyes to find him winding a curling piece of hair around his finger. “See?”

“Still beautiful.” He brushed my nose with my hair and I giggled.

Sighing, Robin pulled me closer. “I don’t want to move.”

“Do we have to?”

“Roland.”

I sighed. “Right. Our son.”

Robin’s smile brightened. “You did it again.”

“Did what?”

“You called Roland ‘our’ son.”

“He is our son,” I said before frowning. “Right?”

Robin kissed my forehead. “Yes, he is. I just…get a little thrill when I hear you say it.”

“I get a little thrill each time I think it.” I stretched, trying to pull away to get out of bed. Robin held on tighter, pulling me closer. I frowned. “I thought we had to get out of bed?”

“Not yet. We have a few hours.” Robin brought a hand up to rest against my back. “And I think you need a little more comforting.”

“Do I?”

He nodded, serious, before kissing me. “I know I can’t chase it away but I can make it more bearable.”

I nodded, choked up again for a different reason. Robin understood my grief and what I needed to deal with it. So I rested my head against him again and let him rub lazy circles on my back as I told him about my father and how much I missed him. It wasn’t how I planned to spend the anniversary of Dad’s passing but it was what I needed.

 

The following day, I stood in front of my mirror and admired my handiwork. I wore a beautiful ivory gown with long sheer sleeves. The skirt fell closer to my body than the dresses I usually wore, showing off my curves a bit more. Lucy would’ve been proud, though she would’ve preferred a lower neckline rather than the square cut one I went with. I thought it showed off enough.

I smiled, proud of myself. This dress had been made using only my magic. It had taken a lot of concentration and I was tired from the energy consumed, but I had done it. My magical abilities were growing in leaps and bounds. Perhaps I would be able to defeat the Queen after all.

I just had to figure out how.

“Lady Locksley? Are you in here?” Ilsa’s voice floated in from the parlor before she appeared in the doorway. “Is that a new dress?”

“Yes, it is. What do you think?” I gave a little twirl to show off the dress to her.

“It’s beautiful,” she said. “Where did you get it?”

“I made it with magic,” I said, pride in my voice.

Ilsa looked impressed before shaking her head. “Sorry, I almost forgot why I came here. His Lordship is looking for you. He wants you to meet him out in the courtyard.”

“Thank you, Ilsa.” I squeezed her arm as I passed by her, heading down to the courtyard.

Out there, Robin tilted his head as I approached. “New dress?”

“Magic.” I gave him a quick peck. “You wanted to see me?”

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers—white lilies. I glanced up at him. “For me?”

“Yes and no.” Robin took my hand. “Come with me.”

I clutched the bouquet as Robin led me past the gardens, toward a large tree filled with green leaves. Its branches reached toward the sky. As we got closer, I realized it was an apple tree and could see the little apples starting to grow. Stopping, I looked at Robin with curiosity. “What’s going on?”

He faced me, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. “I remember you talked about picking apples with your father. Since you can’t go to his grave, I thought you could come to this tree to remember him instead.”

Tears pricked my eyes and I threw my arms around him. He held me close. “It’ll be alright, Regina. You’ll see.”

“That’s not…I just can’t believe you remembered that story. And that you would do this for me.” I pulled away, wiping the tears from my eyes. “Thank you.”

He kissed my forehead. “I’ll give you some time alone. I won’t be far though.”

I nodded, waiting for him to walk some ways away before turning to the apple tree. The reason why Robin had given me a bouquet of lilies became clear and I laid it next to the tree. “Well, Dad, this certainly isn’t where I thought I’d be now. And I hope you can hear me even though I’ve fallen into another world.

“If you can hear me, then you can see me. I hope you approve of what I’m doing, Dad. Magic is probably still strange to you and it’s still strange to me. But using it feels right. So does being with Robin. I know you loved Daniel and I still love him too, but I would like to think you would like Robin and Roland. You would’ve been a great grandfather to him, I know it.”

Sighing, I placed my hand on the bark of the apple tree. “I love you, Daddy. Please, watch over us. I still need you.”

I straightened up and looked to where Robin was standing, waiting for me to finish. He had his arms crossed, watching some of the soldiers as they sparred. Everyone remained on edge, waiting for the Queen to make her next move.

We needed to be more proactive, both in how we fought the Queen and how we prepared for her curse. I glanced at the tree and something pinged in my mind. Excited, I ran down to meet up with Robin.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. “Better?”

“Much,” I said with a smile. “And now it’s time to get back to work.”

 

I locked myself in the library once more, even though the warm weather and sunshine called out to me. But the answers we needed were in these books, I knew. I just had to find them.

Several large tomes lay strewn about my table and I kept the Book of Spells open all the time. I alternated between reading it and scouring one of the other books for any answers they could provide. Anyway to stop the Queen or protect ourselves from her spell. There was one protection spell that looked promising but it called for a lot of magic. I wasn’t sure I had enough talent and strength to cast it yet.

Yet I kept thinking of the apple tree and how it struck a chord in me. I just had to remember where I read it.

On my third day of intense research, I found it again in a tiny leather-bound book squished between two larger books. I nearly shouted in joy and poofed myself out of the library, landing in my room.

Robin nearly fell off his chair, clutching his chest. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that, Regina. Isn’t there some way you could warn me before you do that?”

“Sorry. I was just so excited I couldn’t wait the time it would take me to run here.” I held out the book. “I found something. A Plan B of sorts.”

He perked up at that. “For Roland?”

I hesitated. “I don’t know. It may be for Snow and the baby.”

“Oh,” he said, disappointed. It was fleeting and he stood, taking my hand. “Then we should go tell the Prince and Princess about your find.”

But I didn’t move. Instead, I squeezed his hand. “I’ll find a Plan B for Roland, I promise. I want him to have a happy ending as well.”

“I know.” He rested his forehead against mine for a second, taking a deep breath. “I just have to remember there are other people who have happy endings at stake.”

“Well, let’s see if we can save them all.”

He laughed. “That’s a tall order.”

“Dream big or go home.” I tugged on his hand. “Come on.”

 

Blue was with Snow and Charming when Robin and I showed up, full-sized and sipping tea with the princess. Snow jumped up when she saw the tiny book tucked under my arm. “Did you find something?”

“Regina thinks she at least found a Plan B,” Robin explained. “Something that might help you if we can’t defeat the Queen in time.”

Charming grabbed Snow’s hand. “What is it?”

I opened the book and handed it to them. “This mentions a special tree that grows deep in the Enchanted Forest. It is said that it has magical properties and that if hollowed out, it can serve as a portal to another world. If we find it, turn it into something like a wardrobe, Snow could and end up in the Land Without Magic outside of the curse.” Or end up in Narnia, for all I knew. Magic still was very unpredictable to me.

Looking at the book, Snow turned Blue. “Do you know about this?”

“Yes, I do. I’ve had my fairies scouring the woods for the tree for some time now,” she admitted. “We’re close to finding it.”

Robin wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against his chest, feeling his voice rumble as he spoke. “Is there anything you need me to do?”

“We might need a few Merry Men to help navigate the woods once we are certain of the tree’s location,” Blue said. “And we’ll need someone to cut down the tree.”

It was decided to send Hansel and Gretel’s father with the Merry Men and to talk to Gepetto about making something Snow could fit into. I leaned closer to Robin. “This plan is coming together faster and better than I thought,” I whispered.

“But what about when Snow arrives in the Land Without Magic? What is she to do then?” Charming asked.

“I can give you my address in Boston as well as my telephone number,” I said. “Though it would be easier if we knew where the tree will let you out.”

Beside me, I could feel Robin start to withdraw at the reminder that I might not be here much longer. It wasn’t a thought I relished either.

Snow still looked apprehensive. “What if you can’t get back to Boston?”

“Then I have no doubt Daniel or Lucy would help you if you said you were my friend. Though you might have to deal with the authorities as they might think you have something to do with my disappearance.” I grimaced at the thought of Snow being interrogated by either the FBI or Scotland Yard. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Robin covered my hand, giving me a reassuring smile. “I’m sure it won’t.”

 

Blue’s search party left a few days later, intent on finding the tree as fast as possible. I returned to my books, hoping to find a Plan B for Robin and Roland. Even though I knew he’d probably object, I didn’t want father and son to be separated. But after the tree, there weren’t many ways to escape the Dark Curse. It seemed no one thought anyone would actually cast it.

I was torn between spending more time in the library and filling my every waking moment with Robin and Roland. Each day brought us closer to the Midsummer. One day closer to the moment I could possibly walk out of their lives. I already felt as if Robin was starting to distance himself away from me. And it hurt each time I could tell he was resisting the urge to hug me or kiss me or touch me in anyway. I had to resist the same urges out of respect for Robin. And perhaps he was right to do so.

Robin disrupted my thoughts as he entered our room. I watched him come stand behind me, his hands coming to rest on my shoulder. With his touch becoming rare, I leaned into him and relished it. “Is something wrong?” I asked.

“Not at all,” he said. “The search party had returned with the tree. Gepetto’s already at work.”

I let out a sigh of relief. “Good. At least Snow has a backup plan.”

Robin dropped a kiss onto my head but I could see the sadness in his eyes in his reflection. “At least you’ll be safe soon,” he said. “Back with Daniel and far away from the Queen.”

“Right. Safe.” I tried to be excited but sadness filled me.

As Robin got ready for bed, I took off my pearls. I would have to leave these behind. They belonged to him and even if he didn’t marry again after I left, they should go to Roland. It was only right.

I put the pearls away and something gold caught my eye. Reaching in, I pulled out my wedding ring from Daniel. My brows knitted as I tried to remember when I had taken it off. I recalled something about a bath and taking it off so as not to lose it. But that was a week ago. Had I forgotten to put it back on and not realized it for that long? What did that mean about me?

“Regina? Is something wrong?” Robin looked over at me from the bed.

I shook my head as I slid the ring back onto my finger. Climbing into bed next to him, I kissed his cheek. “Good night, Robin.”

Sleep eluded me and I tried to figure out why. The answer came when Robin’s arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. Pressed to his chest, I felt myself relax and my eyelids grew heavy.

Going back to Boston was going to be very difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That was quite a finale, wasn’t it? How adorable was Bandit!Regina? And Henry was finally a hero, just as he’s always wanted. I would’ve liked a bit more Outlaw Queen (or Bandit Outlaw, as it were) but at least we ended with them on a happy note. We don’t have to spend a summer filled with angst and worry. Unlike the Captain Swan fandom. Sorry, guys.
> 
> But I have to thank Operation Mongoose for giving me images of Regina out of her evil queen gear. Now I have more pictures and gifs to use for this story!
> 
> I hope everyone has a good hiatus. I’m looking forward to all the fanfictions this go around.
> 
> As I said last week, I will be having another Q+A this week on tumblr. Since I’m posting this late (sorry!), my ask box will be open for questions from Friday to Saturday. Then in lieu of a new chapter on Sunday, I’ll answer the questions. My tumblr is http://believingispowerfulmagic.tumblr.com.
> 
> If you’re American, enjoy the holiday weekend! If not, enjoy your regular weekend!
> 
> \--Mac


	26. Regina's Choice

_But I am ready to do what is right_  
_The time has come for you to take flight_  
_And though our parting now will cause me to grieve_  
_I am ready I know that you must leave_

(“Farewell (I Am Ready Reprise),” _Outlander the Musical_ )

### Chapter 26: Regina’s Choice

The bed was shaking. I cracked open an eye to find Roland jumping between Robin and me. He smiled as he did so.

“Roland, why are you jumping on the bed?” I asked.

“It’s time for the picnic!”

I frowned. “What picnic?”

“Roland!” Robin grabbed his son, holding the squirming boy. “That was supposed to be a surprise for later!”

“Oops.” Roland giggled and I doubted he was sorry. He had been looking forward to a picnic for far too long.

I sat up, smiling. “A picnic? What’s the occasion?”

“It’s a picnic,” Roland said, as if the answer was obvious. I guess in some ways, it was.

Taking him from his father’s arms, I held him close. “Well, I guess we should go get everything ready. Starting with you getting dressed.”

Roland hopped down off the bed, running toward his room. My smile fell as I turned to Robin. “This is my goodbye picnic, isn’t it?”

“I guess you could call it that.” Robin voice was soft and he didn’t meet my eyes. I knew there would only be sadness there and wondered if mine reflected it.

I slid out of bed. “I guess we should get ready too. Roland is a boy on a mission.”

Robin nodded, following my lead. For the first time in months, he went behind the screen to change. I bit my lip and tried not to cry as I pulled on my own dress. As I stood there, I worried he wouldn’t tie my laces and I’d have to use my magic.

But I felt his hands on my back, tightening my dress. I had chosen a bright blue dress, one that matched his eyes. He smiled, leaning forward to whisper: “You look beautiful, milady.”

“Thank you. I have two very special men to impress.”

“You always impress us,” he replied. His hands remained on my hips as if afraid to stray further around my waist.

I turned in his arms, resting my hands on them. “Robin, please don’t…”

“Mama? Papa? I’m ready!” Roland yelled from the parlor. I imagined he was standing by the door, hopping from foot to foot.

Robin’s hands fell away as he stepped back. “We should go,” he said, voice soft. “He’s not going to wait much longer.”

I nodded. “You go distract him. I still need to do my hair.”

Robin left the room and I heard his voice from the other room: “Come on, my boy! We have to go pack our picnic and then we’ll come back to get Mama. How does that sound?”

As the door closed behind them, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I’d be able to get through this, I told myself. The pain was only going to be temporary.

Or at least I hoped it would be.

 

Robin and Roland came back a little while later, a basket in Robin’s hands. He paused when he saw me, a smile tugging at his lips. “You left your hair down.”

“Someone once told me I look beautiful with it down,” I teased, smiling back at him.

Impatient, Roland darted forward and grabbed my hand. He tugged me toward the door. “Come on, Mama!”

“Roland, there’s no need to rush,” Robin chided his son. “We have plenty of time for this picnic.”

I laughed. “It’s okay. Come on.”

As Roland pulled me out of the room, I grabbed Robin’s hand and pulled him along with us. We went a few steps before he smiled and let me pull him. So far, this picnic was turning out great.

It got better once we were outside. Robin found us the perfect spot on a hill not too far away from the palace but still separate enough to allow us some privacy. We overlooked the lake, watching its waves lap the shore around the palace as the sun sparkled on the surface. It was breathtaking.

As Robin laid out the blanket and the food, I chased Roland around the hill. His laughter echoed on the warm breeze toying with my dress as I tried to catch him. I let him escape though to keep our game going a bit longer.

I glanced up at Robin, who now stood watching us with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Flashing him a smile back, I scooped up Roland and began tickling him. “Looks like I won,” I told him.

“Not fair, Mama! You’re bigger and faster.” Roland pouted as I carried him up the hill. “You were bound to catch me.”

“You put a good chase, Roland. Soon you’ll be able to outrun me.” I kissed his cheek.

Robin took Roland from my arms, holding him straight across his body. “Time to eat, my boy. You hungry?”

“Yes. Are you, Mama?” Roland looked at me.

I turned my head to look him in the eyes. “I am starving. I hope you and Papa packed some really good food.”

“We did! I promise,” Roland said. I put him down and he ran toward the food, opening his arms wide. “See?”

Kneeling on the blanket, I pretended to study the food. “Well, it does look delicious. Let’s see how it tastes. What should I eat first?”

As Roland picked out my first course, Robin sat down beside me. Our shoulders touched but I shifted so that I was leaning against his chest. His arm wrapped around my waist, his hand resting on my stomach. His lips tickled my ear as he whispered: “I hope you’re really in the mood for sweets. He packed a lot of desserts.”

“I’m sure you got some other foods in there,” I whispered back. “Besides, there are worse things than too much cake.”

He chuckled as Roland brought over some cheese and meats. “We should start with these,” the boy declared, “before we have dessert.”

“Good call.” I pulled him onto my lap as we all started to eat. As I was once again sandwiched between my Locksley men, I never wanted this picnic to end.

 

Once Roland was in bed, I dragged Robin into our room. “Sit down, we need to talk.”

“If you insist, milady.” Robin sat on the edge of our bed, confused. “What’s wrong?”

I bit my bottom lip. “You’re pulling away.”

“What?”

“Don’t deny it. You’re starting to act like you did when we first met, polite and distant, rather than the passionate and tactile person you really are.” I sat down next to him.

He didn’t meet my eyes and kept his hands on his knees. “I’m not going to deny it.”

“Well, that’s a start.”

“I just…thought it would be easier for me and you. That it would make saying goodbye easier.”

I placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head so I could look him in the eyes. The sadness I saw in their blue depths almost broke my heart more. “I guessed as much. But I don’t think anything is going to make our parting easy.”

He closed his eyes as I kissed his forehead. I then pressed mine to his and we sat there for a while.

“Part of me wants to be selfish,” I admitted softly. “But after everything you’ve done for me, if I have to sacrifice the last few days of us having physical contact, then fine. Do you want me to move back in with Granny and Red?”

Robin’s eyes snapped open. “No, absolutely not. I can’t protect you there.”

“Okay, so now what do we do?”

“I think we sleep on it for now,” he suggested. “Perhaps things will look clearer in the morning.”

 

Things didn’t look clearer in the morning. Or the morning after that. Robin and I were awkward around each other, unsure how to react to the other. It wasn’t how I planned to spend my last few days with him.

Frustrated when things still weren’t clear several mornings later, I grabbed my bow and went down to the Merry Men’s camp. My quiver bounced against my back as I stormed down there, ready to unleash my feelings on a poor target or two.

Much and Little John looked up as I approached. “Lady Locksley, is something wrong?” Little John asked.

“Nothing some target practice won’t fix.” I looked between the two. “Who wants to join me?”

“I believe that honor is mine.” I felt Robin’s hand on my waist as he stood next to me. He gave me a smile. “Milady.”

My heart fluttered at his beautiful smile and the comforting feel of his hand on my hip. I smiled and motioned toward the target area. “Well, then, lead the way.”

“Oh no. After you.” He held his arm out and I walked toward the target area. Robin stayed close to me and I knew if I stopped short, he’d crash into me.

Once we were out of the Merry Men’s sight, Robin grabbed me about the waist again. He spun me and pinned me to a nearby tree, my arms held over my head by his strong hand. I smirked as I saw the lust in his eyes. “This a new training routine?”

He chuckled before kissing my neck. I closed my eyes as he found my pressure point, moaning. We were making out against a tree and I felt a thrill race through me. Robin captured my lips in a searing kiss that went straight to my core. I felt the wetness pooling between my legs as his hardening cock pressed against my thigh. He could take me here and now; I wouldn’t care. It felt right for us to be rutting against a tree.

There was a thought I never thought I would have.

Robin released my hands and I wrapped them around his neck. I reached one up, burying my fingers in his thick blond hair. His tongue swept my mouth, swallowing my groan. The bark of the tree scratched my back and I felt pieces of bark falling onto my hair. I doubted Robin wouldn’t be happy until I smelt as much of forest as he did.

We broke our kiss, panting heavily. I pressed my forehead to his. “While I’m not complaining, what brought this on?”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that pulling away from you was hurting both of us. Maybe we both need to be selfish in this little time we have together.” He pulled back to look me right in the eyes. “I plan to enjoy you while I still have you.”

A good shiver ran up my spine. “You’re not going to get any objections from me.”

He kissed me again, his hand cupping my cheek as I began to open up his shirt. My hand slipped underneath the linen garment, resting against his chest. His heart beat against my palm, its rhythm steady and sure.

Leaves rattled overhead as the wind picked up around us. I broke the kiss, listening intently. Robin panted in my ear, whispering, “Regina, what’s wrong?”

I looked him in the eyes as I tried to fight off the wave of panic crashing over me. “We need to go. They’re coming.”

Robin didn’t have to ask who I meant. We had long concluded that I had a sixth sense when it came to flying monkey attacks, believing it part of my magic. He stepped away, fixing his shirt as he retrieved our weapons. He handed me my bow. “Be ready to fight.”

“Of course,” I said.

We hurried back toward camp and Robin opened his stride, closing in on his men. “To arms. Be vigilant, men.”

“Why, Robin? Is something coming?” Little John grabbed his own bow as the other Merry Men grabbed their weapon of choice.

Robin nodded. “Regina has a feeling. She hasn’t been wrong yet.”

One of the younger Merry Men was dispatched to warn the guards and the boy raced back toward the palace. I had my bow pointed to the sky, ready to fire at the first sight of one of those winged creatures. Robin did the same. “Walk backwards as slowly as possible. Try not to fall,” he instructed me.

I followed his instructions, leading us back toward the palace as Robin covered me. My heart was pounding and blood pounded in my ears. Every fiber of my being was on edge as the winds grew more powerful. They were coming and this was going to be the worst onslaught yet, I feared.

We made it back to the courtyard. Guards filled the area and even Charming had come out, brandishing his sword. He met Robin and me. “We knew this was coming,” he said. “She’s trying to get the Dark One back.”

“Or trying to destroy our morale,” Robin said. “I don’t think the Dark One matters that much to her.”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. I get the feeling he’s more important to her than just as a means to cast the Dark Curse.”

“You think she loves him?” Charming asked.

“I don’t know,” I said, honestly. “But I do know it’s taking a long time for these monkeys to appear. What’s going on?”

Grumpy glared at me. “Maybe someone raised a false alarm.”

“Regina’s never been wrong before.” Robin turned his bow on the dwarf. I filed this moment away for the next time he chided me for threatening Grumpy with a fireball.

“It’s not just Regina. I can smell something in the air,” Red said, coming up behind us.

“Can you tell where it’s going to come from?” Grumpy asked her.

Charming held up his hand. “We can’t afford to fight amongst ourselves. It’s time to band closer together so we can defeat whatever the Queen throws at us.”

We waited, continuing to watch the skies. After several more minutes passed with no threat, everyone started to relax. The winds died down and I sighed. “I guess it was a false alarm.”

“Or she’s playing with us,” Grumpy suggested. “I wouldn’t put it past her.”

Charming nodded. “Everyone stand down but remain alert. Danger has not passed.”

“Come on, Regina. Let’s head inside.” Robin lowered his bow and held his hand out for me. I took his hand though I kept a firm grip on my bow. Something was coming and I wanted to be ready.

 

After supper, Robin remained behind to talk with Charming. Roland and I cuddled on the couch as I finished the story of _James and the Giant Peach_. He looked up at me with his wide brown eyes. “Can we go to New York City, Mama?”

“I don’t think so, sweetie,” I said. “It’s very far away.”

“Oh.” He squirmed in my grasp, moving to look me in the eyes easier. “What if we found a peach? Could you use your magic to make it take us to New York City?”

I shook my head. “I don’t think my magic is strong enough to do that.”

How I wish it were though. I wish I could make a fruit large enough I could fit myself, Roland and Robin inside and then float it to safety, far away from the Queen and her curse. We would then start our lives over there, happy and free.

“Mama?” Roland patted my cheek and I knew I had zoned out on him. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I was just thinking.” I scooped him up and carried him to his room. “Now, it’s time for bed.”

Roland did not put up a fight, instead wrapping his little arms around my neck and lying his head on my shoulder. I laid him in his bed and covered him with his blankets before planting a kiss on his forehead. “Good night, my little knight.”

“Good night, Mama. I love you.”

I smiled. “I love you, too.”

Sitting on the edge of his bed, I held his hand until I was certain he was asleep. I relished these little moments with him as I tried to ignore how few of them I had left to experience. Closing the door behind me, I smiled.

Robin stepped inside at that moment. “What has you so happy?”

“A night with my little knight.” I approached him, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Where have you been? Is everything all right?”

“There was an attack.” Robin sighed.

I frowned. “Where?”

“A town not far from here. Several flying monkeys descended upon it and made off with quite a few villagers before the guards could chase them off.”

“How awful.” I shook my head. “Am I starting to predict all attacks and not just the palace? Or was it so close to us it triggered me?”

Robin kissed my forehead before scooping me into his arms. As I let out a little squeak and wrapped my arms around his neck, he chuckled. “Those are excellent questions, milady,” he said. “But they’ll have to wait until morning. I have some lost time to make up for.”

 

A niggling feeling roused me. Robin’s arm was warm weight against my bare waist and I felt his breath on my neck as he slept on. I laid there, wondering if it was another false alarm like that afternoon. Unable to ignore it, I swallowed before whispering: “Robin?”

He grunted, pulling me closer. His scruff tickled my shoulder as he rested his head against it. Soft snores drifted up from him as I realized he slept on.

My feeling intensified. So I elbowed him, connecting with his stomach. He let out an “oof” before sitting up. “Regina? Is something wrong?”

“My feeling is back.”

Robin nodded. “Let’s get dressed. I might be able to send a warning to Charming.”

As I slid out of bed, something scratched our window. I spun, backing into Robin. He held his sword out in front of me, ready to take down the creature battering at the glass. “You think they know I’m here?” I asked.

“I don’t know. But I think you should get Roland and find some place safe. Understand?”

I nodded, wrapping my dressing gown around me. There was no time now to change into proper clothing. I rushed into Roland’s room and picked up the sleeping child. He settled his head on my shoulder, sleeping on. As I carried him into the parlor, Robin met us. He kissed Roland’s head before kissing me. “Good luck, Regina.”

“You too. Be careful,” I told him, kissing him once more before leaving.

Keeping a good grip on Roland, I hurried down the hallway. I had made up my mind to go to the little chapel by the library. The small space meant I would be able to cast a good protection spell. Or at least try to do that.

People scurried past us, shouting orders and crying. Roland roused, lifting his head from my shoulder. “Mama? What’s going on? Where’s Papa?”

“The palace is under attack. I’m taking you someplace safe while Papa helps fight off the attack.” I kissed his forehead. “We are going to keep you safe.”

Roland laid his head back on my shoulder but he tightened his arms around my shoulder. I rubbed his back as I weaved between the panicked masses surrounding us. Nothing was going to stop me until I reached the chapel until I heard “Lady Locksley!”

I turned and found Gepetto rushing toward me, Pinocchio running to keep up with his father. The boy clung to the man, as frightened by everything as Roland was. Gepetto stopped and held out Pinocchio’s hand to me. “Take my son, please. Keep him safe.”

“Of course. But where are you going?” I took Pinocchio’s hand and pulled him close. His other hand clasped my dressing gown.

Gepetto’s eyes grew sad. “I’m going to help. I may not be much of a soldier but this is my home. And I’m going to defend it.”

I nodded. “Good luck.”

He stood there and I felt his eyes on us as I resumed my flight to the chapel. The crowd thinned out as I turned the corner to the room and I wondered where everyone was heading. Robin hadn’t told me to go to a certain place and I didn’t recall any such gathering place ever pointed out to me before tonight. I prayed they were not heading into the fray.

Once we were safe in the room, I managed to cast a protection spell on the door and the larger windows. I prayed they wouldn’t be able to fit through the smaller windows.

“Mama? Are we safe?” Roland asked me, now clinging to my dressing gown. Pinocchio resumed his vise like grip on the other side.

I ran my hands through their hair before kneeling down to pull them close. “We should be.”

We sat on the floor, the boys lying on my lap, and waited. They dozed off while I remained alert, wishing I had brought my bow with me. I hoped I wouldn’t have need of it but I would’ve felt safer if I had it.

Something scratched at the window and I tensed up. No doubt a flying monkeys was trying to get into the room. It was joined by others as scratching was heard against the other windows. Roland and Pinocchio sat up. “What do we do?” Pinocchio asked.

“Stay here.” My protection spell held on the larger windows as I saw monkey shadows float away from them. But then they returned to the ones I wasn’t able to protect. I stood, conjuring a fireball. My magic was all I had now and it would have to save at least the boys.

A window shattered as the boys screamed. One hairy arm reached inside but it was the only part that fit through the narrow opening. I hurled my fireball at it. Angry screeches echoed around the room before dying down. I peered out the window, avoiding the jagged pieces of glass still attached to the pane. The silhouettes of the monkeys disappeared against the dark sky.

I turned around to find Roland and Pinocchio huddled in a corner. Pinocchio was shaking while Roland had tears streaming down his face. Conjuring up a handkerchief, I wiped my son’s face before hugging both of them. “It’s okay. They’re gone now,” I assured them.

“There are people outside,” Pinocchio whispered. “I think it’s the Black Guard.”

My heart sped up but I kept my features calm. “They can’t get in. I protected the door.”

The boys nodded, but remained huddled in the corner as I approached the door. Lying my ear against the wood, I waited to hear something. It didn’t take long before muffled voices reached me.

“We need to find the one who travelled between worlds. Regina, I believe they call her.”

“We’ve searched the entire palace. No one knows where she is.”

“Then look harder. We cannot return to the Queen empty-handed again.”

“Her Majesty doesn’t know where this Regina person is. She has us looking for a needle in a haystack.”

I pressed my finger to my lips, telling the boys to stay quiet. They nodded as I continued to listen in on the conversation between the Black Guards.

“So what do we do?”

“Go back over the palace. You take the west wing and I’ll start with the east.”

“How about you just stay here?” Even through the door I recognized Charming’s voice. “Now I suggest you throw down your weapons and pray for mercy.”

Relieved to know Charming had the upper hand, I moved back toward the boys and gathered them in my arms. “Prince Charming is here. It’s almost over,” I told them.

Someone knocked on the door and I held the boys closer. “Regina? It’s Robin. Are you in there? I can feel your magic.”

“Prove it,” I yelled back. “Tell me something only Robin would know.”

“Your favorite beetle is John though you danced to a song by Paul at your wedding.”

“It’s him,” I assured the boys. They let me release them and I crossed to the door, throwing it open.

Robin looked relieved as he saw me, gathering me in his arms for a hug. “Are you okay? Did any get to you?”

“No, we’re fine.” I motioned toward the boys in the corner. Pinocchio ran toward me as Roland leaped into his father’s arms.

Robin held his son close, cupping his head as he turned back to me. “The threat is gone for now. Let’s get Pinocchio back to his father and see if we can get any more sleep tonight.”

 

We didn’t get any more sleep. Roland did, though I had to lie with him. He kept one little hand clenched around my nightshirt while the other one held onto his blanket. Robin sat on the floor, back leaning against his son’s bed. I ran my hands through both chocolate curls and golden locks.

“They were looking for you,” Robin whispered.

“I know. I heard them through the door.” I sighed. “I don’t know what she wants me for.”

“I can think of a few things. None of them are good.”

I sighed. “Now what?”

“We get you back to the Land Without Magic. It’s the safest place for you.” Robin sounded determined though I could hear an undercurrent of sorrow.

Leaning back against the pillows, I lapsed into silence. I had nothing to say to that. One part of me knew Robin was right—I needed to return to the Land Without Magic. Yet another part told me I needed to stay here and help them try defeat Zelena. In the end, that part lost out.

My days in the Enchanted Forest were over.

 

On my last night in the palace, I chose to spend it with Roland. Even his laughter, though, wasn’t able to raise my spirits. I did my best to put on a happy face. Roland was a perceptive boy and would know I was sad. I didn’t want his last memories of me to be me in tears.

I held Roland as he slept, unable to put him in his bed. His warm weight was both comforting and torturing. This was the last time I would be his mother. For months, I worried about how this moment would affect Roland. I never stopped to think how it would affect me. This little boy had changed my life the moment he held out his plate and asked me to cut his food back in the camp. I couldn’t imagine my life without him now.

A hand brushed away tears from my face. I glanced up to find Robin standing over me. He knelt down, hand still on my cheek. “Regina? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t say goodbye.” Fresh tears poured down my face.

Robin pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my face. “Do not worry. I can explain everything to him.”

“But I should be able to do it. I shouldn’t be such a coward.”

“You’re not a coward.” He kissed my forehead before taking Roland. “I’ll put him to bed. You should get some sleep as well. We have a long journey ahead of us.”

I nodded but didn’t move. Going to bed meant this day would actually end and tomorrow would have to arrive. I’d have to leave my friends, my new home, my son…and Robin. Pressing the handkerchief to my face, I began sobbing again.

“Regina?” Robin pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back. He didn’t say anything, probably because he didn’t know what to say. There wasn’t much I believed would be able to comfort me now.

So he held me until I could cry no more. Robin kissed my forehead. “You ready?” he asked.

“No,” I admitted. “But I have to do this anyway.”

We turned in for the night. Once we were settled under the covers, I rolled over and pressed myself against him. He wrapped his arm around me as I laid my ear over his heart. Its steady beat lulled me to sleep as it imprinted itself on my mind.

 

The morning came too soon for my liking. I studied myself in the mirror—white linen shirt, leather vest and tan breeches paired with brown boots. My dark hair was braided in two plaits. A leather pouch was tied around my waist and included a holster for my knife. This look would go away once I went back and I found I was going to miss it.

“Regina? You ready?” Robin leaned against the doorframe.

“Physically? Yes. Emotionally?” I looked at him. “No.”

He held out his hand. “Come on. Everyone is waiting to say goodbye.”

“I’m going to be even more of a teary mess than I was last night. Do you have a mop?” I took his hand as he kissed my forehead. Glancing up at him, I sighed. “Is this where you tell me everything will be fine?”

“No. Because I’m not going to lie to you. I’m just going to stand by your side and dry your tears.” He gave my hand a tug and, with one last glance, led me from our room.

Everyone was lined up in the courtyard, ready to say our last goodbyes. I squeezed Robin’s hand before approaching the dwarves. Happy and I shared a hug while the others, even Grumpy, shook my hand. I thanked them all for their help before moving down the line to Gepetto. Pausing, I hugged him. “Tell Pinocchio I love him and that I was so happy to be his surrogate mother.”

“I will, milady. And thank you.” Gepetto pulled back. “Safe travels.”

Granny and Red were next and I felt the tears start to prick my eyes. We hugged each other as I tried to thank them for all their kindness and generosity over the past year. Granny patted my cheek. “You just go back to Boston and live your life to the fullest. Got it?”  
I nodded. “And I hope you two find all the happiness you deserve.”

As I stepped away from them, I found myself buried under a pile of Merry Men. It seemed they all decided to hug me at the same time. Not that I minded, enjoying their combined company for a few minutes more. “We’ll miss you, Lady Locksley,” I heard Friar Tuck say. “Remember you’re always one of us.”

“That’s enough, men. Let Regina breathe,” Robin said, pulling me from under them. He waited for them to assemble in something that resembled a line. “I’m counting on you to keep the palace and Roland safe while I’m gone. Understood?”

They nodded and I stepped up to hug Much. “Thank you for being such a great friend,” I whispered in his ear.

I moved onto Little John, who swept me up in a bear hug. “Thank you for bringing Robin back to us,” he told me.

“You’re welcome,” I replied. “I just regret I won’t ever hear the rest of that skinny-dipping story.”

Little John smiled. “We have some time, if you want…”

“Time to say goodbye to the Prince and Princess,” Robin said, hurrying me along as Little John shook his head. What was so bad about this story?

Snow hugged me and I felt her tears against my cheek. “I’m going to miss you, Regina.”

“I’m going to miss you, too. Now, I need you to stay positive. You will defeat your wicked stepmother and you’re going to be a great mother to your little girl.” I pulled away, wiping away her tears. “But if you have to come to the Land Without Magic, I will find you.”

“Hey now, that’s my line,” Charming teased before hugging me. “Safe travels, Regina.”

Robin took my hand again. “This is it. You ready?”

“No,” I replied. “But it’s now or never.”

 

Robin and I walked away from the palace, entering the woods. His footing was sure and he set a brisk pace. While I still wobbled a bit and battled a few branches, I was able to keep up with him. What a difference a year made!

As the sun climbed higher, the day grew hotter. I tried to ration out my water, but by the time noon arrive—judging by the sun—my canteen was empty. Robin found a little creek and refilled our supplies. We sat on the rocks, sharing a bit of the meat Granny had packed for us before continuing on our way.

Silence dominated our journey and I knew it just wasn’t because we were avoiding unwanted attention. What would we say to each other? If I did speak, I feared I would start crying and never stop. I dreaded the moment we would have to say goodbye for good.

I ducked my head in order to hide my tears. As I stepped forward, I hit into Robin’s back and bounced away from him. “Robin? Is something wrong?”

“Wrong? No.” He looped his arm around my waist to pull me closer. “This is where we first met.”

I glanced around the glen. Nothing seemed familiar but then again, I was in no mindset to memorize my surroundings last year. Still, I glanced up at Robin. “Are you sure?”

He chuckled, nuzzling my hair. “Quite sure, milady. This isn’t a place I’d forget.”

“Of course.” I tried to smile but feared it came off as more of a grimace. “Sorry I don’t remember.”

“Don’t apologize. You had other things on your mind.” He tilted my chin up, capturing my lips in a quick but passionate kiss.

We moved on, though this time we held hands as Robin guided me through the woods. As we passed a large bush, something glinted in the afternoon sun. Robin held up his hand. “Stay here,” he whispered. “I’ll check it out.”

I watched as Robin pulled out his knife. My hand went to my own as he pushed back. He bent down and pulled out a metal cylindrical object. It was slightly rusted from exposure but still familiar to me.

“Cassie’s flashlight!” I smiled as I reached for it. “I thought I lost it forever.”

Robin let me have it. “You were here?”

I nodded. “Encountered my first flying monkey here.”

“Well, then we’re definitely going the right way.” He glanced up at the sky. “We should go before we start losing daylight.”

“Don’t worry about that.” I clicked on the flashlight, its beam still bright.

Robin tilted his head. “More magic?”

“Science,” I said. The word felt foreign now. I would have to adjust to a life without magic while going back to my lab. Yet as we resumed walking, I couldn’t picture it though I tried hard to.

We made camp shortly after nightfall. Robin set up a tent for me. “I’ll stay out here and keep watch,” he said.

I frowned. “You need to sleep as well.”

“I will, don’t worry.” He kissed me before giving me a little push toward the tent. “Good night, Regina.”

I slipped into the tent and thankfully fell into a dreamless sleep. When I awoke in the morning, it felt odd not to have Robin next to me. _Don’t worry_ , I told myself. _Soon it’ll be Daniel beside you again._

That wasn’t as comforting as it used to be.

 

Our second day was uneventful as Robin and I continued trekking through the forest. Underbrush tripped me up a few times but Robin was always there to catch me. He took breaks when he sensed I needed them and made sure I wasn’t too tired. “I don’t want to return you to Daniel sore and exhausted,” he said.

“I think you’re just going to return me smelling like forest.” Like him. I believed I would think of him every time I smelled something woodsy. Even when I was surrounded by Daniel’s…

I frowned as I tried to recall what my husband smelled like. He had worn the same aftershave during our entire relationship. I thought the smell was forever imprinted on me but now I was only drawing a blank.

Would I be like this a year from now when trying to recall Robin? I studied him, afraid I wouldn’t remember the little things—how he smelled, the dimples revealed when he smiled, the way his eyelids fluttered as he awoke in the mornings, how his kisses could set my whole being on fire…

That night, Robin once again stayed outside while I slept in the tent. He assured me he was getting sleep and that he was fine. “We’ve been lucky so far. But we can’t assume there aren’t flying monkeys everywhere in this forest. I need to stay vigilant.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in the morning.” I rose up on my tiptoes, kissing him. What I really wanted to do was pull him inside the tent with me and enjoy our last night together. But Robin was right, so I fought that urge.

Unlike the night before, sleep did not come easy to me. I lay on top of the furs Robin threw down as a bed, my cape serving as a lightweight blanket, and I was comfortable. But here I was still awake and staring at the top of tent. Counting sheep hadn’t worked as right before I surrendered to sleep, they turned into flying monkeys and I woke back up with a start.

Settling myself, I decided to focus on something more pleasant—the baby girl Snow’s necklace promised I would have. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the little girl toddling about my Boston home, arms outstretched as I came home from work. Or us having a tea party with her dolls before I braided her long, dark hair. I tried to see her running toward Daniel in Boston Commons…

Yet every time I tried to picture Daniel and this little girl together, it never happened. Boston Commons morphed into Locksley, or at least the part I had seen from the woods. Instead of Daniel, she was swooped up by Robin and tossed up into the air by him. She giggled as he set her on his hip—just like we did now with Roland—and pressed butterfly kisses to his cheek. Robin held out his other hand to me, pulling me to his side as I held onto Roland. We were a beautiful and happy family.

I sat up and crept out of the tent. The fire was still going, giving off enough light for me to find Robin as he reclined against a tree. He opened an eye as I approached, frowning. “Is something wrong?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” I laid down next to him, resting my head on his lap. After a few minutes, he started to stroke my hair and sleep found me at last.

 

The morning came too fast for my liking. Robin shook me awake, saying we needed to break camp and continue walking. This was our last day together and I didn’t know what to say to him.

Honestly, I had plenty I wanted to say to him. I wanted to thank him for everything he had done for me since I had arrived in the Enchanted Forest. For saving me more times than I had ever thought I’d need to be saved, for loving me, for letting me mother his child. To tell him how much he and Roland had come to mean to me. To assure him that I would always remember him. But even I doubted that last one when I still couldn’t remember what Daniel smelled like.

Yet nothing came out of my mouth. We just walked in silence and I soon found myself wondering what was going through Robin’s mind. Did part of him hope that this didn’t work? Or did he want to throw me over his shoulder and carry me all the way back to the palace, keeping me with him forever? I smiled at the image. That would never happen. Robin’s honor wouldn’t let him keep me when there was a chance he could return me to my husband.

Of course, he didn’t know that I wouldn’t fight him and would go willingly.

Robin stopped at a place where a circle of logs surrounded a good sized opening. My heart sunk as I realized this is where the Sheriff and the Huntsman had camped with the Black Guards. The spot where I had spent my first night in the Enchanted Forest. Robin had brought me back to the part of the woods I fell into a year ago.

He set up the tent and turned to me. “You brought the clothes you were wearing?”

I nodded, patting my bag. Robin sighed. “Then you better get changed while I get the fire lit.”

It felt weird wearing my clothing from the Land Without Magic. Even my jeans felt foreign after months of wearing either skirts or breeches. Perhaps it was because they had been starched after being laundered. Which reminded me that they were too clean for someone who had supposedly been wearing the same clothing for a year. I debated rolling around in the dirt to give the impression I had been lost in the woods, but decided against it. There were so many questions I wouldn’t be able to answer, what was one more?

Taking one last deep breath, I stepped out of the tent. Robin sat on a log next to the fire, stoking it with a stick. He stared into it, an emptiness in his blue eyes. I recalled Friar Tuck’s story about how Robin had changed after Marian died and prayed that Robin wasn’t coming back now I was leaving.

“Robin?” My voice was soft but he still looked up. Sadness filled his eyes.

He stood, approaching me. “Are you ready?”

“I guess so,” I replied. “Robin…”

He pointed into the woods in front of us. “Just follow that trail there. It should lead you to where you fell through. Don’t stray off it if you….if you need to return. Got it?”

I nodded before throwing my arms around his neck. He cupped my head, his fingers entwined in my hair. I was going to miss how he hugged me this way. Miss how I always felt safe in his arms. I held him closer, trying to memorize everything I could about him. How our bodies melded together, how his arm muscles rippled under my hands and how he smelled like the forest.

We pulled apart. I looked up into his eyes. “Robin, I…”

“I know,” he said. He kissed my forehead. “Good luck, Regina.”

I nodded, taking his hands. “I’ll miss you, Robin.”

“I’ll miss you too.” He raised my hands to his lips, kissing both of them. “You best be going. The night is short.”

He stepped aside, watching as I started walking toward the forest. Our right hands, the ones with our silver rings, remained entwined until my fingers slipped from his. I refused to look back, knowing it would be my undoing. Still, I could feel his eyes on my back for a long time.

With every step, my heart broke into smaller and smaller pieces. I believed that if I turned around, I’d find the pieces scattered on the ground behind me. Breathing grew difficult and I realized I was crying. As tears ran down my face, I stopped and leaned against a tree. My knees grew weak and I slid down the bark to sit on the ground below it.

I cried until my sides were sore and my lungs burned. Until I had no more tears and I felt spent. Part of me wanted to curl up under the tree and just sleep. I knew that was unsafe, though. So I pulled myself up and stared ahead of me.

Off in the distance, I could see lights. Were they from the people of Edwinstowe as they celebrated another Midsummer? Or were they just figments of my imagination? Would I walk out into my world? Or would I just keep walking deeper into the woods?

Alone in the woods, I asked myself the same question I had been asking for weeks: Did I want to go back?

For the first time, I allowed myself to answer: No.

The truth of it washed over me. I couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when it happened—discovering Snow’s pregnancy? Robin’s confession of love? The first time Roland called me “Mama”?—but I knew that for a long time, I hadn’t wanted to leave this world of fairy tales. I just hadn’t admitted it to myself, kept telling myself that I wanted to go back. Kept trying to convince myself it was what I wanted.

It was clear now it wasn’t. I wasn’t the same person who had walked into Sherwood Forest a year ago. Regina Mills-Aherns was a grief-stricken wife and scientist who only dreamed of being a mother. A woman whose main concerns were the breakthrough she had almost made in the lab as well as the fear her grief was creating a growing divide between her and her husband. Lady Regina of Locksley was a beloved wife, mother and friend who could defend herself with a fireball, arrows, knife and a sword—to some extent. Her main concern was a wicked queen driven mad with jealousy who wanted to harm her as well as those she held dear in her heart. Especially Robin.

Regina Mills-Aherns belonged to the past though she would always be a part of me. But going forward, I would only be Lady Regina of Locksley. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Robin and Roland, surrounded by the fairy tales that had become my friends.

My choice made, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I took deep breath and looked at the lights still dancing ahead of me. “Goodbye, Daniel. Thank you for loving me. I hope you find someone who loves you as much as Robin loves me. You deserve it. A part of me will always love you, but it’s time for us to move on.”

There was no response. I hadn’t expected one but at the same time, I knew Daniel had heard me somehow.

Happiness coursing through me, I raced back toward camp.

 

Robin sat on the log, facing the woods. He stared into the fire, not paying attention. I leaned against a tree, watching him. Shadows crossed his face but they could not hide the pain etched on his features. My heart skipped a beat.

I stepped into the clearing. Robin glanced up, a look of wonder, relief and hope crossing his face. “Regina,” he breathed. He stood as I approached him. “It didn’t work?”

“I didn’t try.”

“What? Why not?” Robin tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear. “You would be safer there.”

It was true. While there were dangers back in the Land Without Magic, they weren’t as looming as the ones I faced here in the Enchanted Forest. Not with a queen with a strange grudge against me and Robin’s father still lurking about. “I would be,” I agreed. “But I’d be miserable without you and Roland.”

Robin fought his smile, pressing on. “What about Daniel?”

“There will be a part of me that will always love him just like I know there will always be a part of you that loves Marian. But I believe you’re my forever love. I hope I’m yours as well.” When I saw him still hesitate, I took his head in my hands. “Robin, I’m choosing you. I want to stay here with you.”

At last, he kissed me. We poured every ounce of passion and love into it. Everything I had been unable to say came bubbling to the surface.

I pulled away and Robin’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“I love you,” I said.

He let out a little laugh before biting his lower lip. “I’ve waited a long time to hear that.”

“Well, you won’t have to wait long to hear it again.” I leaned closer, rubbing noses with him. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

We kissed again, crashing our lips together at the same time. He slid his arms under my ass—I smiled against his lips as I remembered how much he adored it—and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him carry me into our tent.

He laid me down on the furs, tugging at my shirt. I pulled back, raising my arms over my head to help him. Robin tossed the shirt into a corner before turning his attention to my bra. I was about to undo it for him like last time when he reached around and undid the clasp with one hand. He looked smug as he pulled it off. “I figured that out.”

“Good. Because I plan on wearing that until it falls apart.” I motioned to where he had dropped my bra.

“Regina?” Robin pulled off his own shirt, revealing his bare chest. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Laughing, I did just that and pulled him down on top of me. We shed our pants and my panties were discarded. This wasn’t a slow and gentle coupling like our first time in front of the fire or when he had comforted me over Dad’s death. We were hurried, rougher with each other as we assured ourselves that this was real. That I was staying and that we belonged to each other now.

My back arched as he hit my sweet spot, my nails clawing at his back. He sat back on his heels, pulling me with him. I gasped at the sensations our new positions caused and he smiled against my shoulder, no doubt proud of himself. My fingers threaded through his hair as his hot breath ghosted over my skin. I climaxed, his name tumbling from my lips.

He followed me, releasing with a shuddering moan. I smiled against his hair as warmth spread through me. At last, I fully was his as he fully was mine. We stayed like that for a while, just wrapped up in each other.

Robin laid me down, pulling away to grab another fur to cover us. I pressed myself against him, resting my head under his chin. He began singing to me, once again the song about the knight and his search for the rare jewel. As I floated off to sleep, I smiled and wrapped my arms around my rare jewel.

 

Sunlight woke me. I blinked my eyes open, smiling to see the tent above me. Rolling over, I found Robin was already awake. He was propped up on his elbow, watching me with a smile of his own. “Good morning,” he said.

“Morning. How long have you been up?”

He shrugged. “Not long. I just needed to assure myself you were still here.”

“I am. And I’m not going anywhere.” I raised myself up but Robin met me halfway, kissing me. He felt like home and I knew that wherever Roland and he were, that was home for me now. It didn’t matter if it was at the palace, at Locksley or in a tent in the middle of the woods. All I needed was them and I’d be happy.

We broke apart and I let my hand run down his muscled arm. I gave him a bright smile. “Happy birthday, Robin of Locksley.”

### 

_And I am ready the die is cast_  
_The time has come to forget my past_  
_And from this day forth I'll start life anew_  
_And I am ready to give myself to only you_

(“Farewell (I Am Ready Reprise),” _Outlander the Musical_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Regina’s made her choice. I hope you’re all happy with it.
> 
> Yes, this chapter got lyrics at the start and at the end. I couldn’t pick between the two verses so I decided to use both! Both are fitting, no?
> 
> How’s the hiatus treating everyone? Anyone else feel a bit lost during Once’s timeslot on Sundays? I know it can’t just be me.
> 
> I know a few people have started to read and/or watch Outlander because of this story. Yay! I hope you enjoy it. I do want to warn people that it can get a lot darker than my story and it can be triggering with graphic depictions of violence, sex and rape. Read with caution.
> 
> I hope everyone has a good week!
> 
> \--Mac


	27. Home Sweet Home

_Through the years, I’ll recall this day_  
_In your arms, when I finally found my way_  
_To a place called home_  
_And to a life with you_

(“A Place Called Home,” _A Christmas Carol the Musical_ ) 

###  Chapter 27: Home Sweet Home

Robin and I journeyed back to the palace, giddy like a pair of newlyweds. In some ways, I guessed we were. I had chosen him and finally voiced aloud my feelings for him. That would make anyone giddy, I believed.

When we returned to the glen not far from the palace, I stopped him. “It’s the one year anniversary of when we first met.”

“Yes, it is.” Robin pulled me close, his hands resting on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “And it’s been a year I’ll never forget.”

“Same here.” I pulled his head down, kissing him. He responded with fervor and I began undoing the laces on his vest.

Robin stilled my hand, breaking the kiss. “I would love to take you here and now, Regina, but we do need to get back to the palace. It isn’t safe out in the open.”

We were almost back at the palace, so I guessed I could wait for a few more hours. I kissed him and nodded. “Then let’s get back home.”

“As milady wishes.” He took my hand and led me back toward the road.

The palace rose ahead of us and I almost cried from joy. I wanted to run the rest of the way, but I figured I’d probably drop from exhaustion before I even made it across the bridge into the courtyard. Still, I noticed Robin did pick up our pace a bit. He was just as eager to get there as me.

Robin shouted up to the guard manning the gate, telling the man to let us in. Once the guard confirmed who we were, the iron gates rose up inch by agonizing inch. “Can’t they go up any faster?” I muttered.

“Patience, love.” He chuckled as he squeezed my hand. “We’ll be inside soon.”

Once we were, I found myself again under a pile of Merry Men. “Welcome back, Lady Locksley! We’re very glad to see you,” I heard Alan say, though I didn’t know where he was.

“I’m glad to see you too. Well, parts of most of you.”

As the men chuckled, Robin called them off me. “Why do you keep trying to smother my wife?” he asked them, exasperated.

The Merry Men looked sheepish before Little John ventured an answer. “We love her as much as we love you, Robin. And I guess it’s easy to forget she’s a lot shorter than you.”

“I’ll assume that’s supposed to be a compliment.” I crossed my arms.

Little John chuckled. “Aye. It means you carry yourself in a good way.”

“Okay, then I’ll accept it.” I gave him a sly look. “And now you can finally tell me the rest of that story.”

“Just not now. We have a son to tend to,” Robin told me, tugging on my arm. I rolled my eyes but started to follow him. This story had better live up to his fears about it when I finally heard it.

Friar Tuck stood in our way. “I know you’re both eager to see Roland, but would you mind if I spoke with Lady Locksley for a few moments?”

Robin gave me a look and I nodded. “All right,” he said. “I should probably check in with the others just to see what’s been happening.”

He walked back toward the rest of the Merry Men while Friar Tuck offered me his arm. We also walked a bit as well before Friar Tuck started speaking. “You chose to stay.”

It wasn’t framed as a question, so I didn’t answer it as one. “This is more home to me than Boston now.”

“For any particular reason?”

“Yes,” I said, smiling. “Robin, of course.”

He smiled. “That’s what I thought. And how do you feel?”

“Wonderful.”

“And what about Daniel?”

I grew thoughtful as I considered it. “Well, I imagine he’ll declare me dead when the law lets him. But he may have already moved on for all I know. And I would want him too. I told him as much out there in the woods when I said my goodbyes.”

“So you are at peace with your decision?”

“Yes, I am.” I hugged him. “Thank you for all your counsel. I’ll probably need more.”

He hugged me back. “Anytime, my lady. That’s what I’m here for.”

When I let him go, I found Robin standing there with a smile. I smiled in return and took his hand. “Come on. Let’s go see Roland.”

 

We had returned for supper and learned most of the palace’s inhabitants were eating together in the Great Hall. So Robin and I headed there first to see if Roland was eating with Granny and Red, who had also agreed to keep an eye on our little boy. As we grew closer, I heard a child screaming. Robin and I both took off running, afraid he was hurt. He pushed opened the heavy door and I came to stop inside the room.

Roland wasn’t hurt but he was throwing an uncharacteristic tantrum in the middle of the Great Hall. Granny and Red sat at a table and he was standing, arms crossed as he pouted. His face was red from all the shouting he had been doing.

“Come on, Roland. Just a few bites,” Red pleaded with him.

He shook his head. “I’m not eating until Mama and Papa come home.”

“Roland, sweetie, you can’t starve yourself. You need to eat.” Red pushed the plate closer to him. “So sit down and eat, please?”

“No!” Roland stomped his foot.

Robin frowned. “He’s usually better behaved than this.”

“He’s acting out because he’s missing us,” I said. “But that doesn’t mean we have to tolerate it.”

I marched toward Roland, frowning. “Roland of Locksley, what are you doing?”

“Mama!” His eyes lit up and he charged at me, wrapping himself around my legs. “You’re home!”

“Yes, I am. And I’m not pleased to see how you’ve been behaving.”

Roland released me, hanging his head. “Sorry, Mama.”

I knelt down, raising Roland’s head so we could look each other in the eyes. “Don’t apologize to me. You need to apologize to Granny and Red. They were only trying to take care of you while Papa and I were gone.”

“Yes, Mama.” He walked back over, little hands behind his back. “I’m sorry, Granny. I’m sorry, Red. I shouldn’t have been rude.”

“We forgive you,” Granny said. She pushed the plate toward him. “Now will you eat?”

Roland bit his lip in a way that reminded me of his father. “Can I hug Mama again?”

“Of course you can.” I smiled as I opened my arms. He threw himself into them and I held him close.

“I missed you, Mama. I thought you weren’t coming home,” he whispered. I held him tighter, aware of how close I had come to doing just that.

I kissed his forehead. “Well, I’m back now. And so is Papa.”

“Do I get a hug?” I heard Robin ask from behind me. Roland nodded, running from me to his father.

As he cradled his son in one arm, he let me use the other to steady myself as I stood up. Six days of trekking through the woods had left my muscles sore. A bath was in order…after some food. “Can we get some plates?” I asked Red.

Granny stood. “I’ll get you some food. Have a seat.”

Robin and I sat down, Roland settling between us as he ate his supper at last. He bounced in his seat and it just reaffirmed I made the right decision.

 

After supper, Granny and Red whisked me away to help me bathe. “It feels like tradition now,” Granny joked.

I laughed and hugged her. “Yes, it does. But I also get the feeling you two want to grill me on my little adventure.”

“You know us too well,” Red teased, testing the water in the tub. “Hop in and I’ll wash your hair.”

Relief spread through me as I sank into the warm water and I let out a moan. As Red washed my hair, I told them about what had happened during the past week. Especially about my choice to stay and why I made it.

Granny smiled. “I knew there was something special between you two last year. You’re a lucky woman, Regina. And Robin’s a lucky man.”

“We are lucky,” I agreed, stretching out my sore muscles. “So, what’s happened around here?”

Red sighed. “Not much. Snow hasn’t been feeling well.”

“The baby?” I frowned.

Granny nodded. “Nothing to worry about though, according to Doc and the midwife attending her.”

“Good. I’ll have to visit her in the morning. Let her know I’m not going anywhere,” I said.

Red hugged me. “Which she is going to be just as glad as us about.”

After I was in a fresh shift and wrapped in my familiar purple dressing gown, I hugged them again. “I want you both to know that while I stayed mostly for Robin and Roland, your friendship also played a big role in my decision. I love you both.”

“You’re trying to make me cry, aren’t you?” Red sniffed before engulfing me in a tight hug. “Damn you.”

I laughed, pulling away. “Then my work here is done. I’m going to go back to my husband and son.”

“Well before you go, you do realize the Queen is going to double up her efforts to get you?” Granny asked me, looking over the rims of her glasses.

“I understand. Robin and I are prepared.” I grew somber. “We won’t put any of you in danger if it comes to it.”

Red placed her hand on my shoulder. “You two aren’t going to have to deal with it by yourself. We’d fight for you as well.”

I squeezed her hand. “Thank you. But I think we should also focus on Snow. The Queen only wants me because she thinks I am a stumbling block in her plan to destroy Snow’s happiness.”

“So, you’re moving back into the library?” Red asked.

I shrugged. “If it’ll help.”

“Well, I think we’ve detained her long enough. I’m certain Regina wants nothing more than to curl up in bed now.” Granny gave me a smile.

After bidding them a goodnight, I returned to my rooms. Robin and Roland were sound asleep on the couch with Roland curled on his father’s chest. Both had wet hair, so I figured I wasn’t the only one who had had a bath that night.

I didn’t have the heart to wake Robin or move Roland, so I covered them with a blanket and headed to bed alone. Not that it mattered. Once again resting on the soft mattress and wrapped in our warm blankets, I soon fell asleep.

 

The next morning, I went to visit Snow and Charming. I wondered if palace gossip had already gotten back to them but that was proven false when the door opened. Charming’s eyes widened and he stared at me as if he was hallucinating. After blinking a few times, he ventured: “Regina?”

“Good morning, Charming. May I come in?” I smiled as brightly as I could.

He stepped aside, letting me enter. I had only taken a few steps when I was attacked by his wife. Snow wrapped her arms around me and held on as tightly as she could. Her stomach was sandwiched between us and I thought I felt a kick.

“You decided to stay,” she said, voice muffled by my shoulder.

I rubbed her back. “Everyone assumes that. Except Robin. He thought it didn’t work at first. Took a few minutes for me to convince him I hadn’t even tried.”

“You didn’t?” Charming came closer. “Why not?”

Snow raised her head. “Because she loves Robin.”

Charming gave me a look and I nodded. “Your wife’s been telling me that since…well, since we cast the protection spell,” I said.

“She’s a wise woman,” Charming replied, rubbing his wife’s back.

Snow finally let me go but she held my hands. “So this means you’ll be here for our daughter’s birth?”

“Of course. Wicked Queens and their curses be damned.” I squeezed her hands as I smiled. “Now, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine now. The past few days were a bit rough.” She rubbed her stomach.

“Do you feel up to a party tonight? Robin’s birthday passed while we were out in the woods and I wanted to throw a little celebration with our friends.”

Snow’s eyes lit up. “That sounds wonderful! Charming and I will be there.”

“Good, but remember it’s a secret.” I pressed my finger to my lips and Snow nodded in understanding. We then settled on her couch and spent the morning talking, both of us glad to have our friend back.

 

The birthday surprise went off well. He hadn’t a clue I was planning it, thanks to the Merry Men agreeing to distract him. And I had kept Roland with me all afternoon, baking the cake, so he couldn’t accidentally spill the beans either. Everyone sat around the table, eating cake and drinking ale the Merry Men brought up.

Once we were back in our rooms and Roland was asleep, Robin wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. “You didn’t have to do that, love.”

“Of course I did. I told you I wanted to celebrate the day you came into this world.”

He nuzzled my neck. “We celebrated. You came back to me.”

“And I wanted to celebrate with our loved ones.” I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Consider it your birthday present…and don’t you say that I was your birthday present.”

“Why not? It’s the truth.” He kissed me and I could still taste the brandy he had drank after Little John made a birthday toast to him.

We kept kissing and managed to get to our room. Robin closed the door as he started to undo my laces with his other hand. I reached up and let my hair down, dark curls and waves falling over my shoulder. He wasted no time burying his hand in them.

My dress slid off my body and my shift soon followed. I felt him remove my bra then toss it across the room. While it meant a search in the morning, I wasn’t complaining now. Now, I had to get Robin naked. It was a task made a bit more difficult when his mouth traveled to my breast, teasing my nipple with his tongue.

Between the two of us, we managed to shed his clothing. With a little hop, I wrapped my legs around his waist before he sat down on the edge of the bed. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to mine, eyes closed. I slid my hands down his chest, holding them over his heart. “What is it?” I asked.

“I want to savor this moment,” he said. “Our last time was…”

“What we needed then,” I interrupted, kissing his forehead. I reached down between us, guiding his cock toward me.

“Wait, are you ready?” He opened his eyes, concerned as he reached down. I felt his finger slide into me and he moaned when he felt how wet I had already known I was. “Regina…”

I kissed him as I slid him into me, letting him fill me. After giving myself a few seconds to adjust to the feeling, I began grinding against him—slow and steady, kissing him with every thrust. Pleasure coursed through me and I felt the familiar pressure grow deep within me.

As I picked up my pace, Robin moved his lips down to my neck. Then my shoulder. Back up to my neck. His hands slid to my ass. I moaned, feeling my release near. “Robin,” I sighed.

“Don’t worry, lovely. Just let go.” He nibbled on my ear. “I’ve got you.”

I came with a moan and then a hitch of my breath. Stilling, I captured Robin’s lips again. We sat there, sharing languid kisses as he remained hard inside me.

“This is your birthday celebration. Let’s focus on you.” I kissed him and went to pull away.

He held me closer. “No. This about you as well, trust me.”

“I love you,” I said, combing my fingers through his hair. “But really…”

Robin pressed a finger to my lips. “No buts. I mean it.”

He flipped me, positioning us in the middle of the bed. As he resumed thrusting, he rubbed his thumb over my clit. I let out another moan, letting my head roll onto the pillow.

“Regina, look at me,” he whispered. “I want to see your eyes.”

I obeyed, meeting his blue ones. They had darkened and that added to the second round of pleasure I was feeling. He slid a hand under my head, holding my gaze on his as we both climbed higher. “That’s it, lovely. Just like this.”

We came together, each shouting the other’s name. After a few seconds, Robin rolled off me and pulled the covers over us. He drew me closer, spooning me as he kissed my shoulder. “Good night, my lovely.”

“Hmm,” I said, not yet sleepy. My body was still tingling from our lovemaking. “Have I told you how glad I am that you stopped pulling out? Because I am.”

He hummed in response. “I debated it. With all the uncertainty, I didn’t know if I wanted to chance a child.”

“I can understand that,” I admitted. “So why didn’t you?”

“Because I also know you can’t wait for things to be perfect. They never will be.” He kissed the back of my neck. “And I’d love to have a child with you.”

I smiled, recalling similar words I had spoken to Snow what seemed like a lifetime ago, snuggling more into his embrace. “I want to have your child as well. It’s going to be a girl. Snow’s necklace told me so.”

“I wondered where she took you that day,” he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Are you okay with having a daughter?”

“A mini-you? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because she could be a mini-me.”

Robin laughed, rolling my over to kiss me. “I told you that I love you, flaws and all. And I’ll love them in our daughter as well.”

“Well, maybe she’ll take after you.” My eyes started to droop and I found my favorite resting spot in the crook of his neck.

He played with my hair. “Oh no, she is definitely going to take after you. And I can’t wait to meet her.”

I drifted off, returning to my dreams of a little girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes. A little girl who chased Roland around Locksley as their father laughed and I watched from a chair with a smile so wide, I felt my face was going to crack.

 

The summer was hot. Hotter than I recalled last year being. I pinned my hair up to keep it off my neck and used my magic to create a cotton dress to wear, a yellow gown with sheer short sleeves. There were a few things I missed from the Land Without Magic and the breathable fabric was one of them.

I also escaped the palace to come stand by the lake, which had a nice cool breeze coming off it. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed feeling it against my face. One of these days, I was going to make myself a bathing suit and go for a good swim.

Arms wrapped around me and I smiled, leaning against Robin’s chest. “Trying to get cool as well?”

“Actually, I was looking for you.” He kissed my cheek. “Care to go for a walk?”

“A walk? What’s the occasion?” I turned in Robin’s arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiled. “I just want to talk.”

“Talk?” I raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“It’s an important talk.”

I frowned. “Should I be worried? I’d like to remind you that I gave up air conditioning for you.”

“I have no idea what that is but I’ll keep it in mind.” He moved one his hands to cup my cheek. “So, is that a yes to the walk?”

I took his hand, stepping away from him. “Lead the way, good sir.”

Robin took me into the gardens, back to the rose bushes that had sent me spiraling into grief over my father. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. “We can go somewhere else, if you want,” he said. “I just thought…well, the rose bushes are beautiful.”

“They are.” I studied Robin and noticed for the first time that he seemed nervous. Letting go of his hand, I took his face in my hands. “Robin, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Come on. Let’s go find some place to sit that doesn’t hold such sad memories.” He took my hand again and led me away from the rose bushes.

Robin guided me down a path I hadn’t yet explored, taking me deeper into the gardens. I clung to his arm, noting he seemed off in his world. What was going on? My heart sped up as several scenarios flew through my mind, none good.

As I was about to stop Robin and demand that he tell me what was on his mind, he stopped. “I think this spot is perfect. How do you feel about daisies?”

“I love them.” My eyes widened at the sight of the daisies stretched out before me. “I didn’t know these were here. How did you?”

“I have an in with the gardener.” Robin tucked a daisy into my hair, smiling.

I smiled. “Good to know. But seriously, how did you know daisies were my favorite? I don’t think I’ve ever told you that.”

“I have my sources.” He winked.

“Roland,” I said, recalling how the little boy had quizzed me on a few things a few days ago. “You turned your son into a little spy.”

“That is a serious charge, milady.”

I laughed, shaking my head. “Whatever. What is going on?”

“Regina,” he started before pausing. “I was hoping that when everything is said and done and the Queen is defeated, you would…marry me for real?”

My heart skipped a beat. Robin was proposing…that was why he sent Roland on a fact finding mission as well as insisted on this walk. I laughed, nodding. “Of course. Did you really think I would say no?”

“I was a bit nervous, I’ll admit.” He let out a little laugh. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I kissed him as he buried his hand in my bun. His fingers toyed with one of my hair pins and I muttered against his lips: “Don’t even. It’s too hot to have all that hair on my neck.”

His fingers pulled away and we continued kissing for a little bit longer. By the time we headed back to the palace, our lips were swollen and I had a few more daisies in my hair. I had also managed to get one into Robin’s as well.

“Think of it, milady. By this time next year, we could be properly married.” Robin wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

I smiled. “We will be properly married and living at Locksley. You have to be positive, remember?”

Robin hummed in response and I continued. “We will defeat the Queen, Snow and Charming will have their daughter, and you will get Locksley back. Then we can marry there with Friar Tuck performing the wedding, surrounded by all our friends.”

“It sounds perfect.” Robin kissed the side of my head. “It will be perfect.”

 

We spent the evening in the Great Hall with the others, eating and sharing some ale. The Merry Men sang some raucous songs and I found myself clapping along as I sat on Robin’s knee. He laughed at his friends’ antics while keeping an arm firmly around my waist.

“Robin, why don’t you come up and join us for ‘The Merry Widow’?” Little John motioned toward his friend.

Robin shook his head. “I don’t think the song is appropriate for the company we have here, John.”

“Ahh, yes, you’re probably right.” Little John rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. “We’ll pick something else.”

But a hush fell on the room, causing me to look over Robin’s shoulder. One of the Queen’s black guards stormed through the tables, heading right for Charming and Snow. Charming stood in front of his wife, hand on his sword.

Robin took a cue from him, jumping up. He stood in front of me, with my back pressed against his. I wrapped my arms around me and held my breath as the Merry Men readied their bows. Everyone was tense and I was glad Gepetto had taken Roland back to his rooms to play with Pinocchio for a few hours.

“I have a message from her Majesty, the Queen,” I heard the guard say. There was a pregnant pause where I guessed he was giving the message to Charming.

Charming broke the silence, his voice hard. “You are dismissed.”

“The Queen instructed me to wait for your response.”

“We will not be providing it right away,” Charming replied. “We will send for you when we have a response.”

Robin turned his head, nodding to Little John. He walked forward and I heard him say: “Come. I’ll show you to the soldiers’ quarters. You can stay there while waiting for their Highnesses’ response.”

Their footsteps echoed throughout the silent hall as I reached back to lace my fingers with Robin’s. He squeezed them and pulled me from behind him once the door slammed shut. I was wrapped in his arms as he dropped kisses into my hair, still decorated with the daisies he had picked for me earlier.

“Robin? Regina? Can you two join Snow and me in our rooms?” Charming asked.

Robin’s voice rumbled against my ear as he answered the prince. “We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

He held me until I stopped trembling. I didn’t think the Black Guard saw me, but it was still a close call. Back home, my therapist probably would’ve said I still had a trauma from my time at the Winter Palace. He’d probably be right. But as long as I had Robin, I knew I’d be fine.

 

Charming and Robin sat at the table, reading over the Queen’s letter with matching frowns. I sat on the couch with Snow, massaging her swollen ankles. She rested against the armrest, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

I glanced up at the men. “Are you going to tell us what’s in that letter?”

“I don’t want to,” Charming said, “but I guess I have no choice.”

“No, you don’t. So what does Greenie want now?” I tried not to reveal how nervous I was, though I’m sure Robin suspected from my tone.

Charming sighed. “She wants us to hand you over to her.”

“What?” Snow’s eyes snapped open and she attempted to sit up more. “She just expects us to hand over Regina now? Why?”

“Because this time she’s offering to not cast the curse if we do so,” Charming explained.

I frowned. “Do you believe her?”

“No.” Charming threw the letter down on the table. “I can’t see her twisted desire to have you imprisoned or killed surpasses her desire to do the same to Snow. She still wants to ensure she’ll be queen for a long time. Not casting the curse won’t help her attain that.”

Robin leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “The queen’s stepped up her attempts to find Regina, though. Perhaps I should take her and disappear.”

“Oh, please don’t.” Snow frowned. “We just got her back.”

“I chose to stay a few weeks ago,” I said, smiling at the princess.

“Still,” Snow insisted. “My stepmother doesn’t know where Regina is. That’s why she’s getting desperate and trying to trick us into making a deal. Regina is safe here.”

Robin met my eyes and I gave a slight nod. He sighed, nodding in response. “Then we’ll stay.”

“Good,” Charming said, clapping Robin on the back. “I’d hate to lose a leader like you.”

“Well, now that that’s settled, Charming, come over here and learn how to massage my feet like Regina. Even if she’s staying, I can’t keep calling her from Robin’s side to do this.” Snow settled back against the couch, closing her eyes again.

I smiled as Charming sat next to me. Sure, there was a wicked witch after me. I wasn’t going to let her run me out of the place I considered home.

Be it ever so crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. For those who don’t have a tumblr, I lost a day of writing last week because we had our basement stairs painted. Guess where I keep my laptop? Yeah. Then Friday I had a work event that was held at a place not far from my best friend’s apartment. So I went to visit her after it and when I got home that night, I went straight to bed. I don’t consider that a lost day because I got to hang out with my friend.
> 
> Anyway, for those of you curious, last week I published something I wrote based on a prompt I saw on twitter. It’s an AU of the last five minutes of the finale, where instead of Emma becoming the Dark One, Robin does to save Regina. And it seems to be pretty popular. So it’s going to be its own multi-chapter story. Don’t worry, I’ll be posting it here as well. I’m aiming to have the chapter I posted already up by Friday. Keep an eye out for it!
> 
> I hope everyone has a good week!
> 
> \--Mac


	28. The Calm Before the Storm

_Fading in, fading out_  
_On the edge of paradise_  
_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_  
_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_  
(“Love Me Like You Do,” Ellie Goulding)  


### Chapter 28: The Calm Before the Storm

Taking a break from my research and the library, I returned to my rooms. Robin was there, sitting at the table as he read a letter. I could tell from his frown that it was from his father.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, feeling the tension there. He was going to need another massage. But first, I wanted to know what was in the letter. “Bad news?”

“I guess you could call it that.” He pulled my arm down to place a kiss on the underside of my wrist. “He writes of increased attacks on villages in Huntingdon lands. Ronald apparently has his hands full trying to keep order amongst the villagers.”

“Do I want to know what that entails?” From what I could tell, Ronald was his father’s puppet. He’d do anything his father said. I feared Lord Robert was taking advantage of the situation to abuse his tenants.

“No.” Judging by Robin’s tone, he did as well.

I sighed. “Is there anything else?”

“Oh, yes. You’ll love this.”

“Uh oh.”

“After explaining how dire the situation in Huntingdon is, he still thinks it’s a good idea to send Roland there for a proper education.”

I sat down next to him, resting my hand on his arm. “He’s stubborn, but so are we.”

Robin patted my hand before folding the letter up. “Enough with that. How goes your research?”

“Not well,” I sighed. “I’m worried the Dark One might be right. That there really is no way of stopping the curse.”

“So what about possible Plan Bs?”

“Stuck on those too. Best idea I’ve heard so far was Roland’s request for me to use my magic on a piece of fruit and take us to New York.” I sighed.

He laughed. “Do I want to know?”

“A story I was telling him for bedtime before the Midsummer,” I explained. “But really, I don’t know what else to do.”

Robin pulled me onto his lap, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. “We’ll figure out something. I have faith in you.”

I hesitated before continuing. “Well, I found something. But it’ll be tricky.”

“The best plans usually are.”

“I can cast a spell to freeze the Queen in her place, but I would need to be unseen and to make sure she’s alone. Even if they can’t see me, they’ll get suspicious when she stops moving.”

He frowned. “I’m not sure I like you that close to the Queen.”

“It’s the only way I’ll be able to get her necklace. I doubt I’ll be able to use my magic to summon it. She has to have safeguards on it.”

“And taking away her magic may be the only way to stop the curse,” Robin mused.

I shrugged. “It’s what I’m hoping.”

“I’ll have to think about this,” he said, rubbing my arms.

“Of course. And it’s really a last resort. I’m still going to keep looking for something else. Something that doesn’t require me to stare down the queen and pray the protection spell holds up.”

I kissed him before hopping off his lap. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk. I think I need some fresh air.”

“As milady commands.” Robin stood, holding out his arm to me. I took with a smile and let him lead me back to the gardens. Perhaps we could find that daisy field again…

 

I lay atop our made bed, wearing only my shift. My hair was still braided and it rested against my shoulder. Even though I lay there, not moving, a film of sweat still covered my body. We were in the dog days of summer, where every day had an awful mixture of heat and humidity from sunrise to sunset. At least we got a reprieve at night, when a cool breeze off the lake chilled the air and made it easier to sleep.

But we got no such reprieve during the day. No wind, no breeze, or anything of the like. Just hour upon hour of feeling like I had been shot into the middle of the sun.

“Regina? Is something wrong?” I felt Robin’s hand cup my head. “You’re hot. Are you feverish?”

“Are you kidding? It’s sweltering out there.”

He chuckled. “Sorry, you’re right. I just worry.”

“It’s the father in you.”

Robin sat at the edge of the bed and I heard his boots hitting the floor. He lay down in the opposite direction of me and turned his face toward mine. “Have you moved since I left this morning?” he asked.

“I thought about it,” I said, “and got overheated doing that. It’s too damned hot to be a normal, productive human being.”

“Fair enough. I just wish the heat was deterring the queen’s monkeys and her guards.”

I frowned. “There have been more attacks?”

“Plenty. Charming and Snow keep getting more and more reports. People are pleading with them to do something.”

“It’s almost four weeks to their wedding anniversary.”

“You’ve been counting?”

“You haven’t?”

He frowned. “Fair enough.”

“So what are Snow and Charming planning to do?” I propped myself up with my elbow.

Robin sighed. “Charming’s talking about launching a full scale attack on the Winter Palace like we did last year to reclaim this one.”

“You think it’s a bad idea.”

“We caught the Queen off guard last year. That was the main reason we won back the palace.” Robin propped himself on his elbow, mirroring me. “Now she’s attacking us and preparing to cast the Dark Curse. I don’t think fate would be on our side should we attempt this.”

“Did you tell Charming this?”

He nodded. “I think storming the palace is our last ditch. Maybe we can combine it with yours.”

“Very funny.”

“I thought so.” Robin pulled me closer, adjusting us until I was lying on top of him. “But no more talk of the Queen and fights.”

“It’s too hot for this.” But I still snuggled closer to him.

Robin lifted my chin, kissing me. As he rolled us over, my hands rose to his hair. I carded my fingers through the blond locks, surprised to find them damp. And it didn’t feel like his hair was damp from sweat.

I broke the kiss, pulling away a bit. “Did you take a bath?”

“Oh, no. I went for a swim.”

He went back in for another kiss but I turned my head. “A swim? In the lake?”

“Well, not really. There’s this cove I found that’s a bit secluded…”

I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. “You have? Can you show me? A swim would really help to beat the heat.”

“I don’t know, Regina. It can be quite deep at spots.”

“I can swim, Robin. It’s a common summer activity in the Land Without Magic.” I clasped my hands together. “Please?”

He smiled, pushing a stray piece of hair from my face. “How can I deny those beautiful brown eyes? We’ll go tomorrow.”

I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him again. He managed to roll us over to our previous position and get a hand under my shift in one smooth motion. I smiled against his lips, not caring if it was too hot for this as I was eagerly awaiting our swim the next day.

 

The next day, Robin took me to his secret cove. We both wore simple linen shirts and breeches, holding hands as we walked toward the lake. He then guided me toward where the lake bent around the palace, helping me cross a series of stones that created a little path across a narrow stream connecting both sides of the lake. Robin’s cove was water that filled a basin just past the palace boundaries. Tall trees shaded the area, already cooling us off, and the water was a clear blue as it lapped sandy shores.

“It’s beautiful,” I breathed. “And so peaceful.”

“I know. It’s what drew me here.” Robin wrapped his arms around me and I felt his bare skin through my clothing. He kissed my neck. “Now, unless you plan to go swimming in your clothes, I believe you need to undress.”

I laughed. “Care to help me?”

Within minutes, I was stripped naked and soon floating in the cool water. Robin kept us to where our feet still touched the bottom, though the water came up to my shoulders and about mid-chest on him. I took a deep breath and slipped under the water.

Everything seemed so peaceful under the water. It was just me down there, the water buoying me and I felt I was suspended in time and space. All I could feel was the bubbles from the air I was slowly letting out through my nose. For a few seconds, I felt I could stay down here forever.

However, my lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen and I had to return to the surface. I threw my head back, feeling my waterlogged braid fly over it. Taking a big breath, I opened my eyes to find a concerned Robin looking back at me. I frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“You were down there for a long time. I was afraid you…”

“Robin.” I took his face in my hands. “I can swim and I know how to swim underwater.”

When he continued to look uncertain, I sighed and did the backstroke several feet out. I turned around and switched to the breaststroke to return. Stopping a bit away from him, I realized my feet couldn’t touch the floor. It let me show him that I could tread water. “See? I’m fine.”

“Well, then, I guess there’s only one thing to do.” A mischievous glint came to his eyes as he smiled. “Let’s have a little race.”

“You’re on, Hood.” I took off across the cove, not surprised when he caught up to me. For a while, we kept pace with each other. My arms, though, grew tired and I began to fall behind him. So using my last burst of energy, I caught up to him and took him under with me.

We resurfaced, Robin sputtering as I laughed. He swam closer to me. “You realize this means war, right?”

“You wouldn’t,” I said. “You’re still afraid I’ll drown.”

He pulled me toward him, letting me rest against him as he kept us afloat. “You know me a bit too well, milady.”

“You know me as well,” I said, toying with his chest hair.

“Well, I’m certain there’s something I don’t know.”

I sat up, smiling coyly as I ran my hand down his chest. “Well, I have always had a fantasy about having sex in a lake.”

“Really?” His voice dropped two octaves, taking on a husky tone that sent a shot of heat straight to my core.

Humming, I wrapped my fingers around his half-hard cock and began pumping in a slow manner. “Oh, yes,” I continued. “I saw it in a few movies and thought it was sexy. I just never could find a place secluded enough to do it.”

“Well, this place seems pretty secluded.”

“Yes, it does.”

I picked up my pace, kissing him. He began caressing a breast before moving his lips closer to my ear. “Maybe I can take you back on the beach, spread those beautiful legs apart and taste you again.”

Dirty talk. And Robin thought he couldn’t surprise me any longer. As he nibbled on my ear, I asked him: “What else?”

“I’d watch as your back arched and your fingers clawed the sand, trying to grab onto something. Watch as your head lolled back, your eyes shut as you just felt everything. As those beautiful red lips parted and those maddening moans escaped from them.” His voice was almost a growl.

I buried my face in his neck, moaning against it as my hand slid from his cock and found my clit. As I teased myself, he lifted my head. “No need to muffle yourself, lovely,” he said. “We’re all alone here. We can be as loud as we want.”

Robin slid his hands down to my ass, cupping it as he pulled me closer. My hand ended up trapped between us and picked up my pace as I kissed him. Every fiber of me was starting to tingle from my ministrations. My hips began bucking as he slid a leg between mine. He pulled my hand out. The friction from his leg was enough though. My held fell back, almost hitting the water as I let out a satisfied moan.

It wasn’t enough. My pleasure was still building, pent up and aching for release. “Robin…” I whined as his lips traveled back to my neck. “Please.”

He slid his hand down to my knee, lifting my leg as he slid into me. I wrapped my other leg around him, feeling weightless in the water. Robin supported me as we found our rhythm. Our moans grew louder until I was shouting his name, finally finding my release.

Once he came, spilling into me, he brought us back out to the deeper water. We floated there, weightless from the water and our ecstasy. I closed my eyes as I rested against his chest again, feeling him kiss my forehead every so often. “Did that live up to your fantasies?” he asked.

“And then some.” I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. “Thank you.”

“You know, there’s a lake at Locksley.” He smiled.

I raised an eyebrow. “Really? Well, I have a feeling we’re going to be spending many summer days in it.”

He laughed, kissing me. We exchanged a few more kisses before I realized how wrinkled I had become in the water. He and I swam for shore and our clothes.

As we stood on the shore, drying, Robin glanced down at the sand before looking back up at me. “I did make a suggestion earlier…”

“Oh no. I am not getting sand up there.” I shook my head before stepping closer. Rising on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips to his ear. “But maybe tonight, if you’re good.”

He shivered and I had a feeling he was going to be on his best behavior this evening.

 

Mean Fomhair, or September as I still called it, had a stormy start. Literally.

I had been outside, inspecting the apple tree that served as my father’s memorial here. The apples were ripening and I planned a nice day soon where Roland and I could pick them. Dreams of pies and applesauce danced in my head as I headed back to the palace.

“Mama!” Roland ran up to me, arms opened wide. His father followed, smiling as I scooped up our boy and held him close. “Papa and I were wondering if you wanted to take a walk.”

“A walk? I think I can do that.” I put him down, taking one of his hands. He reached up and grabbed Robin’s and the three of us walked down to the lake.

Roland let go and ran toward the waves, dancing happily in the surf. I took Robin’s hand, lacing our fingers together. “So, a walk?” I asked him.

“He was a little more rambunctious than usual. I’m hoping to tire him out,” Robin admitted.

I laughed, watching Roland run around. “I think you’ll get your wish.”

We took Roland’s hands again, walking down the beach with him. He chattered on about his lessons and how he was sometimes helping Gepetto with the cabinet. “Don’t worry, Mama, he doesn’t let Pinocchio and I use the sharp tools,” he assured me.

Glancing over at Robin, we shared a smile before I looked back at Roland. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.”

The winds picked up, whipping my skirts around my legs. Concerned, I glanced toward the sky. Dark clouds were rolling over the trees and heading for the lake. “Robin, we should head inside. I don’t think this walk was supposed to include a downpour.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Robin scooped up Roland. “Sorry, my boy. Looks like we have to cut our walk short.”

We raced back toward the palace as did others who saw the ominous clouds racing toward us. Servants secured windows and loose items, struggling against the powerful winds the storm was bringing with it. Robin set Roland down in the kitchens before holding out his hand to pull me in the rest of the way. I crashed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, steadying me as Ilsa closed the door behind us. She glanced over at us. “I closed the windows in your rooms, Lord Locksley. Everything should be fine.”

“Thank you, Ilsa,” Robin said, letting go of me to pick up Roland again. He looked at me. “Shall we, milady?”

As we climbed the stairs to our rooms, the first thunderclap shook the windows. Roland clung to his father, whimpering. I ran my hand through his curls. “It’s okay, Roland. We’re safe here,” I promised him.

“It’s loud,” he said.

“I know. But you’ll be fine.” We exited into the corridor as rain pelted the castle and lighting illuminated everything in an eerie white glow. Even I stepped closer to Robin, unnerved by the ferocity of the storm raging over us.

Charming leaned out of his chambers, smiling as we approached. “Would you three like to join us? We’re having a little party in here.”

“What do you say, Roland? Think a little party will distract you?” Robin bounced his son.

I smiled, lifting Roland’s head off Robin’s shoulder. “I think it’s the perfect way to spend a storm.”

Roland agreed to be let down once he saw that Pinocchio was there. He ran over to his friend and the two began playing with some of the toys Gepetto had brought with him. I settled on the couch next to Snow, rubbing her back as I watched the boys play. Robin took a seat next to Charming, the two putting their heads together. I frowned. “I don’t like that.”

“Neither do I,” Snow agreed. “I feel like they’re always plotting something. It’s like mothering two children.”

I glanced over at Roland and Pinocchio and shrugged. “I think mothering two children is easier.”

Another loud clap of thunder rattled the room as Red and Granny entered. Roland took a running leap into my lap, pressing his trembling body close to mine. Pinocchio had thrown himself at his father, leaving me to concentrate only on Roland. I rubbed his back and made soothing sounds.

Snow’s expression softened as she watched me comfort him. “You’re a natural, Regina. I hope I’m half as good as you are.”

“Well, Roland made it very easy for me.” I kissed his forehead before tilting his head up. “Roland, do you think you can let the Princess practice being a mother for a bit?”

He nodded, shifting to sit next to Snow. She pulled him close, running her hand through his curls as I stood to go see what our husbands were discussing with Red.

“Anything good to share?” I asked, plopping myself down on Robin’s lap. He chuckled as he brought his hand up to my back to support me.

Red frowned. “Charming thinks there’s something evil in this storm.”

“I didn’t say evil,” he argued back. “I said unnatural.”

I sighed. “It’s just a storm, Charming. Just the wrath of Mother Nature, not the Queen.”

“I still don’t like it.” Charming glanced out the window, clouded from the rain pounding it.

“Don’t focus on it. I know you have a deck of cards in that desk of yours. Break them out and we’ll have ourselves a good game,” Robin suggested.

Charming sighed and pulled out his deck. I slid over to my own chair as Red dealt the cards. We spent the rest of the rainy afternoon playing games and exchanging stories.

 

The storm moved out but it kept raining into the night. Back home, the weathermen would say that fronts were colliding as a cold front was moved in. The air was chilled by the time we returned to our chambers and Robin stoked the fire before climbing into bed. Sleep found him easily but I lay awake, listening to the rain. Charming may have been wrong about the storm, but I couldn’t shake the ominous feeling that had settled over me.

I rolled closer to Robin, pulling his arm around me. As I listened to his even breathing, I tried to calm myself down to sleep.

Something was coming though. And I didn’t know if we were ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You got sex scenes in back-to-back chapters. Relish them because I’m not planning a sex scene for a while.
> 
> You may also want to hold on. Things are going to get bumpy. We’re sprinting toward the end.
> 
> I posted my Dark!Robin story this past Friday, called “The Prince of Darkness.” You can go check it out if you haven’t yet. And thanks to everyone who already has!
> 
> Let’s all celebrate as well—Sean Maguire has been promoted to series regular! Which means we’ll get more Robin Hood and more Outlaw Queen in season 5! Rebecca Mader was also promoted, so we’ll be seeing more Zelena as well. I think she’s going to become our new standing villain, the one who works behind the scenes to attain her own ends while the Big Bad causes havoc in Storybrooke. Especially with Regina now more of a hero and Rumple no doubt getting a redemption arc. I’m sure they’ll start one for Zelena, but not just yet.
> 
> Have a great week, everyone!
> 
> \--Mac


	29. Darkness Falls

_We... we changed each other's lives,_  
_I'd always thought that we_  
_Would be together 'til the end..._  
_I, I didn't know..._  
_Know just how the story..._  
_Just how the story goes..._

(“Story,” Nishi Rajan)

### Chapter 29: Darkness Falls

As Snow and Charming’s wedding anniversary approached, the midwife insisted that Snow needed to enter her confinement. I raised an eyebrow and asked Granny: “What the hell is that?”

Granny chuckled. “I guess they don’t do that in your world. Your old world, I mean.”

“No, not that I’m aware of. So what is it?”

“It’s a period before a woman, especially a high-born one like Snow, excuses herself from society and keeps to her rooms to await the birth of her baby,” Granny explained.

I frowned. “So she’s locked up? That sound horrible. I’m glad we didn’t do that.”

“Well, you will now you are staying here,” Red pointed out. “When you have a child of your own, some midwife will force you into bed to stay there in a dark room until you give birth.”

“Dark room?”

Granny nodded. “The midwives believe it is better to keep the mother in darkness.”

“Well, that’ll happen over my dead body.” I put down the apple I was peeling for my pie and crossed my arms. “You’ll see.”

Grandmother and granddaughter shared knowing looks and smiles. They didn’t say anything, though. Instead, we returned back to our baking and moved onto other topics to discuss.

That night, I sat up in bed as Robin changed for the night. I set aside my book as I recalled my conversation with Granny. “Robin? Can you promise me something?”

“Of course, love. What is it?”

I took a deep breath. “When I have our daughter, I need you to promise you won’t let the midwife confine me. Please?”

Robin lay down next to me, kissing my hand. “I doubt anyone would ever be able to force you to do something you didn’t want to do.”

“Robin, please.”

“I promise, Regina.” He kissed me. “No confinement for you.”

I scooted closer to him. “Thank you, Robin.”

“Do I want to know what brought this on?” He moved away, smiling. “Are you…?”

“No, I don’t think so.” I frowned before shrugging. “I was just talking with Granny and Red about Snow’s confinement and it sounds absolutely awful.”

Robin sighed, pulling me close to him. “I’m sure you’ll keep Snow company during this period. Keep her mind off how awful confinement is.”

“Are you teasing me?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, milady.” He rubbed my arm, growing pensive. “But Regina, are you certain you’re not…?”

I shrugged. “I’m not showing any signs. Besides, it’s only been a few months.”

“That’s all it took for me to get Roland on Marian.”

“Well, someone’s proud of himself.”

He chuckled. “I guess I am. But I’m just saying you could be with child.”

“I could be, but I don’t think I am.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek. “You’d be the first to know if I was.”

Robin slid us down, his hand resting on my stomach. I closed my eyes, resting my hands over his as I drifted off to sleep, safe in his embrace.

 

The first thing I did upon entering Snow’s room was to open her curtains. “Sunshine is good for you. It gives you Vitamin D while boosting your spirits,” I said as I did so.

Snow smiled, resting her hands on her stomach. “Just having company boosts my spirits.”

“I’ve gone on the record voicing my contempt for this whole confinement practice.” I sat down next to her.

She shrugged. “It’s just how things are done.”

“Doesn’t make it right,” I argued back. I took a deep breath. “But this isn’t the time for debate. We need to keep you calm and relaxed until Princess Emma graces us with her presence.”

I covered Snow’s hands with my own. She guided it down to the side of her stomach, pressing my hand there. After a few moments, I felt a tap against my palm followed by another one. I gasped. “She’s kicking!”

“It’s all she does. Especially when I’m lying down. She prefers me to keep moving.”

“That seals it. Confinement is awful. Let’s get you at least moving around the room. Get the blood circulating, get your heart rate up a bit, and stretch those muscles.” I helped Snow to her feet.

“The midwife won’t like it.”

“Fuck the midwife.”

Snow’s eyes bulged though a smile tugged at her lips. “Regina!”

“I don’t care. Your room is the perfect size. We can do one turn around the room, stretch your legs and never break a sweat.” We set off, keeping our pace slow as all Snow could do was waddle.

“So, any idea when we’ll be awaiting the newest Locksley?” Snow asked.

I shrugged. “Robin and I are just letting nature take her course. Que sera, sera.”

“And you’re not giving Mother Nature a helping hand?” Snow raised an eyebrow in a knowing manner.

I bit back a groan. “Charming told you, didn’t he?”

“He did.” Snow’s voice took on a teasing sing-song quality to it. Her smile took on the same teasing feel to it. “I think his cheeks are still red.”

My own cheeks flushed. We hadn’t heard his knock and Charming had walked in on Robin and me in a rather…intimate…position on the couch. The only thing I could be grateful for was the fact I was still wearing my shift. I admired Robin for being able to meet the prince’s eyes despite the fact he was naked and I was still straddling him. For my part, I had buried my face in the crook of his neck until Charming stuttered his excuses and fled our room.

“Anyway, I feel like I should tell you that there might be a little pool going on amongst our friends about when you’ll give birth,” Snow continued.

I narrowed my eyes. “You are? When am I supposed to do that?”

“Most people favor next spring, a few next summer. I have bets on next fall.”

“Why?”

Snow shrugged. “It just makes the most sense to me.”

“But everyone has bets on the spring?”

“Yes, it would be nine months after the Midsummer. We all assume you and Robin…celebrated.”

We had, but that was between Robin and me. “The only thing I plan to do next spring is marry Robin for real.”

“What?” Snow stopped, yanking my arm back. “You two are getting married?”

I bit the inside of my cheek. Robin and I hadn’t told anyone about our plans to get married, wanting to wait until after Emma was born and the Queen was defeated. I sighed. “We plan on it, yes. When everything has calmed down.”

Snow hugged me. “That’s amazing. When did you two decide this?”

“A couple months ago, not long after the Midsummer.”

“The day the Queen’s messenger showed up,” Snow said, realization lighting up her eyes. “That’s why you two were so happy at supper. And the daisies in your hair…Oh, Regina!”

I squeezed her hands. “Can you just keep this between us? Robin and I haven’t made it public yet.”

“Of course. I’ll probably tell Charming, though, if that’s all right with you.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to keep it from them.”

Once we walked around the room, I helped Snow back into bed. “Thank you. I feel better now,” she said.

“Of course you do. A little exercise never hurt anyone. Or at least that’s what my old fitness instructor said.” I hopped onto her bed, sitting next to her.

Snow rested her head against my shoulder and we talked until her voice trailed off. Her body sagged against mine and I knew she was asleep. I didn’t move as I had no place else to go and I was comfortable.

My own eyes grew heavy and I felt myself begin to nod off when the outer door opened. I straightened up, listening for whoever had entered. Two male voices reached my ears and I soon picked out Robin’s. “You know I’m not comfortable leaving Regina for that long. It defeats the purpose of being her protector.”

“I know, Robin. But no one knows the woods—especially Sherwood—like you do. If the Queen is building a stronghold there, we need to know.” That was Charming.

I frowned. The idea of Robin going on a reconnaissance operation did not sound appealing to me. But I glanced down at Snow, her worry lines soothed by sleep. This was bigger than Robin and I. He needed to go.

Easing Snow off my shoulder, I laid her down and slipped out of the room. Charming and Robin looked up as I entered. I didn’t have to say anything; they knew I had overheard enough of their conversation. A silent one passed between Robin and me. His eyes asked permission and I nodded.

Robin turned to Charming. “I’ll go.”

“Thank you.” Charming clapped his shoulder. “Make a list of others who you trust to go with you.”

With a nod, Robin took my hand and led me from the room. I leaned closer to him as we walked down the hall. “I’ll be fine,” I assured him—and myself.

Robin didn’t say anything. He stopped, pulling me close and capturing my lips. We wrapped our arms around each other, losing ourselves in the kiss.

 

“Little John will look in on you, as will Tuck.” Robin shouldered his leather bag. It was new—a gift from me. My apple pie proved to be as good as money at court and I was able to exchange it for goods. The bag was the least I could give him after everything he had done for and given me.

I smoothed away imaginary wrinkles from his clothing, wanting to touch him once more before he left. “Don’t worry. I have no plans to run off this time. I am going to stay put and wait for your return.

“Besides, I believe I will have my hands full.” We glanced at the couch, where Roland slept under a mound of blankets. His cheeks were red splotches, which stood out against his pale skin. He coughed every so often and moaned in his sleep. Doc assured us it was just a cold but I feared he had the flu.

Robin’s eyes softened. “Take good care of him. And yourself.”

“I will.” I was also feeling under the weather, often fatigued and lacking an appetite, but I didn’t tell Robin. There was no use worrying him. So I put on my best smile. “You come home, Robin of Locksley. Preferably in one piece. Don’t make me come looking for you.”

“Why? What would happen?” He leaned closer. “Would you have to punish me?”

“Yes,” I breathed.

“Would you enjoy it?”

“It seems you would.” I raised an eyebrow. “And that scares me a bit, I’m not going to lie.”

He laughed, pulling me against him and kissing me. I clutched his arms, never wanting to let him go. Robin broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. “I love you, Regina.”

“I love you too. So, so much.” I kissed his nose before moving away to pick up his cloak. The weather had turned dark and cold in a rather unnatural way. It was why Charming was desperate to send Robin on this quest. His and Snow’s anniversary had come and gone but it didn’t mean the Queen wasn’t still going to cast the Dark Curse. It just meant it was taking her longer than expected. We had to stop her before Snow gave birth.

I wrapped his cloak around him. “Stay warm and stay safe.”

“I will. And I will come back.” Robin tilted my head to look me in the eyes. “I promise you that.”

With one last kiss, Robin headed for the door. I knelt next to Roland, wiping his fevered brow with a cool rag. Robin paused at the door, looking at us one more time. We exchanged smiles before he left us.

That was the moment a feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach and nothing I could do could budge it.

 

The weather grew colder and darker with each passing day. Roland continued to sleep in fits, his little body racked by coughs or chills. I nursed him the best I could, even letting him sleep in my bed so I could keep watch on him overnight. While it didn’t help my ever growing fatigue, it made me feel better to know I was only inches away from him.

A couple days after Robin left, Roland woke me up early. Or maybe it was late. It seemed the sun didn’t come up anymore.

“Mama? Is Papa back yet?” he asked, voice raspy after days of coughing.

I shook my head. “Not yet. He’ll be back soon though.”

“Oh.” Roland laid his head against my breast, his fever heating up my skin through my shift. He let out a wet cough.

Kissing his forehead, I sat up and cradled him close. “Are you feeling any better, sweetie?”

“No.” Another cough proved that.

I started rocking him. “Are you hungry? Can I have Ilsa bring up something for you to eat?”

Roland shook his head and I sighed. I wasn’t hungry either—my stomach turned at the very thought of food. “Alright, baby. We’ll just lay here instead. How’s that?”

“Can you tell me a story?”

“Of course. Do you want to hear one in particular?”

He thought about it before smiling. “The one with the pea? Please?”

“Ah, the princess and the pea. An excellent choice. Once upon a time, there was a prince who lived in a faraway kingdom…”

Roland nodded off halfway through the story. I laid him down, pulling the blankets over him before sliding from bed. His sweat had drenched my shift and I changed into a fresh one before poofing a dress for myself. It was easier to dress using magic while Robin was away, especially as I had Ilsa running other errands while I tended to Roland.

I went out to our parlor to get fresh water to cool Roland with. Perhaps I would have Ilsa bring up the tub and fill it with cold water. Anything to bring his temperature down…

The smell of eggs and bacon greeted me and sent my stomach tumbling. I raced toward the basin, making it there in time to empty what little I had in my stomach. Someone held my hair back, wiping my neck with a cool rag.

“I apologize, Regina. I just thought you needed a proper meal.” Friar Tuck sounded repentant. “I didn’t know you were sick as well.”

I wiped my mouth with another cloth. “I’m not sick, I’m worried. Robin’s gone, Roland’s sick and the last thing I need is food.”

“I think it would be the first thing you would need.” Friar Tuck guided me toward the couch, coaxing me to sit down. “You look pale, Regina. And that reaction to the food…”

“Thank you for your concern, Tuck, but I’m not sick.”

“I don’t think you are.” He paused. “I believe you are with child.”

I wanted to argue but found I couldn’t. Thinking it over, pregnancy made the most sense. The fatigue, the nausea, and a few other symptoms here or there…And Ilsa had come to me the other day, telling me that my period had not come last month. I had waved off her concerns, blaming stress. But maybe I had been too quick to dismiss her.

Friar Tuck nudged me. “Regina? Is it possible?”

“Yes,” I breathed. “Of course it’s possible. Robin and I have…well…It’s possible.”

“What do you need to find out? I will get it for you.”

I nodded, standing and pulling out the Book of Spells. Over the past few months, I had finally learned how to use it. Concentrating, my magic called forth the potion I needed to make—the same one I had made months ago to confirm Snow’s pregnancy. Writing down the ingredients, I handed the paper to Tuck. “Happy should be able to get these for you.”

“I shall procure these as quickly as possible.” Tuck put the paper in his pocket before taking my hands. He smiled. “This is a good thing, Regina. You and Robin might have created a new life, a child to be born of your love. That’s pretty special.”

“I know. I just wish Robin were here, safe with us.” I sighed. “And that if it’s a baby, that she would let me eat something.”

Tuck chuckled. “Maybe you should try some broth. I’ll have Ilsa bring a bowl up for you.”

“First…could you look in on Roland for me? Maybe, say some prayers over him?” Kathleen had sent the Aherns’ family priest to Dad’s hospital room a few times. While I knew they wouldn’t cure him, the prayers did calm us and bolster our spirits. Perhaps that’s what we needed now.

Tuck nodded, coming into my bedroom. Roland had kicked off his blankets, sweat plastering his curls to his forehead. I sponged him off as Tuck muttered prayers in Latin. He then laid his hand on Roland’s head and blessed him.

I thanked Tuck and saw him out of our chambers. Returning to the bedroom, I began sponging down Roland again. My thoughts wandered to the possibility of a baby. “You’ll be a great brother,” I whispered to Roland. “Your sister will adore you.”

He didn’t say anything, just rolled over and kept sleeping. I prayed his fever broke soon. He couldn’t keep fighting this sickness and that thought scared me.

I pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Get better, my little knight. I need you to fight. For me, for Papa and your little sister. Got it?”

 

I made the potion that night with Friar Tuck and Little John to keep me company. They watched as I pricked my finger using the point of my knife, letting several drops of blood fall into the potion. The little river of red swirled around the vial and I leaned back. “Now we wait.”

Friar Tuck held a rag over my finger, staunching the blood flow. “How long does it take?”

“A couple hours.”

“Well, then, how about a game of cards?” Little John pulled a deck from his cloak. “It should help pass the time.”

The game proved to keep my hands busy but my mind wandered. I was worried the test would be positive and I would have to face the Queen pregnant. That she would attack and force Robin to do something rash to protect me, Roland and the baby. Something like laying down his own life, if it came to that. If he came home…

“Regina? It’s your turn.” Tuck’s voice was soft and he rested his hand on my arm.

Little John handed me his handkerchief. “Did something upset you?”

“Just my own thoughts.”

“Mine have been dark of late as well,” Little John confided. “I’ve heard others whisper about it too. It’s this darkness, I’m certain of it.”

“Then we must focus on the good in our lives.” Tuck took both out hands. “We must remember that the darkness will pass.”

I nodded, my eyes falling on the potion as it began to change colors. Reds, whites and grays swirled together before settling into a pale blue color. Tears pricked my eyes again—though for a different reason.

Robin’s arrows weren’t the only things that always hit their marks.

“Lady Locksley? Regina?” Tuck’s voice pulled me back. He and Little John were looking at me, waiting for the answer.

I smiled. “I’m having Robin’s child.”

Little John pulled me in for a hug. “Congratulations, milady. This is great news.”

“I’ll be even happier when Robin comes home and I can tell him.” I pulled away and looked at both of them. “I told Robin he’d be the first to know about our baby. So please, keep this to yourselves for now.”

“Of course,” Little John agreed. Tuck nodded as well.

I took a deep breath. “Well, now that we know that, let’s focus on something else.”

“Like what?” Little John asked.

“Well, Robin isn’t here. So why don’t you tell me the rest of that story?” I gave him a wink.

He chuckled. “Ahh, yes. So, we went for a little swim years ago and left our clothes on the riverbank. When we came back, they were gone. Robin and I decided our only choice was to race back to camp and pray we weren’t seen…”

 

The rest of the evening was pleasant. After hearing Little John’s story, I could understand why Robin kept trying me from doing so—even if I ended up laughing so hard, my sides hurt. It also made me want to slap the Sheriff more than I already did.

Little John and Friar Tuck took turns looking in on Roland before they left, with Tuck praying over the boy again. The three of us even managed to get him to have a few spoonfuls of broth before Roland fell back asleep. He slept on as I slipped into bed. Friar Tuck suggested I move him now that we knew I was with child, but I couldn’t bring myself to do so. I had to chance it so I could take care of Roland.

I laid there, hand on Roland’s chest to feel his breathing, and tried to fall asleep. Closing my eyes, I imagined Robin’s homecoming and telling him about our baby. He smiled, lifting me up and spinning me. A recovered Roland joined us and we held each other close. Robin kissed me before laughing. The echo of his laughter was the last thing I recalled before sleep claimed me.

 

When I awoke the next morning, the dread in my stomach was stronger than ever. It was the feeling I had had before, the one that meant something big was going to happen. Scared, I felt Roland’s forehead but it was cool. His fever had broken and while he still coughed every so often, his breathing wasn’t as labored. I was relieved that wasn’t it but nervous over what it could be.

I threw up in the basin, earning a concerned yet suspicious look from Ilsa. She didn’t say anything as she cleaned it, though I knew I would have to tell her eventually. But I still wanted to wait for Robin, to tell him before the others. He hopefully came home soon—I didn’t know how long I would be able to hide my pregnancy symptoms from everyone.

Roland and I managed to keep down some food and we just lazed about our rooms all day. Tuck and Little John looked in on us, happy to see Roland was feeling better. Around supper, Roland looked up at me with sad eyes. “When’s Papa coming home?”

“I don’t know, sweetie. He’s out on a mission for the prince. Do you remember that?”

He nodded his head. “I wish he were here.”

“Me too,” I said, softly. I kissed his forehead and encouraged him to eat more.

Knocking disturbed our meal and I hurried to answer it. Charming and a few others stood on the other side, looking serious. “May we come in?” he asked.

“Of course.” I stood aside, frowning as most of the council filed into my room. Tuck and Little John were the last of the little parade.

Granny took Roland into his room and I immediately worried. My feeling hadn’t gone away and now I feared I was about to find out its cause. “What’s going on?”

“Regina, you might want to sit down,” Charming started.

I shook my head. “Just tell me.”

He sighed but nodded. “The scouting party has returned. I’m sorry, Regina, but Robin wasn’t with them.”

Coldness gripped me and I felt myself waver on my feet. Little John reached out, steadying me. “No,” I breathed.

“The others reported that Robin went out to scout ahead and never came back. They searched for him but were unable to find him.” Charming paused before taking my hands. “I’m afraid we have to believe he’s been captured.”

Dark spots dance before my eyes. My knees grew weak and I felt myself collapse. As people shouted, the darkness overtook my sight completely and I went blissfully numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hurt me! Please!
> 
> I’m sorry to say you’ll be waiting a couple weeks to find out what happens next. But next weekend looks crazy for me. I’m going to see Bette Midler on Friday, then I have a fundraiser picnic Saturday afternoon while I think my friend might be hosting a party Saturday night. Then there’s supposed to be a baseball game but I think I might just sleep all day Sunday. So I don’t want to rush something out.
> 
> But I will still be posting Chapter Two of “The Prince of Darkness” on Friday. I’m posting that one every other week on Fridays.
> 
> I almost let yesterday go by without realizing that it was the day I set as Robin’s birthday! And also the day Regina arrived in the Enchanted Forest as well as the day she chose to stay with Robin. So it was a big day!
> 
> \--Mac


	30. Fight or Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There may be some scenes in this chapter may be disturbing to some readers. Discretion is advised.

_Let this be our prayer_   
_When we lose our way_   
_Lead us to the place_   
_Guide us with your grace_   
_To a place where we'll be safe_

(“The Prayer,” _Quest for Camelot_ ) 

Chapter 30: Flight or Fight

When I came to, I was lying on my bed. Tuck sat at my side, sponging me with a cool cloth. He let out a sigh of relief when I opened my eyes. “Regina, how are you?”   
“I think I’m going to throw up.” I swallowed against the bile rising in my throat.   
Tuck stuck the basin under me and waited as I emptied out the little supper I had managed to eat earlier. He gave me the rag as I leaned back, wiping my face, and he emptied the basin. “Well, that was to be expected,” he said.   
“I guess. Did I really pass out?”  
“Yes, you did.” He took his seat again. “Do you remember why?”  
“I could say I don’t but what’s the point?” I sighed, pulling my knees close to my chest. “Robin’s been captured.”   
“That’s the assumption,” Tuck said. “But he could be making his way back here now, just slowly due to an injury.”   
“I don’t know if that’s much of a comfort.”  
He chuckled. “I know. But Robin is tough and has seen his share of injuries. He can tend to his wounds and still manage to get home. Trust me. Or rather, trust him.”   
“I do trust him. It’s just…” I bit my bottom lip. “I had one of my feelings all day. So I feel something bad has happened to him.”   
Tuck squeezed my hand. “You have to have hope. We have no way of finding Robin right now.”   
“That’s not true.” I hopped out of bed, over Tuck’s protests, and sat down at my vanity. “I can find him with my magic.”   
“Lady Regina…”  
I glanced at him over my shoulder. “If you’re uncomfortable with this, you can leave. But I promise you it is safe.”   
“I believe it is safe. I just worry about how much energy it will take. You haven’t been eating enough, you’ve just recovered from a swoon and you have a baby to think about. I don’t want you to push yourself.”   
“I appreciate your concern. But I am going to do this.”  
Tuck dragged over his chair and sat down next to me. “Then we’ll do it together.”   
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Last time I had done this, I had focused on a place. I hoped that it would still work if I focused on a specific person. Robin’s face floated before me, clear as if he were standing in front of me: his soft yet thick blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, warm and inviting smile, and the stubble I loved to feel on my skin. Part of me wanted to reach out and see if I could touch him, yet I knew I couldn’t.   
“Regina, something is happening,” Tuck said.   
Opening my eyes, I saw my mirror was showing what appeared to be a dark dungeon. A man was chained to the wall, heavy iron shackles around his wrists. He was bare chested and wore no shoes. Fresh wounds marred his chest, the red welts seemingly the only color in the place. White lines rested next to them, familiar remnants from another torture session. A loose black bag covered his head but if I had any doubts the man was Robin, they were quashed when he shifted and I caught the flash of a lion against black shield on his arm.   
Robin had been captured. And I had a very good idea by whom.  
We heard someone enter the dungeon, someone with heavy boots. I hissed as the Sheriff entered the scene, smug as anything. He approached Robin. “Two days later and the thrill of capturing the infamous Robin Hood still hasn’t gone away.”  
He pulled the black hood off Robin’s head and laughed. I let out a cry of horror as Tuck grabbed my hand. He began muttering prayers as I tried not to cry.   
Robin’s face was more black and blue than white. One eye was swollen shut, the blacks and blues fading into sickly greens and yellows. The other had a darker bruise under it but it looked like he could still open it. Dried blood lined his nose and chapped lips.   
“You must feel like quite a man now.” Robin opened his semi-decent eye and raised his head. “But we know you are nothing but the Queen’s stooge.”  
The Sheriff grabbed his hair, forcing Robin’s head back. “I’d watch my tongue if I were you. You are in no position to talk back, Thief.”   
“What would Marian say?” Robin’s voice was soft but his words had their impact. The Sheriff drew his hand back before letting it fly across Robin’s face. His ring left a fresh welt on Robin’s already battered cheek.   
The Sheriff shook out his hand. “How dare you—invoking Marian’s name. What would she think of you cavorting with that witch?”  
“Leave her out of this.” Robin’s eyes darkened in anger.   
The Sheriff laughed. “Haven’t you figured it out, Thief? She’s the reason you’re here.”   
“Have you loosened our guest’s tongue?” The new voice froze my blood and the Queen entered the picture. Her red curls were pinned to her head and she wore tight black leather pants paired with an elaborate dark green coat with black leather embellishments. She wore black leather gloves, using a gloved hand to grab Robin’s face. “Are you ready to talk, Thief?”  
“I don’t think he is. Still very defiant,” the Sheriff said.  
The Queen hummed in response. “I’d expect nothing less from someone who has spent years defying my Black Guards. And you, Sheriff.”   
She shot the Sheriff a look and he frowned, unhappy with her rebuke. But he remained quiet as the Queen released Robin’s face. “However, I think you’ll find it’s in your best interest to tell us where Regina is. So I’d start talking.”  
“I don’t know where she is.”   
“Well now, you’re just lying.” The Queen smiled, sending another chill down my spine. “I have it on very good authority that she’s your wife.”   
“Shall we tell him who?” The Sheriff sounded giddy.   
“I think we should.” She stepped closer. “Your father sends his regards.”   
Friar Tuck swore and I buried my head in my hands, shaking it. After a few moments, I straightened up again. The Queen was talking again.   
“So, Robin, I’m going to ask again. Where is Regina?”   
Robin spat at her. “You’ll have to kill me. Because as long as I breathe, you will not harm her.”   
“How sweet. You do love her. Well, you’re going to have to remember that for the next few hours. Because they are going to hurt.”   
The Queen stepped back and unfurled the whip. She gave a few practice lashes against the stone floor as the Sheriff placed a gag in Robin’s mouth. Determination filled his blue eyes and I was both proud of him and terrified for him.   
As the Queen turned the whip onto Robin, Tuck drew my head to him. “That’s enough, Regina. You don’t need to see the rest,” he said.   
I waved my hand but not before the sound of the whip hitting skin and Robin’s muffled scream of agony embedded themselves in my psyche. They would haunt my dreams for a long time, I was certain. Bile rose in my throat and I pulled away from Tuck, reaching for the basin.   
Friar Tuck held my hair and waited until I was done. “Well, that was to be expected. I doubt that was caused by the baby.”   
“No, it’s not.” I wiped my mouth. “Robin’s father. I knew that bastard was untrustworthy.”   
“But what does he gain from this? From having his son taken prisoner by the Queen?” Tuck spat out her title.   
“Locksley,” I replied. “And access to Roland with Robin and I out of the way.”   
“He’d have to fight off every last Merry Man before we let him carry off that boy.”   
“I know. And so does Robin.” I sighed, leaning back in my chair. “Now what?”  
Tuck stood and held out his hand to me. “First, I think you need to get some rest. And then some food. Then we’ll go tell the Council what you’ve discovered.”   
*****  
It felt strange to sit at Council without Robin. His seat remained empty next to me and though Red held my hand, hers didn’t provide the same comfort his rough and large one did. I had to blink away my tears, determined to stay strong for Robin’s sake.   
Everyone was silent, letting my report sink in. Charming sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s as we feared, then. The Queen has Robin.”   
“So when do we go rescue him?” I asked. Charming didn’t answer right away and dread continued to build in my stomach, exacerbating my morning sickness. I swallowed back the bile. “You are going to rescue him, right?”  
“Regina…”  
“No!” I stood, letting go of Red’s hand. “We have to rescue him.”   
Red pulled me back into my seat. “Calm down, Regina. We need to talk about this a bit more.”   
“How much did you talk about rescuing me last year? You had only known me a few months then. Robin’s been a loyal member of your cause for _years._ ”   
“We know and we’re not arguing that. It’s just…” Charming sighed. “We weren’t under siege last year. The Queen had just threatened us. Now, she’s getting closer to cursing us. We have to be more careful.”   
I wanted to yell at them but I bit the inside of my cheek. “How long will it take you to decide? Because it didn’t look like Robin had much time.”   
“We’re going to discuss it, Regina.” Charming stood, coming over to sit in Robin’s chair. He took my hand. “He is my friend. I want to rescue him as well. But we have to do it right, not rush in without a plan. He wouldn’t want us to put ourselves in danger because of him.”   
“I know,” I said. “But he promised me he’d come back. If he needs help keeping that promise…”  
“We’ll give it to him. Let me just figure it out. Can you do that, Regina?” Charming held my gaze. In his eyes I could see his determination.   
I nodded. “I think I’d like to return to my room.”  
“I’ll take her,” Red offered. She helped me stand and held onto me as we left the room. I felt everyone’s eyes on me and their pity burnt.   
Red didn’t say anything until we have arrived at my rooms. “Do you want me to stay with you?” she asked.   
I shook my head. “I think I’ll just lay down for a bit. Thank you anyway.”  
She pulled me in for a hug. “We’re going to find Robin, Regina. We want to save him almost as much as you.”   
“Thank you.” I pulled away, wiping my eyes. “Maybe I’ll see you at supper?”  
“Of course. Granny and I would love to have you and Roland if you want.” She nodded before returning to the council room.   
I wrapped myself in Robin’s robe and laid down on our bed, clutching his pillow close. For the first time since they told me he was missing, I cried. I sobbed into the pillow until my tears dried up and my throat hurt. Until I felt so exhausted, I swore I would sleep forever. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.   
*****  
 _Opening my eyes, I was back in the Winter Palace. Back in the Queen’s parlor, with its black and green furniture. I was lying on the same chaise lounge I had awoken on over a year ago after the Huntsman kidnapped me from Snow’s wedding._  
 _“Ahh, look who is finally awake.” Cora’s voice sent shivers down my spine. She walked toward me, dressed in a black lace gown with a voluminous skirt. Her brown hair was again pinned in an elaborate but neat bun. “Welcome back, Regina.”_  
 _“Go to hell.”_  
 _She shook her head. “You still haven’t learned how to behave. Pity.”_  
 _“I don’t think that word means what you think it means.”_  
 _“Are you talking back to me?” Cora snapped. “Now we really have to teach you some manners. Zelena?”_  
 _I gasped as I felt something slam into my chest. With a groan, I knew the Queen had her fingers around my heart. She squeezed a few times, sending a searing pain through my chest, before pulling the organ from me._  
 _The Queen came around the lounge to show me my heart. It beat in her hand as it glowed red. “Look at it,” she purred. “So beautiful. Too bad I’m going to have to destroy it.”_  
 _“Go ahead. Crush it. See if I care.” I did but I wasn’t going to let her know._  
 _She laughed. “I’m not going to crush your heart. I have another way to destroy it. Sheriff!”_  
 _The Sheriff hauled Robin in. He was unconscious and looked no better than when I had spied on them earlier. I wanted to go to him and heal every wound but I was surrounded by the villains. They weren’t going to let me do anything._  
 _“Robin has no part in this,” I said._  
 _“Of course he does. He stole you from me, keeping you secret as well.” The Queen held out my heart. “And I daresay this now belongs to him.”_  
 _She motioned to Robin, who began to moan as consciousness returned. It brought a smile to her face. “Ahh, good. He’ll be awake for this. Even better.”_  
 _“Awake for what?”_  
 _“You’ll see.” The Queen walked over to Robin, watching as he opened his eyes. She then glanced up at the Sheriff. “Roll him onto his back and hold him down.”_  
 _As the Sheriff did as she commanded, the Queen handed my heart back to Cora. I found myself unable to move from the chaise lounge, forced to watch whatever she was going to do._  
 _“Are you watching Regina?” The Queen plunged her hand into Robin’s chest. He cried out in pain before falling silent. When she pulled out her hand, she let ashes pour down over him. It had been his heart._  
 _Robin was dead._  
 _“No!” Tears ran down my cheeks. “Why?”_  
 _“You’ll see. Mother?” The Queen held out her hand and Cora placed my heart in it. “Watch.”_  
 _Before my eyes, my heart cracked and then shattered in her hand. It fell to the floor, gray and useless. Pain erupted in my chest and darkness overtook me._  
I sat up, panting. My heart hammered against my chest, assuring me I still had it. Sweat drenched my hair and dress. But I couldn’t take off the robe. I needed to be surrounded by Robin’s scent. It was anchoring me.   
Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. It was just a dream, no matter how real it was. Bad dreams were to be expected with Robin captured over a year after my own turn as the Queen’s guest at the Winter Palace. Then I trusted Robin to rescue me and he did. If I was honest, that was probably the moment I fell in love with him—even if took me several more months to admit it. Did he trust me to do everything in my power to rescue him?   
Was I going to let him down?   
“Mama? Is something wrong?” Roland opened the door a crack, his little face appearing in it.   
I took a deep breath and patted the spot on the bed next to me. We hadn’t yet told him about his father and I couldn’t keep the truth from him. This was going to be tough but it was what was needed to do.   
Roland crawled up next to me. His eyes were wide and already watery. “Did something happen to Papa?”  
“I’m afraid so. Papa has been captured by the Queen.”   
Tears began to fall from his eyes. “Will the Merry Men rescue him?”  
“We are planning how best to rescue him.” I pulled him onto my lap. “We just have to be strong.”   
“Can I cry?”  
“Of course you can. Crying doesn’t mean you’re weak.” I kissed his forehead, wrapping him in the bathrobe as well as he sobbed into my chest. I rubbed his back and made soothing noises.   
Friar Tuck stopped in my doorway. “Lady Regina? We need to talk to you.”   
“About Papa?” Roland asked him. “Are you going to rescue him?”  
Tuck sat down next to us and took the young boy from me. He rocked Roland like I had. “We’re going to keep you and your mother safe first. Then we’ll go get your father. So I need to talk to Mama. Can you go play in your room for a bit?”  
Roland nodded and he hopped off Tuck’s lap to give me a hug. He kissed my cheek before leaving the room. Tears pricked my eyes again. “He’s such a sweet boy.”  
“He is,” Tuck agreed. He patted my hand. “But we do need to talk to you outside.”  
“Who is we?”   
I followed him into my parlor, where the Merry Men sat around our table. Little John held out a chair for me and I sat down. I glanced around at the men Robin trusted more than anyone. “What is going on?”  
“Lady Regina, we’re here because we made a promise to Robin before we left. And it’s time we told you about it,” Tuck started.   
Little John took my hand. “He made provisions in case this happened—in case he went missing. He wanted to make certain you and Roland were taken care of.”   
“Of course he did. That’s who Robin is.” I took a steadying breath. “So what’s the provision? What are we to do?”  
Alan leaned forward. “We need to leave. Tonight.”  
“Leave?” I frowned. “And go where?”  
“That we cannot tell you. You’ll just have to trust us,” Little John said. “But it is safe.”   
I bit my bottom lip. “I promised Robin I wouldn’t leave the palace.”   
“I understand, Regina. But this is different. He wanted you to be taken somewhere the Queen can’t find you. We know where it is,” Little John said.   
“Will we come back?”  
Tuck nodded. “If we can rescue Robin, that is.”   
“You will rescue him,” I said, stressing every word.   
The men exchanged a few glances but I didn’t care. Staying positive was the only thing holding me together. I took a deep breath, leveling a stern glance at Tuck. “What about me? Can I travel?”   
“Yes, we will go easy for you. But you’re still early enough that it shouldn’t be any problems,” Tuck said. “Marian was able to do it.”  
“We’ll leave you to pack as we will leave tonight. Pack lightly.” Little John stood as did the other men. They filed out as I continued to sit there, too shocked to do anything for a while afterwards.   
*****  
I left three letters on my table. One was for Snow, apologizing for leaving without saying a proper goodbye and for possibly not being there for Emma’s birth like I promised. I thanked her for her friendship and told her I hoped we’d be reunited soon, which I also wrote to Red and Granny. Their letter also expressed my gratitude to them for everything they had done for me, Robin and Roland. My last letter was addressed to Ilsa, apologizing for just leaving and praising her dedication to us.   
“Lady Locksley? Are you and Roland ready?” Much stood in my doorway, his cloak wrapped around him and his bow slung across his back.   
“I’m still uncomfortable with this idea. I feel like we should stay here.”  
He stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. “I understand, but this is what Robin wanted. We will disappear with you until it’s safe to come back out.”   
Robin had talked about taking me deep into the woods should the need ever arise and I had no doubt he had made the Merry Men swear to do that if anything happened to him. So I pushed down the bad feeling coursing through me and nodded toward the couch. “Roland fell asleep. Can you carry him?”   
“Of course. Do you need me to carry anything else?”   
I shook my head, slinging my own bow across my back as he picked up my sleeping son. Much motioned to me with his head and we slipped out of my rooms.   
The Merry Men were gathered in the courtyard, a few horse amongst them. Maeve was one of them and I mounted her before taking Roland in my arms. He settled against me, still sound asleep. I wrapped a blanket around him to ward off the chill in the air. Tuck brought his own steed next to me. “We’ll go at a steady pace but it won’t be too hard. Once we’re a good distance away, we’ll stop and you can get some rest.”   
“How long will it take us to get there?”   
He paused and I could see him calculating in his head. “About three days, depending on our pace.”   
Little John ordered everyone to move out and the Merry Men encircled me as I guided her out of the gate. As we left the courtyard, I looked back once more at the palace. I worried it would be the last time I saw it and prayed I was wrong.   
*****  
 _I was in the ballroom, people swirling about me as the musicians played a lively waltz. This time I wore an opulent gold gown. Lace covered my arms, meeting up with the silk bodice. Floral patterns decorated the wide skirt I wore over several lace petticoats. My hair fell in loose curls around my shoulders, just like Robin liked it. His pearls rested against my neck and I fiddled with them as I stood alone in the middle of the dance floor._  
 _The crowd parted and I held my breath. Robin stepped from the blurred mass, wearing a gold tunic and pants. His hair was brushed back, looking a bit darker as if there was product in it. I frowned, wanting it to look the way I was used to—bright gold and soft to the touch._  
 _“Is something wrong, milady?” He frowned as he held out a gloved hand to me._  
 _I reached up to his hair, feeling it hard beneath my fingers, and shook my head. “Nothing a good bucket of water won’t fix,” I said._  
 _He chuckled, pulling me close. “Can we share a dance first?”_  
 _“I think that will be fine,” I said with a wink._  
 _We waltzed away, joining the other couples on the floor. Robin’s arm was comforting around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead as we glided across the floor. It felt like my feet weren’t doing anything._  
 _“I love you,” he said. “With all my heart.”_  
 _I pulled back to look him in the eyes, seeing love and adoration there. The same was reflected in my eyes, I knew. “I love you, too.”_  
 _“I need you to remember how much I love you.”_  
 _“Why? Robin, what’s wrong?”_  
 _Desperation clouded his eyes. “Just promise me you’ll remember that.”_  
 _“I will, Robin. I promise.”_  
 _He kissed me and when I pulled back, I saw we were alone and surrounded by darkness. I clung to him. “Robin, what’s going on?”_  
 _“You need to be brave now, Regina. I need you to do that for me.” Robin pulled away as a green smoke filled the room. It curled around him, pulling him away from me. As he faded from view, I groped the darkness in hopes of latching onto something that would allow me to pull him back._  
I sat up with a gasp, finding myself panting. Pulling my knees to my chest, I sat against a tree and waited for myself to calm down.   
“Regina? Are you all right?” Friar Tuck sat down next to me, taking my hand. “Bad dream?”  
“Weird dream. One that has me worried for Robin.”   
Friar Tuck nodded. “We’re all worried for him. But we need to get you and Roland to safety. It’s what he would want.”   
“I think you should go to the palace and do something,” I said. “Especially when we know what the Queen is doing to him.”   
“Which is why Little John and I sent two men to scout the palace. If they can rescue Robin, they will bring him to our secret camp and we can tend to him. If they can’t, we’ll have better knowledge to help Robin.” Friar Tuck patted my hand. “We’re almost there and then we can just focus on Robin. I promise you that.”   
I nodded, thanking him. As I tried to stand up, my muscles protested the two days we had already spent riding and the fact I had been sleeping on the ground. Tuck helped me up. “Why don’t we get you some breakfast?” he suggested.   
“Some food sounds good. Let me just go freshen up in the creek.” I ran a hand through the rat’s nest that once was my hair, dreaming of the day I was able to find my brush and tame it.   
Crouching down next to the creek running past our camp, I cupped some water in my hands and splashed it on my face. It was ice cold but it was refreshing on my flushed face. As I pulled my hands away, I frowned. Something seemed wrong, like there was something missing…  
My heart stopped as I realized my silver ring was gone. It was the physical representation of the spell binding me to Robin and Blue said it would remain on my ring for as long as the spell was active. Now that it was gone, I knew—the spell was broken. Everyone could see me again and the Queen could no doubt find me.   
It also meant that Robin was most likely dead.   
A sob escaped from me and Much knelt down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me. “What’s wrong, Lady Locksley?”   
“Robin…I think…” Another sob cut me off until I managed to gasp out: “The spell’s broken.”   
Much tensed up beside me, his arm falling from my shoulders. He stood and a few seconds later, Little John and Friar Tuck came over to me. Much explained what was wrong with me and they were silent for a long time.   
Little John knelt next to me. “Regina, do you think you can ride hard? Tuck doesn’t think it’ll hurt the baby. We need to get you to camp as soon as possible.”   
“If it won’t hurt the baby,” I said, wiping my face. “Can I still eat?”  
“Quickly, milady. I will go wake Roland so he can have something as well.” Tuck turned, walking back toward camp.   
Little John helped me up. “Robin is strong, brave and resilient. He loves you and Roland. All of that will make sure he survives whatever he’s going through so he can get back to you two.”  
“Thank you,” I said, hugging him. “I needed to hear that now.”   
*****  
Tuck and Little John decided to ride ahead with me and Roland. I held onto the boy as he pressed himself closer to my body. Whether it was for warmth or comfort, I didn’t know. I appreciated having him to focus on instead of Robin’s fate.   
Slowing their horses, Tuck pulled alongside me. “We’ll stop and water the horses as well as give you time to stretch your legs. But only for a few minutes. We mustn’t dally.”   
I dismounted Maeve, my legs wobbling as they hit the ground. Roland slid into my arms and I rested him on my hip. He was getting bigger and heavier. Soon I wouldn’t be able to do this with him. I was going to cherish every last moment I could hold him like this.   
As he wound his little arms around my neck, I kissed his cheek. “You’re being a good boy.”  
“I’m tired, Mama. Can we go home?” He rested his head against my shoulder.   
“I know, Roland. But we’re almost at our new home.”   
“Will Papa be there?”  
I sighed. “I don’t know. Probably not.”  
“Is Papa ever coming home? Or did he go away like my first Mama?”  
My heart broke as I realized there was a good chance I would to tell this sweet child his father was gone, just like Marian. But today was not that day. Not until I had proof Robin wasn’t coming back. Choking back a sob, I kissed his cheek and held him closer.  
“Regina, let me hold him. You should get some water.” Little John held out his arms for Roland.  
Roland tightened his grip, as if I would disappear if he let go. I rubbed his back as I shook my head. “We’ll get water together. Thank you, John.”  
Tuck handed me a cup from the well we had found. I took a sip before convincing Roland to lift his head long enough to drink. He proved to be thirsty as he gulped down the water.   
I then convinced him to let me put him down so I could get my own drink of water. He wandered over to Tuck and Little John and I was able to crumble a bit. Tears fell down my cheek and I brushed them away after I finished my water.   
“Milady, are you ready? We should go,” Little John called out to me.   
Putting the cup down, I turned to return to Maeve. My blood ran cold as blood red poppies popped up between me and my horse. This wasn’t good.   
“Regina? Do you know what’s going on?” Tuck asked. Little John picked Roland up as he glared at the flowers as if they were preparing to attack.   
I pressed myself against the well, considering my options as the flowers multiplied around me. For a moment, I decided it was best if I poofed away but realized the flowers would follow me. Even if I managed to outrun them, the Queen would find another way to capture me. She knew how to find me now.   
Swallowing down my fear, I mustered my courage and stood. The sleeping potion the poppies were laced with was already starting to affect me and I fought it long enough to motion to Tuck and Little John to flee. “Take Roland back to the palace. He’ll be safer there,” I yelled.   
“Lady Regina, give me your hand and I’ll pull you out.” Little John approached the poppies, hand outstretched.   
I shook my head as I sank to my knees. “Stay away. The poppies will make you fall asleep. It’s too late for me. Save Roland.”   
Little John and Tuck looked sick as they no doubt realized I was right. There was nothing they could do to help me now. Roland, though, started yelling that he wasn’t going anywhere without me.   
Fighting the spell still, I managed a weak smile for him. “Don’t worry, Roland. You be a good boy. I love you.”   
“Mama! No!” Roland’s heart-wrenching sobs echoed around me as my whole body landed in the poppies. Despite my best efforts, my eyes closed and I had the distinct feeling I was falling.   
When I awoke, the Sheriff of Nottingham was leaning over me with a smirk on his face. “Ahh, she awakes. Welcome back to the Winter Palace, Lady Locksley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me don my armor. I’m sure most of you want to kill me after both this chapter and the last. But just remember—if you kill me now, you won’t know what happens! 
> 
> (God, I hope that works)
> 
> For those wondering, the concert was amazing. Bette Midler is an amazing performer and a very funny woman. She even came out dressed as Winifred from Hocus Pocus to sing “I Put a Spell on You.” It was amazing. 
> 
> I hope all my American readers had a great Fourth! Our plans changed slightly but it was still good. Everyone else—I hoped you had a great weekend. 
> 
> This week starts filming on Season 5! So for those of us who love it, hopefully we’ll start getting some pictures from the set. See what’s in store for us in September. 
> 
> I also recently discovered that this story has a hashtag on Twitter. I never thought I’d have something like that, so thank you to everyone who has used it so far. If you’re on Twitter and want to join in, it’s #AllThatWasMe. 
> 
> \--Mac


	31. Reunited

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_I will try to fix you_

(“Fix You,” Coldplay) 

### Chapter 31: Reunited

The Sheriff turned me over to a guard, who hauled me into the Queen’s familiar obsidian parlor. She sat in an oversized chair, almost like it was her throne, while her mother stood next to it. They both smiled cruel and triumphant smiles as I was thrown down in front of them.

“Well, well, Regina. I’d say it’s good to see you again…No, wait, it is good to see you again. I just wish it hadn’t taken so long.” Zelena shook her head, pretending to be disappointed.

I was forced to kneel before her by the guard. Glaring at her, I held my head up high. “I can’t say I return the sentiments.”

“Shame.” Zelena stood and walked toward me. She leaned down to look me in the eye and I braced myself for her hand to plunge into my chest, for her to once again pull out my heart. Instead, she took my hand and slapped a black band on my wrist, smirking. “There. Can’t risk you using your magic.”

A strange look came to her eye, a dangerous glint that made me lean back. Zelena pressed her hand to my stomach and smiled. “Well, well, well. Someone’s been busy since the last time we met.”

“What are you talking about?” I had a good idea but I wasn’t going to make it easy for her. Not when so much was on the line.

Zelena kept her hand on my stomach. “Don’t play dumb, Regina. I know you can feel the life growing inside you. But if you didn’t, congratulations. You’re going to be a mommy.”

Straightening up, she looked at the guards. “Let her up. We don’t want to hurt the little one.”

“Like you actually give a damn about my child,” I shot back as I stood.

“Actually, I do.” Zelena did look genuine. “I know it may be hard to believe, but I do not want any harm to come to this child.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Why?”

She pressed her hand to my stomach again. “Because if the Dark Curse doesn’t work, I’ll need a Plan B. And this child will fit right into it.”

I pushed her hand away and took a step back. “Like I would let you anywhere near my child, you bitch.”

“Temper, temper. We wouldn’t want to upset the little one.” Zelena looked at the guard, waving her hands. “You are dismissed. Mother and I will see her to her new quarters. Or should I say, her old ones?”

“You’re going to put a pregnant woman in that dark, dank and uncomfortable cell?” I frowned. “I thought you needed my child.”

Zelena shook her head. “I might need your child. If I do, your living conditions will improve. Until then, you’ll go back into the cell. But I will grant you a few comforts. Some blankets, a lantern and something more substantial then bread and water. How does that sound? All you have to do is behave.”

“Well, we know I can’t do that. How are you going to control me if you’re not going to take my heart?”

Cora smiled, sending chills running down my spine. “Oh, I think you’ll find we have all we need to control you. Come, let’s get you to your cell.”

I didn’t have much time to puzzle over Cora’s statement. She dragged me back to the secret cell where I had been held the last time, tossing me back inside. A lantern was thrust into my arms as well as some blankets before she closed the door.

“If you think I’m tipping you, you’re insane!” I yelled back, placing everything on the ground. As I unrolled the blankets, I muttered to myself—mostly curses on the Queen and her mother.

“Is someone there? I warn you I’m armed!” Belle’s voice wafted into the room, sounding hoarse as if she hadn’t used it in a while. A pang of guilt hit me as I realized she probably hadn’t.

Taking the lantern, I approached the little hole that allowed us to communicate. The light allowed me to see Belle’s eyes for the first time; they were a pretty shade of brown. However, they were unfocused and looked a little wild. “Belle, it’s me, Regina. I’m back.”

“Truly? Or are you another ghost?”

“Ghost? What are you talking about?”

“I hear it, moaning.” She sounded unhinged. “Always moaning.”

Confused, I decided to examine my cell. I held the lantern aloft and let its light shine into every corner. There was a person curled against the wall—a man. He wore a dirty shirt that once was white and plain brown breeches. Brown leather boots covered his feet. I could see the hint of blond hair and I didn’t need to see his face to know who it was.

Robin.

I fell to my knees next to him, rolling him over. His face was ashen, but looking better than when I saw him in the mirror. There was still dried blood on his lip and around his mouth. I pulled away his untied shirt and found marks around his neck as well as on his chest. I had to cover my mouth to keep from crying out as tears welled in my eyes.

Placing my hand on his chest, I was relieved to feel it rise and fall. He was still alive. But something was missing. I laid my head against his chest to confirm my fears. Robin’s heartbeat, whose steady rhythm was as familiar as my own, was gone. It became clear to me; when torture failed to yield my location, the queen had pulled out his heart.

No wonder Cora and Zelena were certain I would behave. I thought I had to worry about them hurting my child but now I also had to worry about them killing the man I loved.

“Are you still there, ghost? I warn you I have a stick! I won’t let you hurt me.” Belle’s voice brought me back to here and now.

I stood and walked over to the peephole. “Belle, I mean it. It’s Regina. And that hasn’t been a ghost you’ve been hearing moan. It was Robin. Robin Hood, you met him, remember?”

“Robin?” Belle’s voice started to sound more like herself. “Yes, he stole from Rumple. I rescued him.”

“Well, he’s in here. The Queen beat him and stole his heart.”

“Why?”

“Because of me. He’s my husband and he was protecting me.”

“Oh, Regina. I’m sorry.” Belle did sound contrite, lucid. “Is there anything I can do?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know if there’s anything we can do in here.”

“Well, if there’s anything, let me know.”

“Thank you, Belle.” I started to walk away but then thought of something. “Belle? I’m sorry I didn’t rescue you the last time.”

She was quiet for a moment. “I forgive you, Regina. At least you got rescued. Was it Robin?”

“Yes, it was.” I glanced over at him. “And now I need to rescue him.”

Retrieving the blankets I was given, I returned to the corner where Robin was curled up. I laid out one blanket before lying down. My cloak served as a pillow and I used the last blanket to cover both Robin and myself. I curled up next to him and I placed my hand on his chest like I had done with Roland only days earlier. As it rose and fell with his every breath, I fell once again into an uneasy sleep.

 

Moaning woke me. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it felt like I was only asleep for minutes. My eyes wanted to close again but the moaning happened again.

I sat up and looked over at Robin. A sheen of sweat covered his face and his eyes were screwed shut with pain. His lips were chapped, parted to let out his moans. Kneeling next to him, I wished for some way to care for him.

“Robin,” I whispered. “Robin, can you open your eyes for me? Please?”

He moaned again, but his eyes opened. The left opened all the way while the right managed only a slit. Robin frowned. “Are you a dream? Or rather a nightmare, come to haunt me for my failings?”

“No. I’m here, Robin.”

“Then you are a ghost.”

“What is it with people in this place and ghosts?” I sighed, shaking my head. “I’m real, Robin.”

I took his hand and placed it on my chest, letting him feel my heartbeat. “Do you feel that?”

“Yes,” he breathed. He let his hand fall though. “I’m not worthy of it.”

Frustration coursed through me and I leaned closer to Robin, looking him in his good eye. “Listen here, Robin of Locksley, it’s my heart and I’ll decide who is worthy of it. Got it?”

He smiled before his eyes closed, his head lolling to the side. Panic filled me but his chest kept rising and falling under my hands. Exhaustion had taken him, not death. But if I didn’t do something soon, I might lose him for good.

I wasn’t going to let that happen.

My door swung open and I turned to find Cora standing there. She wore the same dress from earlier, so I figured it was still the same day. She held a wooden tray. “Here’s your meal. It should be substantial enough to sustain you and the baby. You can try to share it with him, but he hasn’t had much of an appetite lately.”

“I wonder why.” Sarcasm dripped from my words.

She shook her head, setting the tray down. “Enjoy. It’s far better than you deserve.”

Cora stalked from the room, slamming the door behind her. I moved the lantern closer to the tray to survey what they were giving me. A cup of juice as well as a bowl of stew sat on the tray. Taking a deep breath, I waited to see if the baby would protest the meal but nothing happened. Perhaps even she knew we couldn’t be picky at this time.

I placed a tentative spoonful in my mouth, chewed and swallowed. All it did was incite my appetite and I found myself almost wolfing the stew down. It wasn’t as good as the meals I had at the palace—the meat was a bit tough and the vegetables small—but it was solid food that tasted decent. After all I had been through, it was what I needed.

I managed to stop myself, knowing I needed to save some to try to give Robin. Placing the bowl down next to him, I shook him. He moaned but opened his good eye. I smiled and held up the spoon. “Can you try and eat this for me? Please?”

Robin opened his mouth and I was able to get a few spoonfuls into him before he fell back asleep. I sighed, trying to be glad he had eaten something. Standing, I approached the little peephole. “Belle? You there?”

“Yes.” Her voice sounded a bit sleepy and I heard her yawn. “Is something wrong?”

“Do you want some beef stew? I can pass the spoon through the hole.”

Belle was quiet for a moment. “Is it true? Are you really with child?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Then you should have it. You need it more.”

“Belle, I’ve already eaten most of it. There’s only a few swallows left. Besides, when was the last time you had something more substantial then the dreck they usually give you?” I stuck the spoon through the hole. “Just take it. Please?”

She did so and passed the spoon back to me. We did repeated this until all the stew was gone. “Thank you,” she said. “That was a bit more filling.”

“I’ll try to share if I can between me and Robin.”

“How is he?”

I glanced over at him. He slept on, shivering though he was sweating. “He’s feverish. I need something to help fight that infection.”

“Where are you going to get that?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” I sighed. “I’m not going to like this but it’s got to be done.”

 

Cora came to pick up the tray. I had everything cleaned up and on it, holding it as she opened the door. I handed it to her. “Thank you. It was very filling.”

“Now was that so hard?” Cora took the tray from me with a smile. It fell after a few seconds and she narrowed her eyes. “Or do you want something?”

I sighed. “Not for myself but for Robin. He needs medicine and bandages. Please.”

“You are asking nicely. But maybe you could ask a bit more nicely?” She smiled again and I did my best not to shudder.

Taking a deep breath, I knelt down in front of her. “Please, can I have medicine and bandages for my husband?”

“That’s better,” she said. “But I don’t think I can make that decision. You’ll have to ask my daughter.”

“Can you take me to her?” I wasn’t going to enjoy begging before Zelena, but I reminded myself it was for Robin.

She helped me up and kept a grip on my arm as she guided me back out to the parlor. Zelena looked up from her cauldron, frowning when she saw me. “What’s going on, Mother?”

“Regina has something she’d like to ask you.” Cora released me. “Go ahead. Just like you asked me.”

I fell to my knees again and repeated my request. Then I held my breath and waited for Zelena’s answer.

She smiled. “This is a beautiful scene. I wish I had an artist nearby to paint it.”

“Will you grant my request?” I asked.

“I’m thinking,” she said. “Though I must admit, I’m a bit disappointed that you’re lowering yourself because of a man.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Zelena frowned. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Because I love Robin,” I said. “I’m not kneeling here because of just any man. I’m kneeling here because of him. Because I love him.’

“And you can’t live without him?” Zelena’s tone was mocking and she smirked.

I shook my head. “I know I can live without him. I don’t want to live without him. So if I have to do this to make sure he stays in my life for a long time, then so be it.”

Zelena seemed taken aback by my answer. She looked up at her mother. “Take Regina back to her cell. I need more time to consider her request.”

“Of course.” Cora’s bony fingers gripped my arm again and I found myself back in my dimly lit cell.

“What happened?” Belle asked.

I shrugged even though she probably couldn’t see me. “I begged. And now I wait.”

“Oh, Regina. You begged?”

“If it helps Robin, I don’t care how I looked.” I leaned against the wall. “I love him, Belle.”

“I know. And he loves you if he risked everything to not only rescue you but keep you safe.” I could hear her smile. And when it faltered. “I used to think Rumple would rescue me.”

“Well, we do have him imprisoned in the palace.”

“Oh.” Belle sighed. “I guess I’ll just go mad instead.”

“Don’t talk like that. You have to have faith that we’ll get out of here.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You haven’t been locked up in here for months!”

I was silent, having no response to that. So instead I whispered: “I’m still really sorry about not coming back for you, Belle.”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. I think I’ll get some rest now. Good night, Regina.”

“Good night, Belle.”

I laid back down next to Robin. There wasn’t much to do in this cell except watch him and pray his chest kept rising and falling. He slept on, moaning every so often as he moved under the blanket I left over him.

“Hang on. Hopefully I’ll be able to get something to help you soon,” I whispered.

 

Zelena let me have the supplies to tend to Robin. Cora delivered them, insisting that it was just to keep me and therefore the baby calm. But I wondered if perhaps Zelena did have a heart after all.

Belle helped me with what I needed to do. She had a photographic memory, able to recall information from her books no matter how long ago she had read them. I created salves and bandaged as many of Robin’s wounds as I possibly could.

They began to heal but his fever refused to break. “I don’t get it,” I moaned to Belle. “He’s gotten the medicine he needs. I’m doing my best to keep him cool. Why won’t it break?”

“Regina, it’s hard not to hear what’s going on in your cell. From what I can tell, Robin thinks he’s betrayed you. Between that and whatever the Queen did to him…I think she broke his spirit.”

“So it’s psychological,” I mused, glancing over at Robin. “I need to give him a reason to fight and to live.”

I knelt down next to him, letting my hair down. Without a comb, it was snarled and curly. But he always liked it down, so I hoped it would make him happy. I pulled the lantern behind me, so its light—which never dimmed or went out—cast a glow around me.

“Robin,” I called, voice soft. “Robin, wake up.”

He opened his eyes, smiling. “Well, aren’t you a beautiful angel? Have you come for me?”

“No. You’re not going anywhere, Robin. You’re going to stay here and get better.”

“Why?”

“For me.”

He shook his head. “I betrayed you.”

Before I could assure him he hadn’t, Robin closed his eyes and fell back into his fevered sleep. I wiped his brow and let him get some rest before waking him up again. He still thought I was an angel come to usher him into the next life, no matter how many times I told him otherwise.

As the hours passed by, he grew more and more delirious. Soon, I wasn’t an angel but Marian and then I had to deal with his lingering guilt over her death. I did my best to keep my voice even and soft despite how scared I was getting. He was slipping farther away and I couldn’t stop him, it seemed.

“Mother,” he moaned, coming to again.

I scooted closer to him. “No, Robin. It’s me, Regina.”

“Mother, will you watch over Regina and Roland? They’ll need protection and I can’t do that for them.”

“Yes, you can. You just have to fight this.”

He shook his head. “I can’t.”

I was losing him. This tactic wasn’t working. Frustrated, I let out a yell and his eyes seemed to focus for the first time in hours. It gave me an idea and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him a bit closer. “Listen here, Robin of Locksley, I can and have forgiven you for a lot of things. But I will not forgive you if you just give up. I will not forgive you if you just leave me without a fight. If you leave Roland and our daughter fatherless. So you need to fight this, if not for yourself or even me, then for _them_. Got it?”

“Yes, milady.” The ghost of smile appeared as he closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

Exhaustion took over and I laid down next to him, resting my head on his chest. I still missed the sound of his heartbeat. But his even breathing lulled me to sleep instead as I prayed that I had finally gotten through to him.

 

I woke to the familiar feeling of my stomach churning, ready to expel whatever it contained yet again. Sitting up, I reached for the bucket kept in the corner of the room and held my hair back. As I retched, it became difficult to keep the bucket steady as well as hold my hair. I chose the bucket.

Another hand pulled my hair back as its mate rubbed my back. Even though I was emptying the contents of my stomach, relief washed through me. Robin was awake and coherent enough to comfort me. Maybe things were going to get better now.

I sat back and leaned closer to Robin. He moved his hand from my hair as he kept rubbing soothing circles into my back. “Feeling better?”

“For now.” I glanced up at him. He was still pale and the bruises had given way to dark circles under his eyes. But they were alert and bright. “How are you?”

He shrugged. “I’ve been better. And I’ve been worse.”

I reached up and felt his forehead, relieved to find it cool to the touch. “Thank God your fever broke.”

“Well, it had no choice. I wouldn’t want to incur your wrath.” His voice was weak but his spirits were improving if he was sassing me.

He laid us down, letting me curl closer to him as he kissed my forehead. One of his hands hovered over my abdomen and I knew the question that was coming next. His voice faltered as he asked: “You told me I needed to fight for Roland and…and our daughter. Was that just…Was that because you know one day we’ll have a daughter or…?”

Smiling, I pulled his hand down to rest over where our daughter was indeed growing and nodded. “I didn’t tell you, but I wasn’t feeling well when you left. And I knew I didn’t catch what Roland had. So Tuck convinced me to test for pregnancy. I made the same potion I did for Snow and got the same reaction. We’re going to have a baby.”

“You should’ve told me about feeling sick.”

“What would you have done?”

“I would’ve stayed.” Robin frowned. “Then maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“So this is my fault?”

He shook his head, pulling me closer. “Of course not. It’s all my father’s doing. He told the Queen about you and she set up a trap in Sherwood for me.”

“I know.”

“You do?” Robin’s brows furrowed. “How?”

“I used my magic to find you. Remember how I was able to see Daniel?”

He propped himself up, frowning. “What did you see?”

“Enough.”

“Gods, Regina.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You shouldn’t have seen that.”

“I had to find out what happened to you.”

“And you decided to keep watching as the Queen tortured me?”

“No, of course not. What I saw gave me nightmares as it was.”

“I hate to eavesdrop, but I’d like to point that Regina told you she’s with child and you’re arguing with her,” Belle called out.

Robin looked sheepish but a smile started to grow. “We’re really having a baby?”

“Yes.” I let out a laugh.

He kissed me and for a few moments, I forgot we were in the Queen’s secret cell. I forgot that Robin had just come back from the brink of death and how close I had been to losing him. All that existed was him, me and our baby.

Until the door opened. We broke apart and I sat up, grimacing as I saw Cora enter. She smiled her insincere smile. “I see your husband has greatly improved.”

“Yes.” I gritted my teeth. “Thank you.”

She nodded, putting the tray down. I placed my hand on Robin’s leg, keeping him from doing nothing more than glare at her. Cora surveyed us and then looked at me. “And how’s our little backup plan doing? Everything good with the baby?”

“Everything’s fine. Thank you for asking.” I squeezed Robin’s thigh, a nonverbal message to calm down. He remained tense behind me and his arm snaked around me, coming to rest in front of my stomach.

Cora smiled. “Good to hear. Enjoy your meal.”

She left and I relaxed into Robin’s embrace. He buried his head in the crook of my neck, taking several deep calming breaths. “They know?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said. “The Queen was able to sense the baby when she touched me.”

“And what did she mean by backup plan? What are they planning?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. I just know it involves our baby and that alone makes me scared about it.”

Robin lapsed into silence, no doubt pondering what awful things Zelena had planned for our child should the Dark Curse not work. I pulled the tray over and looked over today’s offerings. There was some sort of beef that I could easily divide into three as well as a potato, which would be more difficult to divide but I’d try. “You hungry?” I asked Robin.

“You and the baby eat. I’ll be fine.”

I shook my head. “You’re still weak. You need this as much as we do. So eat.”

“I would do as she says. She’s not going to take no for an answer,” Belle called out.

Robin chuckled. “I know that well. And I love her for it.”

I leaned over and kissed him, thrusting a piece of meat at him. He and I ate our shares of the meal before we teamed up to help give Belle some of the food. She handed back the fork and sighed. “So, what do we do now?”

Robin and I exchanged looks as he shrugged. “We need to get out of here.”

“But how?” I held up my wrist. “My magic is jammed.”

“Then we’ll figure out another way,” Robin said, touching the cuff.

He and I settled back against the wall, wrapping a blanket around ourselves. Robin’s hand once again settled on my stomach and I closed my eyes, letting his warmth wash over me.

“I promise you that I won’t let the Queen get our baby. She tries to go anywhere near her and I swear I’ll gut her,” he vowed in a growly voice. “Even if it costs me my own life.”

I frowned. “Let’s hope it never comes to that.”

He hummed in response, nuzzling my hair. “Do you have a name for her? Or are we waiting until she arrives?”

“I’ve had a name for a while now,” I admitted. “Just like Snow.”

“Am I allowed to know it?”

I smiled, nodding. “Rachel.”

Robin sucked in some air before burying his face in the crook of my neck. Something wet hit my skin and I realized he was crying. I reached up, running my fingers through his hair. “Is that okay?”

“You want to name our daughter after my mother.” He kissed my neck. “It’s more than okay. It’s perfect.”

I turned in his arms, peppering his face with kisses. There was a salty aftertaste to the kisses from his tears. He closed his eyes, rubbing his nose with mine before lying us down.

 

Screaming woke me up. I sat up, Robin’s arm falling from my waist. He slept on, peaceful. Which meant the cries were coming from only one other person.

I scrambled to my feet and approached the peephole. On the other side, Belle whimpered and moaned in her sleep. “Mother…No…Please…”

“Belle? Belle, it’s Regina. You need to wake up.”

“NO!”

I knew she wasn’t answering me and I imagined she was now sitting up, panicked. “Belle? Can you talk to me?”

“I can’t remember…What happened? Where am I? Mother?”

Or maybe she was still dreaming. With Belle, it was hard to tell. Most times, she seemed quite lucid and normal. Then there were these times, where it became clear that she had been locked away from people for over a year.

“Belle, you need to wake up. Please?”

“I want to go home.” Her voice was small, almost child-like.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. “I know, Belle.”

“We’ll get you home.” Robin rested against the wall on the other side of the peephole. “You saved me and I’ll save you. We’re getting out of this together.”

Nodding, I smiled at him. “Together,” I agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about where you live, but here in NYC, it’s hot! Thank goodness we own a pool—it just needs to stop storming long enough for us to go in! 
> 
> I must admit I’m a bit sad as I’ve realized I’m nearing the end of this. But I am looking forward to working on the sequel as well as Zelena’s story. I hope you all stick with me through those stories! 
> 
> With this coming to an end, I’ve decided to host another Q+A session. But I’m not sure where to host it. So go check out my profile on FF.net or my tumblr to vote on where you want to have the Q+A session: tumblr, twitter or both. You have a week (until July 19th). 
> 
> Remember if you use twitter to use #AllThatWasMe!
> 
> \--Mac


	32. The Dark Curse

_I’ve no fear of what lies ahead_  
_Not in any time or place_  
_We’ll live as one the two of us_  
_And find the right road through all we face_

(“The Right Road,” _Outlander the Musical_ ) 

### Chapter 32: The Dark Curse

“Is it just me or has it been awhile since we were given a meal last?” I rubbed my stomach as it growled. “I mean, I know I’m eating for two but really…”

Robin shook his head. “It’s not just you. It has been a while since we saw Cora. I can’t believe I’m missing her.”

I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. “Do you think something’s happened out there?”

“I don’t know. But you and the baby need food.” Robin kissed my head before standing. He took our lantern and studied the door again.

While he did that, I approached the peephole. “Belle? Are you okay in there?”

“Go away,” she snapped. “You’re not real.”

I sighed. With no food coming our way, Belle was slipping from reality more and more. The last time I checked on her, she yelled that I was dead. I wasn’t sure if she thought I was her mother or someone else. “If you need anything,” I said, “just give a shout. I am real and I am here.”

Robin led me away from the peephole, back toward the furthest corner of the cell. “We’re going to have to bust out of here. You up for it?”

“Are you?”

He nodded, holding out a knife he had nicked the last time Cora had brought us food. I raised an eyebrow. “What are you going to do with that?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then give me your hand. The one with the cuff,” he instructed.

I hesitated. “Do you think it’ll work?”

“We have to try, right?”

I placed the hand into his outstretched one and watched as he slid the knife between the material and my skin. There wasn’t much room and I felt the metal cold against my skin. He glanced up at me. “Let me know if I start hurting you.”

He worked the knife, back and forth. It began to rub my skin raw but I said nothing as the cuff began to loosen. He was cutting it, slowly but surely, and I knew it would fall away soon enough. I could tend to my wrist then.

The cuff fell away and I felt my magic course through my veins again. I realized how much I had missed it, the constant hum of power. Pressing my hand to my womb, I was relieved to feel the flutter I had come to associate with my daughter. She was still there, still alive.

“Regina? Is something wrong?” Robin asked. His hand hovered over mine, as if he was afraid to touch.

I shook my head. “She’s fine.”

“Good.” He nodded before pointing to the door. “You think you can use your magic to open the door?”

“I can try. But you might want to stay here. Just in case, you know.”

I took a few steps toward the door and held my hand out. Closing my eyes, I tapped into my love for Robin, Roland and the baby to help fuel my magic. I focused on the lock, imagining it unlocking and the door swinging open.

A creaking sound caused me to open my eyes. The door was open, letting Robin and I escape. I turned to him, smiling. “You ready?”

“To get out of here? Of course.” Robin took my hand, holding the knife in the other. I wasn’t sure how great a weapon it would be but it would have to do until he and I could get our own weapons.

We stopped in front of Belle’s door and I opened it. Lifting the lantern high, I stepped inside. “Belle? Are you awake?”

A figure huddled in the corner moved. I held up the lantern and finally saw Belle for the first time. She had light brown hair that was long, tangled and snarled from months without washing and brushing. Her skin was very pale and her dress nothing but tattered rags. She wore no shoes and I made a note to find her a more suitable outfit.

“Regina?” Her eyes tried to focus, but the light might’ve been a bit too much for her.

I hid the lantern behind my back. “Yes. I got the door open so we can escape. Come on.”

She stood and took my hand so I could steady her. Belle smiled. “We’re really getting out?”

“Once we get past the guards,” Robin said from the doorway. “But we need to get going before someone finds us.”

Belle nodded, leaning on my arm as I led her from the cell. We slunk in the shadows toward the door that would lead us into the Queen’s parlor. This was going to be the dangerous part—finding our weapons and clothing for Belle without the Queen or her mother spotting us.

“Wait here,” Robin instructed. “I’m going to make certain the room is empty.”

I frowned. “Alone? And unarmed?”

“I have this.” He held up his knife.

“Oh, that makes everything so much better.” I crossed my arms. “Let me go with you. At least I can throw a fireball.”

Robin shook his head. “You need to stay here with Belle. I can handle this.”

“We said together.”

“And we’re going to get out of here together. But for now, please stay here.” His fingers ghosted over my abdomen.

I nodded. “Fine. You win this round.”

Robin kissed me before slipping out of the room. Belle squeezed my hand as we waited for him to return.

“All clear,” he whispered as he appeared in the doorway. His bow was slung across his back along with his quiver and he held out my knife. “You’re going to need this though.”

I took it, relieved to have my weapon of choice back. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t see any clothing for Belle but there are shoes and a cloak out there. They’ll have to do for now.”

Belle and I followed Robin out into the parlor. Her cauldron sat in the middle of the room, smoking still. Robin handed Belle the shoes and she sat in the Queen’s oversized black chair to put them on.

Once they were on, she stood and looked at us. “Where do we go now?”

“We should be able to get out the same way we did last year.” Robin pointed to the dark curtains behind us. “I think I remember the way.”

I pressed my hand to his chest. “We need to get your heart back. Do we know where she keeps the hearts she’s stolen?”

“I keep them in my vault,” Zelena’s cold voice said from behind us. “But you don’t have to go there. All you have to do is ask and I’ll give the thief back his heart.”

She snapped her fingers and Cora emerged from the curtains in front of us. A carved wooden box, much like the one that had held my heart, was clasped in her hands. Cora smiled, holding it out to me. “Want it?”

“Yes,” I said.

“Then ask for it nicely. Like you did when you wanted the medicine for your husband.” She glanced between me and the floor. “On your knees.”

Robin stepped in front of me. “She is not going to degrade herself like again.”

“Then you don’t want your heart back?” Cora asked.

I stared at the box in her hands. Robin had metaphorically given his heart to me, so I felt some possession over it. It belonged either safe in my hands or safe in his chest.

The box appeared in my hands as Cora looked down in confusion. Her features distorted in anger. “She’s no longer wearing the cuff!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Zelena said. “She can’t stop my plans now.”

I raised an eyebrow and held out the box to Belle. “Can you hold onto this for me? I trust you with it.”

Belle glanced up at Robin, who nodded, before taking the box. I turned to face Zelena, Robin at my back. “I wouldn’t be so sure of anything, Zelena.”

I threw a freezing spell at her, but she countered it as our magic collided in the air in a burst of purples and greens. She smiled. “Well, a little fight. Why not have some fun before your doom?”

Zelena tossed a ball of energy at me and I managed to deflect it back to her. She sidestepped it in time, but I heard her hiss—though I wasn’t sure if it was in displeasure or pain. I shot a fireball at her and it flew over her head as she ducked, though I smelled the awful reek of burned hair a few seconds later.

Cora started toward her daughter but Robin grabbed her, holding the knife to her neck. “I’d stay where you are,” he hissed.

“Robin,” I started, almost missing the spell Zelena threw at me. But I twisted my body just in time and the magic just hit the wall behind me.

I straightened up and faced her, ready to toss another fireball at her when she hit me square in the chest with her own spell. Falling backwards, I landed on my back and had the wind knocked out of me as Belle screamed my name.

Robin was by my side in moments, scooping me into his embrace and pressing me to his chest. “Are you hurt? Did she hurt the baby?” he whispered.

“I’m just a little sore,” I replied, pressing my hand to my abdomen. “She’s fine, though in a little distress over my beating.”

Zelena loomed over us. “Surrendering so soon?”

“Only because of my unborn child,” I told her. “This isn’t good for her.”

Robin held me tighter as she sniffed in disapproval. “It doesn’t matter. The curse is almost complete and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I just need one last ingredient.”

“A heart,” Cora said, looking at the box in Belle’s hand. Belle hugged it closer to her chest as she took a few steps away from the Queen’s mother.

Zelena stepped closer to her mother. “It has to be a very specific heart, I’m afraid. The heart of the thing I love the most.”

Her words sunk in and Cora leaned back, eyes wide. “Zelena, darling, you said we would rule together.”

“And we will. I’ve taken steps to ensure that,” Zelena said. For the first time, I saw her show warmth as she looked at her mother. And I thought I saw a bit of regret in there too. “But I need this to be able to rule. To be rid of that pesky Snow White once and for all.”

“I understand.” Cora’s eyes brimmed with tears. “I’m proud of you, Zelena.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

Zelena plunged her hand into her mother’s chest and pulled out her beating heart. Black patterns laced the organ, though it still glowed red in spots. She stood next to the cauldron and crushed the heart into dust, letting it fall into the bubbling potion. Cora fell to the floor dead but Zelena didn’t watch. She focused on her curse instead.

A plume of green smoke rose up from it and Zelena turned to us, a triumphant smile on her face. Robin helped me up and Belle hurried over to us as the Queen approached us. “It’s done. The curse is about to swallow all your friends, Regina, and send them to a place where there are no happy ever afters for them. And I guess for you too.”

She raised her hand. “Consider this my last gift to you—a chance to be with those traitors for their final moments in the Enchanted Forest, since they mean so much for you.”

We were engulfed in smoke as Robin and I held onto each other tighter. I buried my head in his chest as we spun, something I hadn’t encountered before when I traveled by magic. Nausea crept up on me and I prayed it would end soon.

 

The smoke died away to reveal our parlor in the palace. I ran for one of our basins, throwing up as Robin rubbed my back. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said, wiping my mouth. “It’s just different when I use my own magic to travel.”

Belle held out the box. “I should give this back.”

I took the box containing Robin’s heart and set it on our table. Taking her hand, I led her into our bedroom. “Let’s get you some proper clothing and maybe some food.”

“Do we have time?” Belle asked. “The curse is coming.”

“We’ll be quick,” I told her.

With no time for a proper bath, I helped Belle sponge herself free of the grime of the dungeons at least before helping her into one of my dresses. She laid down on the couch and dozed off as Robin and I cleaned ourselves and began changing into fresh outfits.

Robin had brought the box into our room and he took his heart out, placing it in my palm. “Would you do the honors, milady?”

“Are you sure? I’ve never done this before.” I looked down at his heart, my own beating fast as my nerves took control. “Perhaps we should find someone else.”

“I trust you.” Robin sat on our bed, his chest bared for me to return his heart to its proper place. Love shone in his eyes as he watched me.

Taking a deep breath, I approached him and pushed the heart against his chest. It went through his skin as did my hand, the inside of his chest warm. The heart snapped back into place and I withdrew my hand, Robin grunting as I did so. “Are you okay?”

“Never better.” He cupped my cheek. “Can you tell me again?”

“Tell you what?”

His eyes went down to my stomach. “I didn’t have my heart when you told me about…Please, Regina? Tell me again.”

I tucked my fingers under his chin and lifted his head up, smiling. “I’m having a baby. Come next spring, we’ll have our little Rachel.”

At last, I saw the same goofy look of adoration on Robin’s face that I had seen on Charming’s the past several months. He stood, kissing me. I melted into the kiss, realizing now that the fire I loved in them had been extinguished without his heart.

We fell onto the bed, wrapped around each other. I knew we both wanted nothing more than to shed our clothes and become one yet again. But time was our enemy once again. He pressed his forehead to mine, eyes closed. “We need to find Roland,” he said.

“And we need to warn the others,” I added with a sigh.

He nodded before standing up, holding out his hand to me. “Shall we, milady?”

We finished dressing before waking Belle. “Let’s get you to the kitchens so you can get a decent meal before our doom,” I told her.

“How can you be so calm right now?” Belle asked.

I shrugged. “If I’m not, I might collapse in tears. That wouldn’t help anyone.”

Belle stood and followed us into the hallway. As Robin closed our door, Tuck rounded the corner and stopped short when he saw us. His eyes widened as he saw us and he smiled. “Robin! Regina! You’re back.”

“Tuck, my friend. It’s good to see you.” Robin hugged the man. “Too bad we have to come with bad news. The Queen’s enacted the curse.”

Tuck frowned. “That is bad news. Where are Little John, Alan and Much?”

“We don’t know. We just got back to the palace,” I replied.

“They went to rescue you. You mean they didn’t?”

Robin and I shook our heads. He frowned and took my hand. “Then they’re out there and the curse is coming. Gods help them.”  
“They are Merry Men and will survive,” Tuck said.

Robin nodded. “Where is the prince? I need to warn him.”

“The princess has gone into labor. He’s by her side, refusing to budge. In fact, Princess Snow threw the midwife out over him,” Tuck said, a small smile playing on his lips.

I frowned. “Then who is helping her?”

“Red and Doc, last I heard.”

I squeezed Robin’s hand. “I promised Snow I’d be there.”

“Go,” he said. “I’ll take Belle to the kitchens and see you in a bit.”

We kissed and parted ways. I hurried toward Snow’s chambers, praying I wasn’t too late until I heard Snow’s anguished cries. Emma hadn’t come yet, though now I prayed she would come before the curse hit.

I threw open the doors as Snow leaned back against her pillows. Her brown hair was plastered against her forehead and neck as she laid spread-eagle on the bed. She had her eyes closed but Charming and Red saw me, their mouths dropping open. “Regina?” Charming asked.

“Looks like I made it just in time.” I walked over to Snow’s side, hugging Red as I passed her.

Snow opened her eyes and smiled as she saw me. “You escaped.”

“Kinda,” I said, taking her hand. “I did promise I’d be here for the birth.”

“And I am so glad you’ve been able to keep your…” The rest of Snow’s statement was cut off by her scream as she squeezed my hand.

Doc positioned himself at the end of the bed, glancing at her over the covers. “The baby’s crowning, Your Highness. You need to push.”

“I don’t think I can,” Snow cried.

Charming kissed her forehead. “You can do anything. I’m here, Regina and Red are here, and you can do this. So push.”

Snow let out another cry as she pushed as hard as she could. Doc smiled and looked up. “One more push and you’ll be done.”

With us encouraging her, Snow pushed one last time and cries filled the room. “It’s a girl!” Doc declared, holding up the blood covered baby.

Charming wrapped Snow in an embrace as Red and I stepped back, letting the small family have their moment as Doc placed a cleaned up Emma in her mother’s arms. I smiled, though guilt ate at me as I knew I had to tell them the bad news about the curse.

Snow looked up at me. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Absolutely,” I agreed. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Charming. “Unfortunately, I have some bad news. The Queen she…She’s cast the curse. It’s heading here as we speak.”

Everyone froze as Snow held Emma closer. Bells rang in the distance as Grumpy’s voice echoed: “It’s coming!”

Snow began crying as she kissed Emma’s forehead and handed her to Charming. “Get her to safety. Please.”

“I will and I’ll be right back.” He kissed her and ran from the room with Emma as Snow clung to me.

“It’s not fair,” she sobbed and I ran my fingers through her damp hair. “I hardly got any time with her.”

Red took her hands as she sat on the bed, glancing up at me. Neither of us knew what to say. What did you say to someone who wasn’t going to see her own child grow up? Or his, I realized as I choked back a sob. “Robin…”

“You should go to him.” Snow lifted her head from my shoulder. “It’s only right you’re with him at this time.”

“I can stay with her,” Red said.

I hugged both of them. “It was an honor and a privilege to call both of you as my friends. And I wish so much that we had more time. That I had been able to defeat the witch.”

“You did your best. Thank you.” Snow kissed my cheek and I kissed hers back.

As I headed for the door, I took one last look at Red and Snow as they laid curled up on Snow’s bed. I hoped that whatever happened to them in the Land Without Magic, they still managed to be friends.

 

I stopped at my room again to pack up a few things I wanted to take with me back to the Land Without Magic. My bow and quiver had to stay but I grabbed my knife, wrapping it up to place in my satchel. I also took the box containing my pearls, not wanting to leave something so important to Robin behind. The last thing I took was one of my smaller books on magic. Even if I was heading back to a place without magic, I wanted to be prepared.

Shouldering my satchel, I took one last look at the rooms that had become home to me these past few months before slipping out into the hallway.

“Mama!” Roland barreled into my legs, latching on. “You’re back!”

I knelt down, picking him up. “Yes, I am. I missed you, my little knight.”

Robin wrapped his arm around me and pulled us close. We rested our foreheads together and just stood there, enjoying the feeling of being a family one last time. “I love you,” I whispered.

“I love you too.” He kissed my forehead. “Both of you.”

He took Roland into his arms, holding his son close. “I knew this was a possibility but I never thought I’d actually see the day.”

“I thought we’d grow old together,” I admitted, leaning against him.

Robin squeezed my arm and I felt a few tears land on my hair. My own tears threatened to fall as well and I buried my head in his chest as Roland patted my head. “Don’t cry, Mama,” he said. “It’ll be alright.”

His sweet innocence only made me cry more. “This isn’t fair.”

“I know.” Robin pulled away, tilting my head up so I looked in his eyes. “I need you to promise me two things, Regina.”

“What?”

“One, that you’ll tell our daughter every day that I love her.”

I swallowed past the lump in my throat. “Done. What’s the other one?”

“That you don’t pine for me for twenty-eight years. If you go back to Daniel, I won’t mind. I just want you to be happy.”

The thought of going back to Daniel hadn’t even crossed my mind. I didn’t think I would be able to do so after falling for Robin. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us. “I can’t promise that, Robin,” I said. “I can promise I’ll do my best to be happy, but I don’t think I will ever stop loving you or thinking of you.”

“Papa!” Roland pointed down the hallway and we saw Black Knights marching toward us. I pressed myself against Robin as adrenaline pumped through my veins.

The Queen had arrived for her victory lap.

“Where are Charming and Snow?” Robin asked me.

“Snow is in her chambers with Red but Charming left to get Emma to the wardrobe.”

He shifted Roland to get a better grip on the frightened boy. “We need to find him.”

 

Robin and I found Emma’s nursery. He motioned for me to stay as he put down Roland, who ran to my side. I watched as Robin looked inside. His eyes widened.

I moved closer, Roland latched onto my leg. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Charming,” Robin said, holding up his hand. “Wait here.”

He slipped inside the room and I took his spot, peering in to see what had troubled him so. I covered my mouth as I saw Charming lying on the floor, his skin growing paler as his shirt grew redder. Robin leaned over him and the prince must’ve said something for he straightened up again, heading over to the wardrobe.

I pulled Roland from my leg and crouched down in front of him. “Stay here, okay? I’m going to help Papa.”

“Don’t leave me.” He latched onto my neck and I realized I would have to carry him into the room.

Robin glanced up as we entered the room, nodding. “Emma’s gone,” he announced.

I placed Roland in his arms before I knelt next to Charming. His breathing was labored and I knew he had lost too much blood for us to do anything. But I still attempted a healing spell, just in case. It staunched the blood flow but the light was still seeping from his eyes.

Charming took my hand. “Regina,” he gasped out. “I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Take care of Emma, when you get back to the Land Without Magic. Promise me you’ll find my daughter and raise her. Please.”

I nodded, too choked up to say anything as Charming’s eyes closed. Robin helped me up, holding me close as I cried. Everything was going awfully wrong.

“Aww, is Prince Charming no more?” Zelena’s voice froze my blood and Robin tensed up. He shifted me, using his body to cover both Roland and myself from her.

She didn’t seem to mind, gliding toward Charming’s body as she grinned like the madwoman I had no doubt she was. “I just wish my darling stepdaughter can see this before the curse takes everyone away.”

“See what?” Snow limped into the room, holding her nightgown in her hands. I wanted to run to her and shield her from the awful sight she was about to see but that meant letting go of Robin. He held me tighter as Snow let out a sob, falling to her knees next to her husband.

A roar deafened me as winds began to whip my hair around my face. I clutched Robin’s arm tighter as green smoke curled around the room. Zelena watched it with an ecstatic look on her face, turning to find Snow trying to use True Love’s Kiss on Charming. She said something to her step-daughter but I couldn’t even hear myself think.

The smoke began to swirl around us and I looked into Robin’s eyes. “I love you, Robin of Locksley!” I yelled, praying he could hear me.

“I love you, Regina of Locksley.” He kissed my forehead as I felt the familiar tugging sensation. We were leaving the Enchanted Forest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Part of me prayed that if I held on tight enough, I might end up wherever he did while the other part prayed that he and Roland ended up wherever I did. All I wanted was for us to stay together.

As darkness surrounded us, I felt myself slipping from Robin’s grasp. We both reached out for the other but all our fingers did was graze each other. I stared into his eyes, letting the image of him filled with nothing but love in them burn in my mind. Tears pricked my eyes as I felt myself fall backwards into the void, losing sight of Robin and Roland for good.

My eyes closed as I fell, my hand resting on my stomach. I felt my daughter’s flutter, knowing she was still there. She was my lasting piece of Robin and I was going to go on for her. To go on without Robin and Roland.

It wasn’t forever, I reminded myself. I just had to wait twenty-eight years to see my true love and son again.

No problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably go back to hiding, huh?
> 
> I know, I know. But all of this is necessary for the sequel. I hope you like the direction I take it in.
> 
> Next week, the epilogue will be posted and then, I’m sad to say “All That Was Me” will be finished.
> 
> Anyway, it seems all the votes for my next Q+A are for me to hold it on tumblr. So, usually I release a sneak peek on Thursday but with the epilogue coming, I won’t this week. Instead, I’ll do the Q+A that night. Bring any questions you want answered—for any of my stories—to it!
> 
> \--Mac


	33. Epilogue: Maine 1983

_Billow and breeze, islands and seas_  
_Mountains of rain and sun_  
_All that was good, all that was fair_  
_All that was me is gone_

(“The Skye Boat Song,” _Outlander_ )

### Epilogue: Maine, 1983

Cold. It was the first sensation that came back as I returned to consciousness. The coldness was creeping up from whatever I was lying on, though I guessed it was dirt. I could feel it between my fingers and could feel leaves getting tangled in my hair.

I lifted an arm and placed my hand on my stomach. The linen shirt I had been wearing was gone, replaced by a cotton one instead. It wasn’t meant for the type of weather I had landed in, providing little to no warmth against the chill in the air.

But it was what I didn’t feel that saddened me. The flutter of my daughter was gone, though I knew she survived and was still safe in my womb. It was mother’s intuition and it was all I had now that my magic was gone.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Trees, already decked in their autumnal finery, stretched out over my head. Reds, oranges and golds stood out against the gray sky. I bit back a sob as I recalled the plans Robin and I had made to ride through Locksley’s woods to admire the changing of the leaves.

There was no time to dwell on everything I had lost. I had to figure out where I was—back in Sherwood? Somewhere else?—and get myself to civilization before nightfall. Especially as I was back in the clothing I had worn to the Midsummer festival—a yellow t-shirt with one sleeve that hung off my shoulder, jeans and sneakers. My white sweater lay next to me in the leaves that had fallen already. I shrugged it on, but I knew it would do little once the sun went down.

As I took in the woods, I spotted a leather satchel lying nearby. My spirits soared as I realized it had come with me. I retrieved it, opening it to make sure all my belongings were still inside and breathing a sigh of relief when I saw everything had made it through the curse. I held it close, praying Robin and Roland were safe as well and together wherever the curse had sent them.

I stood, wavering a bit. Once I steadied, I started walking. Leaves crunched under my sneakers and my leather satchel bounced against my back. I knew I would face a lot of questions once I returned and whoever I decided to tell my story to would know doubt think I was insane. There was a chance I would start to wonder the same, but I had too much to remind me that it wasn’t a delusion or a dream. The Enchanted Forest had been real. Snow, Charming, Red, Granny and the others had been real. So had Robin and the love we had.

Pressing my hand over my womb again, I continued walking. I had to get the both of us to safety and seek medical attention, to get confirmation beyond my own intuition that my little Rachel was fine.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the forest started to clear. I walked faster, eager to see where it would lead and passed the lines of trees to find a road, made of tar with a painted yellow line. The road was well-maintained, so I knew it was still in use. It was just a question of where it led. I had only one choice—to walk it and see where I ended up.

The sky was darkening and I feared it would rain—or snow—on me any minute. I kept walking, hoping to come across a town or a rest stop or a highway patrol control car soon. Just any sign of human life at all would be nice right now. And while I had built endurance during my stay in the Enchanted Forest, I was going to need to rest soon.

That’s when I heard it, the unmistakable rumbling of a car. I stopped and turned, waiting for it to appear. As a van crested over the hill, I stuck out my thumb. Hitchhiking was dangerous, I knew, but it seemed to be my only choice. I prayed the driver wasn’t a serial killer as I thanked myself for making sure to grab my knife before I was ripped from the Enchanted Forest.

The van came to a stop next to me and the window rolled down. Inside was a father and his young son, dressed in more appropriate clothing for the weather—warm jackets, hats and heavy pants. The father had a scruffy appearance, reminding me a bit of Robin. “Hey, you okay?” he asked.

I shook my head. “I need to get to the nearest town. Can you take me?”

“Of course. Owen, why don’t you get in the back so this nice lady can sit in the front?” The man unbuckled his son’s seatbelt.

Owen climbed into the backseat as I took the front seat. I was glad this man was letting me, a stranger, in. I guess I looked pathetic enough. But now came a moment of truth—I needed to introduce myself. I just needed to decide which name to use. “Thank you. My name’s Regina Mills.”

My maiden name seemed the best choice now. I couldn’t use Locksley yet because I wasn’t going to try and disappear. But at the same time, I couldn’t go back to Daniel and it seemed wrong to use his last name. But I was always going to be a Mills, no matter who I ended up with.

The driver glanced at me and shook my hand. “Name’s Flynn. My boy and I were out camping. What brings you out here?”

“I don’t know.” I thought it was the best way to go—fake amnesia. Flynn and Owen were going to be my first audience. “I woke up in the woods. I don’t even know where I am.”

“You’re in Maine.” Flynn glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. “Are you hurt?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m going to take you to a hospital. Make sure you’re not hurt.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” I leaned back in my seat and glanced down at the floor. A paper lay by my feet, its headline talking about Marines in Grenada. Confused, I reached down and picked it up, spotting the dateline: October 22, 1983.

“That’s yesterday’s,” Flynn said. “I haven’t been able to pick up today’s paper.”

“So it’s really 1983?”

Owen leaned forward. “You don’t know what year it is?”

“Owen, she’s suffering from memory loss. That’s why we’re taking her to the hospital.” Flynn sighed. “Sorry about my son.”

“That’s okay. I’d be asking the same questions if the situation were reversed.” I leaned against the cool window, once again wondering about everyone. Did Snow remember losing Charming or was she wandering around with a pain she didn’t understand? Were she and Red still friends? Was Pinocchio with his father? What of the Merry Men?

I then thought of Emma. Where had she ended up? Was she nearby? Was she safe? Had someone found her?

“Hey, Dad, what’s that?” Owen’s arm shoot between Flynn and me as he pointed to something on the road ahead of us. It was a brown box but something was in it. Something that looked like a white blanket.

My gut told me we needed to check it out. “Stop the car. We should take a look,” I said.

“It’s probably nothing. Just some trash left out on the side of the road.” But Flynn stopped the car anyway.

I opened the door and jumped out. Flynn called out after me, but I didn’t care. My heart sped up as I approached the box. As I peered inside, the baby wrapped in the blanket began to cry. The baby was only a few hours old by my estimate and I knew that it was Emma. The name embroidered on the blanket she was wrapped in confirmed it.

I picked her up, hugging her close. “Don’t worry, Emma. I’ll take care of you. Just like I promised your father.”

“Regina? What is it?” Flynn had gotten out of the van as well and approached me. He frowned when he saw Emma in my arms. “Is that a baby?”

“Yes. We should take her with us to the hospital.” I rocked Emma and her cries subsided.

Flynn nodded. “I don’t have a car seat. You think you can hold her until we get into town?”

“Of course,” I said, watching as she fell asleep. “She’s going to need to eat soon.”

“I checked the map. We should get to town in about a half hour.”

I followed him back to his van and he helped me buckle up as I held Emma. Owen watched us from the backseat. “Why did someone leave her on the side of the road?” he asked.

“Some people aren’t prepared to be parents and make bad decisions when they are panicked,” Flynn explained as he resumed our drive into town.

I wanted to yell out that this wasn’t the case. That Emma had two parents who loved her and wanted nothing more than to raise her. But I knew how it would sound if I started talking about curses, witches and fairytale princesses. So I bit my tongue and promised myself that I would spend every day telling Emma that she had been wanted and loved, not just abandoned willy-nilly on the side of a highway in Maine.

 

Flynn and Owen drove me straight to the nearest hospital, explaining what had happened to me to whoever was behind the front desk. Within minutes, a swarm of nurses descended upon me. One coaxed Emma from my arms. “We need to take her to NICU for a bit, make sure she wasn’t affected by being out in the cold for who knows how long,” she told me with a smile.

“Will I see her again?”

The nurses gave me only vague reassurances as I was whisked off to another room. One held a clipboard and asked me all my necessary information. It was a struggle to figure out which information to give—I ended up giving them my father’s old address and telephone number instead of Daniel’s. I hoped my hesitance fit my story of memory loss.

“Now, we’re going to have to get really personal,” one nurse said. “Do you know when your last menstrual cycle was?”

I shrugged. “About two months ago?”

“Is there a chance you’re pregnant?”

“Oh, more than a chance. I am pregnant.”

The nurse raised her eyebrow. “Okay, then. Well, we’re going to take some blood anyway just to run some tests. And I’ll send in someone with the ultrasound machine. You just sit here.”

I nodded, knowing there was nowhere else for me to go. Besides, I needed the confirmation that my daughter was fine. Lying back on the examination table, I wished Robin was here for the first ultrasound. Even if I knew I would have to explain it to him, he’d have loved seeing our child on the screen.

The nurse wheeled the machine in and smiled at me. “Are you ready to see your baby?”

“I doubt there’s much to see,” I replied, “but yes.”

 

It was decided to keep me overnight for observation. They were still awaiting my test results but everything was fine with the baby. It was determined that I was about eight weeks along and as I thought back, I figured I had conceived in the lake. My estimated due date was in the spring, May, and I thought of the bet Snow had told me about a lifetime ago. Several of our friends would’ve been able to collect had the Queen not cast the curse. Had I been able to stop her.

My fingers grazed over the sonogram they gave me. The image was black and grainy but there was a little white spot that was my daughter. It was everything to me now.

Setting the picture aside, I settled into my uncomfortable hospital bed to try and get some sleep. I was impressed I hadn’t passed out yet from how exhausting my day had been.

_The sun warmed my skin as something beat steadily under my ear. My haze began to dissipate as I realized it was a heartbeat. I was using someone’s chest as a pillow while he—I was pretty sure it was a he—carded his fingers through my hair._

_I opened my eyes to find I was back on the grounds of Snow’s palace. A picnic blanket was set up next to me and Roland slept on it. Which meant my human pillow was none other than Robin._

_He chuckled, the sound reverberating against my cheek. “I know you’re awake,” he said._

_“How?”_

_“Your breathing has sped up,” he explained._

_I sighed. “Betrayed by my own bodily function.”_

_“And you opened your eyes.”_

_“That too.” I sat up and he pulled me onto his lap. Leaning my head against his shoulder, I looked up into eyes sparkling with laughter and smiled. “I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.” We leaned closer, lips almost touching when screams echoed around us._

_Robin and I turned to check on Roland, but he slept on. As we looked around, the screams grew louder but had no discernable source…_

I woke up in the hospital bed. The screaming continued, having been loud enough to bleed into my dream. I slid from the bed carefully as one of the nurses had dimmed my lights and it had started raining outside. So it was dark enough in my room that when I stepped into the bright hallway, I had to blink to adjust my eyes.

Other patients stood in their doorways, looking for whoever was screaming bloody murder. I had determined it was a kid, but what had happened to make a child scream like that? Pulling the robe the hospital gave me tighter around my body, I went in search of the source.

The screaming grew louder as I turned the corner. A group of nurses and doctors stood in a circle, each trying to calm down the child that no doubt was in the middle. Offers of lollipops and toys were rebuffed. “I want Mama and Papa!” the kid demanded.

I picked up my pace as my heart began to pound. It couldn’t be, I knew, and it was probably just a foolish wish on my part, but I thought the child sounded like Roland. So I had to see who was really causing this ruckus, to at least know.

A nurse moved and I stopped as did my heart. The child was a young boy, five years old, wearing dark jeans and a blue flannel shirt under a puffy black jacket. He had dark curls and brown eyes filled with tears. He saw me and they widened as he took off running. “Mama!”

I crouched down and gathered Roland to me, holding him close as he cried into my shoulder. “My little knight,” I whispered. “I am so glad to see you.”

Hope sprung up in me. If Roland was here, did that mean Robin had escaped the curse as well? Was he here in this hospital?  
“Do you know this child?” one of the doctors asked.

I nodded, standing up. “Did he come with anyone else?”

“Yes, a man claiming to be his father.”

“They took me from Papa,” Roland whimpered.

My heart hammered against my chest so hard, I thought it was going to burst out. Robin was here, somewhere in this hospital. I kept my voice as even as possible as I demanded to be taken to the man. The doctor agreed, leading me down another hallway.

“Where did you take my son?” Robin’s voice drifted from a room. “Bring me to him, please. He has to be scared.”

“We will do that, sir, once we make sure you’re not hurt yourself. Now please sit down.” The voice was authoritative but still tried to be soothing. I figured it belonged to a nurse.

I stopped in the door way, tears pricking my eyes. Robin stood in the room, struggling against a doctor and a nurse. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt under a green vest paired with black jeans. His own dark green jacket lay across a chair with a matching scarf. The clothing from this realm looked very good on him, I had to admit.

My shallow moment passed and I realized I needed to intervene before Robin did something to either the doctor or the nurse. He had the same coldness in his eyes I saw on the road when he caught me trying to sneak back into the palace. Coldness that could be dangerous. “Robin,” I said, “stop.”

He stopped struggling, eyes softening when he saw me and Roland. “Regina,” he breathed.

I rushed into his arms, tears now flowing down my cheek. He held me close as he kissed the top of my head over and over. We were together again.

 

Realizing they were calmer with me present, the doctors let me stay as they examined Robin and Roland. Both were declared free of injuries and healthy. They were allowed to follow me back to my room, where I took off Roland’s boots and let him climb into bed with me. He curled up against my side and fell asleep, no doubt exhausted from his ordeal. Robin, meanwhile, settled into the chair next to my bed, taking my hand.

“What happened?” I asked him. “How did you two escape the curse?”

He sighed. “After I lost sight of you, it felt like I was falling backwards. New memories started to creep into my mind like an early morning fog. Memories of me doing something with money…I don’t know, it seemed quite dull to be honest.”

I laughed. “After being a notorious thief, I imagine everything else would be dull.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” he agreed. “Anyway, I felt my memories of you slipping and I fought to hold on to them. That’s when she appeared.”

“She?”

He nodded. “Yes. She was falling upside down so that her face was next to mine. She had blonde hair that was pulled atop her head into a curly bun and she wore a green outfit. I think she was a fairy because after she said I needed to stay with you, she sprinkled Roland and me with pixie dust.”

“That sounds like the woman I followed into the woods the day I fell into the Enchanted Forest.” I frowned, shrugging. “I guess she really wants us to be together. But why?”

“I don’t know and right now, I don’t care. As long as I’m with you and not stuck in that awful curse, that fairy can do whatever she wants.” He kissed the underside of my wrist. “What about you? What happened to you?”

I told him everything that had happened up until I got to the hospital. “You know, I find it very unfair that you two ended up in clothing appropriate for the weather and I ended up in my summer clothes again.”

“Well, I had no control over that. Though I would’ve loved to see you in that top again. I didn’t get a great view the night we met.” He winked at me and I gave him a playful shove.

Growing serious, he took my hand again. “Where’s Emma now?”

“In a special ward for infants. I keep asking to see her but the nurses keep giving me vague excuses why I can’t.”

“What do you think it means?”

“That they won’t ever let me see her. I have no legal claim to her, like something saying I’m Emma’s official guardian. And I can’t pretend she’s mine because there’s no way I can have a day old infant and be two months gone.” I sighed, letting my head fall back on the pillow. “The state is going to take her.”

“And put her in an orphanage?”

I didn’t have the energy to explain the foster care system to him so I nodded. He leaned forward, thumb rubbing my hand. “Then we will adopt her. I promise you we will do everything to honor Charming’s dying request.”

His voice cracked and he looked away as tears filled my eyes. With everything that had happened, it was just hitting us that our good friend had died before our eyes. I wiped away a tear as I shifted Roland so that I could slide closer to Robin, resting my head on his shoulder. His warmth and familiar woodsy smell washed over me, comforting me. As I closed my eyes, I felt his hand drift to my abdomen and rest there. “Regina, how’s our baby?” he asked.

“She’s good,” I said with a smile. “The doctor here says my pregnancy is progressing normally and that everything looks great.”

“The curse didn’t affect her in anyway?”

I shrugged. “If it did, I don’t think we’ll know until she’s born. But I have a feeling she’s going to be perfect.”

Sitting up, I took the sonogram off the nightstand next to my bed and handed it to Robin. I pointed to the little white blob in the middle. “That’s her. She’s really tiny now but she’s growing every day.”

“They can…They can show you our baby while she’s inside you?” He smiled, shaking his head. “And you said this land has no magic.”

“Well, it’s mostly science but yes, I guess it’s its own kind of magic.” I leaned closer. “Wait until we can hear her heartbeat.”

Robin closed the gap, kissing me. His arms tightened around me as I sighed into the kiss, relishing as the familiar fire consumed me. When we broke apart, I kept my eyes closed. “I don’t know why I thought I would be able to go twenty-eight years without those kisses.”

He chuckled, kissing me again. This time, a sleepy little voice interrupted us. “Am I really going to be a brother?”

We turned to find Roland awake, watching us. I smiled as Robin picked his son up, settling the boy on his lap. “Yes, you are,” he said. “Mama’s going to have a baby.”

He looked between us, his lower lip trembling. I frowned, taking his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Will you still love me?”

“Of course I will.” I held out my arms and Robin placed him in them. “Why wouldn’t I love you anymore?”

“Because the baby will come from your tummy and I didn’t.”

I ran my hand through his hair, holding him close. “That doesn’t matter to me. You’re still my son, no matter what. And I’ll love you just as much as I love the baby.”

Kissing his forehead, I held out my hand toward Robin. “Can you get me my satchel, please?”

Robin nodded, picking up the bag and frowning. “What did you pack in here?”

“As much as I could fit,” I replied, taking the bag. I dug through it, pulling out the larger items and handing them to Robin to hold. He smiled when he saw I had kept his mother’s pearls.

I found what I was looking for—the wooden animals Roland often played with back in the Enchanted Forest. He lit up when he saw them. “You brought my toys!”

“Yes, I did.” I handed them to him. “Do you know why?”

He shook his head and I held him close. “Because I wanted something of yours. So that when I missed you too much, I could hold these and feel like you were there with me.”

“I love you, Mama.” Roland clung to me, arms around my neck. “And I’m gonna be the best big brother ever!”

I laughed, holding him close as Robin cupped his son’s head. He smiled at Roland. “Yes, you are. Your sister is going to be very lucky to have you in her life.”

Roland took his toys and slid to the end of my bed, losing himself in a world of his own creation. I smiled, putting everything back in my bag. My portfolio slipped from my hand, sending some papers flying across the bed. I grabbed them and stopped, frowning. This caught Robin’s attention. “Is something wrong?”

“These aren’t mine. I’ve never seen them before.” I looked over the documents and my spirits soared as I realized what they were. “Wait…This is a birth certificate…for you.”

“What?” Robin leaned closer as I shuffled through the papers.

I let out a little laugh. “There’s a birth certificate for Roland and your immigration papers…There’s everything you two would need to have a life in this world.”

He turned over the Book of Spells in his hand, smiling. “I might miss magic after all,” he said.

 

I awoke that night to a dark room. Roland was asleep, curled up beside me under the blankets. His father was still in the chair, though he was wrapped in a blanket and was resting his head on a pillow propped against my headrest. I guessed they had been nicked from the empty bed in the room. Our hands were clasped together, resting against Roland.

Robin sighed in his sleep, rolling his head closer to me. I kissed his nose, watching as he scrunched his face and his eyelids fluttered a bit. He slept on and I settled back down to do the same.

“What do you mean I can’t see her? She’s my wife!” A loud voice prevented me from my task. I glared at the door, as if it would silence the man yelling in the hallway. Of course, it didn’t work and he kept on. “I’ll go in there if I want! Watch me.”

My door was thrown open and the lights turned on. I shielded my eyes from the onslaught as I felt Robin’s hand slip from mine. When my eyes adjusted, I found him staring at someone, his hands balled into fists. Everything about his posture and the tension in his jaw showed he was ready for a fight.

“Who are you?” The man who had been yelling approached Robin, who stood to stare him down.

I let out a soft gasp, realizing the other man was Daniel. With everything that had happened, I had forgotten I was married to another man. I grabbed Robin’s hand, giving it a tug. He squeezed back but didn’t move away from Daniel.

“She said he’s her husband.” A nurse stood at the foot of the bed, watching the two men. “Do I need to call security?”

“Yes. Have this man removed from my wife’s room immediately,” Daniel replied.

Robin’s grip tightened on my hand. “I am not going anywhere.”

“Of course not. You’re going to keep my wife prisoner longer.”

A whimper told me Roland was awake. I pulled him into my arms, rocking him. “Daniel, please. You’re scaring Roland.”

“Who is…?” Daniel looked down, noticing the boy in my arms. His tone softened. “I see. Well, Regina, what do you want me to do?”

“Leave. We can talk in the morning.”

“I’ll go if he goes.” He pointed to Robin.

“Robin stays,” I said.

Daniel leaned closer. “Regina, if he’s threatened you in anyway…”

“He hasn’t done anything of the sort.” I sighed. “Please, Daniel. Just go.”

“Come on, Daniel. I booked us into a hotel up the road. We can all get some sleep and be refreshed in the morning.” Lucy darted into the room, grabbing his arm.

“Fine.” Daniel sighed before glaring at Robin. “She better be here in the morning.”

“I would never harm her,” Robin told him.

Lucy kissed my cheek. “I’m so glad you’re safe, Regina. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you then too,” I said, smiling as I rubbed Roland’s back.

As Daniel and Lucy left, the nurse turned off the light. She looked at us with narrowed eyes, but I didn’t care. I knew the truth and so she could think whatever she wanted.

“It’s okay, Roland. Everything’s calm now.” I pulled him away from me, settling him back down on the bed. I also shot a look at his father, hoping to soothe Robin as well. “We’re fine.”

Robin sagged back into his chair as Roland grabbed onto my nightgown. “That man isn’t going to take you away from me, is he?” Roland asked.

I shook my head. “I won’t let him.”

As Roland scooted closer to me, I reached out and grabbed Robin’s hand. His eyes met mine and I tried to convey to him that everything I had said back on the Midsummer was still true. I had chosen him and that wasn’t going to change now that we were in the Land Without Magic. He gave me a small smile, so I figured he understood.

“Now, let’s try to get some sleep,” I said. “Maybe a lullaby is in order?”

Roland looked up at his father. “Please, Papa?”

Smiling, Robin began to sing softly as I laid back down. Roland’s breathing evened out within minutes and his grip on my nightgown loosened. I kept rubbing his back as I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me as well. The morning was going to bring more arguments and heartbreak, I knew. It wasn’t going to be easy and Daniel wasn’t going to take it well, but it had to be done. The Regina Mills he knew was gone. It was time for Regina Locksley to make her way in this world, with Robin and Roland by my side.

This wasn’t what I would call a happily ever after, but it was definitely the start of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! I’m sure it’s as sad for some of you as it is for me.
> 
> If you’re following me on tumblr (or if I PM-ed you directly), then you know this was not my original ending. I was at work on Monday when a new direction for the sequel came to me. Once I worked out a few things, I set about changing the direction for this epilogue.
> 
> As for the sequel, I’m not sure when I’ll be posting it. I’m going on vacation in a couple weeks, so if anything I won’t be posting until late August. But I may at least have a better time frame then. However, I will be posting the next chapter of “The Life and Times of a Wicked Queen” AKA Zelena’s backstory on Wednesday. So keep an eye out for that!
> 
> I want to thank you all. Your support has meant everything to me. Your comments, reviews, questions, recommendations, etc…It’s all been amazing. You’ve all been amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> \--Mac

**Author's Note:**

> This work has also been posted to Fanfiction.net with the same title. My user name is the same there as here.


End file.
